One Stormy Night
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: This story is about Jasper and Bella! Bella is a naughty nurse and Jasper is her kinky patient that was in a car accident. This is A/H and will have lemons in the future so it is rated M! DO NOT read if you are under 18!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing anything so please be gentle! I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**SM owns the characters...**

**This will be a Jasper/Bella fic cause I'm addicted!**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**Thanks to cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69 and heartofdarkess for helping me**

* * *

><p>"911 whats your emergency?" The disembodied voice on the phone asked.<p>

"I need an ambulance... There's a truck... There's been an accident..."

"Sir, they are on the way... Can you see anyone? Are they conscious?"

The stranger walks over to the totaled truck. "Umm, there is a man who seems to have lost consciousness. He is pretty banged up. Please hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

The sounds of beeping slowly drifted into my consciousness. Where am I? What happened to me? What the HELL is going on? My mind was racing a mile a minute. I hear someone in the room moving around playing with the machines beeping, so I slowly open my eyes. What I see surprises me, it is most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She is a tiny slip of a woman with brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Hey there! I see you're finally awake," She said to me. "How do you feel?"

"My throat is dry and I hurt all over. What happened? Where am I?" I replied weakly.

"You're in Forks General. You were brought in here 3 days ago. You were in a car accident. Do you remember what happened?" She asked concerned.

"I was driving home in a storm and lost control of my truck when a deer jumped out into the road. I tried to swerve to avoid it, I must have crashed. It's all a bit blurry still. What's your name Darlin' so I know who to thank for taking such good care of me the last few days?" I asked cheekily with a wink and my trademark smirk.

"Bella," she replied quietly, blushing from head to toe as she tried to busy herself by checking all the machines so I didn't notice her pink face.

"Well, Miss Bella, thank you for taking care of me while I was so out of it," I said as I tipped my imaginary hat to her

"You're welcome, Jasper," she replied shyly.

"How did you know my name? I never told you it."

"The paramedics checked your wallet when they brought you in the other day. We needed to see who you were, iif you had any allergies to medications, or if you were a donor if something happened to you and you lost the fight. Is there anything I can do for you or get you while I am here?"

"How about a sponge bath from my favorite nurse? It's been a few days and I feel a little grungy." I replied while chuckling. "God it feels good to laugh. It's been a while."

She snickered. "Umm, how about I go find your favorite nurse for you... Let me talk to the Doctor and see what I can do to help you with that little problem."

"OK Darlin' you see about that," I said with a wink just to see her beautiful blush once again. And she did not disappoint. What is with me? Why do I want to see it again? What does all this mean? I mean I just met her, what has come over me?

This is SO NOT ME! I am a ladies man. I can have ANY woman I want, so why this one? To the average person she would appear plain, but to me for some reason I could see who she was. An amazingly beautiful girl.

"I will see you later, Cowboy," she said with a wink. "I'll see what I can do about that bath." And with that, she walked out the door.

True to her word she talked to the Doctor and he approved for me to get that bath, but little did I know it wouldn't be her to give it to me, much to my disappointment.

Over the next few days we talked a lot, getting to know each other. She was from here in Forks but moved away with her mother Renee when she was little because her parents split up. She moved back to Washington for College. I told her how I was the owner of a bar over in Port Angeles and had just moved here from Texas. What I didn't tell her was I was running away from someone who hurt me very badly. That's why I didn't let anyone close to me and just used women for sex. I couldn't take the chance of being hurt again. I don't think I could take it. It would KILL me the next time it happened.

A few days later...

I woke with a start when I heard someone in the room with me. I opened my eyes to see an angel. Bella was checking my machines and the light coming in behind her made her look like she had a halo over her head. She took my breath away.

"Hey Jasper, how you feeling today?"

"Good Darlin', how are you this fine day?"

"I'm good too."

"So what's on the agenda for today? I could use another sponge bath..." I said with a wink.

She blushes "Let me see what I can do about that."

She came back a little while later with all the things to wash me up. As she was setting up I thought to myself all the things I wanted her to do to me in and out of the hospital. Oh what this woman does to just my thoughts. If she does that to my thoughts, what can she do to me in real life? I can't wait to find out! UH OH. I better change my thoughts, my second in command is getting excited. _Deep breaths Jasper, deep breaths_.

"How about we talk and make the time go by faster?" She asked quietly

"OK. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, let's keep it light and fun. I have had enough drama to last me a while..."

" I know the feeling of too much drama...Okay then why did you want to be a nurse, was it for the sponge baths?" I laughed, winking at her, making her once again blush.

'UMMMMMMMM no, that's just one of the perks," She smiled, looking up through her long eyelashes. This time it was my turn to blush "I really did it because I like taking care of people. It makes me feel good to help others who can't help themselves. Be it someone who just had a baby or someone who needs a sponge bath just after a car accident." She giggled, the sound of her voice lit a flame in my soul.

Why was she affecting me like this, I didn't know. I had heard lots of laughs over the years, but none had affected me like this other than..._HER._ I shook my head trying to remove the painful memory.

"Jasper, you OK?" she asked, concern laced in her voice

"Why do you ask, Bella?"

"You had a look on your face a second ago, it you looked like you were in pain. Aren't your pain meds working? Do I need to go get the Doctor?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"No Bella, I'm OK pain wise, just had a _memory_ flash in my head." I winced

"There's that look again! What happened, what's wrong?" She asked truly concerned

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about, Darlin', honestly."

"Well you know where I am if you want to talk." She smiled brushing the back of my hand with her fingers, a surge of electricity purged through my body at her touch

"Is that an open invitation, Darlin'? Cause I think I might just have to take you up on that offer once I blow this Popsicle stand!"

"I think that could be arranged, Cowboy. What do you have in mind considering you will be out of here in a few days."

"Well we could start with the sponge bath you promised me." I winked knowing her blush would once again creep up her pale features. I wonder how far down that blush really goes. HMMMMMMMMMMM. Thought for another time or the second in command might get other ideas that can't be stopped.

"Yes, let's."

"Strip!" She smiled

"I beg your pardon?" I stammered not sure if he was hearing her correctly, but praying I _WAS_. _Holy Jesus!_ I thought, if she's like this in the hospital, what is she gonna be like in the bedroom. A thought to come back to at a later time when she's not around.

"Strip...erm you need to strip for the sponge bath." Her voice hoarse realizing what she just insinuated.

"A little help please, I can't quite bend correctly to get this off just yet."

"That's what I'm here for, baby," she smiled as she slid her hands slowly towards the waistband of my sleep pants, my breathing hitched as her hands ghosted across my stomach. Did she just call ME _baby_? First it was Cowboy and now baby? OH MY GOD! Maybe she felt this spark too, _BUT _am I ready for this? I don't know anything about her really_? _I have been hurt so bad in the past why do I feel I can trust her? Why do I feel like there's hope? I need to learn all about this mysterious creature about to wash me into heaven with her gentle touch.

This is about to be one interesting sponge bath, maybe the BEST bath of my life!

"You OK, Bella?"

"Uh yeah, why do you ask?"

"You had this look come over your face. You looked at me like I was something to... _eat_." I finished blushing bright red.

"Uh Sorry! I was just lost in thought is all." She replied quickly turning away to look at the far wall

"And what prey tell where you thinking about?" I asked cheekily

"I was thinking about all the _other_ sponge baths I have given in the past." She answered quickly

"_Oh really now_," I stated sarcastically "And how many have you done by chance?"

"UHHHHHH I don't know off the top of my head." She stammered. "How about we talk about your bar while I finish this bath up?" She was obviously trying to change the subject on me so I didn't know the answer to what has her all flustered. By now she had begun washing me starting at my broad muscular shoulders and was gently working her way down my arms washing me with such care. She looked up to me and smiled waiting for me to start talking again.

"Well I moved here about 6 months ago and ended up at this bar called 'Barrel Of Monkeys'. Have you heard of it?" She shakes her head no. "Well it's this cool out of the way funky bar that does Karaoke and open mic nights. I went in for a drink and fell in love with the vibe there. It just happens that the bartender mentioned that the owner was thinking about selling the place. I jumped on him and asked where I can find the owner. He said he'd be there the next day. I went back in the morning and talked to him. His name was Jackson and he told me that his band '_100 Monkeys_' that plays there on occasion just got signed to a record deal, so he wouldn't have time to run the bar anymore." I looked up suddenly and she looked like she was lost in her own little world. "You still with me?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm enjoying your story."

"Good. Cause I'm not done yet." I laughed. "So, Jackson told me his price and mentioned that he and the guys would still love to play in the bar whenever they are in town. I said no problem, I figured if they got signed then they must be pretty good. I asked him about the bar's name figuring it was pretty silly. He told me that since he and the guys were named '_100 Monkeys_' and they always had more fun than a barrel of monkeys playing around, he figured he'd name the bar that." I chucked "How freakin' funny is that for a bar name?"

She flat out laughed at my statement. "It's pretty amusing. I must say. So did you keep the name of the bar?"

"How could I _NOT_? It's a unique, one-of-a-kind name. People pay big money for something that clever. I just happened to get lucky." Oh and how lucky do I wish I was getting right now! Well I _AM_ getting a tiny bit lucky, she's now nearing the promised land. OK try not to think about how turned on I am right now with her doing this to me. Let's see... baseball, nope not helping... cooking, nope... what is the least sexual thing I can think about at this moment... OH I got it! _HER_. Yep, works like a charm. Thank GOD! My second in command sure likes this woman _A LOT! _Now let's hope she didn't notice him stirring.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point. So what kind of nights do you have at the bar? Did you keep the Karaoke and open mic nights?"

"Yep, sure did! Why you asking? Interested?"

"Oh yeah. I have been known to have a drink and maybe let loose and have some _fun_." She said as she got down to my trail to heaven.

I cleared my throat "Uh, Bella?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"You gonna finish my bath while I keep talking?" I snickered cause she was standing there with the sponge in the air.

"OH! Yeah, sorry got lost in thought for a second. Keep going please, this is a very interesting tale you have to tell." She said as she went back to what she was doing. I need to keep going with the story so I don't feel what her hands are doing to my body. And _OH LORD_ is she doing things to my body with those hands! OK back to my story.

"So I took over for Jackson while the paperwork was being finalized so he could concentrate on doing what he needed to do as far as the label went. He had to keep flying to L.A. for contract signings and studio time to record a few singles while they work on writing the rest of their album. You should hear them Bella, they are this cool, funky rock band and play actual _live_ instruments. It's sure a sight to see live. They do this cool thing they call the '_monkey switcheroo'. _They all take turns for different songs to change instruments. I have _never _seen a band do that before."

"That sounds so _cool_. I will definitely have to check this all out."

"How about when I'm out of here, you come see me at the bar and we can hang out and watch them together?" I quietly asked her hoping she'd say yes. It would give me another chance to see her. I would give _anything_ to see her again when I leave here.

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun. I could use some fun." She mumbled the last part quietly as she looked down.

"That can definitely be arranged, Darlin'." I drawled in my southern boy accent she seemed to like from before. She looked up and smiled.

"I'd like that, Jazz. Oh shit! Sorry! I mean, I'd like that, Jasper."

"Jazz? Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Uh yeah! It's short for Jasper. Just like Bella is short for Isabella."

"OK, Bella. Jazz it is. But only cause I like you." She blushed a deep tomato red. I wondered again just how far down that blush really goes.

"You like me?" She squeaked.

"Uhhhhh, of course. You _ARE_ my _favorite_ nurse after all." I said quickly, blushing profusely.

"Well, Jazz, I guess I should check on my other patients now."

"What? Huh?" When did she finish? I was so caught up in our conversation I missed her going down my trail to heaven and handling my second in command. _DAM! _Now I can't even recall it in my head cause I missed the picture of it in the first place. _Damn me_ and getting caught up in my story! I yelled at myself. "Uh, OK Bella. Will I see you before your shift is over?"

"I think that might be able to be arranged, Jazz." She winked at me. OH MY GOD! This woman is gonna be the death of me, I thought to myself. I laid back and closed my eyes with a smile on my face trying to remember just how good her hands felt on my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me either way if you liked it or not. I'm dying to see what people think if this fic since it's my first one!** **Thanks! Much love! Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thanks all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Uh, OK Bella. Will I see you before your shift is over?" He asked quietly.

"I think that might be able to be arranged, Jazz." I winked at him and walked out of the room in a daze. Did all that just happen? Did I just flirt with one of my patients? Did I just fantasize about what I wanted to do _to_ him? OH MY GOD! What is going on with me? This is so_ NOT_ me! Why does he make me think and act this way? What makes him so different?

Let me go back and think all this over what has happened the last few days...

_***flashback**_*

"How about we talk and make the time go by faster?" I asked quietly. "OK. What do you wanna talk about?" He said. "I don't know, let's keep it light and fun. I have had enough drama to last me a while..." OH SHIT! I shouldn't have said that! Please don't catch on to what I just said, please don't catch on. "I know the feeling of too much drama...Okay then why did you want to be a nurse, was it for the sponge baths?" He laughed and winked at me, making me blush once again. Why does he keep doing this to me? Does he like torturing me? I will have to find out the answer one day. "UMMMMMMMM no, just one of the perks," I smiled, looking up at him through my long eyelashes. This time it was Jasper's turn to blush, I just made HIM blush, OH MY GOD! "I really did it because I like taking care of people. It makes me feel good to help others who can't help themselves. Be it someone who just had a baby or someone who needs a sponge bath just after a car accident." I giggled and he looked at me with this look that lit up his face. "Jasper, you OK?" I asked. "Why do you ask, Bella?" He asked quietly. "You had a look on your face a second ago and you looked like you were in pain. Aren't your pain meds working? Do I need to go get the Doctor?" I asked in a panicked voice. "No Bella, I'm OK pain wise, just had a _memory_ flash in my head." He winced. "There's that look again! What happened, what's wrong?" I asked truly concerned. "Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about, Darlin', honestly." God I love it when he calls me Darlin'. What is this affect he has over me? "Well you know were I am if you want to talk." I smiled brushing the back of his hand with my fingers, a surge of electricity purged through my body as I touched him "Is that an open invitation, Darlin'? Cause I think I might just have to take you up on that offer once I blow this Popsicle stand!" Oh YES PLEASE do! "I think that could be arranged, Cowboy. What do you have in mind considering you will be out of here in a few days." " Well we could start with the sponge bath you promised me." He winked me and I blushed once again. What is this power he has over me? Is he doing this on purpose? "Yes, let's." "Strip!" I smiled at him. OH GOD! Did I just say that out loud? "I beg your pardon?" He stammered. "Strip...erm you need to strip for the sponge bath," My voice hoarse, realizing what I just insinuated. "A little help please, I can't quite bend correctly to get this off just yet." "That's what I'm here for, baby," I smiled as I slid my hands slowly towards the waistband of his sleep pants, my breathing hitched as my hands ghosted across his stomach. Did I just call him _baby_? First it was Cowboy and now baby? OH MY GOD! Maybe he felt this spark too, _BUT _am I ready for this? I don't know anything about him really_? _I have been hurt so bad in the past why do I feel I can trust him? Why do I feel like there's hope? I need to remember to be as gentle as possible. I moved towards the small private bathroom of his room, I began the water making sure it was nice, warm and soapy, I gathered the sponge and towel to dry him off later. Why was he affecting me like this? I had given hundreds of sponge baths to some very _hot _men in the past, why was this one so different? I wanted to _please_ him not just to _bathe_ him, I imagined his _hot body_ covered in soap as I dipped the sponge into the bowl , I turned back to the bed and the sight that greeted me was something I wouldn't _EVER _ forget. This is about to be one interesting sponge bath, maybe the BEST bath I have ever given of my life! "You OK, Bella?" He asked worried. "Uh yeah, why do you ask?" "You had this look come over your face. You looked at me like I was something to... _eat_." He finished blushing bright red. "Uh Sorry! I was just lost in thought is all." I replied quickly turning away to look at the far wall. "And what prey tell where you thinking about?" He asked cheekily. "I was thinking about all the _other_ sponge baths I have given in the past." I answered quickly. OH SHIT! Why can't I keep my thoughts to _myself?_ What is it about THIS man that does this to me? "_Oh really now_." He stated sarcastically "And how many have you done by chance?" "UHHHHHH I don't know off the top of my head," I stammered. "How about we talk about your bar while I finish this bath up?" I was trying to change the subject on him so he didn't know the answer to why I am all flustered. By now I had begun washing him starting at his broad muscular shoulders and was gently working my way down his arms washing him with such care. I looked up to him and smiled waiting for him to start talking again. "Well I moved here about 6 months ago and ended up at this bar called 'Barrel Of Monkeys'. Have you heard of it?" I shake my head no. "Well it's this cool out of the way funky bar that does Karaoke and open mic nights. I went in for a drink and fell in love with the vibe there. It just happens that the bartender mentioned that the owner was thinking about selling the place. I jumped on him and asked where I can find the owner. He said he'd be there the next day. I went back in the morning and talked to him. His name was Jackson and he told me that his band '_100 Monkeys_' that plays there on occasion just got signed to a record deal, so he wouldn't have time to run the bar anymore." He looked up suddenly and caught me looking like I was lost in my own little world. "You still with me?" He asked me quietly. "Yeah. I'm enjoying your story." "Good. Cause I'm not done yet." He laughed. "So Jackson told me his price and mentioned that he and the guys would still love to play in the bar whenever they are in town. I said no problem, I figured if they got signed then they must be pretty good. I then asked him about the bar's name figuring it was pretty silly. He told me that since he and the guys were named '_100 Monkeys_' and they always had more fun than a barrel of monkeys playing around, he figured he'd name the bar that." he chuckled "How freakin' funny is that for a bar name?" I flat out laughed at that statement. "It's pretty amusing. I must say. So did you keep the name of the bar?" "How could I _NOT_? It's a unique, one-of-a-kind name. People pay big money for something that clever. I just happened to get lucky." Oh and how lucky I am right now rubbing him down with soap and a sponge. I WISH I was able to get THAT lucky right now with him. What is this man doing to me? I haven't thought about this stuff since _HIM._ "Yeah I guess you do have a point. So what kind of nights do you have at the bar? Did you keep the Karaoke and open mic nights?" "Yep, sure did! Why you asking? Interested?" Uh _HELL YES_! "Oh yeah. I have been known to have a drink and maybe let loose and have some _fun_." I said as I got to his little slice of heaven. And oh how _NOT_ little it was too. OH by all that is holy that is one of the largest pieces of man flesh I have seen in my _life_! OH SHIT! It's twitching at me! Think of something _OTHER_ than it waving at me saying _HIIIII!_ He cleared his throat "Uh Bella?" He asked softly. "Yeah," I sighed barely audible "You gonna finish my bath while I keep talking?" He snickered at me cause I was standing there with the sponge in the air. "OH! Yeah, sorry got lost in thought for a second. Keep going please, this is a very interesting tale you have to tell," I said as I went back to what I was doing. I need to keep hearing the story so I don't feel what my hands are doing to his glorious body. And _OH LORD_ is it glorious. I better pay attention to his story. "So I took over for Jackson while the paperwork was being finalized so he could concentrate on doing what he needed to do as far as the label went. He had to keep flying to L.A. for contract signings and studio time to record a few singles while they work on writing the rest of their album. You should hear them Bella, they are this cool, funky rock band and play actual _live_ instruments. It's sure a sight to see live. They do this cool thing they call the '_monkey switcheroo'. _They all take turns for different songs to change instruments. I have _never _seen a band do that before." "That sounds so _cool_. I will definitely have to check this all out." "How about when I'm out of here, you come see me at the bar and we can hang out and watch them together? He quietly asked me. "Yeah sure. Sounds fun. I could use some fun." I mumbled the last part quietly as I looked down hoping he didn't catch the meaning of that last words. "That can definitely be arranged, Darlin'." he drawled in his southern boy accent I loved so much. _Swoon_. I looked up and smiled. "I'd like that, Jazz. Oh shit! Sorry! I mean, I'd like that, Jasper." "Jazz? Really?" He asked with a smile. "Uh yeah! It's short for Jasper. Just like Bella is short for Isabella." "OK Bella. Jazz it is. But only cause I like you." I blushed at least 10 shades to a deep tomato red. "You like me?" I squeaked. Please say yes, please say yes... "Uhhhhh, of course. You _ARE_ my _favorite_nurse after all." He said quickly, blushing profusely back. "Well Jazz, I guess I should check on my other patients now." "What? Huh?" he paused "Uh, OK Bella. Will I see you before your shift is over?" "I think that might be able to be arranged, Jazz." I winked at him and walked out of the room.

_***end flashback***_

I check the clock and realise that it's almost time to go home. OH SHIT! Where did the time go? Oh that's right, I was day dreaming about this blond god who has me swooning on sight. Speaking of _Mr. Hotness,_ I promised him I'd check on him before I was going to leave.

I go into his room and peek around the corner and he looks so peaceful with his lips tugged at the corners into the most beautiful smile I have _EVER_ seen on someones face. His eyes were closed and he looked truly at peace. Looking at him like this made these unexplained feelings come to the surface. What was it about THIS man that made me feel again? I had been trying so hard to not feel anymore, not since _HIM_. Can I take this chance? Can I give into these feelings I am having? Does he feel the same way?

"Bella." I heard his breathy greeting and shake my head to clear the fog.

"Oh hey, Jazz! I was coming in to say bye for the evening. I saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you. You need your rest to get better and get out of here. You promised to get better so we can hang out and sing Karaoke."

"I never said _I _was gonna sing now did I?" He said like the smart ass I have now figured him out to be.

"Well you sure as heck will be singing if _I_ do!" I answered quickly. "I only sing if coerced into it." I blushed about 10 shades of red at that statement. OH GOD I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way?

"Oh, Darlin', I bet I can talk you into just about anything, just wait and see." Oh there's that Darlin' again, _SWOON!_ What is he doing to me? And what does he mean by _anything_? Shit! There goes my traitor blush again. I walk over to him to check all his monitors before I go home for the evening. While checking his IV I brush against his hand and the electric current is there again, stronger than the last time. I look at him and see him quirk his brow at me. Does he feel that electricity between us?

"Jazz, just so you know I have the next 2 days off from work."

"Oh." He said sounding like someone just kicked his puppy. "So I won't see you for two whole days? Who's going to take as good of care of me as you do?"

"AWWWW, Jazz. You trying to make me feel bad? I haven't had a day off in 13 days. Alice will be here to take care of you."

"_Alice?_ Oh _HELL NO!_ That pixie likes to torture me! She is no where as nice as you are. She _flirts_ like I am the only man left on earth, and looks at me like I am going to be her last meal. She creeps me out." I'm sure I had this look on my face like I was going to KILL someone. "UHHHHH, Bella? You ok, Darlin'?"

"Yeah Jazz, I'm OK." I said absentmindedly.

"You sure? You looked like you wanna murder someone."

"Uh Yeah. I was just thinking of something." Yeah, thinking I need to kill me a pixie sized bitch! Oh there is no way in _HELL_ she will be getting her claws into a man as sweet as Jasper. I will _NOT_ allow it. I think maybe 2 days away is going to be too much. Maybe I need to come surprise him outside of work. Yeah that's _EXACTLY_ what I am going to do.

"Bella? Where did you just go on me?"

"I was just making plans in my head for my days off. Sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry too. I'm gonna miss you." He said in a whisper while looking into his lap.

"What did you say, Jazz?" I asked pretending not to hear him.

"Nothing, Darlin'." He said sounding disappointed.

I looked up at the clock wishing it was earlier than it really was. "Well, Jazz, it's time for me to head out for the night. I will see you in a few days." I said sounding hopeful.

"OK, Bella. See you in a few days." He said sounding down "I'll miss you, please don't go." he whispered.

I turned and walked out of his room feeling like my heart was going to explode from sadness. I just had to do something that showed him how much I care about him. I don't ever want to hear him like that again. It broke my heart to hear him that sad. What can I do to show him how I feel? What to do, what to do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I like to know what I'm doing right or wrong! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thanks all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"OK Bella. See you in a few days." He said sounding down. "I'll miss you, please don't go." He whispered.

I turned and walked out of his room feeling like my heart was going to explode from sadness. I just had to do something that showed him how much I care about him. I don't ever want to hear him like that again. It broke my heart to hear him that sad. What can I do to show him how I feel? What to do, what to do...

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I left the hospital and the further I drove away the sadder I got. I just wanted to be there to see the man that has me so enamored that I can't even think straight. I wanted to know who he was from the time he was born til now. I don't wanna wait the 2 days I have off to see him again. I have to do something, find some excuse to go back and see him tomorrow.

I got home and started to think of what I can use as an excuse to see him again. I know! I can bake him some goodies. Yes!

I got out the ingredients to bake cookies and brownies hoping he likes sweet stuff like I do. Two hours later I have a dozen chocolate chip cookies and a pan of chocolate brownies. I got out my picnic basket figuring if I was gonna bring him some goodies I might as well go all out and bring him lunch while I was at it. He had been there almost a week and the food there wasn't the best.

**The next day...**

I woke up early and decided to take a shower to relax. While I showered I kept thinking to myself all those questions that kept running through my mind. Why was I so nervous? Why did I feel like I was about to go on my first date? What is it about this man that makes me feel helpless? I need to find out the answers to these questions.

After my shower I took the time to blow dry my hair and put some light make-up on. If I was going to do this, I was going to do this right. After I was all done primping I went to my closet to see what to wear. Hmmmmmmmmmmm, shall I go comfy or dress up a little? Well, he looks like a laid back kind of guy, so comfy it is. I pulled out a pair of distressed jeans and a band t-shirt and my black converse.

I walked into Forks General as a visitor and not my usual nurse role. I rode up the elevator to my floor and checked in at the nurse's station.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Head Nurse Melanie asked

"I came to see a friend."

"A friend huh? Who?" She inquired.

"Jasper Whitlock." I said.

"Oh that guy that Alice is in there with right now with. She sure does like him a lot. He's all she talks about." Melanie explained

"She's in there right now?" I asked.

"Yep." She popped the p to make her point.

"Thanks for the heads up Melanie. I need to get in there and rescue him from the crazy pixie." I laughed. "God only knows what she's doing in there to torture him."

"OK, Bella. Say Bye before you go."

"Talk to you soon, Melanie. Bye." I said and rushed down the hall to rescue Jasper.

I reached his door and heard talking inside.

"Oh come on, Jasper, let's go out on a date when you get out of here. I won't take no for an answer." Alice said.

"Alice, I already told you I wasn't interested." He replied.

I opened the door and went inside. "Alice he's not interested cause he already has a girlfriend." I said looking her in the eye while I bent down and kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Hi Darlin'. I didn't expect to see you today on your day off." He said smiling.

"Like I can stay away from you even if I tried, Cowboy." I said laughing "I thought you'd like some company and some decent food, so I brought you lunch." I winked at him.

"Well the company is always welcome from you, Darlin'. The food is a bonus." He chuckled.

"Well I guess I will check on you later." Alice said sounding defeated.

"Bye Alice." We said together as she walked out the door with her shoulders slumped and head down.

When the door closed we both started laughing. Jasper let out a big sigh.

"Thank you soooooooooo much Bella for rescuing me from Satan. She doesn't know how to take no for an answer. But you didn't have to tell her you were my girlfriend." I looked down at the floor sadly thinking he didn't want me as his girlfriend. He grabbed my chin to make me look at him "Oh Bella, NO! Don't look like that. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's none of her business if I have someone or not, no means no."

"OK, Jasper" I said wearily.

"Don't you 'OK Jasper' me, Darlin'. I am so happy that you decided to come see me on your day off. It will give us a chance to get to really know one another. Now what goodies did you bring me?" He asked excitedly. I walked closer to the bed with the basket. He patted the bed and said. "Sit down and let's get to know each other better while we eat."

I put the basket on the rolling table and started to take it all out. "I made all kinds of stuff since I don't know what you like to eat."

"I will pretty much eat anything you put in front of my face." He blushed when he realized what he just implied. I just laughed at his adorable blush.

"I made pasta salad, potato salad, and a garden salad. We also have assorted cheese and meats with french bread. And the piece d' resistance is dessert. I baked it all myself. But you won't know what til later." I said with a smirk.

"How about a little bit of everything since you went to all this trouble for little ol' me." He batted his eyelashes at me playfully at the little ol' me comment. I flat out laughed at that. Damn he's so adorable.

"I think I can handle that, Cowboy." I said playfully back. Two can play this game I thought to myself. As I said this he had this look on his face like a kid at Christmas who just got the toy he asked for.

"Oh I have no doubt about that, Darlin'. No doubt at all." I got him a plate full of yummy goodness, he sniffed it and groaned. Hearing that sound made me internally groan and get wet at imagining him in the throws of passion.

I got myself a plate and sat on the end of his bed. As he ate he made the cutest sounds of approval with each bite. I snickered when he mmmmmmd at my homemade pasta salad.

"Good, Jazz?" I laughed.

"Oh God yes." I groaned after he said that. I was picturing him hovering over me while screaming that out to me. "Bella? Did I lose you, Darlin'?"

"What? Huh?" I slowly replied.

"You just had this far away look on your face. You OK?" He asked concern laced on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts for a second."

"Wanna share what you were thinking with me?" He smiled.

"Uhhhhhhh not right now." I blushed and turned my head quickly "Why don't we start at the beginning and tell me about yourself?"

"You sure are trying to change the subject quickly aren't you?" He laughed.

"Why, Mr. Whitlock, I have no idea what you are saying." I replied sounding innocent.

He full out laughed at me. "Yeah right Darlin'. But since you wanna know about me and I wanna know about you, how about we play 20 questions?"

"Yeah Jazz, I like that idea. You go first."

"Ladies first Darlin'."

"OK, whatever you want, Cowboy. Let's start off easy, how old are you?"

"28. Same question."

"25. Where did you grow up?" I asked.

"A little town called Love, Texas." He replied.

"Love? Really? You have got to be joking!" I laughed.

"Sorry to say it's true." He laughed. "I won't ask you the same question since you already told me. How about you tell me about your parents?"

"Well my parents split up when I was about 4 and my mom Renee moved us to Phoenix. My dad Charlie is the police chief here in Forks. I moved back here to Washington for college and I wanted to be closer to Charlie. 2 down, 18 to go." I laughed "OK my turn. Tell me about your family? Any siblings?"

"Well my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte own and operate Whitlock Ranch. They have been married for 3 years this year. My parents Rebecca and Jonathan have been married 30 years. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Well I listen to a wide variety. As you can see I like oldies since I am wearing a Billy Joel t-shirt, but I listen to current music as well. How about you?"

"I like a little bit of everything as well. I have everything from The Eagles and Journey to Eminem. That's why I bought the bar. It revolved around music. Tell me about your friends?"

"Well my best friend's name is Jake, he and his wife Leah have known me since we were born. We used to make mud pies together. We hang out with another couple, Emmett who is like the big brother I never had, and his wife Rosalie who is the best mechanic around. Have you made any friends here yet?"

"I haven't been here that long, but I consider my head bartender Edward a good friend. Otherwise my best friend Seth is still in Texas. Where do you live? What do you live in?" He asked.

"I live here in Forks in an apartment not far from here. You?" I said.

"I have a house over in Port Angeles near the bar. What kind of movies do you like?"

"I like just about anything. Action, Comedy, Drama, and of course sappy love stories but I rarely watch Horror. How about you?" I asked.

"I will literally watch anything. You name a title and I have probably seen it. Do you have any hobbies?" He asked.

"Well I like music, movies, cooking. But my passion is writing. I will write whatever I am feeling down. I write poetry, short stories and have on occasion written a few songs. What do you do in your free time?"

"What free time?" He laughed. "Besides the bar, I don't have much time to have any fun, so I don't get out much."

"We will have to do something about that when you get out of here." I replied.

"That we do Darlin', that we do."

"Yeah, you still owe me a song and a concert by those Monkeys you were talking about."

"Well, I will be out of here in a few days and they are playing this weekend. How about we go see them when I'm out of here?"

"I'd like that Jazz." As I said this I realized that he was done with his food. "Are you still hungry? Do you want more?"

"Oh I want more, but not food." He said under his breath. "Uh, no thanks on the seconds, cause I remember something about dessert being said earlier."

"Yeah you heard correctly. I baked you some yummy goodness."

"Oh quit teasing me and prove it." He blushed yet again when he realized what he implied. I pulled out the containers and handed him one of each on a napkin. He scooted over and patted the bed. "Why don't you come sit next to me while we eat dessert and we can keep playing our little game?"

"Uh, OK. It's your turn, Jazz."

"Where is the one place you have to visit before you die?"

I leaned back and thought about it for a minute. "Only one? How do I choose?" I mumbled.

"OK how about I make it where would you like to visit before you die since you can't choose just one?"

"Well the main ones are England, France, Italy, Ireland, Brazil and Australia. With a few states I have yet to see. Same question to you."

He laughed. "Well those are the ones on my list as well. This is amazing. I have never had so much in common with someone before. Not even _HER." _ He mumbled the last part under his breath. "Have you ever been in love?" He asked quietly.

I cringed at the question. "Once." I said timidly. "You?"

"Once." He said even quieter. "Tell me about it?"

"Uh not right now. Maybe someday. It was a very painful time in my life and I just wanna forget it."

"I know the feeling, Darlin'."

"You do?" I asked hopeful.

"All too well. Sounds like we have more in common than I first thought."

"Will you tell me about her?" I asked scared of the answer.

"How about when you are ready to tell me your story, I'll share mine as well?"

"I think that's a fair trade."

He reached out and put an arm around me in comfort. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed. I haven't been this close to a man besides a hug here and there from my dad, Jake or Em. I felt completely safe here in this man's arms. "Bella?" He whispered.

I looked up at him. "Yes?" I whispered back.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked sweetly. I looked at his juicy, plump lips and in reaction to them this close, I licked mine.

"Yes." I said quietly. He grabbed my chin and gave me the most soft, perfect kiss I have ever had. "WOW." I sighed.

"WOW is right. That felt amazing. That was _THE _best kiss I have had in my entire life. I never knew it could feel so good." He blushed.

I blushed in return. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way."

"More?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Yes please." I answered quickly. We spent the next I don't know how long giving each other soft, lingering kisses. No ones lips have ever felt this nice on mine. And with every kiss I felt this trail of goosebumps break out all over my body. I wonder if he feels it too? Maybe I should ask. I broke away for a breath.

"Jazz? Do you feel a sudden chill every time we touch? A chill in a good way." I asked.

"You feel it too?" He sounded surprised. "I thought it was just me."

"Nope." I popped the p. I breathed a sigh or relief that I wasn't the only one who felt it. "I thought I was imagining things."

"I did too, Darlin'. This must mean something. I feel oddly comfortable with you. You seem to have a calming effect on me. Like this was meant to be. It's weird."

"I know what you mean. Shall we get back to our little game?"

He grabbed my face and started the slow torture of kissing me again. I guess I got my answer. I snuggled into his side as close as I could possibly get and enjoyed my torture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank all of you readers for your input. I read every review and reply. Please review and let me know what you thing. The good, the bad and the ugly. Thanks. Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thanks all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

He grabbed my face and started the slow torture of kissing me again. I guess I got my answer. I snuggled into his side as close as I could possibly get and enjoyed my torture.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

God, I could kiss this woman all day and night. At this rate we will be doing it all night. Doing it all night. Hmmmmmmmmmmm. What a nice thought. Uh oh! Maybe I need to watch what I'm thinking. My second in command is getting ideas. But oh what a way to go! I smiled to myself.

I broke away from kissing her. "Hey Darlin'?"

"Yes, Cowboy?"

"What time is it?"

"Why?"

"Oh, there is an old movie on TV I was hoping to watch today. I wanted to make sure I haven't missed it."

"I love old movies. Which one?"

"Casablanca."

"Oh really? Now how did you know that was one of my favorite movies? Do you have a nurse spy?" She laughed.

"Of all the bars in all the world you had to walk into mine" I said with a thick accent.

She giggled, man would I ever get tired of hearing that laugh?

"Shouldn't that be hospital?" She smiled, bringing her fingers down my bare chest. She started to trace imaginary patterns on my skin setting off the trail of goosebumps. I pulled her chin up, placing my lips on hers and parting them. Our kiss deepened as our tongues fought for dominance. She moaned into the kiss and was practically straddling my lap when she pulled back.

"Is this..Is this okay" She smiled breathlessly. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

I silenced her the only way I knew how, I pressed my lips to hers, moving my hand down to palm her breast. Well what do you know? A perfect fit.

"OK, we need to stop before I hurt myself and we miss the movie." I said like the responsible adult I was trying to be, instead of the horny teenager I appeared to be at the moment. She nodded in response and I was pleased I hadn't made her feel rejected, she moved back down to my side and settled in the crook of my arm, breathing slowly trying to calm her racing heart.

We sat in silence as the movie unfolded before us, my eyes began to feel heavy and the last line I heard was 'Louie, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship'.

"Ahem" A voice cleared its throat loudly.

"What? Huh?" I said groggily.

"Um, Mr. Whitlock, what is going on in here?" Alice demanded.

I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms and smiled. "Not like it's any of your business, but Bella and I were watching a movie and must have fallen asleep."

"Well I just came in to tell you that the doctor said that you are doing so well that you can go home tomorrow. Do you have someone to take you home? You will need someone else to drive you around for the next few days."

"Yes he does, Alice." Bella said quietly. When did she wake up? Oh well. Who cares. She offered to take me home! I smiled.

"Really, Baby? But it's your last day off. I don't wanna take up both days off." I said sadly.

"It's OK, Cowboy. There is nowhere I'd rather be."

I nuzzled her neck and held her tighter "Me either, Darlin'. Me either." I whispered "Well I guess that's settled. Need anything else, Alice?" I asked dismissing her.

"Uh no, I guess that will be all." She said sadly and walked out.

"You really don't have to do this, Darlin'."

"I know, but it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you so we can finish our little game."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were playing that. How about we finish that tomorrow cause I am kinda comfy right now." I snuggled her further into my arms.

"You don't see me complaining, Jazz." She sighed and put her head back into the crook of my neck. She felt so good here in my arms. She fit perfectly, like she was made just for me. The missing piece to my puzzle. I was falling for this girl more and more every second.

She looked up at me and kissed me softly. "I should be going, Cowboy. It's getting late and you need your rest if you are getting out of here in the morning." I pouted at her, lip and all. "Awww, don't gimme that sad face."

"But I want you to stay."

"I know you do, Cowboy, but you need to rest and save your energy for tomorrow."

"And what pray tell do I need said energy for?" I smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She blushed bright red. "Wellllll, maybe I won't elaborate and you will just have to rest and find out tomorrow."

"Oh really now." I challenged her.

"Yes! And that's that!" She said forcefully.

"Fine." I huffed. "You win!"

"Hehe. I love winning!" She gloated.

I grabbed her and gave her a giant, long, hard passionate kiss. "A kiss, is just a kiss."

"That by no means was just a kiss. I mean WOW! I think I will take my leave on that note."

"Aw man!" I pouted like a 3 yr old. who just got told no when he asked for candy. "Alright, Darlin'. You win. I will go to sleep. What time will you be back to rescue me in the morning?"

"You will barely have time to miss me."

"But I will miss you." I whispered and looked down at my sheets.

"I will miss you too" She whisper replied. "Goodnight Cowboy. I will see you in the morning." With that, she kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

**The next day...**

I give up! Ever since Bella left, I have been tossing and turning all night. I just couldn't get comfortable without her being in my arms. Hurry up and get here sunrise.

**A few hours later...**

Ahhhhhhhhh. I'm getting so excited to get the hell out of here. Not just that, but the woman who has become my world is picking me up! I feel like a kid on Christmas morning! I wanna jump up and down right now, but with me just being in an accident I don't think that would be a good idea. Then Bella couldn't take me home! And boy do I want her to take me home! If you know what I mean! I chuckled to myself and grinned.

"What has you smiling this fine morning, Cowboy?" I looked to the door and smiled even bigger.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Darlin'!" I said playfully.

"I sure would. Just wondering if it is what I was thinking this morning." She retorted.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to read your mind right now."

"That thought goes both ways, Jazz. How you feeling about going home?"

"I feel like a kid on Christmas morning." I said happily. "When can we go?" I asked anxiously.

"I stopped by the nurses station on the way in here and they said the doctor already signed your paperwork. So if you are ready, so am I." She said bashfully realizing what she just implied.

"Oh Darlin', you have no idea how ready I am."

"Well then let's load em up and move em out, Cowboy!"

"Yeehaw Darlin'" I said as she helped me into a wheelchair.

She chuckled and replied. "Ride em Cowboy." After she said that, I full out laughed. This woman is smart, beautiful AND funny! How lucky could I get? We walked outside to the temporary parking up to this old, rusted out Chevy truck. This thing must be older than dirt!

"Don't look at my truck like that mister! It might be old, but it has character! No hating on the truck."

"I didn't say anything, Darlin'."

"Your face said it all ,Jazz."

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's OK, Jazz. Just don't do it again." She laughed lightening the mood.

"Whatever you want, Baby." I said as she helped me into the truck.

"Baby?"

"Well you have more than one nickname for me. Why can't I have more than one for you?"

"OK, Cowboy. Whatever you want to call me is fine with me." She said as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Where am I taking you?"

"To Heaven, Sweetheart." I laughed.

"Well how about after we stop in Heaven?"

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop by the bar? I haven't been there in over a week and I need to check on it. I promise that I will make it quick so you can take me home and put me to bed." I blushed when I realized what I just said.

"I think we can handle that, Cowboy." She winked at me causing me to blush an even deeper shade of red than I already was. I sighed and leaned against the window and closed my eyes for the remainder of the drive. "Jazz?"

"Hm? What?" I replied sleepily.

"We just got into Port Angeles. Where am I going?"

"It's on Main St. Second corner on the right. There is a parking lot in back. You can park in my space by the back door."

"OK, Jazz. Whatever is easier for you."

She pulled into the lot and parked in my spot. She came around to the passenger side to help me out.

"Thanks, Baby." I said as she grabbed my hand and let me lean on her to help me walk.

"Anything for you, Jazz."

"Anything huh? We will just see about that then, Darlin'." I winked and she graced me with her beautiful blush. One day hopefully soon I will find out just how far down that blush goes. She helped me into the back door and I led her down the hallway and into the bar. "How about we sit here in this booth and grab a drink so I can sit and rest for a minute while I see what's going on?"

"OK, Jazz. But we shouldn't stay long. I need to get you home and in bed so you can rest and get better."

"OK, Darlin'. Anything you say." We sat down in the booth and one of the waitresses Lauren came over.

"Whoa, Jasper. You look like shit!" Lauren said as she walked up. "What can I do for you? Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, Lauren, I would like a Coke and Bella will have.." I looked at her for her answer.

"A coke works for me too."

"And can you send Edward over when you go put in our order? We have some business to discuss."

"OK, boss. Will do." She said and walked away. I watched her go to the bar and tell Edward I was here and asking for him. I saw him over Bella's shoulder walking towards us.

"Hey, boss, what's up? How you been?" Edward asked as he walked up.

I looked across the table and saw Bella's face go pale. "Bella, you OK, Darlin'?"

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly and looked where I was.

"Hi Eddie." She replied looking like she was in pain.

I turned to Edward. "Edward, can you go see about our drinks while I go do something in my office?"

"Sure, Jasper. Find me when your done and we can go over stock and ordering for the week." He replied and walked away.

I watched Bella's face crumble and she let out a strangled cry. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's go to my office."

"OK, Jazz." She said with quiet sobs and looked at me through wet lashes. She got up to help me up and walked quietly back down the hall to my office. I unlocked the door and pulled her to the couch. I sat and pulled her down into my side and held on for dear life.

"Shhhhhh, Baby. It's OK. I'm here. What just happened out there? How do you know Edward?" With me saying Edward she started to cry even harder. I started running my fingers through her hair shushing her letting her know I was there for her. "Please talk to me, Darlin'. I don't know what's wrong or how I can fix it. Tell me, Sweetheart, and I will do my best to make it all better."

"Remember our little game yesterday?" I nodded. "Well that question about if I had ever been in love and I said I wasn't ready to talk about it? Well, you just met the one person I have ever loved." She took a deep breath while I continued to shush her and ran my fingers up and down her arm to show her I was there for her.

"It's OK, Baby. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." I cooed at her.

"Promise?" She whispered. "I'm not sure I can tell you the fuck ton of shit I have been put through and then have you leave me too."

"That won't happen, Honey. I could barely let you leave me last night. You think I would leave you voluntarily? I think NOT! I care about you. I would NEVER hurt you!" I kept rubbing her arm gently.

"OK, Jazz. I think I'm ready. Thanks for the reassurance. I needed that." She took a deep breath and started. "Well, I met Eddie my Freshman year of College. We met at Orientation. He was this charismatic, fun-loving guy. I thought he was different than most men, but boy was I wrong! He was just like others. He promised not to hurt me, and he hurt me more than anyone in my life! We had started living together our Junior year to save money. It all went downhill our Senior year. He started to get distant. One day I came home early cause one of my afternoon classes was cancelled. I walked into the apartment and hear music coming from our room. I walked slowly down the hall when I heard noises. 'OH God Eddie! YES! Right there! Harder!' I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice. I flung the door open and there in OUR bed was Eddie and my best friend Jessica!" With that she started crying harder.

"Shhhh, Sweetheart. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I kept up the light rubbing of her arms trying to comfort her as best as I could. She just kept crying. This poor woman. She has been hurt so badly. But then again, she doesn't know that I have been hurt just as badly. I will have to tell her my story after she is done. She deserves to know the truth. How could anyone want to hurt such a wonderful, caring woman? I wonder if that is all of it or there is more. God I hope it doesn't get worse.

"If you think all of that is bad, just wait, it gets worse. They look at the door and there I am with my mouth hanging open. 'Uh Bella. What are you doing home early?' Eddie asked me. I stood there in shock. 'What the fuck do you mean what am I doing home early? I LIVE HERE!' that's when Jessica decides to open her big mouth 'we didn't want you to find out this way Bella'. 'This way?' I screeched 'What the hell do you mean this way?' I started throwing stuff at them yelling 'get out! Both of you!' they both threw their clothes on and left together. I collapsed right there in the hallway and started crying. How could they do this to me? I had known her since we were little. How could he betray me like that? I mean we lived together. I loved him with my entire being." She sobbed harder "He moved out that weekend and I never heard from him again. He moved in with her and I heard through the grapevine that she ended up pregnant."

"Oh, Honey. Please stop crying. He's not worth your tears or time! What a JERK!" I yelled the last part. "Can I get you some water? Your throat must be dry from all the talking and crying."

"Yes please, Jazz. Thanks for sitting and listening to me." She snuggled into me further.

"I told you before, and I will tell you again that I care about you. I can't stand to see you hurt. Seeing you cry is killing me!" I tilted her chin up to me and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks, Jazz. I care about you too. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel safe in your arms. Safer than I have EVER felt in my entire life." I squeezed her to my body at tight as I could. I never wanted to let her go, and I never would if I could help it. I hope she feels the same way after she hears my story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have two weeks to pack and move a whole house pretty much alone so this will possibly be my last update for a few weeks. I will write as much of the next chapter as I can, as fast as I can! This move is a lot of work for one person with six peoples crap to pack! Remember: reviews = love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thanks all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Thanks Jazz. I care about you too. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel safe in your arms. Safer than I have EVER felt in my entire life." I squeezed her to my body at tight as I could. I never wanted to let her go, and I never would if I could help it. I hope she feels the same way after she hears my story.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I love the feeling of this man's arms around me. I feel safe and loved. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I don't want him to ever let go.

"Well I do believe I promised that when you told me your story, I would tell you mine."

"Yes, you did say that. Are you up to it after the fuck ton of shit I just laid at your feet?"

"If you can trust me and tell me all that, then I can trust you and tell you mine." He grabbed me tighter to his body and held on for dear life. "Well as you know I am Jasper Whitlock. What you haven't realized yet is that I am a Texas Whitlock. We own most of the oil in Texas. Well, my family does anyways." He paused to look at my reaction, and found none. I'm not into people's money and how much they have. I'm not that kind of girl.

"I don't care who your family is and how much money they have. I like you for you!" I said honestly.

"I know you do, Darlin'. I can tell you're a honest woman." He said looking me directly in my eyes to show his sincerity. "Well I think we are in the same boat with our first loves. We both got SCREWED! And not in a good way!" He chuckled "Maria and I were high school sweethearts. I came from money and she didn't. I didn't care that she didn't have much. We were in love. And as far as I was concerned, love was enough for me. After we graduated high school, we both went to the University of Texas." He took a big breath and had this pained look on his face.

"You OK, Jazz?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. I just need a minute."

"Take whatever time you need Baby. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, any time soon."

"I hope not, Honey. I don't wanna let you go." He whispered the last part his voice catching slightly in his throat. "OK let's finish this before I lose it." He took a deep breath and continued. "We were in our junior year when all hell broke loose. Maria turned up pregnant. I took her to the doctor and was shocked to find out the dates didn't match. I was at my parents when she supposedly got pregnant. She kept saying she promised that the dates had to have been screwed up, I was the only one she slept with. I started to believe her. About two weeks later her best friend came to me and told me the truth. Maria had gone to a party at a Frat house and got drunk. She was trying to play it off as mine to get to my families money. Her parents were going to lose their house and they needed the cash. She was going to blackmail me to get it too." He paused.

"Jazz? I see how much this is taking out of you. Do you need a minute to get some water and collect your thoughts?" I asked concerned. He looked drained and worn out.

"Yes please, Sweetheart. This is taking a lot out of me. I haven't told this story to anyone. It just hurts to think about, let alone tell someone."

"I understand completely. I felt that way a little while ago when I told you mine." I got up reluctantly from the warm embrace of his arms to get him some water. I handed it to him and snuggled back into the crook of his neck where I felt like I belonged. Then he continued.

"I found out later that she had planned to get pregnant to trap me, thinking I would marry her and then my money would be hers too. She then wouldn't have to feel bad, since it was hers now to help her parents. When I found all this out, I was so hurt that I dropped out of school and practically dropped off the surface of the planet. I just didn't want to see her ever again so I ran. Ran as far as I could to where no one would know who I was, or where I came from. I could just be Joe Blow, and not a Whitlock from THE Whitlocks. I just wanted to be a nobody. A regular guy. So that's what I did. I got a job as a bartender and worked. I kept my past to myself cause it hurt too much to rehash and lived from that day on pretending that the past never happened. I moved here about six months ago and bought the bar. And then that fateful I woke up after the accident was when I met the most beautiful woman inside and out. I'm hoping that I haven't scared you away telling you all this. I just wanted you to know you weren't the only one who has been hurt in the past. Hopefully we can learn from our mistakes with our exes and be happy from here on out."

"Oh, Jazz. How can someone be so cruel that she would use an innocent baby to get to your money? She must have been really fucked in the head! I'm so glad that you're away from the likes of her and her fucked up ways. You seem like a genuine guy who truly cares about people. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. No one does. Now I wonder how in the HELL Eddie ended up here with you? What kind of fucked up coincidence is fate playing with us? Now I just hope for both of our sakes that Maria doesn't show up too! That Bitch will rue the day she ever met you if she ever does show up. I will fuck her up!" I finished off vehemently.

He started laughing at that statement. "I have no doubt about that, Kitten. And she would deserve everything I'm sure you would dish out too."

"Kitten?" I chuckled.

"Yes, Kitten. Kittens are cute and cuddly. You are too damn cute to be a Lioness. So Kitten it is! From those last few statements alone, I sure would not wanna piss you off!" He laughed.

"You know what they say, its better to be pissed off than pissed on!" I said in between laughs "purrrrrrrrrrrr" I started to laugh so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Owwwwwwww" He started to clutch his side.

"You OK, Jazz?' I asked concerned.

"Yeah, Kitten. Just hurts to laugh that hard. You are HILARIOUS! Did you know that? My God some of the stuff you say just makes me flat out laugh. You can be serious one minute, then funny the next. I am totally enamored with you."

"I must say, I am one smitten Kitten as well." I laughed at my own joke.

"Haha, smitten Kitten. Smart ass! So do you think you are OK enough to go back into the bar to get our drinks and I can finish going over ordering and stuff with Edward?"

"Yes, I think I will be OK now that you know what happened. I will be civil to him at least. Let's go, saddle up, Cowboy." I got up and grabbed his hand to help him up. We walked back into the bar and sat back at our table. Lauren brought us our drinks. Oh boy. Here comes Eddie. Here we go...

"Hey, Edward. Let's get this weeks ordering done so I can get home and rest. I'm still in pain."

"OK, Jasper." Edward sat down reaching for the paperwork. "Let's get this done and get you home. You need to rest so you can get back to work."

"How were sales this week? How did Karaoke night go? Did you pay the DJ? Where are this weeks invoices?"

"Sales are up from last week. Karaoke night rocked! We were almost to capacity this week. I told the DJ what happened to you and he said just pay him next week since he trusts you. And here." He handed Jasper a small stack of invoices from the vendors that delivered this week.

"Hey, Cowboy. Now that paperwork is done let's blow this Popsicle stand and get you home and in bed." I winked at him.

"Whatever you say, Darlin'. You're the boss." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and laughed. Eddie winced as Jazz said this. He cheated on ME! What the hell does he have to be sad about. He's not MY boss.

"Let's get out of here and get you home. This takes a lot of energy and I see you losing steam. Let's get you rested up for our date this weekend." I held my hand out to him to help him out of the booth.

"You two have a date this weekend? How do you know each other?" Eddie asked.

"Edward, I pay you to work here, not get into my private life." Jasper replied.

"Since when do you have a private life." Edward whisper sneered.

"You know what, EDDIE? He was in a horrific car accident. Why don't you give him a break? What Jazz and I do or don't do is none of your business! Get over yourself. You have no say in what anyone does but yourself. Get a life, and stay out of ours!"

"Come on, Kitten. Let's go before you show Edward your claws." He laughed .

"Giddie up, Cowboy!"

"Yeee Hawww, Darlin'." With that we walked down the hallway to the truck with giant smiles on our faces. The look on Edward's face as Jazz said that was priceless! I turned and looked back sticking my tongue out, gloating right into his face. Oh how happy this southern Cowboy makes me.

As we get into the truck I say. "Where am I driving you now, Miss Daisy?" I busted up laughing.

"Well, Darlin', it sounds like you might be wearing your smarty pants today."

"Maybe." Both of us are still laughing.

"I live only a few miles away. I wanted to be close to the bar. Go South on Main." I drive out of the parking lot in the direction Jazz tells me. We arrive a few minutes later to an amazing house. I got out to help him to the door. I take his hand to help him out of the truck. "Thanks Darlin'. How about you come in and tuck me in?"

"OK Cowboy. But I'm only gonna stay a little bit. You need to rest."

He looked like someone ran over his puppy and stomped his foot "AWWWWWWWWWWWW man"

I started busting up "You are pretty funny yourself, Jazz. How about we will see how you feel in a little bit and go from there?"

"OK, Darlin'. You win. We will see in a little bit. How about we order some lunch and watch a movie?"

"I think we can handle that, Cowboy."

"Oh we can handle it alright, Darlin'. What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything you pick will be fine with me ,Baby."

"Anything huh? HMMMMMMM, What shall I pick then..." He went to the DVD case and picked one out. After the pizza was delivered we went up to his room so he could get comfortable and watch the movie while we ate. Once I saw the opening credits I realized I hadn't seen this movie. A one word title 'Hurt' came across the screen. As the movie progressed, I kept scooting closer every time I got scared and jumpy. I'm not too into scary movies, or what I perceive as scary. This one was doing a good job of scaring the crap out of me! By now, I was against his side hiding my face in his chest. He just kept holing me tight against him telling me it was gonna be OK. I wonder... did he plan to scare me just to hold me? HMMMMMMM. He might be more cunning that I gave him credit for. Although, it sure feels nice here in his side. I seem to fit perfectly under his chin. I snuggled as close as I could and closed my eyes reveling in his warmth and safety. I don't remember anything after that.

"Bella. Darlin'?" Jazz whispered.

"Huh?" I sleepily replied.

"The movie is over. Do you feel OK to go home, or do you wanna stay? If you stay, what time do you have to be up to go to work? You can feel free to sleep in the guest room if you don't feel comfortable here with me. Although I'd love to have you stay with me." He whispered the last part.

"I have to be up at 5am to drive back to Forks and I'm fine right here." To prove that point I snuggled into his arms and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have been writing late at night after packing and dealing with hubby and kids. I will keep doing this until the move is over! Enjoy! Remember; reviews = love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thanks all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"The movie is over. Do you feel OK to go home, or do you wanna stay? If you stay, what time do you have to be up to go to work? You can feel free to sleep in the guest room if you don't feel comfortable here with me. Although I'd love to have you stay with me." he whispered the last part

"I have to be up at 5am to drive back to Forks and I'm fine right here." to prove that point I snuggled into his arms and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I watched her as she prepared to leave. The thoughts racing in my mind... disorganised, disorientated, distorted... all the things that happened in the last 48 hours.

I bared my soul, sparing no details, and she listened, as fucked up as my story is, she told me hers and I knew I had to tell her mine. I can't believe I told her. Without remorse, without …

Watching her slow intake of breath as the movie played, the slow rise and fall of her chest, I'm reminded of the soft gentle swaying of the breeze, and how I longed for that subtle feeling again. Like coming home. Peaceful. Yet... there was that small feeling of mistrust, could I love this woman, should I love this woman... can I love this woman? I can't wait to find out the answer.

First, she surprises me in my hospital room rescuing me from a persistent Alice. YUCK! Then she makes me lunch complete with dessert. We play 20 questions to learn all about each other. And to top it all off we snuggle up one of the most romantic movies and fall asleep together.

As she snuggled into me I couldn't help but whisper. "You are the most beautiful, broken, strong woman I have ever met." I pulled her closer to me and held onto her for dear life wishing that tomorrow would never come, and for her to never leave my side. I tried to stay awake to fully enjoy the beauty in my arms, but at some point I must have fallen asleep.

I woke with a start to the radio blaring You're Beautiful by James Blunt. I couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman sleeping on my bare chest wishing that she never had to go to work. I'd love to have her stay in my arms all day. I'm selfish like that. When I find a good thing I never want to let it go.

"Bella, Darlin'."

"Hmmmmmm." She mumbled.

"You have to get up and get ready for work, Sweetheart."

"No. I'm quite comfortable right here." And to prove her point she snuggled as close as she could to me. I took in a sharp breath. That got her attention and she bolted upright and looked concerned. "You OK, Cowboy? Did I hurt you? Oh my god I hurt you! Please say your OK."

"Shhhhh, Darlin'. You just hit a sore spot. I will be ok."

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. Is there something I can do? Can I get you something for the pain?" She asked concerned. Oh I knew something she could do to make me feel better but we weren't ready for that yet. I smirked at that thought. Who knows if she even wanted to do that with me. "What you thinking about, Jazz? What has put that sexy little smirk on your lips? Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?" She whispered the last part under her breath.

I chuckled. "If you only knew, Darlin', if you only knew..." She quirked her eyebrows and gave me a small smile.

"Oh really now, Jazz? Hmmmmmmm. How about you elaborate on that. I'd like to know what you were thinking."

"Uhhhhhh, how about we finish this conversation later? Don't you have to get ready for work?" She looked at the clock and groaned and huffed.

"I don't want to. I am very content right here." To prove her point she put her head back down and closed her eyes.

"I'm quite comfortable as well." I pulled her as close as I could without hurting myself further. "What are you going to do about work?"

She tilted her head up to look at me and said "I have tons of sick days, I will call out. Besides, you shouldn't be here alone since you just got out of the hospital yesterday. I would be worried all day at work whether you'd be OK here alone or not. So this is the best solution, I will take care of you today."

I quirked my eyebrow at her and gave her my crooked smile. "Oh you will, will you? And what prey tell will you be doing to take care of me?" She blushed at my implication.

"You'll see, Cowboy." She laughed. "You'll see."

"Promises, promises, Darlin'." I laughed.

"Oh that's a promise AND a threat!" She snarked.

"Ohhhhh, I'm shaking in my boots now." I retorted.

"You aren't wearing any boots, Cowboy." She laughed.

"Well I would be if I was." I laughed harder. She untangled herself to go find her cell phone. I guess she was serious about spending time taking care of me. Well hell, maybe she DID like me. Well, now I have more time to spend with her getting to know her and see just how much we had in common and maybe uncover our true feelings towards each other.

She climbed back into bed snuggling up to me while dialing the hospital. She told her supervisor that her boyfriend just got out of the hospital and couldn't be left alone. She asked for the next 3 days off. 3 days? HMMMMMMMMMMM, this means we can go to Karaoke and see 100 Monkeys play! YAY! I was excited to spend this time with her. Oh shit! This means she will have to see Edward again. I better find out how she feels about that. I wait patiently as she finishes her conversation dreading the possible answer. As she hangs up, I take a deep breath.

"Bella, Darlin'?"

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Now that you have the next few days off I was hoping to see if we can go to the bar for a few of those nights and do Karaoke and see the Monkeys I told you about. But I was wondering how you would feel about Edward being there. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I think I will be fine. Now that I have seen him and told you about all the fuckery, I think we can handle this together. As long as you are by my side."

"There is nowhere I would rather be, Darlin'." I pulled her close to me and tangled our legs together. "How about we go back to sleep for a few hours. I'm still tired. These meds are kicking my butt."

She put her head on my chest. "That sounds perfect ,baby." She closed her eyes and sighed.

**A few hours later...**

I woke up to one of the best sounds and feelings in a very long time. Bella woke me up by placing soft kisses up and down my chest. "MMMMMMMM, now that's a wake up call." I chuckled. She moved her kisses up my chest to my cheek. She planted a big, hard kiss smack dab in the middle of my cheek. "What's got you in such a good mood, Darlin'?"

"Oh nothing... I just haven't slept this well in a very long time. I felt so safe wrapped up in your arms."

"You are safe with me, Bella. I would never hurt you. I'd protect you with my life." I whispered the last part. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I believe you, Jasper. Please don't hurt me." She whispered back as they spilled down her cheeks.

"I would never do that to you, Honey." I said as I wiped her tears away. She laid her head back down on my chest and took a deep breath.

She then snapped her head up and exclaimed. "OK, Jazz. No more sadness! Let's get you cleaned up and have us some fun! I think we could both use some after the last week or so of hell we have been through."

"What do you have in mind, Bella?" I said excitedly.

"Well, we have to get you cleaned up first. Then we will run by my apartment and get me some clothes. Then we will hit the town and play it by ear. But, I know what we are doing tonight... we are going to your bar and doing Karaoke. You WILL be singing for me. There is no room for argument on that one."

"Uhhhhh, I kinda can barely stand up. How the hell am I supposed to get cleaned up?"

"Well how about we do what worked before?" She blushed at her suggestion.

"A sponge bath?" I squeaked out.

"Yep." She popped the last p.

"Uhhhhhhh, are you sure you're OK with that?"

"I did it before. What would make you think I'm not up for it?"

"Oh, I would be up for it." I said under my breath. And up for it I would be! Just not the kind of up for it she's thinking of. My second in command is getting excited at the thought of her hands on me again.

"How about this... do you have a seat in your shower?"

"Yes."

"How about I help you sit there and you can wash yourself? Would that be better for you?"

"I think I can handle that. Let's try." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and waited for her to help me to the bathroom. As we walked into the bathroom we looked at each other.

"Do you need my help to get undressed? You still can't move too well." She blushed at her question.

"I do but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I washed you in the hospital, Jazz. I've already seen you naked." I blushed tomato red at her statement. She HAS seen me naked. Hmmmmmm, I think we need to even this up. I have yet to see her even without any of her clothes. Something to ponder later. The thought of her naked is making my second in command stir at the thought. She slowly helped me get undressed as the shower water heated up. She stopped when she hit my boxers as she checked the temperature of the water.

"The water is ready, Jazz. Do you need help to get your boxers off and get in?"

"I want to try this myself, Darlin'."

"OK, Jazz. I will be right on the other side of the door. Yell for me if you need me." Oh I plan on needing her. I wanna see some of the goods. It's only fair. She's seen mine. I justified my decision to myself. I dropped my boxers and slowly made my way into the shower. I grabbed my shampoo and body wash off the ledge before I sat down. I wanted to move as little as possible.

I sat on the seat just enjoying the water running down my body. Time for a little fun. I laughed evilly to myself. I put some shampoo on my hands to make it look like I attempted to wash my hair. "Bella! I can't do this myself. I need help."

She came in the bathroom and looked into the shower. "What's wrong, Jazz?"

"Uh, I can't move my arms to reach my head to wash my hair." I said pouting.

"How can I help?"

"Can you come in here and help me?" I asked sweetly while batting my eyelashes. She laughed at my antics.

"I'm kind of dressed, Jazz."

"Well we could remedy that easliy." I winked at her. She blushed a deep red. Time to see just how far down that blush does go. Oh yeah! I was mentally jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Ummmmmmmm, how about a compromise? I will take off my jeans and T-shirt and come in in my undies? I'm not quite up for you seeing me just yet." She said as her blush deepend. "I'm not saying that it won't happen in the future, just not yet."

"That's fine, Darlin'. I would never make you do something you weren't comfortable with. I'm a go with the flow kind of guy." She slowly got out of her clothes. By the time she climbed in I was panting with desire at the sight before me. She is absolutely perfect! From her breasts that look like the perfect handfull, to her perfectly shaped ass. I better get my breathing under control before she notices. Deep breaths. She takes my shampoo and squirts it in her her hands. I try not to moan at her hands rubbing my head with just the right amount of nails and pressure on my scalp. "MMMMMMMMMMM, that feels soooooooo good." Her breathing hitched at the guttural sounds coming out of my mouth. I snuck a peek at her face and she seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. She had this amazing smile that lit up her entire face.

"Yeah it does." She said under her breath. I pretended I didn't hear her, even though I did. I smirked to myself. Maybe this girl did feel like I did. God I hoped so. She reached up and pulled down the shower head to rinse my head off. Between her amazing fingers, and the warm water, I was in Heaven.

"Hey!" She shrieked as I shook out my hair like a wet dog. I laughed.

"Just thought I'd give you a shower, Darlin'." I laughed harder at my statement considering we were already IN the shower. She finally started laughing and soon it turned into hysterics when she realized what I said and where she was.

"We are already IN the shower, Jazz!" She got my joke! I mentally did the happy dance.

"No? Really?" Bella playfully smacked my arm.

"Yes, Jazz. It's why I'm all wet. Dammit! I didn't mean it how it sounded."

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I gonna do with you?" I said while playfully shaking my head.

"Anything you wanna do, Cowboy." I grabbed her and pulled her to me. Well she asked for it. I kissed her like it was going out of style. Hard and demanding. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission which she readily gave. I deepened the kiss and groaned into her mouth. God she felt amazing. She got really into the kiss and straddled me without us realizing what position we were in. God this was by far the most Fuckhot kiss of my life! I groaned again as I realized she was in my lap and she was slowly grinding on my now awakening second in command.

Oh god what she does to me! I never wanna let those amazing lips go. "Oh God, Bella. Feels so good, Sweetheart." I said in a strangled cry. She finally realized what was happening and turned a deep shade of red, almost purple. Well that answers that question. She DOES blush everywhere! She is all flushed from our little impromptu make out session and boy does she look beautiful. She is literally glowing.

"Oh my God, Jazz. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She looked down at the ground.

I tilted her chin up so I could see into those amazing eyes and told her "Don't be sorry. I sure as hell am not. That was the most amazing kiss of my LIFE!"

"Really?" She asked timidly.

"Oh yeah! Do you not see what you do to me?" I looked down as I said this giving her the hint that she turned me on. "Do you not feel what you do to me?" I grinded on her for a minute to show her what she does to me. My second in command standing at full attention sure as hell was proof of that fact.

She gave out a nervous laugh when she felt what I was trying to tell her. "OK, OK. You win, I get your point." Oh you will get my point, and soon if I have any say in that matter. She climbed off of me and started to wash my body. There was no point to not fully enjoy myself this time since she had already seen me naked, and felt my length rub on her half naked body. I closed my eyes and gave into the sensations she was creating.

"Oh God yes. That feels amazing Darlin'. You sure know how to make me feel special and taken care of." She was washing me with very light strokes as to not hurt me. As she was finishing I said. "Bella, want me to get out and then you can finish your shower since you are already in here and wet?"

"OK, Jazz. Sounds good. Then all I have to do when we leave is go run and grab clothes. We can make it quick." I started to climb out and grabbed a big fluffy towel to dry myself off with.

As I was drying off I saw her bra and panties fly over the top of the shower door landing on the floor. I groaned quietly as I realized that all that stood between me and a naked Bella was ½ an inch of frosted glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay on the update. I finally moved into the new house and all I have to do is clean the old one and we are fully moved! YAYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thanks all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

As I was drying off I saw her bra and panties fly over the top of the shower door landing on the floor. I groaned quietly as I realized that all that stood between me and a naked Bella was ½ an inch of frosted glass.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Oh God yes. That feels amazing Darlin'. You sure know how to make me feel special and taken care of." I was washing him with very light strokes so as to not hurt him more. The next thing he said was "Bella, want me to get out and then you can finish your shower since you are already in there and wet?"

"OK Jazz. Sounds good. Then all I have to do when we leave is go run and grab clothes. We can make it quick." He started to climb out and grabbed a big fluffy towel to dry himself off with. Once he was out I tossed out my bra and panties over the top. The next thing I heard was him groan. _OH SHIT!_ He was still in here. I thought he left. I sat down on the seat and put my head in my hands and thought of what had happened the last 48 hours. While flipping through those memories I got to the Fuckhot kiss we just had. _HOLY JESUS_ that was _hot! _I don't remember EVER having a kiss like that!

Now it was _my_ turn to groan when I realized he was naked as I washed him. He was so hot sitting there all wet, naked, and soapy. I happened to notice the way I was making him feel by rubbing all over his battered body. Even being in pain he liked what I was doing to his body. The way he looked as the water rolled down his lean form. UGGGGGGGGGGG I'm getting turned on just sitting here thinking of his body and the way he responded to mine. I need to get up and wash up so we can go get me some clothes and then we can have our date. _Date?_ Where did that word come from? Is this really a date? We never specifically said that it was, but that's what it seems like it would be classified as. A date. Hmmmm go figure. Me, Bella Swan is going out on her first date in 4 years. _WOW!_ _4 years? _Has it really been that long?

I quickly washed my hair and body and got out of the shower. I threw my jeans and t-shirt back on sans bra and panties since they were still wet. I went out of the bathroom to find Jazz. I found him sitting on his bed wrapped in his towel still.

"What's wrong Cowboy?" He looked so sad sitting there

"I still can't move too well and couldn't get dressed by myself. I feel helpless." he said the last word quietly thinking I couldn't hear him

"Oh Baby, you aren't helpless. You were just in a horrific car accident and you are still in pain. Come here and I will help you get dressed. I care about you and I can't stand to see you beat yourself up about something that's out of your control." Conviction lacing the last statement I made

He slowly looked up at me through his long lashes and gave me a tentative, small smile. "Thanks Sweetheart." he whispered "This means a lot to me that you would take time out of your life and take time off of work to help someone you barely know. I feel this odd sense of being safe and cared for when you are near me. I haven't felt this was about anyone in so long I don't know how to react or feel."

I laughed "I know how you feel Cowboy. I feel the exact same way. I haven't really been out since _Eddie_." I spit his name out of my mouth like a bad taste.

"No way a beautiful woman like yourself hasn't been out in what... 4 years? I can't believe that."

"It's the truth Jazz. I just couldn't take being hurt again."

"I know that feeling all too well Darlin'. This is my first date in 7 years. Oh shit! Did I just say date? Uh sorry. I know we haven't used that word to describe our outing today. But that's what I am hoping this is. Our first date. Hopefully, the first of many."

"I think we can handle this being our first official date Cowboy." I grabbed his hand to help him up and get him dressed to go have us some much needed fun. He took himself over to his dresser and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt just like me. I helped him into his boxers and jeans first. Then came the pain from him trying to get his shirt on. His poor side was still black and blue from the accident. He sat back on the bed for me to help him get his socks and his boots on. _Boots?_ Oh fuck me yes! He had the most drool worthy black cowboy boots. I groaned just at the sight of them.

"You OK Darlin'?"

"Huh? What?" I shook my head to clear the image of him in _ONLY_ the boots "Oh yeah. I'm fine." I recovered quickly. He chuckled at me. "Let's get this show on the road." I helped him up and we headed out to my truck "How about we run back to Forks and grab me some clothes and we can go to breakfast there? There is a diner that has good food."

"Oh yes. Sounds good to me. I'm so hungry I could eat a bear."

"Well that doesn't sound appetizing." I laughed "How about pancakes or something else instead." Something...hmmmmm I know what sounded good enough to eat. _Him!_ That long, thick hard... I shook my head at the thought, trying to clear the image that came to my mind. I will file that image away for later. I turned on the radio and absentmindedly started to sing along to Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

I peeked at Jazz and he quirked his eyebrow at me. I kept right on singing.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I emphasized the last word _cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

Never again would I be cheated on. I would be very careful about who I date and what I tolerate in a relationship. I hoped since he was hurt as well he wouldn't do that to me since he knows how it feels to be utterly crushed.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

I sighed the last word and chanced a look at Jazz. He gave me the most beautiful smile. He knew what I meant by singing that song.

"You can sing Darlin'. That was beautiful. How about we do Karaoke tonight at my bar? I think we could both use a night on the town. We will do it up right too. Dinner and everything. What do you say Sweetheart? Say you will be my date tonight? Maybe I need to rephrase that... Miss Bella, would you do me the honor of being my date this evening?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it as he asked. _Swoon. _

"I'd be honored Cowboy." I said shyly. As we pulled up to my apartment I asked "Do you wanna come in for a minute while I change, or do you wanna stay here? I'm worried about you and the stairs."

"It's fine Darlin'. I can handle that. I wanna see where you live. You have already seen mine." I blushed at that last sentence even though I knew we were talking about two different things. I got out of the truck and helped him out. We walked slowly up the stairs to my door.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled. I opened the door "Come on in Jazz. I will go change." I left him in the living room and went down the hall to my room. I grabbed some undies and some jeans and a t-shirt and started getting dressed. I turned quickly as I heard a sharp intake of breath. Standing in my doorway was Jazz with this look of shock and something else I couldn't quite place on his face. He was looking my half naked body up and down like I was something to eat.

"So perfect." He mumbled before he came over to me and grabbed me with all the might he could muster and started to lick me from my jaw down to my now straining nipples. "Oh God you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said between licking and kissing his way down my body. I just groaned in reply. What this man does to me! With every kiss he leaves a trail of fire from my neck down. He then blows a soft breath leaving a trail of ice down to cool off the fire. _WOAH!_ Now _that's_ an interesting sensation. I now have goosebumps down my entire body.

"Oh God Jazz. That feels so good!" I panted

"You taste amazing Darlin'. Good enough to eat." He said between licks and kisses. I groaned at that. I then grabbed him and repaid the favor. I started nipping, licking and kissing all the way down his jaw and neck.

"I'd say you taste pretty damn good yourself there Cowboy." With that being said both of our stomachs decided that our bodies had had enough and wanted to eat, both deciding to growl at the exact same time. What the hell? Even our stomachs are in sync? We both started laughing at that. "Did both of our stomachs just growl at the same time?"

"Uh, yeah they kinda did." I groaned. I was thoroughly enjoying this little bit of fun. "Rain check for later Sweetheart?" He quirked his eyebrow at me and gave me that smile I so dearly love.

"You got a deal Cowboy. Let me get dressed and we can go get some food. As you very well know I'm hungry." With that said he chuckled. He sat down on the bed and looked at me and smiled.

"Well go ahead then Darlin'." He watched with rapt attention. I gave him what I hope was an evil glare. He looked at me and snickered. "You have got to be the cutest, mad little Kitten I have ever seen." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Kitten?"

"Yep" He popped the p. "You had the cutest scowl on your face. It wasn't quite as menacing as I think you meant it though. You looked like an angry Kitty. You are so adorable when your mad." He chuckled

"Not that I didn't like what we just did, but I think I should go change in the bathroom so we can actually get out of here and get some food." He gave me the pouty face, full lip jutted out and all. "No sad face now Cowboy, I already promised you that we could continue later. I fully intend to keep that promise." I grabbed my clothes and made a mad dash for the bathroom before he could grab me once again and I don't think I'd have the will power to stop it again. I threw on my clothes and came out to find my room empty. Oh thank God. I can stick some stuff in a bag uninterrupted and then we can get to our fun. I threw in some jeans, shirts and undies. Then I picked out something special to wear for our date. Ah date. I like that word. Once I was all packed I walked out to find him perusing all the pictures on my walls.

"These are some great shots Darlin'. Who are all these people?" He asked pointing to some of the pictures.

"Well these two sets of couples are the ones I told you about. On the left is Emmett and Rosalie and on the right is Jacob and Leah."

"They look very nice."

"Oh they _ARE_ nice. I bet you'd like them."

"I'd like to meet them someday. A friend of yours is a friend of mine. Maybe we can invite them to the bar one day for drinks? What do you say Darlin'?"

"Well we might have a problem there. They all _HATE Eddie_ with a passion. I can't vouch for his safety if he's there. Jacob and Emmett might try to kill him if they see him. They are very over protective of me." I shrugged "We will have to see how he is now. See how he acts towards me. They won't put up with his fuckery. I guess we will see." I sighed

He grabbed my hand and started rubbing his thumb on my hand in soothing circles. "You ready to go Darlin'?" I shook my head. He led me out of my apartment and down to my truck. We both climbed in and headed off to find food. We arrived 5 minutes later at the Forks Diner. Everyone looked up as the little bell rang on the door.

"Oh great. Here we go." I said under my breath. I stood up straight and helped Jasper into the booth in back.

Leah's mom Sue walked over to take our order. "Hey Bella. How you doing?"

"I'm good Sue. You? How's Leah and Jake?"

"I'm good too. Leah and Jake are good. What brings you here today? I thought you had to work? And who's your friend?" She glanced at Jasper as she said this.

"Ummmm this is Jasper. Jasper meet Sue, Leah's mom." He held his hand out and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sue." He smiled at her

"Nice to meet you too Jasper. Those are some nice manners you have there." She laughed

"Well thank you kindly Ma'am." He drawled for effect. Sue immediately blushed. What is it with the man? Does he make every girl blush? I was instantly jealous at that thought. He's _MINE! What the FUCK? _Where the _hell_ did that come from? He's not mine. Well not yet anyways.

We all looked over to the door at the bells chimed. "_Oh FUCK!_" I whisper yelled. I started to panic. Why today of all days does he have to come here while I'm here? Jasper looked at me.

"You OK Darlin'? Why do you look white as a sheet?" He sounded concerned.

"_Charlie_..." is all I could squeak out. Sue turned and looked.

"Charlie?" He asked worriedly.

"Her dad." Sue answered for me.

"Oh. What's wrong with him being here Sweetheart?" He asked me concerned

"Uh, number one, I'm supposed to be at work. Number two, I'm with a guy he doesn't know. And number three, he's the chief of police and said guy looks like he was in a barroom brawl." I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Darlin', we can handle this." He was rubbing soothing circles on my hand again. Wait? When did he take my hand? I will have to think about that later. We had bigger fish to deal with at the moment. Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths. Charlie spotted me and came over.

"Uh, I'll be back in a minute to get your orders Bella." Sue said then bolted away to safety. _Traitor_

"Hey Bells. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today. And who is _this_ you are with? Are you OK? You aren't in trouble are you?" Charlie gave a hardened gaze to Jasper to see if he could intimidate him. Jazz just looked at him and smiled like nothing fazed him.

"I'm here for breakfast, this is Jasper, I'm fine and no I'm not in trouble." I said in a rushed breath

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down Bells. This isn't the Spanish Inquisition." He chuckled " I was just worried when I saw you here when I know you were supposed to be at work."

"OK Dad. This is Jasper. He is my friend and was in a car accident a week and a half ago. He was let out yesterday and doesn't have anyone to help take care of him. I took a few days off to help him out. I came home to get some clothes so I don't have to go back and forth every day from his house." Jasper took this opportunity to introduce himself.

"Jasper Whitlock sir. Nice to meet you." He shook dad's hand.

"Whitlock? Do you mean you were the one who wrecked out on Highway 14? I was there, that was a brutal scene."

"Yes Sir. That was me. I swerved to miss a deer and slid on the wet pavement. All I remember seeing was a large tree coming at me." He replied, wincing at the word tree.

"Well it's nice to see that you are OK after seeing that mess. How do you know Bella?"

"Uhhh." Japer looked to me for help.

"Well Dad I told you before we are friends. And that's all I will say on this matter." I stared him down.

"Uh, OK Bells. Whatever you say. Just keep me informed if you need _anything_. I just wanna know you are _safe_." He emphasized the words anything and safe to make sure I knew that he was watching out for me.

"Ok Dad."

"Nice to meet you Sir." Jazz replied. Charlie just looked at him with that cop stare.

"I'll be watching you." He replied with venom in his voice.

"Feel free Charlie. I have nothing to hide." He retorted nonchalantly.

"I hope not. For your sake." With that said, he turned and walked to the counter.

I just shook my head, oh Charlie. Will you ever learn?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please stay tuned. More fuckery coming right up! I am starting the next chapter right now! LOL Jasper, Bella, Eddie and Karaoke, OH MY!**

**Remember: reviews = Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I'll be watching you." He replied with venom in his voice.

"Feel free, Charlie. I have nothing to hide." He retorted nonchalantly.

"I hope not. For your sake." With that said, he turned and walked to the counter.

I just shook my head, oh Charlie. Will you ever learn?

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"I'll be watching you." He replied with venom in his voice.

"Feel free, Charlie. I have nothing to hide." I retorted nonchalantly.

"I hope not. For your sake." With that said, he turned and walked to the counter. I looked at Bella as she shook her head with her hands covering her face.

"You OK, Darlin'?" I asked truly concerned for her well being.

"I'm fine, Jazz. Let's just order and get out of here." She said sounding tired. She waved Sue over to take our order.

"What can I get you guys to eat?" Sue asked.

"I will have pancakes and OJ." Bella ordered. Sue looked at me.

"I will have what she's having." I said and handed her the menu's back. "Thanks."

"Be right back with your juice." Sue smiled at us and walked away. I looked over to Bella and she gave me a small smile.

"You OK, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Jazz. I'm fine. I just wanted to have a nice stress free day, and now all this shit happens. We were having a nice morning." She gave me a HUGE smile at her reminiscence of the morning's activities. "And now all this with my Dad. I just wanna have some fun. It's been way too long."

"Well if it's fun you want, fun you shall have my darling. It's my mission for the day." I looked over to Charlie and caught him watching us. I just smiled and turned back to Bella. "Just ignore him, Sweetheart. He's all talk. I bet he's a big ol' pussycat once he gets to know me."

"Your willing to stick around and let him get to know you?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, Darlin'. I'm in, I'm all in." I told her with conviction. With that said, Sue brought us our food. I saw her wink at Bella when she set the food down in front of her. Bella then gave her trademark blush. I chuckled.

"What's so funny, Cowboy?" She asked with humor in her voice.

"You are, Darlin'. You are absolutely beautiful when you blush." I said bashfully while blushing myself.

"Your not so bad looking yourself there, Cowboy." She winked at me. I groaned in reply. This girl sure knows how to drive me NUTS! Now I can't get our earlier fun out of my head. _SHIT!_ I need to pay attention and eat so we can get the hell out of here. She is going to be the death of me if she keeps this up. _But what a way to go!_ I chuckled to myself. We sat and ate quickly and quietly. I think we both wanted to get the hell out of there ASAFP! Soon we were done.

"You almost ready to go, Sweetheart?"

"Yes I am, Cowboy. Let's commence the fun." She laughed so hard at her joke her shoulders were shaking. Everyone looked at us at the sounds coming out of Bella. I had to laugh in reply. I chanced a look at Charlie to find him with a tiny smile on his face. I wonder what he's smiling about. Sue brought us our bill and I handed her $30 and told her to keep the change. I didn't even bother looking at it. She was polite and brought us hot food. I know I tipped her too much, but she deserved it. She seemed to genuinely care about Bella. This was the least I could do for her. I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked out. On the way out the door I heard her tell Charlie that I gave her a $12 tip off of a $18 bill and how nice I was. The door closed before I was able to hear his reply. We climbed into her truck and she sighed in relief. "Where to, Cowboy?"

"What would you like to do, Sweetheart? The choice is yours." Oh I know what I hoped she'd choose. I snickered at that thought.

"I know what I want to do. Let's head back to Port Angeles."

"P.A. it is then. Let's move em' on out, Darlin'." I laid my southern drawl on thick. She laughed and pulled out of the driveway. I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Jazz? We're here, Cowboy." Bella was shaking me gently.

"What? Huh? Here where?" I said sleepily. I looked up to see where was to find us in my driveway.

"What are we doing home, Sweetheart? I thought you wanted to have some fun."

"Oh we will be, Cowboy. We will. I know the meds make you tired and I wanted you to rest up for our big night out. So I figured we could watch a movie in bed for a bit, then get ready for dinner and out night of Karaoke."

"You sure this is what you want, Darlin'?"

"Yes, Cowboy. There is nothing I want more right now than to watch a movie with you in bed." She blushed at the implication and I chuckled.

"Whatever you want, Kitten." She busted up when she heard the word Kitten. God I love the sound of her laugh. It is one of my favorite sounds. I grabbed her hand and we went inside. She helped me upstairs to my bedroom. I got settled back against the pillows and waited for her to join me. "All the DVDs are downstairs in the media room, Sweetheart."

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few from home just in case." I raised my eyebrow to her in question. She just laughed at me.

"Uhhh, well, I was hoping you didn't mind, I uh kinda brought one of my favorite movies. It's kinda cheesey, but I brought Dirty Dancing." I just busted up laughing at that point. She looked so cute blushing, and unsure of my reaction to her answer. It was so freaking cute! "What? What's so funny?" She huffed.

"You are so damn cute, Kitten. I'm fine with Dirty Dancing if you are. I will watch just about anything. Now put it on and get your cute butt over here." She gave me my favorite smile and put on the movie. She ran and jumped on the bed next to me. I winced as she landed. "Oh shit! Sorry Baby. Did I hurt you?"

"No it's OK, Kitten. I'm fine. No harm done. Just still sore. Now come here. I need a snuggle." She scooted next to me and I gathered her into my arms. She put her head into the crook of my neck as I held her. She fit my body like my missing puzzle piece. I pulled her as close as I could and sighed. We settled into bed and watched the movie. The last thing I remember was Baby trying to learn the Meringue. I woke up with a start. I looked around to find it was almost dark outside and I had a sleeping Bella in my arms again. I think I could get used to this. I pulled her impossibly closer and kissed her head. That made her start to stir.

"Mmmmmmmmm." She looked up at me and smiled. "Howdy, Cowboy. What time is it?" She snuggled into my arms. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's almost 5, Darlin'. I think we need to get up and get ready. I'm getting hungry since we seemed to sleep through lunch. Not like I'm complaining or anything." I squeezed her to show I was enjoying holding her. She just sighed.

"I don't wanna get up. I'm comfy." She pouted.

"Oh don't gimme that pouty face, Kitten. I wanna take you out for a night on the town. We both deserve to have some fun for a change. Come on. Let's get up and get ready. I could go for another shower with my favorite nurse." I said playfully. She didn't disappoint to give me her blush in reply. She got up and went to her bag.

"I had a feeling that you might say that, Cowboy." She turned and grabbed something out of her bag. "That's why I brought this." She turned around and held up a bathing suit and started laughing. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "You should see your face right now!" She was laughing so hard she was doubled over holding her side.

"What? What did I look like?" I pouted. Lip and all.

"You looked horrified." She laughed. "Like the bathing suit did something to offend you."

"It did. It threatens to hide your delicious body from me." I said with a lick to my lips. She grabbed my hand to help me up.

"Come on, Cowboy, let's get you ready to go."

"I'm already ready to go." I mumbled. She blushed at my comment. She helped me get undressed as the water heated up. Then proceeded to help me in and sit down.

"I'll be right in. I'm gonna put on my suit." I gave her the pouty face again and she just laughed at me.

"Soon Baby, soon." She said breathy on the other side of the glass. I don't think I was meant to hear that. God I hope it's soon. I don't how much longer I can wait before I attack her. She is just so sexy. I don't think she realizes just how sexy she is. Oh shit! My other head seems to be getting ideas again. Deep breaths. Calm down. I don't want to scare her away. Not now that I have found her. She pulled open the door and got in. _HOLY SHIT! _She looks amazing in that emerald green 2 piece.

"Close your mouth, Cowboy, before you catch flies." She said laughing and pushing my mouth closed.

"You look amazing, Darlin'." I said softly. " You are by far one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." I grabbed her and showed her how much I enjoyed the view. I kissed her for all I was worth. She got so into the kiss she ended up on my lap again. That fact alone had me wanting more and her closer. "Oh God, Bella. You taste so good." I said between kisses, licks and nips to her face, jaw, and neck. She groaned and pulled back to look at me.

"You are going to be the death of me, Jazz." She panted. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. Nor do I seem to want to." She added and started kissing me once again. She squeaked when she felt just how much I was enjoying this. "Uh, I think we better get you washed up or we will never get out of here."

"That's fine by me, Darlin'. I could stay in here forever." She splashed me and laughed. "OK, OK I give. Let's get me washed up then you can shower if you want to."

"I'm gonna need a cold one at this rate." She mumbled and it was my turn to laugh. She grabbed the shampoo and started to lather my head. Oh God her fingers are magic. I moaned. She stopped that dead in its tracks by pulling down the shower head and spraying my face.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"What? I was just trying to bring you back to reality. You seemed to be in La La Land." She then proceeded to grab my body wash and help me wash the parts I couldn't reach. We rinsed me off and I went to get out. I grabbed a big, fluffy towel and she helped me dry off. I walked slowly into my room and sat on the bed while Bella dried off quickly. "What would you like to wear Cowboy?"

"How about jeans and a button-up. I wanna look nice for our date." I smiled "Will you help me get it?" She helped me get boxers, an undershirt, black jeans and a black button-up out and put them on. She then walked me to a chair and handed me the TV remote and grabbed her bag.

"Be back soon Cowboy. I'm gonna go get ready." She turned on her heels and started to untie her bathing suit. I groaned at the sight and she turned around and snickered at me. She knew exactly what she was doing to me, and she didn't care! I had to readjust my pants after that little display. I don't know how much longer I can wait before I give into temptation.

**Thirty minutes later...**

I turned my head as I heard the bathroom door open. My jaw immediately hit the floor. Who is this woman and how did she manage to shower and do all _that_ in only 30 min? Holy Shit! She looks good! She leans on the door way and gives me her smile I love so much.

"Like what you see, Cowboy?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" I breathe. "You look amazing, Darlin'." And boy does she ever. She has on a black mini skirt, red halter top, her hair is pulled up in curls with a few down, and to top it off she has on 5 inch _fuck me_ heels! As I look her from head to toe I suddenly have to readjust my pants. What she does to me just from looking at her. Oh Lord! What's it gonna be like when I finally get _inside_ her! "You ready, Sweetheart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I heard the double entendre in her statement. At least I was _hoping_ that's what I heard. I held my hand out to her and she took it easily and we headed out the door. She drove where I gave her directions and we ended up at the most romantic restaurant in town. _Bellissimo Giardino, _is a restaurant set in a rooftop garden and very exclusive. She parked and I led her to the elevator. She looked confused at the setting.

"Where are we? I thought we were going out to dinner."

"We are, Sweetheart. You will see." I said playfully and winked at her. We got into the elevator and rode up to the roof.

"The roof, Jazz? What are we doing way up here? What could possibly be up here?"

"This is one of Port Angeles' best kept secrets, Sweetheart." I opened the glass door leading outside and her eyes lit up at the sight.

"_WOW!"_ She breathed. "This is place is amazing." She kept looking around her at all the things to see. There were white twinkle lights strung up in trees, and flowers everywhere. I walked up the the hostess.

"Welcome to _Bellissimo Giardino, _how may I help you?" She asked batting her eyelashes at me. _Oh God!_

"Reservation for Whitlock." She looked at her list and grabbed 2 menus.

"Right this way, Sir." She said leading Bella and I to a table in the middle of the garden. "Here you go. Your waitress will be right with you." I pulled out Bella's chair like the gentleman I am.

"Thanks, Cowboy." She blushed at my actions. "No one has ever pulled out my chair before."

"Really? Well then they all weren't worth your time, Darlin'. A lady should always be taken care of."

"Aw, Cowboy, you trying to butter me up?" She laughed

"No, Darlin'. I treat a woman how she deserves to be treated. With love and respect." She just gave me this look I couldn't quite place. Then the waitress showed up. Talk about timing.

"Welcome to _Bellissimo Giardino, _my name is Angela,what can I get you to drink?" She batted her lashes at me and flat out ignored Bella. What is with the women here? Can't they see I'm with someone? _GOD!_ I looked at Bella.

"What would you like to drink, Sweetheart? Whatever you want is fine with me." I asked her.

"Can we see a wine list please?" She asked politely.

"Sure. Here you go. Want me to give you a few minutes to go over it?" Angela asked.

"Sure. Give us a few." Bella dismissed her while rolling her eyes. "What is with the women who work here?" She asked exasperated. I laughed.

"I don't know, Darlin'. It seems like they don't care if they get caught looking. But it's annoying me too. They look at me like I'm a piece of meat. I'm clearly on a date and it doesn't stop them. It's kind of sad. They need some self respect." I huffed.

"I completely agree, Jazz. So, what do you like to drink?" She handed me the list. I looked at it.

"What do you prefer Sweetheart? Red or white?"

"Whatever you like is fine with me." I smiled at her answer. I looked over to Angela and she came right over.

"We will have a bottle of 1959 Chateau Margaux." Angela looked at me shocked.

"Uh, you know that's like $1000 a bottle, right?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I sure do. Did you see me blink at the price? My girl deserves the best, and best is what she will have." Angela's mouth dropped.

"Coming right up sir." I laughed after she walked away. I chanced a look at Bella. She had her mouth open too.

"Uh, Jazz, $1000 for wine? Isn't that overkill?"

"No, Sweetheart. I meant everything I just said. I plan on taking very good care of you. Your wish is my command tonight. Every whim will be taken care of. Nothing is too good for you." I said with conviction. She stood up and came over and gave me a kiss I won't soon forget.

"Thanks, Cowboy. You don't know what it means for me to hear you want to do things for me and take care of me. It's sweet. No one has ever done anything close to this for me." She said sadly. At that moment Angela showed up with the bottle and 2 glasses. She poured the wine and set the bottle on the table and walked away. We raised our glasses to toast.

"To the first of many dates." I said with a smile on my face.

"To the first of many dates." She replied. We clinked glasses and drank the delicious liquid down. She moaned at the taste and then licked off an errant drop on her lip. Now it was my turn to moan. I want her tongue all over me. Angela decided now was the time to take our orders.

"What can I get you to eat?" She looked at me. I looked at Bella.

"Ladies first. What would you like, Darlin'? Anything on the menu is yours."

"I will have the Fettuccine Alfredo." She then looked to me.

"Sounds good. Make that two." I handed Angela the menus back. I took Bella's hand and started to rub circles on the back of it while we waited for the food. "How you doing, Darlin'? You having a good time?" I asked her wondering if she was enjoying herself as much as I was.

"I'm good, Jazz. I'm really enjoying the company. I haven't had this much fun in years."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Darlin'." I said cockily.

"Oh really, Cowboy? Should I be concerned at that statement?" She laughed.

"Maybe, Darlin', maybe." I winked at her. She just laughed at me. We just sat there holding hands and drinking our wine just enjoying each others company. A few minutes later the food arrived. It look so good too. Yummmmmmmm. I started eating and chanced a glance at how Bella was enjoying herself. That was a _big_ mistake. As soon as I glanced at her, her fork entered her mouth and she pulled her lips around the pasta and sucked it in. _Oh fuck!_ I can just imagine what she could do with that mouth and tongue. _Dammit!_ Now I have to adjust my pants again. This girl is going to be the _death_ of me! She just looked up at me and smiled. _Minx! _She had to have known what she was doing to me. I groaned.

"You OK, Cowboy?" She snickered. Oh yeah, she knew what she was doing alright. Two can play this game. It's on now. I grabbed my fork and did the same thing. Her eyes watched me and then she licked her lip as I did. Hmmmm. Seems like I effect her as much as she effects me. Good to know for the future I snicker to myself.

"I sure am, Darlin'. How about you? You having a good time?"

"Oh yeah. So we really going to do Karaoke after this? She asked shyly.

"Yes, Darlin' we are." I said firmly.

"You remember what I said before right? I need alcohol or it won't happen."

"Oh I remember alright. That's why we started off dinner with wine." I laughed.

"Well played, Jazz, well played." She chuckled.

"Always, Darlin'." I winked. We ate the rest of dinner in silence. I rolled my eyes when we got the bill. Angela had the nerve to give me her phone number. I showed Bella and she laughed her butt off.

"How rude! Will they ever learn you're taken?" She waved over the hostess. "May I please speak to the owner?" She asked annoyed.

"Uh, sure. I will go get him." She replied. A man walked over to us. Bella's eye's got huge when she saw him. What the _hell? _

"Carlisle?" She asked.

"Bella?" He said back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm on a date, and your _waitress._" She sneered "Had the nerve to give my _boyfriend_ her phone number! That's unacceptable." She handed him the bill to show him. "Is this the kind of business you run? Are you as low down as your _son?" _Son? What the hell is going on here?

"You OK, Darlin'? What's wrong? Who's this? How do you know him?" I asked concerned.

"This is Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Jasper. He also happens to employ your_ son_." Oh shit! Edward's dad owns this restaurant. I stuck my hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you, Carlisle." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper. I wish it was under better circumstances. I will take care of this bill. It's the least I could do for all the drama." Carlisle replied.

"I don't think so. I ordered one of the most expensive bottles of wine and I will pay for it. If you want to take care of the meals you may do so, but the wine I will pay for." I said with conviction.

"Fine. I think we can do that." I handed him my credit card and he walked away.

"What the hell did I do in a past life that not only is Eddie back in my life, but now his dad is too." She said softly. I pulled her up and into my arms.

"Nothing Sweetheart. You are an amazing person. You deserve the best and only the best." I said with loved laced in my voice.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Here you go, Jasper. I charged you for only the wine. And I'm sorry about Angela. I will deal with her." He then turned to Bella. "Bella, Esme and I miss you a great deal. Will you please come see us sometime?"

"I will think about it, Carlisle. I just don't want to see Eddie too. I get enough of him at the bar."

"We will deal with that if and when it comes." He replied. "Goodbye Bella. Nice to meet you Jasper." With that we walked out. She let out a deep breath when we got into the truck.

"What the hell just happened, Jazz?" She asked defeated.

"Uh, I think your ex's family just tried to worm their way back into your life." I grabbed her and held onto her for dear life. I didn't want to lose her now that I just found her. I won't give her up. I just won't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the first date. Gotta love how unexpected people try to worm their way back into our lives. Up next: Karaoke and maybe some naked fun! LOL I am starting it today. The more reviews I get, the faster I write! HINT, HINT!**

**Remember- reviews = love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"What the hell just happened, Jazz?" She asked defeated.

"Uh, I think your ex's family just tried to worm their way back into your life." I grabbed her and held onto her for dear life. I didn't want to lose her now that I just found her. I won't give her up. I just won't.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"What the hell just happened, Jazz?" I asked sounding like someone ran over my puppy.

"Uh, I think your ex's family just tried to worm their way back into your life." He grabbed me and held onto me for dear life. I didn't want to let them back into my life.

"They _knew_ about all of it, and still didn't think I had the right to know what was happening behind my back! I care about them still even though they fucked up. I don't know what to think or feel about all this. I finally have someone in my life I can care about, and now they have to show back up. I just don't want to have to deal with all this. We were having such a perfect night." I sounded defeated.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. They will _not _ruin this night. I won't allow it, simple as that. Come on, let's go to the bar. I bet we could both use a drink right about now." I pulled onto the street and headed to the bar. We parked in his spot behind the bar and came in the back door. He led me to a table in front that was labeled Reserved. He sat me down and looked for Lauren to come take our order. Lauren noticed us and came right on over.

"Hey, boss, what'll it be?" Lauren asked Jazz.

"Two shots of Patron Silver please." He ordered. I raised my brow at him. "What, Darlin'? You said you needed some liquid courage," He laughed. "I'm just helping."

"Whatever you say, Cowboy. Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes at him. Jazz waved the DJ over to us. He brought over a book and some papers to fill out.

"Bella this is Sam, Sam meet Bella." Jazz said.

"Hey, Bella. Will you be singing tonight?" Sam asked.

"Jazz is trying to talk me into it, so we'll see." I laughed. "He thinks if he can get me drunk then I will do it." I looked at him as I said this.

"Who me? I would never do anything of the sort, Darlin'. I'm sweet and innocent." He tried to prove his point by batting his eyelashes at me.

"Sweet and innocent my ass, Jazz." I retorted and rolled my eyes. Sam busted up laughing.

"This is funny shit. You two are perfect for each other. Mr. and Mrs. Smartypants!" He was doubled over he was laughing so hard.

"Whatever you say, Sam. Don't you have to you know, _work_?" I raised my eyebrow at him, mocking him.

"I'm talking to the boss. That _is_ work, Sweetheart." He replied back saucily.

"No. Uh uh. _No one_ calls me Sweetheart but _Jazz_." I deadpanned. By this time Jazz was watching us go back and forth like he was watching a tennis match.

"Leave my woman alone, Sam, and go back to work. I will send over the papers with Lauren, if and when decide we want to sing." He was now annoyed.

"Whatever you say, boss." Sam replied looking like a scolded child. Just then Lauren brought us out shots. Perfect timing. I needed something to calm down. She put them in front of us.

"Anything else, Boss?" She asked.

"Keep em coming, Lauren. We need a few more to relax. This has been one interesting day." Jazz replied. Jazz held his shot up for me. "To a messed up day. May it be better from now on." I clinked his shot and we downed em. I shook my head and let the burn settle. We then watched the stage as someone butchered some song from Kiss. I shook my head at them. Why sing something you can't get right? UGGGGG I guess I'm gonna have to show them how it's done. Lauren brought us another round and I downed it before she could put it on the table.

"Anxious, Darlin'?"

"Nope. Just trying to get some courage to go sing."

"How about I hold up my end of the deal and I will go first?" He asked timidly.

"I'd like to hear you sing, Cowboy." He wrote down something on the paper in front of him and handed it to Lauren to take to Sam. "Well are you going to tell me what you are going to sing?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Sam came on the mic and announced that the owner Jasper was going to sing. Jasper walked up to the stage slowly and sat down on a stool. His face lit up as he began.

Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

He looked at me and sang the words to me.

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her

She wont believe me

And its so, its so

Sad to think she don't see what I see

He winked at me.

But every time she asks me do I look okay

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

He came down off of the stage and grabbed my hand.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

He kissed my hand.

She's so beautiful

He ran his fingers down my face.

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know

Id never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

He leaned down and kissed me like it was his last kiss. "I love you just the way you are, Darlin'. You are amazing."

"You were amazing, Cowboy. That was the best song choice." I was tearing up. "You make me feel special."

"That's cause you are special, Sweetheart." He kissed my cheek. I decided then and there I was going to sing to him. He was worth the embarrassment. I filled out the paper and handed it to Sam. He raised his brow to me.

"Shut it, Sam. Just cue it up for me."

"Whatever you say, Bella." Sam replied. I grabbed the mic from him. "Up next is Bella."

"Cowboy, this one's for you." I said softly as I sat on the stool.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

I looked Jazz in the eyes.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there, you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

He put his arms around me.

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I was crying by the time I was done. He kissed my nose and wiped the tears off of my cheeks as he squeezed me to him tight. Sam came and got the mic since he saw we were otherwise busy. Lauren brought over another round, I quickly downed it to calm myself. Sam took the mic and announced that Edward was next. _Edward? _What the _FUCK? _I looked at Jazz and he looked at me and we both looked confused. God help me, what is he gonna sing? He sat on the stool and began...

I was dreamin' of the past

And my heart was beating fast

I began to lose control

I began to lose control

Oh my god! Is he for real? Jazz takes my hand and rubs soothing circles on it to calm me down.

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

Uh I'm not the one who cheated! I was seething.

I was feeling insecure

You might not love me anymore

I was shivering inside

I was shivering inside

You did that to yourself. GRRRRRRRR

Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

I didn't mean to hurt you

Yes you did. You did it behind my back. I was furious that he had the nerve to sing to me.

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

I was trying to catch your eyes

Thought that you was trying to hide

I was swallowing my pain

I was swallowing my pain

You brought that pain on yourself _Asshole!_

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy, watch out

I'm just a jealous guy, look out, babe

I'm just a jealous guy

_Oh fuck no!_ You did that to yourself. I was the innocent one here. I didn't deserve the shit I was put through. Time for some payback, I grabbed Jazz and sat on his lap and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to make sure _Eddie_ was watching. He was. I snickered to myself. Time for some fun. I kissed Jazz til he couldn't breathe. Oh yeah! I like the effect I have on him. Once we catch our breath I take another paper to Sam. If he wants jealous, I will show him a reason to be jealous.

"Just do it, Sam, don't even bother."

"OK, Bella. Whatever you say. You sure though?"

"Oh yeah! Let's do it!" I winked at him.

You don't know that I know you watch me every night

And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light

You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone

And I could close the curtains but this too much fun

I walked to Jazz and started to straddle him.

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take kinda life we make

When your line is crossed I get off, I get off

I ground on his lap.

So much left unspoken between the two of us

It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch

You could say I am different and maybe I'm afraid

But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees

I got on my knees and kissed him.

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take kinda life we make

When your line is crossed I get off, I get off

But you don't know but you can't see

It's what you forgive out here for me

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want, yeah

I wiggled back up his body and ground on him again. I chanced a look at Eddie. He looked _pissed. _Oh well. It's _his_ problem, not mine.

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take, kinda life we make

When your line is crossed I get off

I get off, I get off, I get off

I licked up his neck and jaw. He groaned and grabbed my hand. He tossed the mic back to Sam and pulled me out of there. We got into a cab since we had been drinking. He gave the driver the address and pulled me into his lap. I groaned. I could feel how turned on he is. Hurry up you stupid driver! I wanna be alone with him right the fuck now! No soon enough we pulled into his driveway. He handed the driver $20 and told him to keep the change. I guess he was as anxious as I was.

He grabbed my hand and we hurried to the door. He shoved me against the door, kissing me hard and furiously while trying to get it unlocked. Oh God what this man does to me! We finally got the door open and he shut it with his foot as to not have to take his lips from mine.

"Slow down, Cowboy. I'm not going anywhere. We need to be careful to not hurt you." I said, breaking the kiss. He pulled me to him tighter and kissed me again even harder than last time.

"I don't care! I want this and I want _you_." He grabbed my ass and held on for dear life to prove his point. He proceeded to drag me down the hallway to his room. Well I guess he really does want this. He started to slowly untie my halter top while kissing down my neck softly. He slowly lowered the straps. "So beautiful." Kiss. "So perfect." Kiss. "So mine." Kiss. Once he got the straps down he started licking my rock hard nipples. "Oh God Sweetheart. You taste so good. I could lick you all day." I couldn't help the moan that escaped at his words.

"Oh please do. You tongue feels amazing." I said breathy. I started licking him back where I could reach.

"Oh God Bella. I want more." He groaned.

"Me too, Cowboy." I started to unbutton his shirt. Kissing along as I undid each button. When I got it off I stared tenderly kissing each scar and bruise from the accident. He grabbed me and unzipped my skirt to find I had no underwear on. He looked shocked. "What?" I giggled "I thought I would be adventurous today."

"I think I like this side of you." He chuckled.

"I think I do too. I haven't felt this free or alive in years. You make me feel good about myself."

"Your amazing, Darlin'. Don't ever think you aren't." He accented every word with a kiss down my body. I pushed his head away and dropped to my knees. I kissed a path from hip to hip and then popped the button free with my teeth. "That is by far the hottest thing I have ever seen."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Cowboy." I winked at him. I grabbed his zipper with my teeth and slowly lowered it tooth by tooth.

"OK, I stand corrected. That is the hottest thing I have ever seen." He said breathy. Once I got to the bottom tooth I started licking up his stomach and chest. I slowly pulled down his jeans and boxers freeing his massive erection. I licked my lips in anticipation. "Do you see what you do to me, Sweetheart?" He said as he pointed to his now free hard on.

"I do. And I think I like it." I said saucily.

"You're gonna like it alright. I will make sure you do." He walked me over to the bed and lay me down gently. He started to kiss up my leg starting at my ankle. I was writhing by the time he got to my thighs. He then picked up my other leg and repeated his actions. I was ready to explode by the time he got to my other thigh from the anticipation alone. This was by far a very talented man. How is he still single again? Oh who cares. He's mine now! By now I am dripping down my thighs and he takes a long lick. "Oh God Darlin', you taste like honey. I need more." He proceeded to lick both thighs while sliding a finger up and down my slick folds. He slowly entered one finger. "So wet. So tight. I need more." He then entered a second finger and slowly started sliding them in and out. He added his thumb to my clit and stared rubbing circles as he slid his fingers. He switched out his thumb for his tongue. _Holy Shit! _That man has one magical tongue. Between licking and sucking on my clit I just about lost it.

"Oh God, Jazz. I'm about to cum." He then shocked me by biting it and that's when I exploded.

"Jasperrrrrrrrrrrr." I have never had an orgasm that hard before. I saw stars. He licked up every last drop while still sliding those fingers to draw out my orgasm. I looked down at him in awe. "Holy shit, Cowboy. That was amazing!" He laughed.

"Well thank ya kindly Ma'am. Glad I could be of service." He chuckled and tipped his imaginary hat to me. I laughed.

"My turn. I want to taste you. Come here." I grabbed him and pulled him up into a furious kiss. I slowly flipped us over and kissed down his body, stopping to lick his nipples on the way down. He moaned as I nibbled on them. I followed his trail to Heaven and got to his rock hard, massive cock. This is gonna be fun. I slowly licked the pre-cum from around his head. Then slid my tongue down the shaft taking my time. He wove his fingers through my hair and held on for dear life.

"Oh God, Darlin', that feels amazing." He moaned. I grabbed a hold of it and started sliding my hand up and down the shaft slowly while licking the head. He groaned. I wrapped my lips around it and started to lick and suck it like a lolly pop while using my hand for the part I couldn't fit into my mouth. This man had the biggest cock I had ever seen. And let me tell you, I have seen my fair share considering I'm a nurse. It must be at least 9 inches and I can't even wrap my hand around it. I got so into it that all I could hear was his moans, groans and whispered expletives. "Oh God, Baby, I'm gonna cum. Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa." I continued to slowly lick him til he finished convulsing. When he was done I licked the head and let go with a pop. "_Holy Shit Woman!_ That was by far the _best_ I have _ever_ had."

"Well I aim to please." I laughed.

"And please you most certainly did. Now come here Baby." He grabbed me and kissed me like it was our last kiss. He flipped me so I was back on the bottom. I could already feel him getting hard again. This man is insatiable. Not like I'm complaining or anything. "Do you have condoms, Sweetheart?"

"I'm on the pill so we are good to go, Cowboy." He slowly slid into me.

"Yee haw, Darlin'" He laughed and grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders. "So hot, so wet. So tight. You feel amazing Sweetheart." He was slowly sliding in and out. We started kissing slow, lingering kisses wherever we could reach. Oh God he feels amazing. But I need more.

"More, Cowboy. I want it hard, fast and rough."

"Your wish is my command, Darlin'." True to his word he started moving at an inhuman pace. The only sound I could hear was our moans, groans and our hips hitting each other. I started getting louder. He found my sweet spot.

"_Oh God!_ Right there, Baby! Yes, yes, yesssssssssssss."I couldn't help the words that were spewing out of my mouth at that point. He was just so damn good. _FUCK! _Where the hell did he learn to be this good? He reached down between us and started rubbing my clit again. Between his hitting my g-spot and now my clit I was quickly getting to the edge. I was muttering incoherent words by now.

"That's it, Baby. Come with me, Darlin'." With that said, we both fell. And fell. And fell. Screaming each others names.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." He slowly rolled us onto our sides.

"_Holy Shit, Bella!" _He laughed.

"_No Shit, Jazz!"_ I laughed. "That was amazing. By far the best I have ever had."

"Me too. That was like, there are no words for what that was." We both laughed. He pulled me into his chest and covered us with the blankets. I snuggled up to his hot and sweaty body ready for sleep to claim me.

The last thing I remember is my dream where I told him I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! My first lemon. How did I do? Did I pass? Was it as good for you as it was for me? LOL**

**Remember- reviews= love!**

**Songs-**

**Bruno Mars- Just the way you are**

**Rascal Flats-God bless the broken road**

**John Lennon- Jealous Guy**

**Halestorm- I get off**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"_No Shit, Jazz!"_ I laughed. "That was amazing. By far the best I have ever had."

"Me too. That was like, there are no words for what that was." We both laughed. He pulled me into his chest and covered us with the blankets. I snuggled up to his hot and sweaty body ready for sleep to claim me.

The last thing I remember is my dream where I told him I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"_No Shit, Jazz!"_ she laughed. "That was amazing. By far the best I have ever had."

"Me too. That was like, there are no words for what that was." We both laughed. I pulled her into my chest and covered us with the blankets. She snuggled up to my hot and sweaty body ready for sleep to claim her.

I held onto her for dear life thinking that she would just disappear on me. I never wanted her to leave my side again. She held me tighter in her sleep. Maybe she was thinking the same thing. She sighed then I heard the four words that sealed out fate.

"I love you, Jazz." She whispered in her sleep. _Did she just say she loved me?_ Woah! This girl is too good to be true. I held her tight and kissed her head.

"I love you too, Darlin'." I whispered in reply. Did I mean that? Yes I did. I think I do love her. She makes me feel alive and loved. She makes me feel whole again. I am complete with her in my life and in my arms. Whatever it takes, this girl will be mine! I will make sure of it. I will do whatever I takes. She is worth it. I snuggled to her and fell asleep with a smile on my face that I was in love and happy for the first time in too many years to count.

**The next morning...**

I woke up to a tongue tracing my chest. She moaned in pleasure as she got to my nipple. She was turned on by licking _me? _I am a lucky man indeed. Maybe I need to show her I'm awake now and join in on the fun.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. I could so get used to this. Whatcha doin, Darlin'?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh nothing, Jazz. Just enjoying the view."

"I am as well, Darlin'." I pulled her closer and captured her lips in a searing kiss. I threaded my fingers into her hair and pulled her impossibly closer.

"Oh God, Jazz. Yes!" She squealed.

"God huh?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. You know how to make me feel so good. You know everywhere to kiss and lick to bring me to ecstasy. More please!" She begged.

"Ask and you shall receive, Sweetheart." I said saucily and winked. I pulled her closer and started kissing and licking her neck. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice when she ended up straddling me. Not like I'm complaining or anything.

"Oh God. Right there. Oh yeah!" She moaned and started grinding on me.

"You better watch what you say and do, Sweetheart or I won't be accountable for my actions." I said on her neck. To prove my point, I ground my erection into her stomach. That made her grind and moan harder. I looked her in the eyes. "I think we better stop or we won't ever get out of bed." She looked me dead in the eye and replied...

"Sounds good to me. I will gladly stay in bed for the whole day with you." I groaned and then our stomachs rumbled. We both busted up laughing this time.

"What is it with us that our stomachs keep doing this to us?" I chuckled.

"I have no idea. I think we should get some food though. We also have to go get my truck at some point."

"Sounds good, Sweetheart. I have to go to the bar anyways to put in my order to the supplier." I grabbed her hand. "Now how about a shower? And this time _both_ of us will be naked." I winked at her.

"You got it, Baby." She got up and looked at me over her shoulder. "You coming, Cowboy?" _Oh fuck! _I would be if she kept it up at this rate.

"Almost." I muttered too low for her to hear.

She helped me into the shower and I sat down on the seat. We took turns spraying each other down with the shower head, laughing as we soaked the other person. Soon our laughs turned into moans and we started kissing, licking, nibbling and caressing each others bodies. I got smart when she straddled me, this time I was prepared. As she slid onto my lap, I slid down a little and gave her access to my waiting cock who was all too eager to be home again. When I was with this woman I truly felt at home. She slid down my shaft and gave me the most delicious moan.

"Ahhhhhhh. Oh yeah, Cowboy. I'm gonna ride you into next week." She moaned.

"You know what they say, Darlin'. Save a horse, ride a Cowboy. Yee Haw." I chuckled and pounded into her like a bucking bronco.

"Oh God, yes, yes, yesssssssss. Oh right there!" She was riding me like there was no tomorrow. She felt amazing at this angle. I had her perfect handful of breasts bouncing right in my face so I gladly took advantage of that fact. I started licking and kissing each and every inch of them. She screamed in ecstasy as I nibbled on her nipples. At this rate, I wasn't going to last that long. She felt so damn good riding me. I grabbed her face and started kissing her. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission and was granted it easily. Our tongues caressed each other in soft, slow motions. We slowed down to draw out our pleasure. I held her face in one hand and I kissed every inch of it.

"Do." Kiss. "You." Kiss "Know." Kiss "How." Kiss "Much." Kiss "I." Kiss "Care." Kiss "About." Kiss "You?" Kiss. I got to her neck and started kissing and licking it. I got so lost that once I started sucking it, I just gave in and decided to show her just who she belonged to. "Darlin', I wanna show the world that you are mine. I'm gonna mark you."

"OK, Jazz. I'm yours. Show everyone. I want them to know." I left a hickey right smack dab on her neck for the world to see. "Oh God." She moaned. "I love your lips on me. They feel so good." She got so into it she started to bounce up and down on me at a furious pace. "Oh yeah. So close." She cried.

"Me too, Sweetheart. Oh yeah. Feels so good." I breathed. I stuck my hand down and started rubbing her clit. All that came out of her mouth by this point was incoherent words she was so far gone. Her pussy clamped down on me and that was all she wrote. As her orgasm started she bit down on my neck causing my own to start. We rode out wave after wave of pleasure til we were gasping for breath. "Holy shit, Darlin', that was intense." I rubbed my neck. She noticed my action.

"Sorry about that Cowboy. You OK? I didn't mean to bite that hard." She asked concerned.

I laughed. "Yeah I'm OK. What was that?"

"Well you wanted to mark me as yours. I wanted to mark you as mine. Now everyone will know you are taken as well." She said fingering the mark. "Sorry I left teeth marks. Does it hurt?"

"A little. But it's OK. I will proudly wear your mark if it means I can call you mine." I said softly.

"I am yours. Body, mind and soul." She whispered.

"And I am yours, Sweetheart. Body, mind, soul and heart. You own me. Just don't hurt me."

"I won't, if you won't, Cowboy. We have both been hurt. I know I never want to go through that again. Let's just be honest with each other. If something bothers us, we tell the other."

"I think I can handle that, Sweetheart. I care about you a lot. I don't want to lose you." Ever. I thought. The water started to get cold. "Uh, I think we should hurry up and wash before we freeze to death." I laughed. "I kind of want to die in a different manner." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She busted up laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. She climbed off my lap and I groaned at the loss of contact. She proceeded to lather both of us up quickly and washed our hair so we could get out of the now cold water. We took turns drying each other off. Well, I dried as much of her as I could reach.

"How you feeling today, Cowboy?"

"Pretty damn good after that shower, Sweetheart." I winked at her. She laughed.

"I bet you are."

"How you feeling, Darlin'? You OK?"

"Oh yeah. These have been some of the best days of my life." I grabbed her and held her to my chest.

"Mine too, Sweetheart. Mine too." I started to tear up at her honesty. "I'm so glad I took a chance to get to know you. You are one of the most honest, loyal, smart, beautiful inside and out women I have ever met. And you mean the world to me." It was her turn to tear up.

"You mean the world to me too. I don't know how I fell for you so quickly. I was scared at first, but now I see you for who you are. You were just as broken and damaged as I was and together with you I now feel whole. I don't know if this makes any sense to you. But it's how I feel. Here in your arms I feel safe and loved." I held her to me tighter. Should I tell her how I feel. She hasn't said anything directly. But she did just say how she feels safe and loved... Screw it! I'm gonna out myself out there a little bit. Here's to hoping she will reply. I picked up her chin to look at me in the eye.

"Darlin', you _ARE_ safe and loved here in my arms." She took in a sharp breath and searched my face to see if I meant what I just said. She must have found what she was looking for since she grabbed me and kissed me like her survival depended on it. She held on for deal life like I would disappear at any point. Our stomachs decided to growl again. We really needed to get dressed and eat. We reluctantly pried ourselves apart. "Darlin', I would like to try to get dressed myself. You can help if I can't do it."

"OK, Cowboy. I'm here for you. I know you can do it. You seem to get better more and more every day." She said.

"It's you, Sweetheart. You are taking such good care of me that I have the opportunity to get better quickly."

"Awwwww, that's so sweet, Cowboy. I do what I can." She grabbed me some clothes and sat on the bed. I have a game plan. I slowly sat on the edge of the bed and got my boxers and jeans around my feet. I pulled them up to my thighs then slowly scoot to get them all the way up. I grinned at my accomplishment. "Your doing so good, Baby. Keep going." She grinned. I slowly put my bad arm in the hole and then pulled it over my head, followed by my other arm. "YAY!" She shouted and applauded. I sat down tired and let out a huff. "Well it's a start, Cowboy. Good job. I will help you with your socks and shoes after I get dressed."

"OK, Darlin'. I will just sit here patiently and enjoy the show." I laughed.

"Oh you will, will you?" She grabbed some clothes and started to get dressed. I moaned as I saw that she was putting on. _Holy Fuck!_ Little black lace panties and a matching bra? She quickly covered them with some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Can you grab my Chucks? I wanna be casual today." I asked. She busted up laughing. "What?" She turned around and had her own matching Chucks in her hands. I laughed. "We are a perfect match."

"We sure are, Cowboy. We sure are." She grabbed mine and helped me get them on. "Do you mind if we go back to the diner and eat there? I'm craving some pancakes." I laughed.

"Sure, Darlin', anything you want is yours."

"Wait, my truck is still at the bar. How will we get there?"

"I guess we can take my baby." I laughed when I saw her face at the word baby. "Not that kind of baby, Sweetheart. I mean my pride and joy. Just wait, you will see." I grabbed her hand and led her to the garage. I opened the door and her eyes bugged out and her jaw hit the floor at the sight.

"Woah! You have a 1969 Shelby Mustang GT 500? This is like the most Fuckhot car _EVER!_ This is my dream car." She whispered the last words.

"Well then I guess it's a dream come true since you are going to drive her." I threw her the keys. She looked at me in shock.

"I, uh... you sure? I don't wanna hurt her." I climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm sure. Now get in! I'm hungry. You will be fine. Just enjoy the ride." She climbed into the driver seat and adjusted the mirrors and started her up. Misty started to purr. Bella groaned at the sound. "Alright, let's go get us some grub." At that, she pulled out of the garage and headed back to Forks. I turned on the radio to a classic rock station and the song that was on made me laugh. She obviously knew it cause she started to sing quietly to the words.

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, hey hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_(Your man, hey, hey!)_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_(Loosen up)_

_I loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah yeah_

_Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet_

_(Hot!)_

_From my head, my head to my feet_

_(Head!)_

_Do you take sugar, one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, take a bottle_

_Shake it up, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me, ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me, yeah_

_Sugar me_

I groaned and had to adjust myself and the thought of pouring some sugar on her and licking it off. She noticed my action and laughed at my problem.

"Something funny, Darlin'?"

"Uh, kinda." She laughed. "I will take care of _that_ later." She nodded to my problem.

"I will hold you to that, Sweetheart."

"Oh please do." She laughed. We spent the rest of the drive rocking out to the hairbands from the 80's. We got to the diner in record time thanks to Misty. We got out and walked inside. Everyone looked at the door when the bell rang. Sue looked surprised when we walked in. She smiled at us holding hands with giant smiles on our faces. She grabbed 2 menus.

"Good morning, Bella. Jasper." Sue said smiling.

"Good morning, Sue." We replied.

"What brings you here this morning?"

"I was craving some pancakes." Bella replied happily.

"I think we can arrange that." She smiled at Bella. She looked between the both of us and raised her eyebrow at our necks. "You look happy Bella."

"I _am_ happy, Sue." Bella grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I'm glad, Bella. You deserve it. Now, what can I get you both?" Sue asked.

"How about same as yesterday, Sue." I asked.

"You got it, Jasper." She winked at me and walked away. I laughed and turned to Bella.

"I really like her." I said.

"Me too. She's like a second mother to me since mine is so far away. She's always been there for me. Her opinion means the world to me. She just gave me her approval of you too. Not like I needed it, but it was nice to have none the less."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way cause there is no way I'm ever giving you up." I said with conviction. Sue decided to bring our juice at that moment.

"So Bella, what are you doing for your birthday next week?" Bella looked at her and turned red.

"Sue!" She groaned. "You know how I feel about birthdays. So not gonna happen so drop it."

"Oh come on, Bells." Charlie said coming up behind Sue. _Wait?_ Charlie's here? When did he get here? We must have missed his arrival. "We want to celebrate with you."

"Sorry, Dad. I already have plans." She said.

"With who?"

"Jasper, Dad. I have plans with Jasper. Sorry." Charlie looked at me. I shrugged. Well I guess we are going to spend her birthday together. Fine by me. Well we will have to see about a gift and maybe that party they want.

"Sorry, Charlie. I have the whole day planned out." I said calmly. I wanna pull this off for her. And for them for that fact. This will work. I have a plan. Now to get it started. Sue brought us our pancakes and that ended the conversation.

"See you later, Dad. We are gonna eat. I will say bye before we go." Bella said.

"OK, Bells. Make sure you do." Charlie said and walked away. Bella let out a huge breath.

"You OK, Darlin'? That was kinda crazy." I asked.

"I hope you don't mind I said that we had plans." She asked timidly.

"Oh no, Darlin'. I don't mind. I really have plans for us now. I do have the day all planned out." I laughed when she cringed. "Don't worry. You will approve. Trust me. I planed low key."

"OK, Cowboy. Whatever you want is fine with me. As long as we are together." Sue walked up and smiled at that.

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" She squealed in delight. Bella and I both blushed beet red. "Hey look, Charlie, they even blush together." She laughed and Charlie guffawed from across the restaurant. OK time to eat and run. I looked at Bella, and she looked at me.

"Uh, we better hurry Darlin', we have to get to the bar and put in that order soon." I said quickly and winked.

"Oh yeah. Let's finish and get out of here." She got my drift and finished her food as I did. I took out $30 and handed it to Sue.

"Keep the change, Sue."

"Thanks, Jasper. Have a nice day you two."

"We will. Thanks." I replied as I grabbed Bella's hand and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Dad." She told Charlie as she kissed his cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Sir." I shook his hand.

"Call me Charlie, Jasper." He replied.

"Uh OK. Nice to see you again, Charlie." I said.

"You too, Jasper." Charlie said. With that we walked outside.

"Uh, Darlin'. I need to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said.

"You sure you can make it there by yourself?" She asked.

"I'll be fine Darlin'. I need to do this by myself. You get in Misty and get her started and find some good music. Gimme 3 minutes." With that I walked back inside. Sue and Charlie looked surprised to see me again.

"Sue, Charlie. I have to make this fast. I told Bella I had to use the restroom."

"What's up, Jasper?" Sue asked curious.

"Next Saturday, 10am. Have everyone here. All Bella's friends and yourselves. I will tell her we are coming here for breakfast. You are in charge of decorations, invites and a cake. I will get her here." They looked at me shocked.

"We can do that but she won't be happy about it." Charlie replied.

"Oh well. She can be mad at me." I said. "I have to go. Call the bar if you need anything. Barrel of Monkeys in Port Angeles." With that, I walked out. The last thing I heard before the door closed was Charlie say. 'I think I like him' to which Sue replied ' I do too'. I smiled as I walked out the door.

"What has a smile on your face?" Bella asked.

"You do, Darlin'. I'm just so happy." I grabbed her hand and we pulled out to head to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you like sneaky Jasper? I sure do. Just so you know the next Chapter will be in EPOV. I want all of you to see things from his perspective. Since this is my 5th update in a week I will be taking the weekend off. I'm exhausted. I have written over 18k words this week! I think I deserve a break.**

**Remember; reviews = Love!**

**Song- Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Oh well. She can be mad at me." I said. "I have to go. Call the bar if you need anything. Barrel of Monkeys in Port Angeles." With that, I walked out. The last thing I heard before the door closed was Charlie say "I think I like him' to which Sue replied ' I do too'. I smiled as I walked out the door.

"What has a smile on your face?" Bella asked.

"You do, Darlin'. I'm just so happy." I grabbed her hand and we pulled out to head to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV... I mean EPOV<strong>

It's a typical Saturday morning here in the bar. I'm in early to check the bar stock and make a list of what we need to order. I hear the back door slam and laughter from down the hallway. I better go see who it is. The sight before me just about killed me. Jasper and Bella had their arms around one another and were kissing passionately. What the _fuck _is that on their necks? They marked each other? She never let _me _do that! What makes _him_ so special? I really need to get her alone. I need to tell her some important things. She needs to know things are different. That I'm different. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Edward." Jasper said. "You ready with the list so we can get this order done?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Let's do it." I went to the bar and picked up the list and went back to the office. I found Jasper and Bella snuggled on the couch kissing. _How could she? _She belongs with _me! _I decided then and there to interrupt them. "You ready, Jasper?"

He looked at Bella and winked. "I was last night and this morning."

"I so don't need to know that." I mumbled. They laughed and smiled to each other at the memory. I gave Jasper the list and he made the order with the supplier.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Can you please follow me back to my house with Bella's truck?" Well now I might have the chance to explain things to her about what happened.

"Uh, I guess."

Bella handed me her keys while Jasper locked up. We climbed into the cars and headed out. We soon pulled up to a nice house. I followed them inside the house.

"Sweetheart?" Bella looked at Jasper as he spoke.

"Yes, Baby?" I flinched at the use of the word Baby.

"Can you help me get into the Jacuzzi tub so I can soak while you take Edward back to the bar? Are you OK with that?"

"Sure, Baby." She looked at me. "Be right back, Edward, then we will get you back to work."

"Take your time, Bella. I will wait here for you." I was now going to take the chance presented to me and use it to my advantage. I finally get to tell her what I haven't had the nerve to say in the last 4 years._ I'm sorry, and I wanted her back._

Bella helped Jasper down the hall and I could hear the water turn on. Then I heard words I never wanted to hear. "Oh Jazz. Oh yeah. Right there. Oh God!" Bella screamed and I groaned. Did they forget I was here? "Oh Bella. Oh Yeah. What you do with that tongue of yours is down right sinful. It should be against the law to be this good." Jasper replied. Oh I remember what she could do with that tongue of hers. I wish it was me she was still doing that to. I was stupid to treat her the way I did. I took advantage of her and her good nature. I look back 4 years and realize what an idiot I was to let her go. I was stupid to cheat on her. Letting her go was the biggest mistake of my life. It was all for nothing. I heard the door down the hall click and saw Bella walking towards me.

"Uh, sorry, Eddie. I kind of got caught up." She blushed.

"Uh, yeah I had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing the catching up."

"Well let's hop in Misty and get you back to the bar. I have to get ready for tonight."

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I have a hot date with Jasper to see those Monkeys he keeps telling me about."

"So I will see you tonight then?" I asked hopeful.

"I guess so. You working tonight?"

"I sure am."

"Come on, Eddie. Let's get you back." We walked out the door and got into the car. Bella turned out of the driveway to head back to the bar. I looked to the side and wished that it was like this always.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

She sighed. "What, Eddie?"

"Can we talk?" I asked tentatively.

"About?" She said impatiently.

"Us."

"There is no us. Not anymore."

"But there could be. Just give me a chance."

"You already had your chance. You blew it."

"I know I did. But I need to explain some things to you." She took a deep breath as she pulled into the back parking lot and pulled into Jasper's spot.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes then I have to get back to Jasper. He's waiting for me." She smiled at the mention of his name.

"I will take what I can get at this point. I was young and stupid, I never should have done that to you. I knew better but I couldn't stop myself. You know how persuasive Jessica could be. We ended up drunk at a party and it just kind of happened. I never wanted you to find out. It was a one time thing til she told me she was pregnant and it was mine. I figured she was already pregnant so what more could I do to her. I just wish I'd had the guts to tell you about it to your face instead of you finding out in the worst possible way. I never meant to hurt you that way or disrespect you by having sex with her in our bed. I know I can never make up for it, but I'd like to try. If it helps you forgive me a little I got mine in the end."

"How?"

"As they say, payback really _IS_ a bitch. After losing you and all that time and money spent on her, the baby comes out Asian. Turns out she was sleeping with Eric as well, and the baby was his. She was looking for someone to take care of her." Bella busted up laughing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Cause this is hilarious! Serves you right!" She said through her laughter.

"I did deserve some pain for what I did to you. I can't forgive myself for making you feel that way."

"You have no idea what you did to me. Do you know Jasper is the first guy I have let close to me cause you fucked me over so badly? And that was 4 years ago too! I have been sad and alone for 4 whole years thinking that I didn't deserve love. To be loved. But meeting Jasper changed all that. He treats me with respect. He worships the ground I walk on. He adores me. He truly cares about what I think and how I feel. He respects me and my opinions. He treats me as his equal. And he's honest with me. Most of all, he loves me. I can see and feel how much."

I looked at her shocked. "How do you know all this? You haven't even known him all that long."

"I was with you for 3 years and look where it got me." She snapped. "He hasn't known me as long, but he knows me better than you ever did. He gets me. He knows who I am on the inside and he likes all of it. He has turned my pain into happiness. He makes me happy."

"ButIstillloveyou." I said it fast cause I didn't have the nerve to say it regular speed.

"What?"

"I said, but I still love you."

"Too little, too late, Eddie. I'm sorry, but I have moved on. I love Jasper." I stared at her dumbfounded. Did she just say she loves _him? _Oh. My. God!

"Uh, did you just say you love Jasper?" I asked hurt.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean for that to slip out to you yet cause I haven't told him yet, but yes I do love him."

"Oh..." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. But maybe we can work on being friends since you work for Jasper and I will be around here a lot."

"I'd like to work on that. I will take you however I can get you. I guess friends will work." _For now_. I said in my head.

"OK Eddie, I need to get back to Jasper. I will see you later tonight."

"I will see you tonight then, Bella." I climbed out of the car. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Eddie." She replied.

"It's _Edward_ now, Bella. I am 25 now and out of college. Eddie was a young, stupid kid. I am a much wiser man now."

She rolled her eyes at me and replied "Bye, _Edward_." I watched her pull away and thought that this friendship was my way back in. Jasper better watch out. She will be mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. You all get Douche-wards story. As they say, pay-back's a bitch! Up next Monkey Mayhem!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Bye, Eddie." She replied.

"It's _Edward_ now Bella. I am 25 now and out of college. Eddie was a young, stupid kid. I am a much wiser man now."

She rolled her eyes at me and replied "Bye _Edward_." I watched her pull away and thought that this friendship was my way back in. Jasper better watch out. She will be mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Bye, Eddie." I replied.

"It's _Edward_ now, Bella. I am 25 now and out of college. Eddie was a young, stupid kid. I am a much wiser man now." Yeah right! Will he ever learn? He is beyond crazy. I have a new nickname for him... He's fucked-up-in-the-head-ward. I snickered to myself.

I rolled my eyes at him and replied "Bye _Edward_." I left him in the parking lot and headed back to the man of my dreams. The man I loved. I smiled at that thought. I do love him. I wonder how he feels. Let's see if I can find out tonight. And I know just how to do it too.

_Muaaaaahaaaahaaahaa._

Operation I love you is in effect. I laughed to myself. I am so cheesy sometimes. I pulled into the driveway hoping that my hot man was still in the tub waiting for me. I'm drooling just thinking of his lean body all naked and wet. I get out quickly and head in. I see the bathroom light on so I hope he's in there still. I open the door and my jaw hits the floor. Jasper is in the tub making all sorts of sexy noises as he rubs his rock hard cock.

"What you doing, Baby?" I asked seductively.

"Waiting for you." He looks down at what he's doing. "Do you see what thoughts of you do to me? Why don't you get your cute butt in here and help me with this." I instantly started stripping and climbed in.

"Ahhhhh, feels so good in here."

"I got something for you that will make you feel all kinds of good, Sweetheart." He looks down into his lap and quirks his eyebrow at me. I slowly climbed in his lap and straddled him. We started to kiss nice and slow. We placed soft kisses everywhere we could reach. "I wanna take my time this time and make sure I set every inch of your glorious skin on fire."

"Oh God." I moaned. "That has to be one of the hottest things I have ever heard." He started to lick and kiss everywhere he could reach. He lingered on each breast and paid extra attention to my nipples. While he was busy with one, he had a hand on the other.

"You." Kiss "Are." Kiss "The." Kiss "Most." Kiss "Beautiful." Kiss "Sexy." Kiss "Most." Kiss "Perfect." Kiss "Woman." Kiss "I." Kiss "Have." Kiss "Ever." Kiss "Laid." Kiss "Eyes." Kiss "On." With that said, he slipped his hard, long, thick cock into my waiting pussy and pulled me as close as our bodies would go. At this angle I could feel every inch inside me. Oh God what this man does to me!

"Oh God, Jazz. Feels so good." I whispered. I could feel every inch as he slid in and out of me. It was slow and sensual. I started to kiss and nibble on his ear and neck.

"Oh God, Sweetheart. You feel so good wrapped around my cock. So tight. So wet. So warm." He groaned. I just about lost it with his groan vibrating my body sending it to spasm with pleasure.

"Oh God, Jazz. You feel so good sliding like that. I can feel every inch of you. Don't stop."

"I don't ever plan on stopping. You feel amazing. _So beautiful_._ So perfect. So mine._" He breathed the last words. He reached down in between us and started to rub my clit. I started to clamp down around him. He sped up his rubbing and sliding. "Oh God, Sweetheart. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Then don't. I'm so close too. Just a little more." I breathed. He started to suck on the spot he marked me with so I did the same. The mutual sucking did us in. We both screamed out in pleasure. "Holy shit that was intense."

"Wow is all I have to say, Sweetheart. I have never felt so connected to someone than I do right now. And I don't mean just our bodies."

"I know what you mean, Baby. I feel the same. It's as if our souls touched. I could feel all of you. Body, mind and soul in the exact moment of our bliss."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We're so alike it isn't even funny." We both laughed. "Well it's getting cold in here, how about we warm up and clean up in the shower?"

"I think we can handle that, Cowboy." I winked. He groaned.

"You are insatiable, Sweetheart."

"Well what do you expect? I have been alone for 4 years with only myself to do this with."

"Well think about this for a minute, it's been 7 for me."

"Are you a Monk?" I laughed.

"Practically." He laughed. I grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Thanks, Sweetheart. Let's go get cleaned up, then we can eat while we watch a movie in bed."

"Sounds good to me, Jazz." I started the water to heat up and he grabbed me and gave me a deep, passionate kiss to waste time til the water was ready. We hopped into the shower and quickly washed each other. I helped to dry him off and we went into his room to grab clothes. We grabbed some sweats and t shirts to throw on since we were going to go to the bar tonight. I couldn't wait for him to see what I have picked out for tonight. If he thought last night was good, he hasn't seen nothing yet.

"What would you like to eat, Sweetheart? I can call in take-out."

"How about pizza? Then we don't have to drive anywhere and we can snuggle til it gets here."

"Fine with me. Here's my card. There's a pizza place menu on my fridge. Go order whatever you want while I find a movie."

"You got it, Baby. Be right back." I went down to the kitchen and found the menu on the fridge and called the place. When they answered they told me their specials and that's what I ordered. It had a little of everything. Yum. I walked back into the bedroom to find Jazz up against the headboard with his legs spread.

"Is it ordered, Sweetheart?"

"Yep. It will be here in 30 minutes."

"Prefect. Now come here so I can hold you while we watch the movie."

"What movie did you pick out, Baby? Transformers, The Italian Job, The Fast and the Furious?"

"27 Dresses." He squeaked out. I busted up laughing at the ridiculous choice.

"You're playing with me right?"

"No, Sweetheart. I thought you'd like to watch something sweet and romantic with me."

"Awwwwww my Jazz is a softie huh?"

"Yes. Just don't advertise that."

"It will be our secret, Baby." We settled in and started the movie. The doorbell rang with our food soon after. I got up to get the food while Jasper paused the movie.

"What did you get, Sweetheart? I'm starving."

"I ordered a little of everything. I wasn't sure what you would want. I got a thick crust cheese pizza with tomatoes, spaghetti, salad, and bread puffs."

"Oh God. Yummmmmmmm. I love their bread puffs!" I handed him a plate and got all of the stuff out of the bag. We dished out the food and resumed the movie.

"Oh my. This food is so good!" I said with my mouth full.

"I only eat the best." He snickered at some inside joke with himself.

"I bet you do, Baby. I bet you do."

"Oh I do, Sweetheart. Make no doubt about that." We sat back and ate while finishing the movie.

"That was a good movie, Jazz. I never pegged you for the romantic type of movie watcher."

"Oh I am, Darlin'. I like a good love story. Just don't go spreading that around or they will pull my man card."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cowboy." I laughed. "I like that you admitted that to me."

"I told you before, Sweetheart, I'd never hide or lie about anything. I will always tell you the truth."

"I appreciate your honesty, Jazz. I truly do. Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh, 5pm, Darlin. Why?"

"Don't we have to get ready for our hot date to see some Monkeys?"

"We sure do. We should leave soon. I have to do something before the show."

"OK. Can I use the bathroom down the hall to get ready? That way you can get ready in here."

"Why would you wanna do that, Sweetheart? We can both get dressed in here. It's nothing that the other hasn't seen before." I blushed at his very true statement.

"Well, I thought we could treat it like a real date and you can come knock on my door." I laughed.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you shall have. Your wish is my command."

I got up and gathered my things and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I plugged in my blow dryer and curling iron and started my make-up while they heated up. I blew out my hair and then curled the ends. I pulled it up into a high ponytail. The curled ends stopped at my bare shoulders. I slipped on my dress from Frederick's Of Hollywood. I can't wait for him to see me in this. And paired with these FuckHot knee high stripper boots he will have a heart attack when he sees me. The doorbell rang.

"I got it, Bella." Jazz yelled.

"OK." I replied. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I laughed.

"Your date. Jasper." He snickered. I opened the door and his jaw hit the floor. Oh yeah. Just like I pictured it. "Wow." He whispered. He grabbed my hand and spun me. "You look amazing, Sweetheart."

"Why thank you, kind sir." We both laughed. He handed me a vase with a dozen lavender roses.

"These are for you, Sweetheart. Although they don't compare to your beauty." I kissed his cheek.

"How? When?" I stuttered out. He laughed.

"While you left to take Edward back. I don't think you noticed, but I took my cell into the bathroom. I sat in the tub and ordered them while I soaked." He chuckled.

"They are beautiful. Thank you so much." I started to cry. He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, Sweetheart. I wanted to show you how much I care about you. Show you how special you are to me."

"I care about you too." I squeaked out. "No one has made me feel this way. Ever." He held his hand out for me.

"Let's put those in our room and go have us some fun." _Our_ room? Hmmmmmmmm. Is he trying to say something. God I hope so. We put them on the nightstand and headed outside to Misty. I helped Jasper into the passenger side and climbed into the driver's seat. I could get used to this.

"I love driving this car." I said as I revved her engine. She was so responsive to me. I put her into drive and headed towards the bar. We pulled into Jasper's spot and headed inside. Jazz pulled me into a room I had never been in and I was surprised at what I saw. 5 guys were standing around drinking beer and talking. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Hey guys." Jazz said.

"Jasper." They all replied.

"Are you all ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah." They replied.

"Let me introduce you all to my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is Uncle." He pointed to a man who was dressed in a cool suit. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle." I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Sweetness." He replied as he kissed my cheek.

"This is Jerad." He pointed to a man with a mohawk. I shook his hand and he grinned at me.

"Nice to meet you too, Jerad. Nice hawk." He laughed.

"Thanks." He replied smiling.

"This is Ben J. Or Johnson as I call him." He pointed to a man with brown curly hair. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Johnson."

"Nice to meet you too, Bella."

"This is Ben G." He said as he pointed to a tall, grinning man.

"Nice to meet you, Ben. Now I see why he named Ben J., Johnson. There is two Ben's." I laughed.

"That there are honey." He said laughing. "I'm the coolest Ben you will ever meet too."

"I have no doubt about that." I laughed.

"And last but not least, this is Jackson." Jackson took my hand and kissed the back of it. I swooned.

"Nice to meet you, Jackson." I squeaked out. "Are you _the _Jackson?" He started to laugh hard.

"Well you obviously know who I am." He said between laughs.

"What does she mean by _the_ Jackson, Jackson?" Jasper asked.

"Ummmm, well... I was kind of in a big movie recently." He said blushing.

"You're an actor too?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, kind of." Jackson replied.

"Uh. Yeah he is." I said. "I saw his new movie with a bunch of the nurses from my floor. Who doesn't love vampires." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't you a little old to watch that movie?" I started to crack up.

"Well I didn't pick it. I just went along for the ride." He laughed.

"I like her, Jasper." Jackson said to Jasper.

"I like her too, Jackson." Jasper replied.

"So, Bella-" Jackson turned to me.

"Yes, Jackson, what can I do for you?"

"Well I kind of heard you sing last night during Karaoke and I was hoping you'd back us up on one of our songs."

"Uh, you heard me sing?" I squeaked out.

"Yep." He popped the p.

"Oh God. Please say you didn't." I hid my face behind my hands.

"I did and you were good." He said.

"Which song did you hear?" I quietly asked.

He blushed "Uh, I get off." I groaned and hid behind Jasper. Jasper laughed at my actions.

"Wasn't that the best song?" Jasper asked Jackson. "It was fuckhot the way she sang and moved that body all over me."

"Yeah it was, that's why I asked her." He handed me a sheet of words. "All we need is you to repeat 'Hey big daddy' right after I say it. It's that easy."

"That's it? You promise?" I asked.

"I promise, Darlin'. That's it." Jackson replied.

"OK, Jackson. I'll do it." I said quietly. "I mean how many women can say they sang on stage with Jackson Rathbone." He laughed.

"None, Bella. We have never asked anyone to do that with us. You are the first."

"Well I feel special then. This is a big honor." I said.

"Trust me, the honor is ours." I laughed.

"OK guys, I'm gonna steal Bella for a while. Just let her know when to head to the stage. We will be at the table in front."

"OK, will do." Jackson replied. With that said we walked out and headed into the bar. We sat at our Reserved table and Lauren came over to take our drink order.

"What'll it be, boss?" Lauren asked.

"Bella? What would you like?" Jazz asked me.

"Uh, how about one shot of Patron Silver. I kind of need to relax if I'm going to do that, Jazz."

"Get her whatever she wants. I will have one as well. Thanks, Lauren." Jasper replied.

"No problem, Boss. Be right back." She replied, and walked over to the bar to get our drinks. I looked around the bar and from what I noticed it was pretty full. I wonder how good those Monkeys are if they can fill a bar this big. Lauren came back with our shots and smiled as she put them on the table.

"Edward said to tell you both 'hi' from him." She said.

"Tell him 'hi' back from us please." I said to her.

"Will do." She said as she walked to check on her other tables.

"Edward says 'hi'? What's up with that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Uh, well we kind of talked on our way here this morning and we both decided to try to be friends." I said.

"Friends? Can you do that after all he put you through?" Jasper asked.

"I'm willing to try. I think he has grown up some in the last 4 years. But I am in no way letting my guard down around him. He won't have the chance to hurt me again." Jasper grabbed my hand and kissed the top.

"He will never hurt you again, Sweetheart cause I won't allow that. He will have to get through me first. And that just won't happen." He said vehemently.

"Aw, Baby. I know you will protect me." I said as I leaned over and kissed him. "My big, strong, caring man." Jasper laughed.

"That's right, Sweetheart. And you don't forget that either."

"Don't worry, Jazz. I will never forget you. You are my world." Just as I said that the lights went down and music started. The lights lit up as Jackson started to growl into his mic.

_It's the Reaper inside of me_

_Creeping oh so quietly_

_A sleeper-cell in time of peace_

_Sitting on its tendencies_

_For acting out so violently_

_A violent, silent tide at sea_

_Then red October suddenly_

_Yeah, free the beast_

I started tapping my foot to the beat.

_Free, free free the beast_

_Let go the leash and watch it eat_

_Free, free free the beast_

_Pound your feet give it a treat_

_Its the reaper inside of me_

_Writhing absent-mindedly_

_Masochistic fashion suits me nicely_

_Boozing now days and nightly_

_It's unsightly, this side of me_

_Biting on its bindings_

_I've been losing my teeth in all my dreams_

_I just need sweet release!_

I like this song. They rock!

_Free, free free the beast_

_Let go the leash and watch it eat_

_Free, free free the beast_

_Pound your feet give it a treat_

_I been chewing my tongue for far too long_

_My jaw is starting to ache_

_I can taste my blood my face feels rough_

_Which is odd cause I just shaved_

_Free, free free the beast_

_Let go the leash and watch it eat_

_Free, free free the beast_

_Pound your feet give it a treat_

_Free, free free the beast_

_Let go the leash and watch it eat_

_Free, free free the beast_

_Pound your feet give it a treat_

I started clapping and screaming with the other customers,tThey are really good. No wonder they just got a record deal. I looked at Jasper and grinned. I was having such a good time. I felt so at home with Jasper. I felt like this is where I belong.

"Now I'd like to bring up a special guest. I heard her sing last night at Karaoke and I wanted her to sing back-up for us. Please give a round of applause for Miss Bella." Jackson said into his mic as people clapped. I climbed up the steps and took a deep breath as the music started.

_There's a story that we like to tell_

_Down in the back room we know so well_

_Southside of Austin_

_Where these blackout monkeys woke-up often_

_In a dirty saloon, yes_

_The room is a mess_

_Where the girls are over thirty and the boys overdressed_

_On the stage played a man they'd call Mr. Orson Brawl_

_And his band The Stool Pigeons_

_They got that bar room floor freaking_

_And now the floorboards are creaking_

_And the men wanna kill him_

_Because their women are peaking only when they call_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-all_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-all_

_He threw the false prophet down the wishing well_

_Oh well_

_Yes he threw the false prophet down the wishing well_

_Oh well,oh well_

_Now we're talking in dollars and cents_

_E Pluribus Unum is_

_From many we've come_

_And from many we went_

_But that's all done son_

_And you got her pregnant_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_You had it ah-ah-all_

_You had it ah-ah-all_

_You had it ah-all_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_You had it ah-ah-all_

_You had it ah-ah-all_

_You had it all_

_He had a daughter_

_Oh, he had a daughter_

_What a beautiful baby girl_

_He had a daughter_

_He had a daughter_

_What did he call her?_

_His baby girl_

_He had a daughter_

_He had a daughter_

_Heaven laughing the day she was born_

_He had a daughter_

_He had a daughter_

_He had a daughter and he called her rock'n'roll_

_She'd say hey big daddy (hey big daddy)_

_He'd say hey there little daughter_

_She'd say hey big daddy (hey big daddy)_

_He'd say hey there little daughter_

_She'd say hey big daddy (hey big daddy)_

_He'd say hey there little daughter_

_She'd say I love you daddy (I love you daddy)_

_He'd say I love you rock'n'roll!_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-all_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-all_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_Mr. Orson Brawl_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-ah-all_

_you had it ah-all_

I smiled as he finished singing. I did it! I sang back-up for a recording label band. Woah! This was unreal. The crowd went wild as the song ended and Jasper jumped to his feet whistling and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Woooohooooo! Go Bella!" Jasper shouted.

I looked over to the band and they were all smiling. "Thanks for having me guys." I said as I left the stage.

"No, thank you, Bella." Jackson said and winked at me. I blushed and he laughed. I ran into Jasper's arms as I approached the table.

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart." Jasper said as he gave me a deep kiss. I blushed as he pulled away.

"Thanks, Baby." I said breathlessly. I turned back to face the stage as they started singing some song about a plane. Ben and Jerad had some silly banter going in the beginning of the song and I laughed at them. They are so silly. I was hooked by the end of the song. Well I guess those Monkeys have a new fan in me. I sat and enjoyed the rest of the concert. The last song was called Invisible Monsters and that Uncle guy was singing. He came off the stage and kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hand. _Holy Shit!_ I'm being serenaded. How sweet! I smiled at him as he kissed my hand. I looked around and the other girls looked like green eyed monsters. I just smiled and enjoyed feeling special. All too soon the show was over and Jasper pulled me backstage again.

I grinned as I entered the door. I looked at all of them "You guys rocked! That was the best concert I have ever been to!" I exclaimed. They all laughed.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Darlin'." Jackson replied. I blushed.

I looked at Uncle. "And thank you, Uncle for making me feel special by singing to me."

"You are special, Bella." He winked at me.

"You guys sure are going to give me a big head if you don't stop this." I laughed. They started cracking up.

"You can back us up anytime we are in town." Jackson said to me.

"I'll think about it. Thanks." I said as I leaned on Jasper. He kissed my forehead.

"You almost ready to go home, Sweetheart?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure Baby. I have to use the restroom then we can go." I said.

"No problem, Sweetheart. I will be here waiting." He replied. I walked out into the hallway headed to the bathroom when who walks up but none other than Edward.

"Hey, Edward." I said.

"Hey, Bella. I saw you sing. You were good. How come I didn't know you could sing?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't usually sing. Jasper kind of tricked me." I laughed at how he tricked me.

"Tricked you? Do I need to set him straight about that?" He said with venom in his voice. I busted up laughing.

"Oh he's good at what he does. Trust me." I laughed. Edward cringed. "Please excuse me, Edward. I was heading to the restroom and then we are going home."

"Home?" He squeaked. "You're driving all the way back to Forks tonight?"

"Uh, no. Home to Jasper's." I said. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella. I will get you back." He whispered the last words. Yeah right! He wishes! So NOT gonna happen. I used the restroom as quickly as I could and headed back to my Jasper. I walked into the room and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"You ready, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Sure am, Cowboy." I replied. "Nice to meet you all. The girls are never going to believe I met you, Jackson." I laughed.

"How about we take a picture then they would have no choice but to believe you." He replied.

"OK." I laughed. He grabbed my waist and held on for dear life while Jasper took a picture with my cell phone. The girls are going to_ DIE_ when they hear about this! "Thanks, Jackson. I appreciate all you guys did tonight. I had the time of my life!"

"Aw, aren't you the cutest!" He kissed my cheek. I blushed tomato red. He laughed. I went over to Jasper and he led me out to the car.

"How about I drive?" He asked.

"You feel OK to do that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Never better." He winked and climbed into the car. I climbed into the passenger seat as he started the car. _Aw Damn! _If he can drive it means he won't need me anymore. I got sad at that thought. Soon we pulled into his driveway as a tear escaped my eye.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" He asked. "Please don't cry."

I sniffled. "I just realized that now you can drive you won't need me anymore."

"Aw, Sweetheart. I will always need you. I love you." He said quietly.

"You love me?" I whispered.

"I do." He replied.

"So do I." I whispered. "I love you, Jasper. More than I have ever loved anybody." I cried harder.

"Please don't cry over being in love, Sweetheart. It's the best feeling I have ever felt." He wiped the tears off with his fingers and pulled me close. With all that said, we kissed like we never had before. We kissed as people in love kissed. With our whole hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Monkey madness and the three words we have all be waiting for. Did you like it? Do I do well? Please review if you did.**

**You can check out the real 100 Monkeys at www. 100monkeys music dot com**

**All song are their property. I just used them for my enjoyment.**

**Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Surpriseeeeee 3rd chapter for the week!**

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Aw, Sweetheart. I will always need you. I love you." He said quietly.

"You love me?" I whispered.

"I do." He replied.

"So do I." I whispered. "I love you, Jasper. More than I have ever loved anybody." I cried harder.

"Please don't cry over being in love, Sweetheart. It's the best feeling I have ever felt." He wiped the tears off with his fingers and pulled me close. With all that said, we kissed like we never had before. We kissed as people in love kissed. With our whole hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

"Aw, Sweetheart. I will always need you. I love you." I said quietly.

"You love me?" She whispered.

"I do." I replied.

"So do I." She whispered. "I love you, Jasper. More than I have ever loved anybody." She cried harder.

"Please don't cry over being in love, Sweetheart. It's the best feeling I have ever felt." I said as I wiped the tears off with his fingers and pulled her close. We kissed like we never had before, as people in love. With our whole hearts and souls.

"Come on, Darlin'." I said as I grabbed her hand. "Let's go snuggle in bed." I kissed her hand. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jasper." She said as she got out of the car. We walked into the house and went to my room. I grabbed her and pinned her up against the door kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I moaned and ground my hips and very hard erection into her stomach. She groaned.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Sweetheart?" I asked playfully.

"How could I not?" She laughed. "It's poking me into submission." I busted up laughing.

"You're funny, Sweetheart." I said.

She took a bow. "Thanks." She laughed again. I led her over to the bed and slowly started to undress her, kissing her skin as I bared it.

"I'm going to show you how much you mean to me. I'm going to make love to you."

"Please do. I would love nothing more for you to make love to me. I love you. " She breathed. I laid her down on the bed gently and started to kiss every inch starting at her ankles. By the time I got to her thighs she was moaning out in ecstasy. "Oh God, Jazz. That feels so good, Baby." I picked up her other leg and repeated my actions. With every kiss I was getting impossibly harder. My jeans were straining to keep my rock hard cock inside them. I need to free the beast soon or I was going to be in some serious pain.

"Oh God,Sweetheart. What you do to me." I groaned.

"Well get naked and come do something about it then." She said. "I'm waiting, Baby." I started stripping quickly.

"Well who am I to keep you waiting." I replied.

"The man I love, that's who. The man of my dreams." She said wistfully.

"Well you are the woman of mine. I love you more than my own life, Bella." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Baby, please don't cry."

"These are tears of happiness, Jazz. I have never been this happy before."

"Me either, Sweetheart." I took her into my arms and slowly slid into her hot, wet core. I was going to take my time with her tonight. I'm going to show her how much she means to me. I place soft, sensual kisses all over her body as I slide into her. "Oh God, Baby, you feel so good. I love you." I whispered.

"Oh, Jazz. You feel amazing. I love you too." She replied.

**A few hours later...**

Bella was so exhausted from us making love that she fell asleep on my chest. I held onto her for dear life. She was my world. I won't let her go. As I laid there I thought about what I can get her for her birthday. Oh! I know what I'm going to do for her. Now to get help to get it done. I have to get her out of the house so I can get my plan into action. I pulled her close to me and fell asleep with her in my arms.

**The next morning...**

I woke up to kissing on my chest. "Mmmmmmm, that feels good, Sweetheart."

"Good morning, Baby."

"I'd say so." I laughed.

"So what's up for today?" She asked.

"Well actually I have some work to do in my office and I thought you might want to go home and get more clothes. Unless you want to go home." She frowned at the word home. "No, Sweetheart. I'm not telling to go home and stay there, I only meant for you to get whatever you need, for as long as you want. For all I care, you don't ever have to go back there and stay. Mi casa, es, su casa. You can stay as long as you want, Sweetheart." She looked relieved at that.

"OK, Baby, why don't we shower real quick and head out. Then we can spend the day together." She said.

"OK, Sweetheart, sounds like a plan." I said. We headed to the shower. Mmmmmmm she looks too tempting. I will have to behave so as not to attack her. "Darlin', you look so delectable all naked."

"You look good enough to eat too, but we really need to do this quick if I am driving all the way back to Forks."

I saluted her. "Yes Ma'am." She giggled.

"You're funny, Baby." I took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said like Elvis. That made her laugh harder.

"Come on, Baby, let's get clean. I promise we can get dirty again later." She winked at me.

We climbed into the shower and washed each other. Even though we washed quickly it didn't mean I couldn't take a little advantage of her. I laughed to myself. I washed every inch of her thoroughly. I made sure to linger on all my favorite spots. I washed her breasts and core with gentle strokes. By the time I was done she was moaning out in pleasure.

"Oh God, Jazz. What you do to me." She then started to wash me with the same care and attention. She got on her knees lingering over my rock hard cock. I pulled her up and kissed her.

"We need to get out, Sweetheart, or we will never get out of here." She pouted. I grabbed her lip in my teeth. "We will continue this later. I promise." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the shower. We dried each other off and went to find clothes. We both got on jeans and a t shirt and put our Chucks on and headed out. I tossed her the keys to Misty. "You drive, Darlin', so you can drop me off."

"You're gonna let me drive Misty all the way to Forks?" She asked shocked.

"Sure, Sweetheart, I trust you with her. Enjoy the drive." We headed towards the bar and she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat rocking out to the music. We soon pulled into the parking lot and I got out. "Take your time, Sweetheart. I will be a few hours. Call me when your on your way back."

"OK, Baby. Love you." She leaned over and kissed me.

"Love you, too, Sweetheart." I walked into the back door and to my office. Operation Bella's Birthday is in effect. Time to call Charlie and check on things. I dialed the Forks Police Department.

"_Forks Police Department, how may I help you?" _Some woman answered.

"Chief Swan please?" I asked.

"_Who shall I say is calling?"_ She asked.

"Jasper Whitlock Ma'am." I answered.

"_Hold on and I will get him for you."_ She replied.

"Thank you." I said.

_A few seconds later..._

"_Jasper? Is everything OK? Is Bella OK?"_ Charlie asked.

"Everything is fine, Charlie, calm down. I sent Bella back to her apartment to get some things so I could call and check on everything for Saturday." He let out a breath he must have been holding.

"_OK, Jasper. Sue invited everyone and I ordered a cake. It's all set."_ Charlie replied.

"Good. I was wondering if I could have her present delivered to your house?" I asked.

"_Sure, Jasper."_

"Good. Call me when it gets there and let me know its safe."

"_Uh, OK."_

"Can I have your address? It should be there in a few days." I asked.

"_Sure. It's 45515 Date Ave."_

"Perfect, here's my cell, 555-0101. Call me when it gets there."

"_Will do ,Jasper. And thanks again for doing this for us."_ Charlie said.

"No problem ,Charlie. I only want to make her happy." I said truthfully. "I love her."

"_I know you do Kid. I've seen how you look at her. Like she makes the sun rise."_ He said.

"She does." I replied quietly.

"_Just be good to her, and we will be OK. She has been hurt before."_ He said.

"I know. She told me. And little did either of us know, he works for me at the bar."

"_No way. Edward works for you." _He asked shocked.

"He sure does. It seems they talked yesterday and worked out their differences. They seem fine now."

"_Just watch him for me. I don't trust him."_ Charlie said.

"Oh I will. I don't trust him either." I replied.

"_Good. Well I have to get back to work now."_

"OK, Charlie. I need to order her present. Call when it gets there."

"_Will do, Jasper. Talk to you then."_

"Bye, Charlie." With that we hung up.

I opened my laptop and started my search for the perfect present. After an hour of searching I found it. It was so perfect. I called the seller and made arrangements to pay for and ship it to me. Well that was easy, I went to another site and bought her a decoy present. What girl doesn't like jewelry. Tiffany's it is. Only the best for my girl. I found the perfect one too. She will love it. When all that was done I walked into the bar.

"Hey, Edward." I said.

"Hey, Jasper." He replied. "What's up? Why you here? Where's Bella?"

"Well I own the place so I can come whenever I want. I'm here planning Bella's birthday party and ordering her presents. And she's at her apartment picking things up. If you have to know." I snapped.

"Uh, I was just wondering." He said sadly. "She won't like that you are giving her a party. She hates them."

"Well Mr. Know-it-all, she's not the same girl you dated. She's _MY_ girl. She loves me and I love her, so she will be fine with it." I snapped some more.

"Whatever you say, Jasper. We'll see."

"Yes we will." I said.

"Am I invited? She is my friend too." Edward asked.

"Let's see how it goes this week; if all goes well and you don't piss either of us off, then I will text you the address and time."

"Deal." Edward said. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Baby, what's your sign?" I busted up laughing.

"Barrel of Monkeys." She said saucily.

"No! That's MY sign, over the bar." I said snarckily back. We both busted up laughing at that.

"I'll be there in ten." She said.

"OK, Baby, I'll be outside waiting for you." I replied.

"I'll be there. Love you, Cowboy." She said.

"Love you, too, Sweetheart." I said as I hung up. I looked at Edward and he looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"So she told you huh?" He said.

"That she did. How did you know?" I asked.

"She told me yesterday. Just promise me that you won't hurt her." Edward asked.

"I'm not you." I said and he flinched. "I would never hurt her like that! I have been hurt like that, too so I know how it feels. Now I have to go outside and meet my girl. I'll see you later. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Jasper." With that said, I walked out. A few minutes later my girl drove up looking like sex on wheels in a hot ass car. I leaned down into the window.

"Can I have your number, cause I lost mine?" I asked with a straight face. She busted up laughing.

"Get in, Cowboy. You don't need my number. Let's go back to your place." She came back quickly. _Oh Hell Yes!_ I laughed.

"You got it, Darlin'." I laid on the accent thick and tipped my non-existent hat to her.

"Just don't tell my boyfriend." I laughed.

"Oh I won't. Is he a big guy?" I asked. She laughed.

"He is in certain areas." We both laughed as we pulled into my driveway. I looked over at her.

"Did you get what you needed, Sweetheart?" I asked.

"I did, Baby." She answered. "How about we go to see a movie?"

"OK. Let's take your stuff into the house and go. You pick." I said.

"OK, Baby. I have one but it's a surprise. Come on let's go" She said impatiently.

"OK, Sweetheart. Whatever you want." I said. We went inside and put her stuff in our room and headed out to the movies. I wonder what she wants to see. We pulled in and she got the tickets. We sat down and we started laughing when the movie started. She brought me to see Jackson's movie. This is _HILARIOUS!_ Vampires and Werewolves! _As if! _After the movie we went home and snuggled in bed.

**A few days later...**

My cell phone rings. "Hello?" I asked.

"_You bought her a car?"_ I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Charlie?" I asked meekly.

"_Yes! What the hell were you thinking?"_ He shouted.

"I was thinking that she needed a decent car to drive, and she was enjoying mine so much, I thought she'd like her own. So it got there?" I asked.

"_It sure did. What do you want me to do with it?"_

"Bring it Saturday and park it with everyone else's in back. I don't want her seeing anyone's car that she knows." I said.

"_OK, Jasper. Whatever you say. But know this, if it goes wrong it's all your fault."_ He said.

"You go it, Charlie. See you Saturday." I said.

"_See you then."_ With that, we hung up.

It was Friday night. And everything was all set for the morning. I was so excited to do this for her. I hope she didn't kill me. I grabbed her tight and fell asleep with good thoughts of tomorrow on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Up next, Birthday Madness! There might be a surprise guest or two. Stay tuned for the answer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surpriseeeeeee 2nd post today! I am a writing machine!**

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24 and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"You go it, Charlie. See you Saturday." I said.

"See you then." With that, we hung up.

It was Friday night. And everything was all set for the morning. I was so excited to do this for her. I hope she didn't kill me. I grabbed her tight and fell asleep with good thoughts of tomorrow on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up to being kissed all over. Mmmmmmm I know those lips. They belong to my boyfriend. I'm enjoying sleeping. Uggggg. Go away! Oh wait! I thought to myself. Today is my birthday. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Time to open my eyes and spend the day with the most amazing man. I'm still kind of sad I told them no parties. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now.

"Morning, Darlin'." He said as he kissed me softly on the lips. "Happy Birthday!"

I laughed. "It is so far."

"Well I aim to please." He laughed.

"And please you most definitely do, Cowboy." He just smiled at me.

"Get up. We need to head out for the day. We have plans to keep." He jumped up and clapped his hands. He looked so adorable. I laughed.

"OK, OK, I'm up." I said as I crawled out of bed. "Is there any specific dress code?"

"Nope. Jeans are fine til tonight." I grabbed my clothes and hopped into the shower for a quickie. Apparently Jazz had been up for a while since he was showered and dressed already. Damn he was excited, must be some plans. I laughed to myself. I got out and dried off. I threw on the clothes and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. He said casual, so casual it is. I stepped out of the bathroom and he was waiting for me.

"Ready to go, Sweetheart?"

"Yep. Let's go." I said and held out my hand for him to take.

"I'm driving, cause where we are going is a surprise." He said.

"OK, Jazz. Whatever you say." We climbed in Misty and headed out of town. I know the direction we are headed. "Jazz?"

"Yes, Darlin'?" He asked innocently.

"Are we going to Forks?"

"Yes, Darlin'. I wanted to take you to the diner for breakfast. It was after all where we went for our first breakfast."

"Awwwww, OK then. That's so sweet of you to say."

"Plus the food and service is good there." He said.

"I agree. Sue's the best." We drove into Forks and parked at the diner. We got out and he took my hand. He was smiling.

"Come on, Sweetheart. I'm starved." I laughed.

"Yeah right. Like you don't ever eat." He laughed and opened the door for me. I jumped when I heard...

"Surpriseeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

What. The. Fuck? I looked over at Jazz and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell just happened?" I laughed.

"Well, Darlin', let me explain." He said sounding scared.

I gave him a huge kiss to shut him up. "No need, Baby. I love it!"

"You what?" He stuttered.

"I was thinking this morning how sad I was that I wasn't having a party." I said. He smiled and looked over at Dad and said...

"I told you so, Charlie." And laughed.

"What exactly did you tell him? And when did you tell him this?" I asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Well, we have been talking all week."

"You have?" I squeaked.

"We have." Dad said and leaned over to give me a kiss. "I like him, Bells. A lot." He whispered into my ear.

"Me too, Dad, me too." I looked over to my right at all the people that were here. All my friends from the hospital, my best friends, and someone I had missed for the last few years was hiding in the back. _Seth! _I haven't seen him since he left for college. How did Sue get him here? I ran over to him.

"Seth!" I jumped into his arms.

"Bella!" He swung me around. I heard 'No fucking way' come from behind me.

"Seth?" I turned and Jasper was behind me.

"Jasper?" What. The. Hell. They grabbed each other into one of the man hugs and started laughing.

"What the hell did I miss?" I asked. Everyone around me looked as confused as I did.

"Sweetheart, remember I told you about my best friend from Texas? Well this is him! How do you know him?"

"My Seth is your Seth? How weird is that?" I asked to no one in particular. "Seth is Sue's oldest son. We grew up together."

"Woah, small world." Seth said.

"No shit man." Jasper replied. I turned to say hi to everyone else and introduce them to my boyfriend.

"OK, everyone sit down and I will introduce everyone." I said. Everyone sat down at a huge table. "I want to thank you all for coming. I'm so glad that Jazz didn't listen to me, and threw me a party anyways." I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I'm going to go around the table so he can get to know you all. Everyone this is my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper, this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jacob and his wife Leah, you of course know my dad, Seth and Sue, and last you know Alice and Sam from the hospital."

"It's nice to meet you all. I want all of you to know since I did this party, I am paying for breakfast. Order whatever you want." He finished to a round of thank you's and applause. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Awwwww." I heard from the women around the table. Jasper and I blushed. "So cute." They all said. Sue took our orders and Jasper told her to get some for herself too since she was working. She thanked him and winked at me. About half an hour later the bell on the door rang out and everyone looked to the door. It was force of habit. I then noticed the men at the table excluding Jasper looked pissed. I looked over to find Edward standing there. I got up and went over to him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jasper, said that I was invited as long as I was your friend and acted like it. No fighting or yelling or rehashing the past." He replied.

"OK. As long as you behave." I said. I walked over to the table and told everyone it was OK.

"Guys it's my birthday. Please don't ruin it. It's OK, he was invited and will behave." I said.

"He better," Dad mumbled. "Or I will shoot him." He snickered.

"Dad! You will do no such thing. Behave or you will go!" I said sternly.

"OK, Bells. I will be good if he is." Dad said.

"I will be good, Charlie." Edward said.

"That's Chief Swan, to you." The men around the table snickered and high-fived him. I just shook my head. Sue came over and took Edward's order. We sat there talking while everything was cooking. All the men excluding Edward were talking sports and Jasper told them about his bar and what happened there every weekend. Everyone seemed to be getting along nicely. The men treated Jasper as one of them. I smiled at that thought. He fit into our group nicely.

The door opened again and all I heard were gasps. What the hell is going on? I turned to the door shocked. The girls started shrieking. I hopped up and walked over to him.

"Jackson?" I asked shocked. "What are you doing here?" All I hear behind me was 'no way' and 'how does she know him'. He grabbed me and kissed my hand like he did last weekend and then pulled me into a hug.

"Well, Jasper told me and the boys it was your birthday today and I thought I'd come surprise you." He said. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged.

"Well that's nice of you." I grabbed his hand and led him to the table. "Everyone this is Jackson Rathbone. Jackson, this is everyone." The girls were giggling. They obviously knew who he was.

"Bella, how do you know Jackson?" Leah asked me.

"Well, she sang back up for me last weekend." Jackson piped in.

"She did what?" Everyone asked simultaneously. I turned tomato red.

"She did. She rocked the place." He told everyone. I looked around the table to a lot of shocked faces. Jasper just had a grin on his face.

"She sure did." Edward replied.

"Stop guys. You're embarrassing me." I said.

"I wanted to give you your present, Bella." He handed me a bag.

"Thanks." I put it on the table next to me.

"Open it now please. I have to get back to finish some things." He said.

"OK, Jackson." I said.

"It's Jay to you. We are friends." The girls were dumbfounded. I pulled out a Liquid Zoo CD which was autographed to me and a T-shirt to match.

"This is awesome! Thanks Jay! Tell the boys I said thanks too."

"Oh you can do that yourself later. You are coming back to the bar, and singing with us tonight." He said.

"I'm what?"

"You are. It's the rest of your present. You get to sing with us and pick the Improv. We have the whole front roped off for all your friends too." He looked to everyone. "You are all invited to come." Everyone started to shriek and high five each other.

"I guess the party will continue tonight!" I said to everyone. I looked at Jasper. "This is the best birthday ever."

"It ain't over yet, Darlin'." He winked at me. Sue started to bring out the food.

"Jay, would you like to stay and eat?" I asked.

"No, Bella, I have to run and get ready for the show. See you tonight." With that he kissed my cheek and left. The girls started shrieking.

"Bella, how well do you know Jackson?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella, do you know who he is?" Alice asked.

"I only met him last weekend, and yes I do Alice. I was with you when we saw that movie." I said. I turned back to my food and ate. After we were done everyone handed me a present. I opened them all. Alice got me a pair of designer scrubs.

"Thanks Alice." I said politely. Who needs designer scrubs?

"You're welcome Bella." I opened Jacob and Leah's next. I pulled out a cute hoodie and some band t-shirts.

"Thanks guys. I love them!"

"You're welcome, Bells." I opened Emmett and Rosalie's next. I pulled out an old Civil War book. I didn't have this one yet.

"Cool! Thanks, Em and Rose! I don't have this one." They laughed.

"Civil War ,Sweetheart, really?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." I popped the p

"We'll talk about that later." He said.

"OK, Baby. Whatever you say." I replied.

"I do say." We both laughed.

I opened Seth and Sue's next. "Movie passes, cool!"

They laughed. "We now know you like those vampire movies. But we always knew you liked to watch movies." I laughed.

"That I do." Edward handed me an envelope. I pulled out a card and a gift certificate to _Bellissimo Giardino._ This was from Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

"Thanks, Edward. Please thank Esme and Carlisle too." I said.

"You got it." He replied. I opened my Dad's next. A car stereo? What?

I looked at him confused. "I know how you like to rock out in the car." He laughed.

"Thanks Dad." I laughed. "Now I have something to play that CD from Jackson on."

Jasper handed me a box. I unwrapped it and found a blue Tiffany's box inside. _Woah!_ He bought me jewelry? I opened the lid to reveal a platinum and diamond heart pendant.

"I'm giving you my heart." He whispered. I pulled him into a hug and cried.

"I love you, Jazz."

He wiped my tears "I love you, too, Sweetheart. Now no more tears."

"It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to." I replied. Everyone laughed. Jasper looked at my dad and gave him a look.

"Be right back, Bells." Dad got up and went outside.

"Well that was weird." I said.

"I'm sure he's fine, Baby." Jasper said. The door chimed and Dad walked back in.

"Uh, Bells. Can you come out here. I wanna show you something. Actually, you all might wanna come see this." Dad said.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Jasper said and pulled me up and led me outside.

I looked where my dad pointed and my jaw dropped. He was pointing to a car with a big red bow parked next to Jasper's car.

"Happy Birthday, Darlin'." Jasper said as he kissed my cheek.

"What? How? Huh? It's mine?" I squeaked.

"Sure is." He replied.

"Oh. My. God!" I shrieked. "It's just like yours!" I was jumping up and down.

"All but the color. Misty is blue. Stephanie is red."

"Stephanie. I like it!" I beamed. He handed me the keys. Everyone was standing around admiring it. The men were talking specs while the girls were saying it looked pretty.

"Come on guys." Jasper said. "Let's go get some cake." We all walked back inside and they sang as I blew out the candles. I made a wish. But I think it had already come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned for the birthday concert!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I want to thank Monkey for helping me with the Improv. Love you Monkey!**

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"All but the color. Misty is blue. Stephanie is red."

"Stephanie. I like it!" I beamed. He handed me the keys. Everyone was standing around admiring it. The men were talking specs while the girls were saying it looked pretty.

"Come on guys." Jasper said."Let's go get some cake." We all walked back inside and they sang as I blew out the candles. I made a wish. But I think it had already come true.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

"All but the color. Misty is blue. Stephanie is red." I said.

"Stephanie. I like it!" She beamed. I handed her the keys. Everyone was standing around admiring it. The men were talking specs while the girls were saying it looked pretty.

"Come on guys." I said. "Let's go get some cake." We all walked back inside and they sang as she blew out the candles. I hope she made a wish. Mine had already come true. I looked her into her eyes and whispered. "You happy, Sweetheart?"

"More than you will ever know." She kissed me. We all ate our cake enjoying each others company.

"OK, so who's coming tonight?" I asked the table. To which they all replied 'I am'. "Good. So who wants to drive Misty home so I can ride with my girl?" All the men simultaneously said 'I do'. I tossed the keys to Charlie. "You drive it, Charlie. I'm sure someone here will take you home."

"I can drive him home." Sue said.

"Well now that that's settled. Everyone meet us at the bar at 6pm. The concert is at 7pm. Call me if you need directions or anything. I will tell my bouncers that you all can park in the back lot so you can all be close to the door. Bella and I will be up front with the tables reserved for you." Sue handed me the bill. I handed her my credit card without looking at the total. She brought me back the receipt to sign and I gave her a $50 tip for all the hassle and as a thank you for all of her help. I grabbed Bella's hand and said goodbye to everyone and that we would see them tonight. I man hugged Seth and told him that we would catch up later in the evening. We headed out to Stephanie and Bella ran her hand over the car's curves looking at it adoringly.

"I still can't believe you bought me a car." She said awed.

"I know how much you enjoyed driving Misty and I wanted you to have a good car to drive back and forth to work. That truck didn't sound like it will make it much longer anyways." I said.

"But it's too much." She said.

"Nothing's too much when it comes to you, Sweetheart. You only have to ask for it and it's yours." She fingered her necklace.

"You already gave me what I wanted. Your heart." She leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella." I said.

"And I love you, Jasper." She replied. She started the engine and squealed and clapped like a kid on Christmas morning. She pulled out onto the road and put the radio on. "Ah, I see why dad got me a stereo. This one sucks!" I laughed. "How did you get the car to the diner? Where was it?" She asked.

"Well I had it shipped to your dad. He drove it to the diner for me and hid it in back." I told her.

"He knew about it?" She asked.

"He did. He freaked out when it was delivered." I laughed.

"I bet. This is kind of a crazy birthday gift." She said.

"I wanted you to be safe and happy. I knew you loved mine, so I got you one of your own. No big deal." I said.

"It _is_ a big deal, Jazz. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I usually don't do parties or presents. _At all! _People looked shocked that I didn't lay into you about throwing that party. I actually enjoyed myself. I was even OK with Edward there. Did you see that he was talking to Alice at the other end of the table? Maybe he will move on now that we have cleared the air." She stated.

"I hope so. He needs to find someone for himself that's not you. He's still pining for you, I see it." I stated. "Maybe they will hook up tonight. That would make everyone happy I think."

"It would make me feel better." She said.

"Well then, your wish is my command." I chuckled. I dialed Edward and told him to call in a back up bartender. He was going to hang with us for Bella's birthday. He eagerly agreed and said he'd see us tonight. "All set, Darlin'. Operation get Edward a girl is in effect." She laughed.

"You're funny, Baby. God I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Darlin'. With my whole heart." I replied as she pulled into the driveway. "So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?" I asked.

She laughed. "How about we snuggle on the couch and make out like teenagers while we pretend to watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect, Sweetheart. Your birthday, your pick of movie." I said as we walked into the house. She walked over to the entertainment room and picked 'The Wedding Planner'. OK, I could work with that.

"What? It's not like we are actually going to watch it." She winked at me.

"Oh really now? And what do you have in mind?" I chuckled.

"Well you did say it was whatever I wanted. It is my birthday after all." She smirked.

"I did say that, Sweetheart." I sat on the couch and held out my hand for her to come to me. She climbed in between my legs and snuggled in while I started the movie. I held onto her like she was the finest piece of china available. My arms were draped around her waist as she cuddled into my chest. As the movie started, I started kissing her neck absentmindedly.

"Mmmmmm, Jazz, that feels so good."

"No, Sweetheart, you _taste_ good. God I could lick and kiss you all day." I stated.

"Who's stopping you?" She laughed.

"Uh, I guess no one." I stared to lick and kiss her neck again. Just as she requested we made out and didn't watch the movie. God I could get used to this. I'd love to do this every day. At 5 we started to get ready so we could head over to the bar by 5:30. We wanted to get there before everyone and get things settled with the Monkeys. Bella came out of the bathroom and my eyes popped out of my head like Wile E. Coyote. _Holy Shit!_ She looked like sex on legs. Uh, maybe we didn't need to leave the house. I wanted to keep her to myself.

"Close your mouth, Jazz, or you will catch flies." She said sassy.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jazz." She said as she kissed me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house and to Stephanie. We climbed into her Candy Apple hotness and took off to the bar. Bella pulled into my spot as usual and we walked into the back door. We headed over to see Jackson and the boys to get set up for what was going to happen tonight. We walked in and they all looked over at us and smiled. Ben walked up first and gave her a hug and I pulled out my camera to snap a picture of that. It was too cute. He kissed her cheek while saying...

"Happy Birthday, Bella. I hope you liked your present."

"Thanks, Ben. I sure did. I can't believe you all did that for me." She blushed shyly.

"You're a cool chick. We like you. You rock!" He laughed. Uncle came up next and did the same thing. After the kiss he said...

"Happy Birthday, Sweetness."

"Thanks, Uncle." She got redder. Jerad was next.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. I can't wait to see if you can stump Jay with your improv song choice."

"It's never happened, and never will." Jackson piped in. "Bring it on, Darlin'." He winked at her.

"I know what I want it to be, but it's a surprise." She said cryptically.

"Oh really now. What do you have in mind, Darlin'?"Jay asked her.

"You'll see. It's my birthday and I will decide when you get to know things." She winked at Jackson.

"Touche, Darlin'." Jackson replied. Bella just grinned when she realized she won.

Ben J walked up and took his turn. As he kissed her cheek he said "Happy Birthday, Bella, I'm glad we could celebrate it together."

"Aw thanks, Johnson. I'm excited that you would all do this for me." She said in reply.

And last but certainly not least Jackson walked up to Bella. He winked at me as he grabbed her and kissed the hell out of her. I took a picture of them cause it was just too adorable not to. He let her up and she looked shocked. She touched her lips. "What the hell just happened?" She asked. We all busted up laughing.

"I think Jackson just gave you a birthday kiss, Sweetheart." I said laughing.

"That was so not a birthday kiss. The other guys gave me a birthday kiss. That was..." She trailed off her thought.

"That was what, Darlin'?" Jackson asked laughing.

"That was crazy. I mean you are Jackson Rathbone. The girls are never going to believe that just happened." She said absentmindedly.

"I got the proof right here, Sweetheart." I turned the camera around and she looked dumbfounded. Jackson busted up laughing.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Jackson said. Bella turned the reddest I had ever seen her.

"Thanks, Jay. That was some kiss." She said.

"_And his last kiss." _I said jealously. "He better be glad it's your birthday or I would have punched him for that." I said. Bella walked over to me and kissed me longer and harder than he kissed her. She was showing me who she belonged to. _Me. _"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jazz."

"Awwwwwwww." The band replied. We both blushed at that and started laughing.

"You guys are so cute." Jackson said.

"Oh my God. You guys don't know what Jasper got me for my birthday!" Bella exclaimed. "Jackson, I mean Jay, left before he could see."

"What did he get you, Bella?" Ben asked. She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room.

"Come on guys and see!" She yelled from the hallway. We all followed her outside. Once outside she pointed to Stephanie and their jaws hit the floor.

"Woah! That is one hot sexy car there, Bella!" Ben said excitedly.

"_No shit, Ben!_ I saw this and almost had a heart attack. He said he bought it for me since I loved driving his."

"I didn't even know he had one." Ben replied.

"Yep. It's just like mine except for blue. Misty is a dream to drive." She said in awe. "But Stephanie is my baby." She said as she ran her hand up the hood. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on guys. We need to get in and get the tables set up." I said and led them back inside.

"We have to give Bella the music for tonight." Jerad said. He led her to the room and handed her some papers. "Can you handle this?" He asked.

"Yep." She popped the p to prove her point. "Alright, Jazz, let's go." She said excitedly.

"We'll see you out there guys." I said.

"Yes you will." Jackson said. I took her hand and we headed out to the tables to make sure everything was set up. We went out to the bar and it looked awesome. Someone put up streamers and blew up balloons and put them all over the stage and the tables.

"Wow. Who did all this?" Bella asked me.

"I have no idea, Sweetheart. We will find out if you want." I said.

"Yes please. I want to know who to thank. This is awesome." She said.

"Will do, Darlin'. What would you like to drink, Sweetheart?" I asked her as Lauren walked up.

"What's up, boss? What do you want to drink?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing much, Lauren. I think we will both have a shot of Patron to calm us down. Do you know who decorated?" I asked.

"I do. It was Jackson. He did it with the band. I wonder why, they have never done this before." She said.

"I know why. Today is Bella's birthday. This concert was one of their presents to her." I told her.

"Wow. They must like her." She said.

"You have no idea how much." I snickered. "Jackson kissed her a minute ago."

"He what?" She asked shocked. Bella busted up laughing.

"He so did. It was a good kiss too. Jasper took pictures of it." Bella replied.

"No freaking way! You kissed a movie star." She shrieked.

"No. He kissed me!" Bella retorted.

"Who kissed you, Bella?" Rosalie asked walking up to us.

"Uh, Jay kissed me." She squeaked out. "Well actually they all kissed me, but Jay kissed me on the lips."

"Yeah right, Bella. Sure." Rosalie said. I handed Rosalie the camera and her jaw hit the floor. "Oh. My. God! You lucky Bitch!" Bella just smiled.

"I am right?" She laughed and blushed. "That was so unexpected. Not like I'm complaining or anything."

"You should have seen your face when he grabbed you, Sweetheart. I knew what was coming when he winked at me." I said laughing at the look on her face. "That's why I took pictures. I figured you might want a reminder of your birthday." She laughed.

"Like I could forget a kiss like that!" I growled and gabbed her. She was_ mine! _

"What was that you said, Sweetheart?" I said sweetly. She busted up laughing.

"I was kidding, Jazz. Calm down. We all know you kiss better anyways." She winked at me.

"Damn straight." I muttered. The girls laughed at me.

"He's so cute when he's jealous, Bella." Rosalie said.

"I know right?" She said. I pouted. The girls sat down and were chatting as people came in. Soon everyone was there and had ordered drinks. The guys were finishing setting up on stage. I heard a bunch of people in the crowd asking why there were decorations up and why some of the tables were roped off into a VIP section. I looked at our tables and saw everyone paired up. Sue and Charlie were sitting together, Rosalie and Emmett, Leah and Jacob, Edward and Alice, and Seth came to join Bella and I a few minutes ago. Somehow all those couples looked right together. I will have to finish that thought off later.

"How you doing, Seth? I have missed you." I said turning to him.

"Me too, Jasper. Work's been good. I miss hanging out with you. You ever think about coming home?" Seth asked.

"This is home now. Home is where Bella is." I said.

"How did you meet her? How did you end up here? I mean this is nuts! How did you end up with a girl I grew up with?" He said.

"Well I was in a car accident a month ago. Bella took care of me. She was one of my nurses. We became friends and fell in love. I own this bar and a house not too far from here. And I did it alone. I earned every penny."

"That's awesome. Who needs a trust fund." He laughed.

"Well I don't, but I have one. My grandpa set one up for me and I have that in case of an emergency, and the one my parents made for me I refuse to touch it. I won't use _their_ money." I sneered.

"You have to be the most self righteous billionaire I know." He laughed.

"What? Billionaire? What. The. Fuck. Jazz, you never said any of this." Bella said freaked out.

"And I wasn't planning on it either. I know you don't love me for my money. It's not important. It's a non issue. I told you who I was, Darlin'. I thought you figured it out." I said.

"Nope. It never crossed my mind." She said.

"I told you it was a non issue, Bella. Money isn't everything. Love is the only thing worth it in this world." I replied.

"You're right, Cowboy." She kissed me. "Love is the only thing worth it in this world. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. More than you will every know." I replied and pulled her into my lap.

"I have never seen him this happy Bells. Not even when he was with_ her_." Seth said.

"Don't ever bring _her_ up again, Seth." I growled. He looked down.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Just then the lights went down and music started.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! This concert is for you, Darlin'." Jackson said into the mic.

"Thanks guys." She screamed in reply. Jackson winked at her and started to sing.

_She was young_

_But she liked to act younger than she was_

_She was dumb_

_But she liked to act more dumb than she was_

_For such a young,dumb impetious thing_

_Says if she goes then she'll go smilling_

_And of course, she'll leave a beautiful corpse_

_The problem with you, the problem with this world (x3)_

_It's an ugly world and you're, you're an ugly girl_

_Hey_

_Give it, give it_

_She wants to be Grace Kelly_

_But she has no grace_

_She's always falling down on her pretty painted face_

_Well men call her pretty_

_Because she's pretty funny_

_She's always after the millionaire's money_

_But she don't care for anyone else but herself_

_She don't care for anyone else but herself_

As he sang this he looked over at Lauren. Bella noticed and busted up laughing. Jay noticed and winked at her and grinned.

_The problem with you, the problem with this world_

_It's and ugly world and you're an ugly girl (x2)_

_The problem with you's the problem with this world(x3)_

_It's an ugly world and you're, you're an ugly girl_

_FUNKY!_

_She's the highbrow girl in the low cut top_

_A society girl, she don't know how to stop_

_Well men call her pretty_

_Because she is pretty fun_

_She always makes sure to leave the top buttons undone_

_You're falling cuz you_

_Are falling cuz you_

_You're falling cuz you_

_You're falling yes you_

_Are falling cuz you_

_Are falling yes you_

_You're falling (x3)_

_She's an ugly girl (x8)_

_She's a highbrow girl in a low cut top_

_A society girl, she don't know how to stop_

_1,2,3,4_

_3,4_

We all clapped and screamed out our approval to the band.

"Thanks everyone. Now it's time for the birthday girl to come on stage and sing with us. Come on up, Birthday Bells." Jackson said.

"Birthday Bells?" She asked as she got her mic. "Really, Jay?" She laughed.

"Yes really." He laughed. "I heard someone call you Bells and I liked it, so Birthday Bells it is." He winked at her. "OK everyone this is one of our new songs off of our new album Liquid Zoo. It's called Devil Man." Jay said into the mic and the notes rang out as Ben started to sing.

_Oh boy I tell you so_

_Devil man coming for your soul_

_He's got a big shiny car with wheels that roll_

_You straight down to the underground_

_Oh boy I tell you so_

_Devil man coming for your soul_

_He's got a big shiny smile of teeth of gold_

_Teeth are meant for eating you_

_Sheep sheep sleep_

_As the devil gnashes his teeth_

_Sheep sheep sleep_

_While the devil eats_

_Devil man got a real nice grin_

_Shiny watch a shimmering_

_But ever from the moment he lets you in_

_He'll be drinking up on the blood of your sins_

_Give you all the money and the girls that you please_

_You'll spend eternity on your knees_

_He come and take you while your asleep_

_This thieving trickster is bastardly_

_Oh boy I tell you so_

_Devil man coming for your soul_

_But you still gonna give those dice a roll_

_and hope to god that he takes you slow_

_Fool you tool_

_He's got a hold on you_

_Fool you tool_

_Devil mans got a hold on you_

Everyone started clapping. I heard a lot of 'go Bella', and nice job Bells'.

"Now before you go back to your seat, Bella, what is your choice for the Improv?" Jerad asked into his mic. She looked over to Edward and said...

"How about Cheating Ex's." Edward got this pained look on his face.

"I think I can handle that, Darlin'." Jackson said as he kissed her cheek. With that Bella came back to me and sat on my lap as they played a beat. Jackson started to dance silly and move about the stage.

_He showed back up on my doorstep_

_asking me back_

_I said 'I just can't do it, our love has gone flat'_

_If you really loved me_

_you would have stayed true_

_but having him step into my life_

_has made me very blue_

_As tears rolled down my face_

_I knew what I had to do_

_I closed my eyes_

_then closed the door_

_there's nothing else to do_

_Cheating ex's are bad for our health_

_they break our heart_

_they confuse our mind_

_and send us straight to hell_

_Cheating ex's_

_everyone has one_

_just hang in there Mr. Right will come along_

_then life will be full and fun!_

_Cheating ex's are bad for our health_

_they break our heart_

_they confuse our mind_

_and send us straight to hell_

"Wooooohooooooooooooooooo!" We all screamed and clapped when Jackson finished singing.

"That was awesome, Jay!" Bella screamed. "You rock!"

"Happy Birthday, Bella." They all said in return. After a few more songs they were done for the night. They took their final bow and headed over to us.

"So? Did you all like it?" Jay asked everyone.

"Oh yeah." Bella said. "This was the best birthday ever!"

"This was so much fun." Rosalie said.

"I'm glad you had fun, Rosalie." I said

"Call me Rose." She replied.

"Rose it is." I laughed.

Bella leaned over to me. "I guess she likes you. She doesn't let just anyone call her that." She whispered. I kissed her.

"I'm glad she approves. I like them all too. Baby?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I think they all had too much to drink, maybe we should get cabs and go back to the house. I don't want anyone to get into an accident." I said. She kissed me.

"I love you baby. I love that you care about the safety of my friends and family." She said lovingly.

"Come on guys. Let's continue this party at my house. We will lock all the cars in back and take cabs since we have all been drinking."

I heard a chorus of 'OK' and 'sounds fun'. We headed out front and got into 4 cabs and headed to my house to continue our evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you all enjoyed the birthday fun. Ugly Girl and Devil Man belong to 100 Monkeys.**

**Check them out at www dot 100monkeysmusic dot com**

**All birthday items are on their website under Monkey Mart**

**Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Come on guys. Let's continue this party at my house. We will lock all the cars in back and take cabs since we have all been drinking."

I heard a chorus of 'OK' and 'sounds fun'. We headed out front and got into 4 cabs and headed to my house to continue our evening.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Come on guys. Let's continue this party at my house. We will lock all the cars in back and take cabs since we have all been drinking." Jasper said.

I heard a chorus of 'OK' and 'sounds fun'. We headed out front and got into 4 cabs and headed to Jasper's house to continue our evening.

When we all got out I heard a lot of 'wow' and 'this is nice'. I took his hand and led the way to the house.

"Welcome to my home." Jasper said as they all entered. "Make yourselves at home."

"This is a nice home you have, Jasper." Dad said.

"Thanks ,Charlie." He replied.

"I'm kind of tired. I'm off tomorrow. Is there somewhere I can lay down?" He asked.

"Why don't you and Sue use the pool house. There is a bedroom and a couch. It will be quieter out there. Feel free to use whatever you need. Let me know if you need anything. There are linens and towels in the bathroom. There are also some extra sweats and PJ's in the dressers that you can use to sleep in." Jasper said.

"Thanks. You coming, Sue?" Charlie asked her.

"Sure. Let's go." Sue answered. "Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem, Sue. I take care of family. And since you are Seth's mom and like Bella's adopted mom, you are family." He said.

"Thanks, Jasper. You don't know what that means to me." Sue replied.

"I do know, Sue. My girl has taught me about love and family. I'd do anything for her." That made Charlie smile.

"I know you would, Son." Charlie replied. "Take care of my girl for me. Come on Sue, let's let them have fun with their friends. Happy Birthday, Bells. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad. Goodnight. Goodnight, Sue." I said.

"Goodnight, Bells." Sue replied with a wink. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight, Charlie and Sue. I will see you both in the morning." Jasper said. He turned to me. "You ready to have some more fun, Darlin'?" The doorbell rang right after he said that. "I wonder who that is. Everyone is here." He opened the door and my jaw hit the ground.

"Hey Birthday, Bells and Jasper." Jackson said. "Can we join the party too?" He said as they all stepped into the entryway with guitar cases and a few odd and ends instruments.

"Hell Yes!" I replied. I grabbed Jay's hand and led him down to the entertainment room. Everyone followed. The guys all set down their cases and found seats. Everyone else took the couches and overstuffed chairs. Jazz walked into the room and over to the bar.

"Anyone want a drink?" He asked. A chorus of 'yes' went around the room. He brought over a bottle of Jack and a stack of shot glasses. He sat down in a overstuffed chair and I sat in his lap. "How about a drinking game?" Another chorus of 'yes'. "How about we play truth or dare and if you don't do a truth you take one shot, and if you don't do the dare you take two?" 'OK' was heard around the room. "Birthday girl you are up first. Who's your first victim?" I scanned the room. Who will it be. Oh I know! _Alice!_

"Alice. Truth or dare." I said with a smile on my face.

"Dare. Is there any other choice?" She laughed.

"I guess not." I laughed. "Make out with Edward for at least 3 minutes."

"I think I can handle that." She snickered. "How about it, Edward. You game?" She said saucily.

"You know I am. Get over here." He said and grabbed her to him. By the time the 3 minutes were up she was straddling him and they were moaning into each others mouths. Well I think they like each other. Hehe. This is all part of mine and Jasper's plan. I wink at him. He winked back.

"OK, Alice. Your turn." I said.

"Edward. Truth or dare."

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to go out with me when you have a night off." He cracked up.

"Deal." He replied. We all laughed.

"My turn." Edward said. "Jasper. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jasper said.

"How did you end up here in Washington?" Edward asked.

"I will take the shot. Everybody doesn't need that story. Besides, the most important person already knows." He replied and took a shot. "My turn. Jacob, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jacob replied.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" He busted up laughing at Jasper's question. _Oh please don't tell them that!_ I thought to myself. I looked at him and shook my head no.

"Uh, I'll take a shot. There were others involved and I want to keep their secret." He said taking his shot. I let out a breath. Jasper looked at me and cocked his eyebrow and smirked at me. _Uh oh. _Please don't give me away I pleaded with my eyes. He just smiled at me.

"OK, my turn." Jacob said. "Jasper. Truth or dare?" He asked with a smile.

"Truth." He replied.

"How do you really feel about Bells?" He winked at me.

"I love her more than my own life." He replied. All around me all I could hear were 'awwwwws'. "My turn again. Jackson, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied with a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss all the women in here for at least a minute with the exception of Bella since she got more than that already." All the girls started to squeal. I took out Jasper's camera. I knew they'd want pictures of this too! I laughed. They all looked so happy now with smiles a mile wide. He kissed all the girls and they were completely smitten by the time he was done. I took pictures of all of them with him. This is something they'd never forget. He saved Rose for last. She held on for dear life to him. She didn't want to let him go. Finally Emmett had to pull her off. He laughed at her craziness.

"My turn." Jackson chuckled. Uh oh. What did he have in mind. "This dare is for everyone." He stated. "I dare all of you to jump into the pool clothed. You can take out the stuff from your pockets and take your shoes off. That's it." He sat back and smiled as we all thought about it. I jumped up.

"I'm in. Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"What will we do about clothes, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well between Jasper and I, I bet we have enough sweats and PJ's to go around, and we can wash what you have on after." I looked to Jasper for confirmation. He nodded. "Come on. This will be fun!" I got up and headed out back. I took off my boots and jumped in. Jasper was followed by everyone but Uncle. He came outside but he didn't want to ruin his suit. He sat and watched us all play in the pool. After a while we all got out and Jasper and I went and got the clothes for everyone. We handed out the sweats and PJ's to a round of 'thank you's'. We all ended up back in the Entertainment room where Uncle took his two shots for not doing the dare. "I dare you to take me to bed and make me scream your name." I whispered to Jasper. He visibly gulped.

"Uh, guys." He squeaked. "I have 4 spare rooms upstairs for all of you to sleep. Jay and the guys, if you want to stay you can. There are couches in here and the living room for you to sleep on. I'm tired and gonna take Bella to bed."

"Tired. Yeah that's it." I heard from someone. I laughed. _Emmett._ I knew it had to be him. I yawned.

"I'm tired too. Night guys. Thanks for the best birthday Ever!" I said to everyone.

"Your welcome, Bella." I heard from all around the room as I took Jasper's hand.

"The last one up needs to please lock up. Seth, we need to talk tomorrow." Jasper said as we headed down the hall to our room. After the door was closed he slammed me into it kissing me with all the passion he possessed.

"Wow." Was all I could say. That was one amazing kiss. He started going lower and soon I was in the bed, naked and screaming his name for the world to hear. God I hope my Dad couldn't hear me from the pool house. He made me scream so much I got hoarse. But what a way to do it. I laughed to myself. We fell asleep in each others arms. The last thing I remember was him saying he loved me and he hoped I had a nice birthday.

**The next morning...**

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper's arm draped over me. I could get used to this. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I snuggled into him further. He groaned in his sleep as my ass ground into his rock hard cock. I silently laughed to myself. This man was insatiable. Well who could blame me also. He was HOT and I love him with everything in me. He sighed.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered. I turned to look and he was still asleep. How cute is he. He talks in his sleep too. I kissed him softly.

"I love you, too, Jazz." I whispered. His eyes fluttered and he opened them.

"Mmmmmm, Morning, Sweetheart. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Morning, Baby. I slept good. I have never slept better than when I'm in your arms. I feel safe."

"You are safe, Sweetheart. I would never hurt you." He replied.

"I know ,Baby." I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said with a smile. He sniffed the air. "What smells good?"

"I don't know. I smell it too. Shall we get up and find out?" I said.

"I don't wanna give you up just yet." He held me to him tighter. Just then our stomachs growled and we busted up laughing. _Traitors. _

"Well I guess we have been overruled. Come on, Baby. Let's go eat." I said reluctantly.

"OK." He huffed. "If we have to." He pouted. I laughed. We threw on some sweats and went to the kitchen. We had a full house. Even the band stayed.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Morning, Bella." Was chorused. A few were smirking and winking at me. _Uh oh! Busted! _Maybe I was a little loud last night.

"Did you get any sleep, Bells?" Rose asked and winked. I blushed.

"Yep." I popped the p.

"I wasn't sure after all that screaming that it was possible to sleep. I figured you'd be too wound up." She was being relentless. But that was Rose. I finally took a good look around and froze. My dad and Sue were standing there with their mouths hung open. I blushed tomato red.

"What?" I asked Dad and Sue. "I'm 26, in love, and been practically living here, of course we have done that. Not like you both can't say that you haven't. You both have kids, so I know you have done it at least a few times." They both look at each other and blushed at that remark.

"Ewwwwwwww." Came from Leah and Seth. "We so didn't need to think about that." We all busted up laughing.

"How about some breakfast?" Sue said ending the laughter. There was a chorus of 'yes' and a 'hell yes' which came from Emmett. We all sat down and ate breakfast. All this gave me an idea.

"Hey everyone? How about all of you go grab clothes and suits and we can have a pool party since we are all off work today. We can BBQ and swim." I said.

"And we can play music too." Jackson cut in.

"Sounds fun to me. Let's do it." Jasper replied. "Who's in?" Each couple looked at each other and started to shake their heads. There was a chorus of 'we're in' from all of them. I looked at Dad and Sue.

"What about you two?" I asked them. They looked at each other.

"OK, I'm in." Dad said. "Sue?"

"Me too." She replied. I grinned.

"How do we get to our cars to go?" Jacob asked.

"We brought ours. We can take one of you for each car and you can come back and pick up your other half." Jay said.

"Thanks man." Jacob replied.

"No problem." Jay replied. "Let's hit it." We all figured out who was going to get the cars and headed out. Because both Jasper and I had a car at the bar we both went with instructions for the last person to leave had to lock up. Jazz and I got into Jackson's truck and headed out to the bar.

"An Xbox? Really, Jay?" I laughed.

"Yeah. I like em."

"But isn't this kind of a girly truck?" He gave me this look like I offended him before he busted up laughing.

"Hey! Don't hate on the truck." Jackson replied. At that Jasper lost it and was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny, Jazz?" I asked.

"It's the same exact thing you said to me!" He laughed ever harder. I thought back and blushed a bright red.

"Sorry, Jay." I said sheepishly. Jackson laughed.

"It's OK, Bella. It was something to hold me over til I could afford my dream car." He replied.

"And what might that be?" I asked curious.

"A Porsche Carrera." He said like he was speaking of the most delicate flower.

"Now that's a fine piece of machinery." Jasper said.

"Yeah it is." Jackson said.

"Why don't you buy one?" I asked.

"Well I know we just got signed to a record contract and my movie is a huge hit, but I can't justify spending $90,000 on a car right now." Jackson said as we pulled into the bar parking lot.

"$90,000?" I squeaked. Both men laughed.

"Yeah." Jackson laughed.

"Now you see why I held off buying it." I said. "That's a lot of money."

"Sure is, Darlin'." Jay said.

"We can finish this conversation later. We need to get to the store and get the food. Thanks for the ride, Jay." I said getting out of the car.

"OK, Darlin'. I will see you back at the house." Jay replied.

"Thanks, Jackson. We will see you soon." Jasper said.

"Yes you will, and it's Jay to you too, Jasper." Jay said.

"OK, Jay. See ya." Jazz replied. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's go get some grub so our friends don't starve." He laughed and grabbed my hand and led me to Stephanie. I turned and trapped him against the side of her and gave him a lingering kiss.

"OK, Sweetheart, if we don't stop now we aren't going to." We both laughed.

"Who said I want to stop, Cowboy?" I said playfully. He groaned as I ground my hips into his to prove my point. He kissed my nose.

"We will continue this later. I promise." He said as he opened my door to help me in. He got into Misty and we headed over to the grocery store. We parked side-by-side and each grabbed a cart and headed inside.

"OK, Cowboy, we need food and beer for this BBQ. But, I'm sick of take-out so can we please grab stuff for cooking as well?" I asked.

"OK, whatever you want, Sweetheart. Let's go down all the aisles and we can put food in your cart and drinks in mine." He said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's pull a quickie so no one has to wait for us." I said as we went up the first aisle. We grabbed all the stuff to BBQ. And a bunch of regular food to cook for the week. Jazz grabbed all kinds of beer, water, and some more liquor to replace what we drank last night and we headed to the check out. Jasper put up all the liquor from his cart first and started to help me put up the food while the drinks were being rung up. As I was finishing I heard Jasper groan.

"What's wrong, Cowboy?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. It's nothing." He whispered back.

"If you say so, Cowboy." I replied. I joined him in front of the check stand waiting to pay and snuggled into his arms. I heard a female voice say under her breath 'this sucks. I've been trying to get my hands on him and now he comes in with some chick. God he's so hot'." I look up to see who's talking about my boyfriend.

"Bella?" _Aw fuck! Figures!_ Keep calm. If you can deal with Edward, you can deal with her. I put on a fake smile.

"Jessica?" I said sweetly trying not to lose my cool.

"Yeah. How are you?" She said.

"Really good." I said. Jasper grabbed me tighter and kissed my neck and I groaned. I looked back to him.

"I can't believe Jackson kissed you. I know he's a movie star and everything, but that was just so not right. He knew you were taken." Jazz said when he figured out who was checking us out and winked at me.

"I know, Cowboy. But he's just so hot. I mean he's not just a movie star, but a rock star too. How could I turn him down." I said giggling.

"Do you mean _Jackson Rathbone_?" Jessica squeaked.

"Yeah, but I call him Jay. Since he's my friend and all." I laughed. I grabbed my cell and pulled up the picture of us. "See?" Jessica looked like the green eyed monster. 'Lucky bitch. First she has the man I've been trying to get my hands on for months and now she's been kissed by the hottest actor out there.' She whispered. "Yeah we are on our way home to go have a BBQ and backyard concert with him and his band right now. Not like we didn't party all night last night with them at my birthday concert." I felt like rubbing salt into her wounds for all she had done to me.

"Sounds like fun." Jessica said sadly.

"Oh it was. I've never been more happy than I am right now." I kissed Jasper's cheek as she finished ringing us up. When she was done Jasper handed over his black card to pay. She looked at the card and his name on it and her jaw hit the floor. Well apparently she knew his name.

"Your last name is Whitlock? As in _the_ Whitlocks? She squeaked out." Jessica asked.

"Yep." Jasper replied popping the p. "So?"

"Nothing." She huffed as she slid that card. I laughed.

"I didn't even know who his family was til yesterday. You know that means nothing to me." I said to her. "Money isn't everything to me." Jasper pulled me in and kissed my lips hard.

"And that's why I love you, Sweetheart. Come on, Baby, we need to get this food home. I bet Edward's already back from his house and we don't want to keep all our friends waiting." Jasper said.

"Edward? As in _Eddie_?" Jessica asked. I laughed.

"Yes Jessica. Edward works for Jasper at his bar." I grabbed Jasper's hand and a cart. "Bye, Jessica. We have to get back home to our friends. See you." I said as we walked out the door.

We quickly loaded up the cars and then headed home to start the fun that awaited us.

**A/N: BBQ and more Monkey fun coming up next chapter. Remember- Reviews = Love!**

**Check out 100 Monkeys at www dot 100monkeysmusic dot com**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Yes, Jessica. Edward works for Jasper at his bar." I grabbed Jasper's hand and a cart. "Bye, Jessica. We have to get back home to our friends. See you." I said as we walked out the door.

We quickly loaded up the cars and then headed home to start the fun that awaited us.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

My poor Bella. First that Doucheward comes back into her life and now _her_? I don't know how she's handling all this with a smile. She is one strong woman. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw _her_ again. We got home and Edward was waiting on us. We parked and he come over to help us unload.

"Woah. We having a BBQ or a massive party for 100?" He laughed.

"Well we do have 100 Monkeys, so yeah I guess we are." Bella retorted. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Nice one, Sweetheart." I said as I kissed her. Edward flinched. When will he learn she's taken and no longer his. I'm going to have to watch him like a hawk. This is so not OK. I will not lose her now that I found her. She's MINE! I kissed her neck. She moaned and leaned into it. Edward cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry, Edward. We get carried away sometimes." Bella said and blushed. "You will never guess who we saw at the grocery store." She said to Edward as I laughed.

"Who?" Edward asked as he grabbed bags to bring into the house.

"Jessica." Bella told him.

"No way." Edward replied. "What did she say?"

"Before or after she tried to hit on Jazz?" She asked.

"She just doesn't give up does she?" Edward asked.

"Nope. You should have seen her when she saw that Jazz is a Whitlock. She looked like she wanted to steal him." Bella told him.

"I'm sure she did. You know what she did to me. She's just after money and Jasper has a lot of it." Edward said as he put the bags in the kitchen.

"Yeah I do, but she won't see a cent. I would never cheat on Bella. I love her too much to hurt her. Jessica is not someone I wouldn't even look at twice. I know her game. I don't play games." I said as we walked back to the car for more bags. Just then the band got back.

"Hey, Jay, guys. Wanna help us get the last of the groceries?" I asked.

"Sure." Jay answered as he walked over to us. The rest of the guys followed. We ended up getting all the stuff inside and put away quickly with all their help. They went back out to their cars to get their musical equipment and took it into the back yard. Bella got out the meat to marinate it for the BBQ. I sat at the island and watched Bella work in the kitchen. She looked right at home in there.

I could picture her in there cooking dinner while the kids played. Kids? Where did that thought come from? Did I want them? Let me think about that. Yes I did. With Bella? Hell yes! She would make a great mom. I wonder if she wants them. Let alone with me. I will have to think more about that later. Right now I'm gonna watch my girl and enjoy the view.

"What you looking at, Cowboy?" She smiled at me.

"Just enjoying the view, Darlin'." I winked at her.

"Oh really now? And what view might that be?" She asked me laughing.

"Just you in the kitchen looking all happy and comfortable being all domestic." I sighed.

"Domestic? What is this 1950?" We both laughed.

"No, Sweetheart. I just love seeing you in the kitchen looking all happy." I replied.

"I am happy, Jazz. I have never been happier. It just feels right. You know?"

"I do know. I feel the same." I answered.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Jay." We both said.

"We are all set up and ready to rock." We all laughed.

"Awesome. We are just waiting for the others to come back and we will have us some fun. I can't believe how awesome this weekend has been." Bella said.

"Only the best weekend for your birthday, Baby." I leaned over the island and kissed her. "I love you, Sweetheart." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Cowboy." She replied breathless.

"How about we all go get changed and hop in the pool? We can leave a note on the door for the others that its unlocked and to let themselves in." I said.

"OK. Let's leave the note on the door and go change." Bella said.

"Jay, all of you can go use the pool house and change. Please tell the others. We will be right back."

"OK, Jasper. See you in a few." Jay replied and headed out to tell the others. I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to our room.

"Woah, Cowboy. Hold your horses." She laughed.

"I can't, Darlin'. They are in Texas." I laughed at her shocked face.

"They?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. My family has a ranch with horses. My brother Peter runs it. He takes care of my babies for me." Bella got this far away longing look at the word babies. I wonder if she wants them too. We will have to talk about this later.

"Come on, baby. Let's change and go have us some fun." I said as I dragged her to her clothes.

I went and got a pair of black board shorts and turned around to find her putting on her green 2 piece. I smiled at the memories that came to mind. I grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Sweetheart, You might want to cover up. I don't want any other men to see you. You are mine." I punctuated the word mine with a hickey to her neck. She moaned into my neck. That sound went straight to my now straining cock. Bella laughed as she ground her ass into it. We both moaned at the contact.

"Do you see what you do to me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. And it's all mine." She breathed capturing my lips.

"All your's, Sweetheart. No one else's." We both jumped at the pounding of the bedroom door.

"Knock off whatever you are doing in there and get your asses out to the pool guys. I wanna swim." Emmett yelled through the door. We both groaned. Damn Emmett.

"We will be right out, Emmett." Bella yelled. "Damn cockblocking big brother." Bella whispered as I adjusted my now raging problem.

"You go on ahead, Darlin'. I can't leave here just yet." I said as I pointed to my not so little problem.

"I wouldn't want you to, Baby. I don't want all those women to be jealous of my man. We will finish this later." She laughed as she looked at my crotch.

I kissed her one last time before she headed out to the party. I went to find her after a few minutes when my problem was no more. By the time I hit the back yard everyone was back and outside. I grabbed Bella from behind and jumped into the pool with her in my arms.

"Uggggg, you suck, Jasper Whitlock!" She yelled coming up for air. Everyone was laughing their asses off. I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"I do, Sweetheart." I said as I fingered her neck where I left my mark laughing. Emmett seemed to follow suit as he grabbed Rose and did the same thing.

"He is so dead." Whispered Bella.

"Emmett Monroe McCarty!" Rose yelled when she surfaced. "You are so dead!"

"Awwww come on, Rosie. I just wanted to have some fun." He whined. She huffed.

"Throwing me in the pool is not what I consider fun. You could have asked me nicely to jump in with you." She chastised. He looked sheepish and gabbed her and kissed her.

"I love you, Rosie." Emmett said.

"I love you, too, Em. Even when you're a big kid." Rose replied.

Jacob and Leah were the next ones to jump in followed by Edward. We were having a splash fight, having a good time all around. The band decided to head over to the spa and enjoy the water too without getting soaked by all the splashing. Bella decided to get out for a bit and went to the pool house for a towel. I turned to talk to Seth. I leaned my arms and chin on the side of the pool.

"Hey Seth. How you doing? How's life?" I asked.

"Good, Jasper. Life is good also. I talked to Peter the other day. He was asking me about you." Seth said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"What I knew at the time. Nothing. He and Char miss you." Seth said. I sighed.

"I miss them too. I just don't want to have _them_ in my life." I said.

"You don't need them in your life to see Peter and Char."

"I will think about it, Seth. I just finally have my life on track and don't need those kinds of people in my life." Seth sighed.

"I know why you feel that way, Jazz. I understand completely since I was there. But you don't have to worry about that with Bella. I have known her pretty much all my life. She's a good woman. You are perfect for each other. I am so glad you found each other." He said to me.

"Edward Cullen! Keep your hands to yourself." Came out the door of the pool house.

"Oh come on Bella. I'm just playing." Edward said in reply as she walked outside.

"Touch me again and this friendship we are trying to start will be over. This is your first and last chance. I'm warning you now." Bella told him in front of everyone.

We were watching them with rapt attention. My girl is a tiger. She takes no prisoners. I am so proud of her. I grin like a fool at the thought of her putting him in his place. I look over at Charlie and he has the same look on his face. He is proud of his baby girl. He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back knowing we were thinking the same thing.

"OK, Bells. I will keep my hands to myself. I was just playing with you. I don't want to ruin this friendship we are forming. I don't want to lose you again." Edward replied.

"Keep your hands to yourself and we will be fine." Bella retorted.

I was so proud of her for sticking up for herself. That's MY girl. She leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Come here Baby so I can kiss you properly." I smirked at her.

"Hey, Jasper." I looked to see who was calling me.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Why don't you get out and we can light the BBQ to cook the food." He asked me.

"10-4 Chief." I said as I saluted him. We both laughed.

"Funny Kid. Very funny." Charlie said as he rolled his eyes at me. I looked at Bella and she had this grin plastered on her beautiful face.

"I'm glad my dad likes you. He never liked Edward." She whispered to me.

"I like him too. He's a good man." I replied.

"That he is." She smiled at me as I got out of the pool and walked over to Charlie at the BBQ. I lit the BBQ and turned to Charlie.

"I'm so proud of Bella. She stood up to Edward." He whispered to me.

"I am too. We knew that fucker would try something at some point. She stood up for herself and put him in his place and she did it loud enough that we all heard her. I hope that's the end of that mess. He better watch his back if he tries that shit again. I will kick his ass. I won't let him hurt her again. I will protect her with all that I am." I said vehemently.

"I know you will, Jasper. I see how much you love her. She loves you too. I've never seen her this happy. I'm so glad you came into her life. She deserves to be happy after the drama she has been through." He said as he looked over at her talking to the band.

"And I will spend my life making her happy every day too. That's all that matters to me. I live to see her smile and laugh. She is the most important thing in my life." I said watching her smile and laugh with the guys. "Now all I have to do is find you someone that makes you as happy as Bella makes me and life would be perfect." I looked to see Charlie look over in a different direction. I turned my head and smiled when I saw where he was looking. I could definitely work with this. Sue. Oh yes, we could do something about this all right. Now to get a plan in place to make him happy. I will need to talk to Bella and see if we could come up with something together to make this happen. I think I have just the thing. *evil laugh*

"Why you laughing, Jasper?" Charlie asked me.

"Uh- I didn't think that was out loud." I said quietly. Charlie laughed. Jay walked over to us.

"Hey, Jazz. How about we play while the food cooks?" Jay asked me.

"Sounds fine to me. I'm loading up the grill now. And before you go, come inside with me for a minute I need your help with something."

"OK. Let's go." Jay replied and followed me into the kitchen to grab the food.

"What are you guys doing for Halloween?" I asked quietly checking for others listening.

"We will be here in town. Why?" He whispered back.

"How about we have a couples only Halloween party here? I need your help to give Charlie and Sue an excuse to go out with each other." I told him.

"I think we can handle that." He smirked at me. I busted up laughing.

"A Twilight line. Really?" I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Aw Shit! You saw that?" He turned beet red.

"Uh yeah. Bella took me the other day. It was amusing to say the least." I said still laughing. "I will pay you what you make at the bar for shows since you are doing this for me. We will drink and rock out."

"Sounds good. I look forward to it. I hope it all works out and you can get them together." Jay said.

"Me too." I went in the fridge and grabbed the meat and corn to roast on the grill. I will grab the rest of the veggies to roast in a bit so they don't get cold. We walked back outside and I loaded up the BBQ while Jay went and started to jam with the guys. The girls all started to dance. I was mesmerized with Bella and all her friends dancing. She looked so happy and carefree. The guys all gravitated towards the BBQ and were watching the women with rapt attention swaying their hips to the beat.

"I have never seen Bells this happy." Seth whispered to me. I smiled at him.

"I've never been this happy either. She makes me so happy I can't stop smiling. She makes me feel good and loved." I said quietly as I watched her sway to the beat. I was getting hard just watching her. _Damn!_ I need to concentrate on cooking and not what her body is doing. "Hey guys?" I said looking at the men. They looked my direction. "I just talked to Jay and I wanted to invite all of you over here for a couples only Halloween Party."

'Cool' and 'OK' were heard from all directions.

"I can't, I have to work." Seth answered.

"I understand, Seth. Work happens. How about Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"I can do that since it's a 4 day weekend for me." He replied.

"Works for me. I was gonna ask Bella if she wanted to have it here. I like having this house filled with laughter, family and love." I looked at Bella at the word love. Seth laughed.

"You are such a smitten Kitten." We all laughed at that. I was never gonna live this down.

"Yep. And proud of it too." I beamed. All the men laughed at me.

"You're good for her." Charlie said. "I've never seen her this happy." He looked over at Edward as he said this. Edward flinched.

"Will you guys watch the BBQ for a few minutes? I wanna dance with my girl." I asked them.

"Sure." Charlie replied. I walked over and put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She leaned back into my arms and swayed with me to the beat.

"Mmmmmmm, what was that for, Cowboy?" She asked me smiling.

"No reason. You just looked to tempting swaying your hips and I had to come claim you as my own for a few minutes."

"I will always be yours. You have nothing to worry about there." She told me.

"Hey, Sweetheart, I hope you don't mind but I talked to Jay and asked him to come here to do a couples only Halloween party."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes. I needed a reason to hook your dad up with Sue." I said cautiously.

"And how do you know he's interested?"

"I saw the way he looked at her when we were talking. He looked at her the way I look at you." I said while blushing.

"Awwww, Baby. Do you have a soft spot for my dad?" She was teasing me.

"Yes I do. He's a good man and deserves to be happy too." She kissed my neck.

"I love that you care about him and my friends. They seem to truly like you. I'm so happy. Let's talk about the party over dinner and get it all set up. I like the idea." I kissed her lips and held onto her hips while showing her what this position and all the swaying was doing to my body. She moaned when she felt it. I turned her around and gave her one long, hot, passionate kiss.

"We will finish that later, Sweetheart. I promise. I have to get back to the grill." I kissed her nose and walked back to the guys.

"We are all set. Does everyone have someone to ask?" I said snickering knowing the answer.

'Yes' was heard from all around til I look at Charlie. He was blushing.

"Charlie?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"Uh- I don't know..." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh come on. There has to be someone you want to ask." I said trying to be supportive.

"There is. But I haven't done this in over 20 years. I don't know if she will say yes. I don't know..." I grabbed his shoulders.

"Look at me. You can do this. I have seen the way you both look at each other when the other is looking away. I will bet you anything she will say yes." I looked him in the eye as I said this.

"You do?" He squeaked.

"I do, now go and ask her. You can do this." All the guys around me were smiling and shaking their heads at this.

"OK." He sucked in a deep breath and walked over to Sue. She smiled when he walked up. He started talking and she shook her head and spoke. Oh please let her say yes. He looked at me and smiled. Yes! I turned to the guys and we all had matching smiles on our faces. Bella walked over to us.

"What has all of you smiling like fools?" She asked in an amused tone. I pointed over to a smiling Charlie.

"That does, Darlin'. Charlie just asked Sue to be his date for the party. She said yes." I said proudly. She kissed me hard.

"Thank you, Baby. I love you for making my dad happy."

"I like him and I want him happy as well. Look how cute they are with each other."

"I see, Cowboy, I see." She whispered happily and hugged me. I turned to check the food. It was done so I started to get all the food off the BBQ.

"Come on guys, food's done!" I yelled. We all went to the patio and sat down to eat. We passed the food around and happily chatted with each other. "Hey ladies, I was talking with the guys and Bella and we have decided to have a couples only Halloween party. Make sure you bring extra clothes cause all of you can spend the night since we will all be drinking and having fun." I winked at Bella. "Everyone can have the same rooms as last time." She looked at me as I said this and realization came over her face. She smiled like the Cheshire Cat. She knew exactly what I was doing. I winked at her again to let her know we understood each other. The girls were squealing with delight at this.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Rose said.

"I can't wait." Came from Leah.

"Ladies, how about group costume shopping?" Alice asked. Bella groaned.

"I hate shopping." Bella mumbled.

"Aw come on, Bella. This will be fun. All of us can pick out the costumes. We can all match with our men." She turned and winked at Edward. Bella huffed.

"Fine. But I won't like it. I hate shopping." She replied. I kissed her neck.

"I will make it worth your while, Sweetheart." She shivered at the thought.

"Promise?" She asked me

"Nope. It's a threat." I whispered back and winked. She shivered and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"OK, I'm in." She said. I smiled at the thought of just what I was going to do to her. The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, laughing, swimming and dancing. When the last of our guests left we collapsed on the couch.

"Thank you, Cowboy."

"For what, Sweetheart?"

"Being the amazing man I love. You have done more for me and my family and friends than anyone I have ever known." She kissed me slow.

"I would do anything for you, Sweetheart. I love you and only want to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"Me too, Sweetheart. You will never know how much." I said as I kissed her and started to remove her clothes. I picked her up bridal style. "Let's take this to the bedroom. We have something to finish. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." I smirked at her.

"You will hear no complaints from me, Cowboy." She said as I laid her down on the bed. I took my time and worshiped her body like she deserved til early in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of the pool party? Up next Halloween and Monkeys!**

**Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse24, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Me too, Sweetheart. You will never know how much." I said as I kissed her and started to remove her clothes. I picked her up bridal style. "Let's take this to the bedroom. We have something to finish. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."I smirked at her.

"You will hear no complaints from me, Cowboy." She said as I laid her down on the bed. I took my time and worshiped her body like she deserved til early in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was having the best dream ever. Oh God did this dream feel real. Oh yes! Right there. I started to moan. I can feel Jasper working me good with his magical hands and tongue.

"God you taste so good, Sweetheart. I could lick you all day." I heard in a whisper. _Woah!_ Am I hearing things or am I hallucinating. Either way, what a way to go!

"Oh God. Right there. Mmmmmmmmm. Oh, Jasper, what you do to me. Only you can make me feel this way. Uggggggg." I moaned again. I opened my eyes to find my dream a reality. Jasper was working me over with his amazing tongue and hands. "What a wake up call. A girl could get used to this. Oh God yes. More Jasper. Harder."

"I don't know about God, but I will answer to whatever you want to call me, Darlin'." He smirked to me. Oh God I think he just made me even wetter than I already was. _Holy Jesus_ what this man does to me. With one final curl of his fingers and a bite on my clit I was done for. I came hard screaming his name.

"Holy Shit! Now that's a wake up call." I breathed hard. "OK your turn, Cowboy." I said as I flipped him around. I turned around so he had a nice view of my ass and stared to lick him from tip to base and back again. Every time I got to the tip I would swirl my tongue around and dip it into his slit.

,

"Oh God, Bella... so hot." Jasper breathy drawled. He started to rub any part of my body he could get his hands on. "You have the most perfect ass I have ever seen." He grabbed it in both hands as he hit his climax screaming my name. I swallowed all he gave me then licked him clean. He came out of my mouth with a pop. "That was by far the most erotic thing I have ever done or seen. I have to agree with you that, that was the best wake up call ever." He grabbed me and kissed me for all he was worth.

"Happy Halloween, Sweetheart."

"It's happy so far." I laughed.

"So now that the day is here, can I finally be filled in on the secret of our costumes?" He asked batting his eyelashes at me. I laughed at him.

"Nope. Not gonna happen til tonight. It's a surprise for all the men to find out later. And it's my personal punishment to you for making me go shop at all, let alone with Alice. That woman just drives me crazy. She just has too much energy for someone so small."

"Yes, she does. She drove me crazy every time she kept hitting on me in the hospital. I kept telling her I wasn't interested and she never gave up. I'm so glad she's with Edward now. Now they are out of both of our hair." I laughed at that statement.

"That's so true. That's the only reason I put up with her. He has seemed to finally calm down about trying to get my attention since she's occupying his time." I said.

"Me too, Sweetheart. He was driving me nuts with his looks and innuendo towards you." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Did he make you jealous, Baby?" I said playfully smirking at the look that crossed his face.

"No." He squeaked. I cracked up at that.

"Sure, sure, Baby. It's OK if you were. You should have seen me when I heard Alice in your room that day I brought you lunch. I wanted to tear her limb from limb. I will admit I was jealous thinking that you reciprocated her obvious attempts to get into your non-existent pants at the time." He grabbed my face and ran his fingers up and down my cheek sweetly.

"I'm yours, Sweetheart. Only yours. You will not lose me. Not if I can help it."

"I love you, Cowboy."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart." I looked over at the clock to see how much time we had to have some more fun and noticed it was already 10am. I groaned.

"Cowboy, we need to get up and get the house ready for the boys to show up and set up for the party. The food needs to be prepared and the girls are coming over to help with all of it. They will be here any minute." The doorbell rang. "Speak of the devils and they shall appear."

"Dammit. I was not done with you yet, Sweetheart."

"Sorry, Cowboy, we will finish this later. I promise." The doorbell rings again. I groaned and hopped off the bed and ran for the door grabbing a robe on the way out the door. I got to the door as it rang for the third time. I flung the door open to find all the women standing there with their hands on their hips smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Morning Ladies." I smirked.

"Morning, Bells." They said giving me that look like they knew what we were doing.

"Come in ladies. I need to go throw on clothes so we can get all this done for tonight." I replied.

"Did we interrupt something, Bella?" Leah asked. I blushed tomato red. They all laughed.

"Uh... how about you all make yourselves comfortable and I'll go get dressed." Just then Jasper came out in only a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. All the girls faces lit up like the 4th of July. He came up and kissed me.

"Morning Ladies. Have you all had some breakfast?" He asked them. There were a chorus of 'No' and 'Not really'. "Come into the kitchen and Bella can go get dressed. Let's get some food and get this place ship shape for later." They all followed him blindly and I just laughed at them following him like sheep. What is it with this man? I laughed to myself and walked down the hall to get some clothes on. I came back out dressed and was walking to go meet up with everyone when I heard their conversation. I stopped outside the kitchen and listened.

"I truly do love her. I would never hurt her like he did." Jasper said.

"You better not. We have all talked and we all agree. You do and you will regret it." One of the girls said. It sounded like a pissed off Rose.

"If I do, you have my permission to hurt me cause I won't wanna live after that if I do." He replied quietly. I chose that moment and walked into the kitchen. Jasper had on a sad look and the girls all looked at him with smiles. Maybe now they know how he really feels.

"OK, let's get all these decorations up and then we will get ready. All of you can go put your stuff in your rooms and meet me in the back yard for set up." They all got up and put their stuff away and met me outside. We got everything put up and Jasper went and picked up some lunch while we set it all up. When he came back he set up the bar and put a bunch of beer, soda and waters into buckets. All he had to do was add the ice.

I bent over to fix some cobwebs when I heard the girls giggling. I didn't want to wait long to find out why when someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist and pressed into me. "Oh God." I said.

"My name is not God, Darlin'." I shrieked and turned around. I smacked his arm.

"Jackson!" Everyone laughed. "You are such a naughty monkey." He busted up laughing.

"That I am, Darlin', that I am." He winked at me. "Shall we set up where we did last time?" He asked me.

"That works, Naughty Monkey." I smirked at him. He smiled his panty dropping crooked smile at me. _Oh God_ the dimples. _Swoon!_

"You got it, Darlin'." He winked and went to get the rest of their stuff. All the girls grabbed me and dragged me into the house.

"Did Jackson Rathbone just come behind me and press up against me?" I laughed. There was a round of 'yes' and 'yep's' going around. "OK, just checking I'm not going crazy."

"No Bells, you aren't going crazy. So, how was it?" Leah asked. I turned tomato red. "That good huh?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. He's got a nice body. And his uh... friend seemed to brush up against me. He poked me. He really is a naughty monkey." Just then Jasper came in.

"Who's a naughty monkey?" He asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Jay is, Cowboy. He scared the crap out of me a minute ago."

"Yeah, you should have heard her shriek." Rose laughed.

"Oh shut it, Rose." I retorted. Everyone laughed.

"OK ladies. Let's all go get dressed and get this party started. The guys just pulled up when I came back with the ice. I will send them all to your rooms to get ready." He was left with 'Thanks Jasper's' from all the girls as they headed to their rooms to get ready. Just wait til the guys see what we are all wearing. I snickered to myself. This was gonna be epic. I laid out Jasper's costume and took mine to get dressed into the bathroom. I didn't want him to see me til we were both dressed. I put my costume on and was doing my hair and makeup when I heard laughter from the bedroom then a 'this is awesome'. I laughed. He hasn't seen mine yet. He has no idea we match.

I opened the bathroom door and leaned on the frame. Jasper turned around and he licked his lips. "Don't you look good enough to eat, Sweetheart. And eat you I will later." _Oh God._ I think I need to change my panties. I had to get out of this bedroom or we'd be a no show at our party. We headed outside to see who else is ready. We found the band all dressed up as well. I looked at them all and busted up laughing. Jasper looked where I was pointing and joined me laughing.

All 5 of the guys were dressed up. Jerad was a gladiator, Ben G was a skeleton, Ben J was a Greek god with a toga, Uncle looked like he came straight from Mardi Gras and the best one of them all was Jay. Jay was dressed up as the devil. Hair horns and all. They looked perfect.

"You guys look great! But Jay certainly takes the cake. That's so him. He is the devil. Naughty monkey." I said laughing.

"Speaking of monkeys. Look at you two. A monkey and a banana. That's some funny shit." Jay laughed.

"All the couples have matching outfits. This is gonna be epic when you see the rest of them." I laughed. Just then out walked Rose and Emmett. She looked perfect. I grabbed the camera and took pictures. She walked up and I bowed. We all laughed.

"You look perfect, Rose. And you look dashing Em. Beauty and the Beast. So you guys." We all laughed. Just then out walked Leah and Jake. I snapped more pictures and they walked over. "Red riding hood and the wolf. You guys look great."

"Thanks ,Bells." They said. My dad and Sue showed up next. We all laughed so hard we couldn't breathe. The looked absolutely adorable. There my dad stood in his police uniform with Sue in tow as a sexy prisoner. Epic. I snapped pics as they walked over to us.

"Do you have a cell I can put this prisoner in? I caught her trying to rob a bank." He said then lost it and laughed.

"Oh my God, do you two look good together." He blushed. Now I know where I get it. We all laughed harder. We all looked to the door and just lost our shit. There stood a tiny 5ft real live Tinkerbell and Peter Pan next to her. Tights and all. We were all laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. This was priceless! I took a ton of pictures between breaths and I was so gonna use these one day. I mean come on? Edward is in tights! This is blackmail of epic proportions. They walked over to us and Edward had this defeated look on his face. He looked absolutely miserable. Good. Serves him right. Payback is a bitch and I was getting some right this second.

The band decided to start playing and we all paired off and danced. Throughout the night they played all my favorites. Orson Brawl, Reaper, The Sound, Ugly Girl, Junkie, Invisible Monsters, and 2 new ones I had never heard. Keep Awake and Future Radio. They even did a improv about Neverland called Second star to the right and straight on til morning. It was HILARIOUS! The shit Jackson comes up with is epic. We all had a blast partying til 11pm and all crashed in the TV room and watched Halloween movies. It was the perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of Halloween? Up next Thanksgiving part 1. This is gonna be AWESOME!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse24, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

The band decided to start playing and we all paired off and danced. Throughout the night they played all my favorites. Orson Brawl, Reaper, The Sound, Ugly Girl, Junkie, Invisible Monsters, and 2 new ones I had never heard. Keep Awake and Future Radio. They even did a improv about Neverland called Second star to the right and straight on til morning. It was HILARIOUS! The shit Jackson comes up with is epic. We all had a blast partying til 11pm and all crashed in the TV room and watched Halloween movies. It was the perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I woke up confused. What the hell happened last night and why was I wearing only a monkey tail? _'Mmmmmmm, my monkeyman.'_ Bella mumbled in her sleep. _Ah ha!_ That must be it. I think it's time to monkey around so to speak. I rolled Bella to her back and stared to lightly kiss up and down her jaw and neck. I softly kissed her lips.

"I love you, Sweetheart." I whispered.

"Mmmmm, I love you, too, Cowboy." She whispered. She rolled over on top of me. Hmmmm this is different. She leaned down and did the same thing to me I just did to her. _Oh yes._ I can definitely hang with this. She nibbled up my neck and sucked my earlobe into her mouth.

"Oh God. That feels so good." I said groaning as she ground her now drenched naked core onto my rock hard cock. "Oh God, Baby. I need more. You feel so good on top of me."

"You know what they say, Cowboy. Save a horse, ride a cowboy. And I plan on doing just that. Yeee hawwww. Giddy up, Cowboy." She said as she slid down my shaft inch by slow inch. She started to move her hips in a circle motion that just added sensations all up and down my now burning body. The movement made her perfect breasts bounce up and down as she slid. This was a sight I'd not soon forget. I reached up and started to tweak her glorious nipples. She moaned and ground down into me harder.

"Do you know how amazing you look riding me like that? You are just perfect. I love you." I said as I slowly brushed her cheek with my thumb. She slowed down her movements and leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you, too, Cowboy. More than you will ever know." She kissed me one last time and started to quicken up her movements. I was holding onto her hips for dear life. I didn't know someone could love like that. Damn this woman still surprises me with her actions sometimes. How did I get so lucky? Oh that's right, I was almost killed and she was my salvation, my angel. She pulled me back from the brink and took care of me. I will be forever in her debt taking care of her the way she took care of me.

"So close." She whispered. I took one hand and started to rub her clit and pinched her nipple with the other and sent her flying. She screamed out my name and I think the angels above heard her loud and clear. Her orgasm was so hard that she literally squeezed mine out of me. I don't ever remember coming so hard. She collapsed into my arms laughing. God I hope she wasn't laughing at me for some reason. I looked her into her eyes.

"What's so funny, Darlin'?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"That was incredible. I have never come so hard. That was the single best orgasm of my life." She kissed me one last time and rolled over. "I think we need to shower. Something smells good and I think after that workout I need some food." I grabbed her hand and led her to the shower and started it. I kissed all along her shoulder and up her neck. She sighed.

"How about you wash me and I'll wash you?" I winked at her.

"Sounds good to me." She replied. We got into a now warm shower and I grabbed the shampoo. I started to wash her hair. I think she liked this from the noises she was making. I rinsed it out and grabbed the body wash. I squirted some in my hands. I was gonna rub every nook and cranny on her beautiful body. I kissed along the way as I washed her. I was leaving no inch of skin untouched, or unkissed. I trailed kisses down her spine as I washed it in long, smooth strokes. I took my time with my favorite body parts. Slow, steady strokes of her most tender and delicious of flesh. I had her moaning my name in no time and she released all over my hand. By the time I was to her legs she was holding onto me for dear life. He legs were now Jello just the way I like doing, knowing I'm the only one to make her feel like that. After I was done with her I sat her down on the bench to catch her breath.

"Damn that was crazy. My whole body is tingling. Thanks for the rub down, Baby. Gimme a minute and I will gladly repay the favor."

"You don't have to, Sweetheart. I'm kinda hungry too so let's get me washed and get some grub." I grabbed my body wash and handed it to her. She lathered up her hands and washed me where she sat. She paid extra attention to my rock hard cock slowly gliding her soapy hand up and down my shaft. She rubbed up and down so fast I quickly got to the peak of my orgasm and she pulled on my balls and sent me flying over the edge. She kissed the head after my body stopped shaking with its intensity. I didn't even notice that she was all done washing me I was so lost in the sensations.

"All done, Cowboy. Let's get out and get us some food. I'm starving." I rinsed off and got out and handed her a towel as I put one on myself. We both put on jeans and t-shirts and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning Guys. What smells so good?" I said as I grabbed a cup of coffee from the carafe.

"I made all kinds of food." Sue replied.

"You didn't have to do that, Sue. You are a guest in my house."

"It's OK, Jasper. It was my way of thanking you for last night." She winked at me. I smiled. "I had a blast at the party. This was the most fun I've had in a while. Since before I lost Harry." I went and gave her a hug. I remember the story Seth told me of his tragic death. He said she has been alone since. Maybe Charlie was just what she needed.

"I will do whatever you need me to since you are Seth's mom. Seth is my best friend and since he's away and I am here, I will take care of you for him. Just consider me your son and I will treat you as my mom. Feel free to call me if you ever need anything or if you just want to talk." Bella walked up to both of us and gave us a hug.

"She's already the mom I never had. I'm so glad you love her, too, Jazz. She's special to me and this means more to me than anything." I wiped Bella's tears off her face and kissed her nose.

"I love you, Sweetheart. Your family is now my family. Everyone in this room, this goes for all of you. You are not just friends, but family. I will be here for all of you as if we were actual blood. I love each and every one of you." By the time I was done with my little speech all the women had tears running down their cheeks. "Come here everyone. Group hug!" I laughed as everyone came up and squished all of us in a massive hug. "OK all, I know I haven't talked to Bella about this yet but I want to invite everyone here for Thanksgiving. I want our whole family together. That includes all you crazy monkeys too. We are now one big happy fucked up family." Everyone laughed.

"I'm all for that!" Bella squealed excited. "Our first Thanksgiving as a family. I can't wait." Bella and the girls walked off to talk about the menu and who would be coming to help cook and who was bringing what. I loved seeing her smile like that. I will do whatever is in my power to keep that smile on her face permanently. I was so distracted by seeing my girl so happy I totally missed Charlie walk up to me and stick his hand on my shoulder.

"Your a good man, Jasper. I can see how happy you make my baby girl. Keep it up and we will all be the big happy family of my dreams." He said patting me.

"I love her with all that I am, Charlie. I will keep her happy til the end of time if I have my way."

"I know you will, Son." He looked at me and smiled. I had a smile bigger than the Grand Canyon on my face.

"Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate those words more than you will ever know." I said to him sincerely. Bella walked up to us with a smile on her face.

"You OK, Cowboy?" She asked concerned.

"I'm perfect, Sweetheart." I replied.

"Yes you are." She whispered and kissed me.

We cuddled up on the couch as soon as everyone left. We were exhausted after the last few days. We had just settled down to watch a movie and cuddle when my phone rang. _'Free, free, free the beast, let go the leash and watch it eat'. _I checked the caller ID and wondered how he possibly got my number.

"Hello." I said.

"_Jasper?"_

"What do you want, Peter? How did you get this number?" I spit out. Bella gave me a confused look. _My brother_ I mouthed. She mouthed _ohhhhhh_ to me in reply.

"_I...uh... ran into Seth the other day. I asked him if he had heard from you. I told him what was going on and told him it was urgent to get ahold of you." He said._

"Spill it before I hang up on you. What can be so urgent?" I spat out.

"_It's Black Fire. He isn't doing too well. I wanted to see what you wanted to do about him. I know how much you love him. And I know I fucked up a few years ago, I want to fix this. I miss you. I love you, Jasper."_ He said sounding like he was barely holding it together. I took a few deep breaths before answering him.

"How bad is it? What exactly is wrong with him?" I whispered. One word changed my now happy world into sadness.

"_Cancer."_ He breathed. I started to cry. _Not that, anything but that._ I had raised that horse from a foal. This was the worst news he could have given me. Bella just held me tight and let me cry on her. She took the phone from me and put it on speaker.

"Peter, this is Bella, Jasper's girlfriend. He can't talk now. He's too distraught. What does the Vet say?" She asked him.

"Well, Miss Bella, the Vet recommended to put him down. It's the humane thing to do. He's suffering." With hearing that I shook harder with sobs. _No! Not my baby!_ Bella kept running her hand through my hair shushing me.

"Shhhhhh, Cowboy. It will be alright. I'm here." She said. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me.

"_Jasper?"_ Peter asked.

"Peter, I put you on speaker. He can hear you but he's kind of a mess right now and might not answer you." Bella told him.

"_Thanks, Bella. I will do as you want with Black Fire Jasper, but I have something to tell you that might make you feel better. I bred him with a mare I have and he sired 2 foals in the last few years. I put them in your name. You have Blackie and Abby in your name. I have been taking care of them til you come home to do it yourself."_ He said.

"I am home." I squeaked out. "I'll never set foot in Texas again. Not unless someone is _dead_." I sneered the last word to get my point across.

"_I get it, Jasper. What do you want me to do with Black Fire, Blackie and Abby?"_ He said sounding concerned.

"Have the Vet put him down. It's the humane thing to do. As for the others, I will think about it."

"_OK, Japser. So how are you doing really? Who's this Bella? Can I meet her?"_ He asked sounding hopeful. This caused Bella and I to laugh at his eagerness.

"I'm fine really. Bella is my girlfriend and I love her. I have never loved somebody as much as I do her. I love her like you love Char." I said looking her in the eye.

"_Woah! I have never heard you like this man. Not even when you were-"_ I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say her name!" I spat. "If you ever want to speak to or see me again you will stop right now!" I growled.

"_OK, OK. Calm down, I wasn't gonna say her name. I know how you feel about what she did. And I can't say that I blame you. After you left, I saw the aftermath and I am on your side. I can't believe how Mom and Dad were on her side. That was the most fucked up thing a parent could do to their child." _He said to me.

"Thanks for saying that, Peter. I have missed my brother." I said to him.

"_I have missed you, too. Char misses you too you know."_

"I know. I miss her too. I think I know what to do with Blackie and Abby. Give me a few weeks to get them all set up and maybe you could drive them here with Char and stay for Thanksgiving." I asked quietly. I looked at Bella and saw a smile a mile wide on her face. She was nodding her head yes.

"Char is nodding her head in agreement. Now where are you so I can plan how to get there and how long it will take to drive there." He asked.

"Washington. A little town called Port Angeles. Please don't tell anyone where I am. This is between us and us alone." I said.

"_You got it, Bro. I just Mapquested it and it will take us about a day and half maybe two days to get there counting for stopping for fuel and to take care of the horses. How about we leave Monday and then we should be there by Wednesday?"_ He asked.

"OK, sounds good to me. I will have somewhere for them to stay by then. You and Char can stay here in the house with me and Bella. So there is no need for a hotel. Just so you know Thanksgiving will be loud, wild and crazy. My whole family will be here to celebrate with us. Trust me, you will love everyone." I said smiling.

"_OK, see you then. We will talk soon to make sure everything's on track for us to get there."_

"OK, talk to you soon." I said "Bye."

"_Bye." _I hung up the phone happy and sad. Sad cause my friend was gonna be put down, but happy I had 2 in his place and my brother back. I looked at Bella. She looked so happy.

"I'm glad it looks like you got your brother back, Cowboy. I love you." I snuggled her close.

"I love you, too, Darlin'. I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Move in with me?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to leave you hanging but I like to leave you guessing. LOL So what did you think of the group hug? And Peter showing back up with his news? Let me know what you think. More fuckery to come with Thanksgiving.**

**Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse24, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I love you, too, Darlin'. I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Move in with me?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Move in with me?" he whispered.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" I whispered.

"Yes you did, Sweetheart. You practically live here as it is so I figured you could save money and we could live here together. I love you, and I want you here with me. Always." He said whispering the last word. I was, as he said, practically living here already for the last 2 months. I loved him with every fiber of my being so why not just bite-the-bullet so to speak and just finish the process.

"OK, let's do this." We both laughed at how it sounded. I jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you need cheering up. Let's go to the diner and get some grub then we can go grab a load of my stuff." He started to laugh at me.

"Whatever you want, Darlin'. I'm only along for the ride."

"OK, let's go rent a pick-up from U-haul and grab everything we can fit into it."

"I have a better idea. Come on." He grabbed my hand and we headed out to Stephanie. He took the keys and sat me in the passenger seat. He got in and headed into town. We pulled up at the car dealer. I looked at him with a confused look.

"What are we doing here? I figured we would go rent a truck for the day."

"Well, I have been a little preoccupied lately and haven't had a chance to replace my truck that got totaled. Let's go pick one out." My jaw hit the floor.

"You want my help to pick out a new truck? I have never bought a new car in my life. I wouldn't know what to do or what to get. I'm absolutely clueless." I said helplessly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Just tell me what you want in it or to do with it and we will figure out the package we want. Sound good?" He said as he kissed my cheek.

"OK, let's go see what they have." I said following him.

"What color should we get?"

"Black."

"OK, black it is. Single or extended cab?"

"Extended in case we need to take people with us somewhere."

"Air? CD player? iPod dock? GPS?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, yes and hell yes. I hate getting lost." He laughed at me.

"See? This narrows things down. I agree with everything you want and add a towing package and 4x4 and we have ourselves a new truck."

"It's that easy?" I asked.

"That easy, Sweetheart. Now let's go find us someone to help us." I recognized the man walking over to us from college. I think his name was Mike. He came up and shook Jasper's hand and introduced himself. He looked over to me and realized he knew me too.

"Hey, Mike." I said.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He said.

"I'm here with my boyfriend to get a new truck." I replied.

"Did yours finally die?" He laughed.

"No, mine is at Jasper's house. Right now I'm driving Stephanie." I said as I pointed to my Mustang. His jaw hit the floor.

"That is yours?" He asked shocked.

"Yep. It was a birthday gift from Jasper. It matches his." I snickered at the look on his face.

"Well you sure have good taste in cars, Jasper. Now how can I help you find a truck?" He asked.

"I want a black fully loaded Ram 2500 extended cab with a tow package and 4x4." He replied confidently.

"Gas or diesel engine?" Mike asked.

"Diesel works for me."

"I have one in stock. Shall we go check it out?" Mike said leading us to the truck. He opened the doors and we got in and checked out that it had everything we were looking for.

"Can you get the keys so we can take it out for a test drive?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Be right back. I need your license so we can have a copy of it for insurance." Mike said. Jasper handed him his license. Mike saw his name and his jaw hit the ground. What is with people doing that? It's just a name. Jeez. He took it and went inside to get the keys.

"Geez. What is it with people obsessed with your last name?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Darlin'. But it happens a lot so get used to it. It doesn't really bother me anymore. There are some things that it helps that they know who you are. Like reservations somewhere, or hotel accommodations, or plane ticket reservations. I get the best of everything if and when I decide to use my name to my advantage." He explained to me as Mike showed back up with the keys.

"Ready to go, Mr. Whitlock?" Mike asked.

"Sure am, Mike. Let's take this baby out and see what she can do." He winked at me. I laughed at him. _Smart ass. _We drove around town and hit the freeway to see how it did in the open.

"So, Bella. Have you heard from Eddie?" Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. I saw him this morning when he left to go home." I snickered at the look of shock he wore. I lost it and was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"We had a Halloween party last night and everyone crashed at my house." Jasper explained as I was still laughing hard.

"Oh, OK. I was worried there for a second that sweet Bella went all freaky." It was Jasper's turn to laugh.

"If you only knew." He lost it after those four words.

"Hey!" I smacked his arm. "I am sweet and innocent and you know it." They both laughed at that one.

"Whatever you say, Darlin', whatever you say." Jasper replied as he pulled back into the dealership. We got out of the truck and Jasper looked at me. "What do you think, Darlin'?"

"I like it. What do you think, Cowboy?"

"I like it too." He turned to Mike. "Let's go talk numbers." We walked into the building and sat down. "Mike, just cause you know my name doesn't mean you know me. I may be a Whitlock in name but I don't use that to sway things my way. The sticker says it's $36,000. Now we both know there's a ton of mark up on it and I am willing to pay cash. I will give you $28,000 out the door." Jasper looked him in the eye as he said this. Damn he looks hot negotiating to get his way. Hmmmm, maybe I will have to use this one day. I laughed to myself. Maybe I really am not sweet and innocent after all like I think I am.

"Let me go talk to my dad since he's the owner." With that Mike walked over to the office and disappeared. I looked to Jasper and he was all laid back in his seat all relaxed. Mike walked back with a smile on his face. I knew Jasper just got what he wanted. Damn this man was not only sexy as hell but he was smart as a whip too.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"We have a deal. He's writing up the paperwork as we speak. It will be done in a few minutes. How are you going to pay?" Jasper took out his wallet and handed him his black card. "A black card? Wow. I have never seen one up close." Mike looked at me. "Did you know you have to spend a minimum of $100,000 a year on this to even own one?"

"Uh... no." I squeaked. I looked at Jasper and he looked away. What else has he not told me. First Seth brought up the billionaire thing and now this. We need to have a talk and soon. Mike's dad brought us the paperwork and handed it to Jasper to sign. Jasper signed then looked at me.

"Come sign, Darlin'. This is our truck. I want both our names on it in case something happens to it and one of us is driving it. We both picked it out too. This is the first thing we are buying as a couple. The first of many things I hope." He winked at me. I let out a sigh.

"Whatever you say, Cowboy." I went over and signed my name next to his. I looked at the papers. I kinda like my name next to his. This is the first new thing I have ever owned. This is cool. I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, Jazz. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart." With that Mike handed me my set of keys and we walked out to take it home. "Why don't we take Stephanie home and take Nikki to Forks?"

"Nikki?" I laughed.

"What? I like it. She's definitely a girl, so yes Nikki." He said.

"Do you realize all our cars and trucks end in either an i, ie or y?" I asked laughing.

"Yes it seems that they do. Come on, Sweetheart, let's go home then get us some grub. I'm hungry." With that we loaded up and headed back to the house. We put Stephanie in the garage and I hopped into Nikki and we headed off to Forks. We spent the drive rocking out to a classic rock station. We pulled into the diner and walked in to find Sue working and Charlie sitting at the counter.

"Hey, kids, what are you doing here?" Dad asked us.

"We are just taking the new truck out for its maiden voyage to pick up some of my stuff." I replied.

"What new truck and what stuff you picking up?" Dad asked.

"Why don't you come sit with us, Charlie, and we will answer both those questions." Jasper said.

"OK, Son. Let's go grab a table." Dad said. _Son?_ Where did that come from? Maybe he won't be as upset as I thought about this move.

"Well, Charlie, after everyone left my brother Peter called to tell me about my horse. We got to talking and they are putting him down." Jasper started.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry, Son." Dad replied.

"Well come to find out that he sired 2 foals in the last few years. Peter offered to bring them here for me. As you know I was in an accident and totaled my other truck so we went and got it replaced today. The other thing Bella mentioned is we are picking up her stuff cause she agreed to move in with me." He said with a grin a mile wide.

"Well that sounds like a lot of stuff happen in one day. Some bad, some good. I'm happy for you guys. I think considering the amount of time my baby is already over there this is the logical thing to do. Need help packing, Bells?" Charlie said looking at my stunned face.

"You're OK with this?" I squeaked.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're a grown adult who can make her own decisions. And I happen to like Jasper. He's like the son I never had. Now you never answered my last question. Do you need help packing, Bells?" I just sat there with what I assume was a dumbfounded look on my face. The men just started laughing at me.

"Look, Charlie. I think you made her speechless." Jasper laughed. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Nope, can't say that it has, Son."

"Sweetheart? You OK?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Did all that just happen? Did my dad say he was fine with all this and called you Son then asked if we needed help packing?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Darlin', he did."

"OK, just checking I'm not hearing things." I mumbled.

"Why don't we call everyone and get them to pick up boxes and we can have a packing party?" Jasper asked.

"OK." We all picked up phones and started to dial our friends. Jasper called Leah and Jake while I called Rose and Em. They were all in. They said they would stop and get boxes and meet us there after we eat. Sue took our orders and we ate quickly.

"I'm off in a few minutes, Bella. Do you need more help?" Sue asked.

"You are always welcome to come, Sue. I'd love to have your help." I replied.

"I will be like 15 minutes behind you then." She said.

"See you then." I looked at Jasper and Dad. "Let's roll boys." I laughed at their expressions. "I'm driving." I yelled over my shoulder as I took off to the driver's door. I climbed up into the cab as the guys approached. "Ha ha I beat you." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. You're driving." Jasper pouted as I pulled out of the parking lot towards the apartment. We pulled up to the apartment a few minutes later and my jaw hit the floor. Everyone was there and they had a stack of boxes, enough to pack up a house.

"Look at our crazy friends." I said and Jasper laughed.

"Crazy but awesome. I love them all." He replied getting out of the truck.

"Whatcha driving, Bells?" Em asked.

"Nikki." I replied.

"And who is Nikki?" Em retorted.

"Our new truck." I smiled.

"Niccceeee." He replied.

"OK, let's go get packing. Girls you take the bathroom, guys you start pushing furniture aside to move. I will pack the stuff I want to take in boxes."

"OK, Bells." They replied.

"Since I already have a house full of furniture and kitchen stuff, why don't we donate it to a domestic violence shelter, Darlin'?"

"I like that idea, Cowboy. I will pack my books and clothes and we can donate the rest. I will call the landlord right now since rent is due and figure out what we can do to get out of the lease." I picked up my cell and dialed.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey, Aro, it's Bella in 2C."

'_What can I do for you, Bella?'_ Aro asked.

"Well I'm gonna move in with my boyfriend and wanted to give you notice and find out how much I owe for the rent to get out of my lease."

'_Well, I actually have a waiting list and you moving out will put someone in right away so how about you pay half the rent and you have a week to get your stuff out?'_

"That sounds perfect to me. I am packing my personal stuff now and will have someone pick the rest up. I'm donating it to charity. I will get someone here ASAP for it."

'_Sounds like a plan to me. Just send me the rent as usual and you can mail the keys when you are all done.'_

"Alright, Aro. Thanks for being such a good landlord to me. Bye."

'_Bye, Bella. Good luck.' _With that I hung up.

"Well that was easy." I said to no one in particular.

"What's easy, Darlin'?"

"I'm out of my lease, and only have to pay half the rent for the month. Apparently he has a waiting list."

"That's good then. Let's get this place packed up and go home." He said as he kissed me. We spent the afternoon and most of the evening packing. We ordered pizza for dinner and ate just after the last box was packed. We hugged everyone and said goodnight and drove home. We pulled into the garage and parked. We locked up and went to the front door.

"Welcome home, Darlin'." With that said he picked me up and carried me in the door. We spent that night locked in each others arms and slept peacefully.

The following week I woke up feeling like total and utter shit. Poor Jasper was making me soup and bringing me over the counter medicine to try and help get me better. By the third day he made me go see a doctor. Come to find out I had a sinus infection and bronchitis. The doctor gave me antibiotics to make me better. I had to call out of work for the week considering I worked at a hospital and couldn't get the patients sick so I was stuck home and in bed with nothing to do.

Jasper only went in to the bar to do the orders as to not leave me by myself. He was taking such great care of me. God do I love this man. By the end of the week I was feeling better. I showed him just how much I appreciated him taking care of me, many times over I had him screaming my name. I smirk at the memories while I sit here and plan what to make and how to fit all these people in this house to eat. Peter and Char were due to be here in a few days and I need to figure it all out so I can relax and enjoy the company. I sat down at the table and made a list of who was coming and then figured out how much food was needed. Let's see we will have Dad and Sue, Rose and Em, Leah and Jake, the monkeys, Peter and Char, Edward and Alice, and Seth. So with all them and Jazz and me that is 18 people. I will have to cook 2 turkeys at this rate. Thank God Jazz and I have a professional kitchen. I will get the girls to help with the sides and dessert and we will be good to go.

Speaking of Jazz. Where is he? He keeps disappearing to meetings and stuff. I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bella is moving in with Jasper and Charlie is OK with it. Peter and Char are on their way and Jazz is up to something. But what? Review me and leave me what you think he's up to! Remember- reviews = love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse24, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

Speaking of Jazz. Where is he? He keeps disappearing to meetings and stuff. I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Ever since Bella moved in I have been going crazy trying to get things done. I have been disappearing to meetings and checking out things to move forward. I kept up with things while she was sick by computer. She had no idea what I was up to and she would be finding out soon. I hope it all turns out as I hope it will.

I was anxiously waiting for Peter's truck to pull in. I was pacing back and forth in front of the window.

"Geez Jazz. You'll wear a hole in the carpet soon if you don't stop." Bella scolded me. I laughed.

"Sorry Darlin', I just haven't see them in 7 years." She came up behind me and held me tight to her as she kissed my neck. I moaned at the contact.

"I wanted you to relax, just not that relaxed." She laughed as she kissed me on the lips.

I heard a honking horn and looked outside to find Peter in the cab honking and Char in the passenger seat bouncing up and down like a kid at Christmas. I rolled my eyes. Same ol', same ol'.

"They're here Darlin', you ready?" I asked her.

"No. I'm scared they won't like me." She whispered and looked away.

"They will love you Sweetheart, just like I do." I kissed her in reassurance. I took her hand and led her outside. She was partially behind me hiding.

"Come out here fucker and meet my girl!" I shouted. "You too Char." Peter and Char got out of the truck and walked over hand-in-hand. "Peter and Char Whitlock meet Bella Swan. Sweetheart this is Peter and Char." I pulled her in front of me and put my arms around her.

"It's nice to meet you both." Bella said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too Sugar." Char said winking at me.

"It's nice to meet you too little one." Peter said.

"Hey don't hate on my size. I may be small but I am Fun Size!" Bella retorted. Everyone busted up laughing.

"Fun Size. That's priceless." Peter laughed. "Where did you find her Jasper? She's hilarious."

"Come inside for a few minutes and I will tell you. Then we have to take the horses to the stable." I said leading them inside.

"Nice place Jasper." Char said.

"Thanks. I like to keep it simple. The whole less is more theory."

"I like it." Peter said.

"Would you guys like a drink or something?" Bella asked.

"Not right now Sugar. Maybe in a bit." Char replied.

"No thanks little one."

"Is that what you are gonna call me from now on Petey?" Bella retorted.

"Touche. You win Bella." I looked to see a grin on her a mile wide. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap and kissed her neck.

"Tone it down Cowboy. We have company and I don't want them getting the wrong impression." Peter snickered.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that now." Peter replied as he pulled Char in his lap and kissed her like I kissed Bella.

"Touche Peter." Bella said. I laughed. I think everyone will be just fine.

"OK, I will be giving the short version of this. I was in a car accident a few months ago and was in the hospital for a week with my injuries. Bella was one of the nurses taking care of me. She brought me home and took care of me here too. We fell in love." I said as I kissed her tenderly. "She moved in 3 weeks ago and I am so happy for the first time in 7 years."

"You seem different Jasper somehow." Char said.

"I am. I'm happy for the first time in my life, truly and completely happy. I have my own business and a woman I'd die for. What more can a guy want?" I asked. Peter put Char down on the couch and got up. He walked over to us and pulled Bella off of my lap with a yelp.

"What the fuck are you doing fucker?" I yelled at Peter. "Put my girl DOWN!" Peter just held her tighter to him saying 'thank you' to her quietly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's OK Peter. I love him and I'd do anything for him. You don't have to thank me." Bella wiped the tears off of her face with the back of her hand. Char got up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Sugar, let's go get you cleaned up." Char led Bella down the hall to find the bathroom. I looked at Peter. He just smiled that I know shit smile at me.

"You really do love her don't you?" He said to me.

"That I do brother, that I do. No one has ever made me feel the way she has. And the best part is, she didn't know who I was and doesn't give a shit about the money." I beamed. "She just recently found out about it by accident when Seth came and visited. Did you know they grew up together?"

"No, he didn't mention that. But I can see how happy she makes you so I'm happy if you are."

"I am, end of subject." Just then the girls walked out together with smiles like they were up to something. "What's up ladies?" I asked curious as to what they were up to.

"Nothing Jazz. We were talking and decided that we were going to the store and have girl time and get the food while you and Peter go take the horses to the stable and have guy time."

"Jazz? What does that mean short stuff?" Peter asked Bella.

"Yes." She huffed. "Jazz is short for Jasper. Although I have other names I call him as well." she said saucily.

"I bet you do short stack." He retorted. She grabbed Char's hand at hearing that.

"Come on Char. Let's go to the store and leave the men alone. I wanna leave before I smack him upside the head." Bella explained. Char let go of her hand and all you could hear was a loud smack vibrate off of the walls.

"Better Sugar?" Char grinned at Bella.

"Yep." She popped the p. "I feel much better and you didn't have to do it. Thanks Char."

"Anytime Sugar, anytime." With that I handed Bella my card and kissed her and she walked out of the house and took Nikki to the store with Char. I busted up laughing when the door closed.

"Since when is Char violent?" I was shaking hard with laughter.

"She normally isn't. Your girl is a bad influence on her."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Char is her own person and that person decided to give you a well deserved smack." Peter pouted. I laughed. "Come on fucker. Let's go take the horses home. I will drive Misty and you can follow me. You can leave the truck and trailer there and we can come back in Misty."

"Who the fuck is Misty?" Peter asked.

"Come on. I will show you." I walked him out to the garage and his jaw dropped.

"Wait. You have two of them."

"Well I don't, but we do. One is Bella's. Misty is the blue one and Stephanie is the red one. Bella and Char are driving Nikki which is our new truck." All Peter could do was gape like a fish at me and my cars.

"Can I drive her home?" He asked sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Who Bella, Char or Misty?" I laughed at my joke.

"Funny asshole, very funny." Peter said slapping my back. I got into Misty and he got in the truck and he headed out to the stable. Peter followed me for about 30 minutes and then we turned off the highway onto a private drive. We drove down the road about 3 miles and the ranch came into view. There was a large 3 story house with wrap around porch and the barn and stable was around back. There were trees up and down both sides of the drive. It was nothing short of spectacular. I sure do hope Bella likes it.

We drove around back and into the stables. I parked Misty and got out to help him with Blackie and Abby.

"Wow. What is this place? Where are we?" Peter asked in awe.

"Welcome to Whitlock Ranch." I grinned.

"All this is yours?" He asked.

"Yep. The house, barn, stables and about 100 acres of the forest are mine." I explained as we took the horses to their new home. "We also have a pool, pool house with 2 bedrooms, professional kitchen, 7 bedrooms on the first 2 floors alone not to mention the 3rd floor with the master bedroom, office/library and 2 more bedrooms. The basement is a finished game/TV room too."

"This place is amazing. Does Bella know?"

"Not yet. It's a surprise. I was gonna bring her here this weekend and show her." I said.

"How about we get all her friends and have a welcome home party?"

"I will think about it. Come on, let's head back to the girls." Peter grabbed the keys and ran out to Misty.

"Too slow fucker. I'm driving." Peter called. With that said we hopped in the car and headed home.

**BPOV**

"It's OK Peter. I love him and I'd do anything for him. You don't have to thank me." I wiped the tears off of my face with the back of my hand. Char got up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Sugar, let's go get you cleaned up." Char led me down the hall to find the bathroom. I grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Char."

"For what Sugar?"

" For being here with us. For loving Jasper. I can see you do."

"That I do. I can see how happy he is with you. He was never like this before. He's happy and carefree. This is a side of Jasper I am glad to see. When he left Texas he was a mess. He wouldn't talk to any of us anymore. We didn't understand what really happened. We didn't know what to think or feel at his sudden departure. We only had one side of the story. I hope to get his side."

"Trust me Char. You don't wanna know what really happened. If you knew, you would cut off all contact with your in-laws. Maria is a sick bitch and needs to stay in the past. I don't think Jasper could take seeing her again." I said. "How about you and I go to the store and have some girl time, and we let the boys take care of the horses and have some boy time?"

"Sounds good Sugar. Let's go." With that we walked back into the living room with smiles a mile wide.

"What's up ladies?" Jasper asked curious as to what we were up to.

"Nothing Jazz. We were talking and decided that we were going to the store and have girl time and get the food while you and Peter go take the horses to the stable and have guy time."

"Jazz? What does that mean short stuff?" Peter asked.

"Yes." I huffed. "Jazz is short for Jasper. Although I have other names I call him as well." I said saucily.

"I bet you do short stack." He retorted. I grabbed Char's hand at hearing that.

"Come on Char. Let's go to the store and leave the men alone. I wanna leave before I smack him upside the head." I explained. Char let go of my hand and all you could hear was a loud smack vibrate off of the walls.

"Better Sugar?" Char grinned at me.

"Yep." I popped the p. "I feel much better and you didn't have to do it. Thanks Char."

"Anytime Sugar, anytime." With that Jasper handed me his card and kissed me and I walked out of the house. Char and I took Nikki to the store so we had room for all the groceries. We pulled into the lot and grabbed 2 carts and headed inside to all the craziness. "So Bella how many people are you expecting tomorrow?" Char asked.

"18 including Jasper and myself." Char looked shocked.

"Woah! No wonder we need 2 turkeys." She laughed.

"Yeah, that and there will be 13 men to eat it all."

"Oh geez. Just wait til you see Peter and Jasper together. They are hilarious and get themselves into all kinds of trouble."

"Oh great. Just what I need. Trouble." I laughed. We kept loading all the groceries in the carts. We headed to our last stop to get drinks and then we were off to the checkouts. We had 2 fully loaded carts and took turns unloading them on the belt. "Aw fuck!" I muttered.

"What Sugar?"

"Jessica." Was all I said as I looked at the checker checking us out.

"Who's that?" Char asked concerned.

"I will give you the extremely short version. She is my ex-best friend who cheated with my ex-boyfriend. And she seems to have a thing for my men."

"Ah. Well that's not gonna happen." Char replied angrily. I sighed and went over to where I have to pay.

"Oh hey Bella." Jessica said.

"Hi Jessica." I said flatly.

"So where's that sexy boyfriend of yours?" She said looking for Jasper.

"He went to take the horses to the stable."

"Oh he really is a hot Texas cowboy huh?" She said.

"He is _HER_ Texas Cowboy so back off." Char said vehemently.

"And who the hell are you?" Jessica sneered.

"I am his sister-in-law and her sister, so as I said before, back off. Jasper would never be interested in a_ girl_ like you." Char said. "He has a real woman right here." Char pointed at me and smiled. "My sister right here is the only one for him. She makes him happy and they love each other. So back the hell off."

"Real woman, yeah right. She couldn't even keep Eddie satisfied." She retorted.

"Jessica." I cut in. "Why don't you just ring up my groceries and let me pay and get the hell out of here. I have to get ready for my family to come tomorrow, and that includes your so called Eddie." It was my turn to sneer.

"It will be $389.98." Jessica said quietly when she realized she had lost. I handed her Jasper's card to pay. "You can't use this since he's not here."

"Wanna bet?" Char said. "She will be a Whitlock soon if I have any say in it. I am a Whitlock and I say she can. Want me to call the manager over here to deal with you and I will tell them exactly how you treat your paying customers?"

"Uh...never mind." She swiped the card and handed it back to me. Char and I took the baskets full of groceries and left. We loaded up the truck and headed home.

**CPOV (Char needs to vent)**

What the fuck just happened in there? Who does that bitch think she is talking to us that way? I was ready to play my new favorite game, _whack-a-bitch_ if I didn't get out of there fast. No one talks to me that way. And the way she spoke to Bella says who she really is. She has no respect for others. And to try to get to Jasper, so not gonna happen. Over my dead body.

Bella seems like a good woman and she really does seem to love him. I like how she stood up to Peter and gave as good as she got. I think they just might be perfect for each other.

"So Sugar, tell me about yourself." I asked as she drove back home.

"Well I was born not too far from here in Forks. Yes it is a eating utensil." We both laughed. "I moved to Phoenix at the age of 4 when my parents divorced. I came back to Washington for college and got my RN license. I moved back to Forks after college and been working there ever since. That's about it." She told me.

"You didn't date? Nothing? That's it?" I asked curious.

"Not til I met Jasper. Eddie fucked me up so bad I couldn't trust anyone. I didn't date for 4 years til I met Jasper broken and alone. Just like me." She said sadly.

"Well he isn't broken and alone anymore. You seem to have fixed him, and for that I'm grateful. I like you Bella. A lot. I'm so glad you two found each other. You are the sister that I never had and always wanted. You are smart, funny, compassionate and most of all, loving. I can't thank you enough for getting Jasper to allow us a chance to know the both of you. I have missed him terribly and I am coming to love you as well. Welcome to the family Bella." As she put the truck in park I grabbed her in a Texas sized hug. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too Char." She cried and hugged me tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Peter and Char are here and there is craziness all around. Jessica is trying to steal Bella's man again. Char and her whack-a-bitch comment was hilarious. And what do you think about Jasper buying a ranch for him and Bella? Should we have a welcome home party? Up next- Thanksgiving! Leave me a review of what you would like to happen.**

**Remember- reviews = love!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse24, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Well he isn't broken and alone anymore. You seem to have fixed him, and for that I'm grateful. I like you Bella. A lot. I'm so glad you two found each other. You are the sister that I never had and always wanted. You are smart, funny, compassionate and most of all, loving. I can't thank you enough for getting Jasper to allow us a chance to know the both of you. I have missed him terribly and I am coming to love you as well. Welcome to the family Bella." As she put the truck in park I grabbed her in a Texas sized hug. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too Char." She cried and hugged me tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I was hanging out with Peter in the living room when we heard the truck pull up. We went in search of the woman and to help with the bags. When we got outside and looked in the truck my jaw hit the floor.

"Peter?" I whispered.

"I see Jasper, I see." Was his answer. We were both looking at our women in an embrace and Bella had tears streaming down her face. I walked over to the driver door and opened it to help her out.

"You OK Sweetheart? Char didn't say anything mean did she?" Bella and Char looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm fine Cowboy. Not to me. Let's get the food inside and we will tell you all about it." We all grabbed as many bags as we could and walked into the house to put the stuff away. The girls started to unpack the bags while Peter and I got the rest. When it was all put away we went and settled on the couches to hear what happened.

"So Char and I were shopping and when we checked out, guess who we got?" I groaned. "That's right Cowboy, the wicked witch of the west. She was asking me about you trying to see if you were with me. She was saying how I couldn't keep Eddie satisfied that I didn't deserve a real man. Char here went off on her. You should have seen her Jazz, you would have been proud. Then Jessica tried to give me a hard time about using your credit card cause I am not a Whitlock and once again Char went off."

"I sure did. If she didn't watch it I was about to play my new favorite game, whack-a-bitch." Char cut in. We all busted up laughing. "No one treats my family like that. I protect what's mine. I threatened to get the manager and she backed off. I was about to kill her if she didn't give up."

"You stood up to her for Bella, Char?" I asked shocked.

"Sure did. No one treats my family like that. You know that brother." _Holy Shit!_ Char likes Bella. I was doing an internal happy dance. This is awesome. I look over at Peter and he has a shit eating grin on his face.

"I do know that Char. But you barely know Bella."

"I did it cause I can see how you both feel about each other. And I do now. We had some nice talks today."

"We sure did. I enjoyed spending the time with you today Char. Do you wanna help me and the girls with the cooking in the morning?"

"I'd love to Sugar." Char started laughing. "Oh my God Bella, did you see the look on her face when I said you were going to be a Whitlock if I had my way? That was priceless."

"Yeah, she looked like someone killed her puppy and broke her favorite toy all in the same day." Bella laughed. "Thanks for standing up for me Char. You have no idea how much that means to me. Even if I don't become a Whitlock."

"And why would you say that Sweetheart? Why wouldn't you become a Whitlock?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe because this is fairly new and I don't know if you wanna keep me around in a few months or even years. Sorry to doubt you, but you know my past. I thought he loved me and you saw what he did to me. He cheated on me with my best friend. Everyone I love always leaves me. So what makes you any different?" She whispered.

"I am different in that I know how it feels to be treated that way. I would never do that to you. I could never hurt you. I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything to prove to you that I won't leave. What can I do to show you?" I asked.

"Just be there and show me every day that you won't leave. Then I will have no reason to not believe you." I leaned over and kissed her.

" I can do that. I will show you every day how much I love and adore you." I said looking her in the eye. "How about we order in some pizza and we can eat and watch a movie. I'm sure Peter and Char are tired from their trip and would like to relax." Bella hopped up.

"OK Cowboy, I will go order. Any suggestions for toppings?" She asked.

"No anchovies." Was all that was said.

"Come on Sugar. Let's leave the men to gossip while we go get the food." Bella snickered and they walked into the kitchen to order the food.

"What the fuck just happened Peter?" I asked confused.

"Uh, I think Char found her new best friend." He replied.

"But she hates the women I date. Do you remember that last time?" Peter shook his head.

"I sure do. It took her a year to warm up to her and then she did that to you and Char just about killed her."

"Now that I remember well. She looked murderous and I was happy that she was going to die. Too bad she didn't, stupid Dad stopped her." I said. "Why does he always have to ruin the fun. Even as adults he always did."

"And he still does." We laughed. The girls came back in and said the food would be here any minute. The doorbell rang and I went to get the food. I opened the door and my jaw dropped at the amount of food that was ordered. Who was going to eat all this? Bella came and took the food while I paid. She kissed my cheek and walked away. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I noticed all of us were grabbing food so we can go eat and watch a movie. Bella piled up her plate. I just raised my eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm hungry." She said.

"I didn't say anything Darlin'." We all walked into the TV room and ate and watched The Italian Job. When the movie was over I decided to bring up the morning. "So what's the plan for the morning?"

"Well the girls are all coming over in the morning to help cook. Char wants to help too. Why?" Bella asked.

"Well Peter and I have to go feed the horses. I wanted to see if the other guys had plans or if they wanted to come help. Then we can come back and watch football on the big screen" I said. Bella picked up her cell and texted something to someone. A few minuted later it beeped.

"They are in. Just text them when and where to meet you." I picked up my cell and send the time and address out to the guys. I even sent it to Charlie. I need to talk to him. We have to have a important conversation and this outing will be the perfect place. We all cleaned up and went to bed. I had the biggest smile on my face when I fell asleep. Ever.

_~Thanksgiving morning~_

I woke up to the alarm clock._ 5am_. Uggggggg. I really need to hire someone to take care of the horses til we moved in. I got out of bed and got dressed. Then went to go see if Peter was up and ready to go. I went and checked the kitchen to find him in there with coffee already ready.

"Morning asshole." I said.

"Morning Fucker. What you doing up so late?" He teased.

"Late?" I asked confused.

"Yeah it's already 7am in Texas." I laughed.

"Funny, very funny asshole." I replied dryly while I got some coffee.

"Well someone isn't a morning person."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Keep digging Watson." Was his retort.

"I'm too tired, you dig for me." We both burst out laughing. God it was nice to have my brother back. I didn't realize how much I missed him til now. "How about we go grab some breakfast and have some brother time? I know just the place to eat too."

"OK, let's go." He said grabbing his hat and we headed out to Nikki. We drove to the Forks diner for some yummy goodness. We got out of the truck and walked in.

"Morning Jasper. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Morning Sue. Happy Thanksgiving to you too. How you doing this fine day?" I grinned.

"Good. You?"

"Very good. Sue, I'd like for you to meet Peter Whitlock. My brother."

"Howdy Miss Sue." Peter tipped his hat to her. She giggled.

"Sue is Seth's mom Peter."

"You know Seth?" She asked.

"Sure do. He's been Jasper's best friend for years. He's a good guy."

"He sure is." Sue walked us over to a booth. "So what can I start you with?"

"How about 2 of the usual Sue?" I said. "Peter will eat anything." We all laughed.

"2 of the pancake specials it is. Be right back with your juice."

"So what do you think of all that's happened in the last few weeks Peter? What do you think of Bella really?"

"Well to be perfectly honest I think she's too good for you. You don't deserve her. She's smart, witty, beautiful, she knows how to use a comeback and a smart ass reply, she's funny as hell, and she has a very good heart."

"She's too good for me? What. The. Fuck?" He burst our laughing as Sue brought the drinks.

"What's so funny Peter?" Sue asked.

"Well, Jasper just asked me what I thought of Bella and I told him she was too good for him." Now it was Sue's turn to laugh.

"Now I know you are kidding with him Peter, but that's not nice to tease him like that. I have been like a mother to Bella since she was born and I think of her as my own. I have been watching those two for months and you only need to be in their presence for a few minutes to see the love they have for each other. I, now after getting to know Jasper, think of him as my own too. He is a good man, kind, loving, smart, witty and sure does know how to throw one mean party with sleepover." She winked at me. Just then the bell dinged and Charlie walked in.

"Morning Charlie." Sue and I both said at the same time. He walked over to us.

"Morning Sue. Son, who's this?" Peter cocked his eyebrow at the term of endearment.

"Charlie, I'd like for you to meet Peter, my brother. Peter, this is Charlie, Bella's dad, otherwise known at Chief Swan."

"Nice to meet you Chief."

"Nice to meet you too Peter." Charlie answered. "And it's Charlie, Peter."

"Charlie it is."

"Wanna join us Charlie? Sue can bring your food with ours. We are all just going to the ranch after this anyways." I looked at Peter for confirmation he was OK with this. He nodded his head yes.

"You sure?" He looked at Peter and myself and we nodded out heads yes. "OK." With that said he sat next to me. "So Peter tell me about yourself."

"Well as Jasper said I am his brother. I am one year younger than him. I have a wife Charlotte and we have been together since grade school. I own a ranch in Texas with her that we run together. Jasper and I are the only kids in the family."

"That sounds nice. I'm glad you have each other. I myself was an only child and so is Bella. I'm glad she has the friends she does so she has people she considers bothers and sisters. And I'm so glad she found Jasper. I'm glad something good came out of that horrific crash. My baby girl deserves to be happy after what that asswipe and bitch did to her."

"Did you just curse Charlie?" I asked shocked. He laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that old and decrepit. Did you know I was only 18 when we had Bells?"

"No I didn't. But look how she turned out. She's smart, beautiful and has a good career. You did good with her for being so young. Not many people can say that they were teenage parents and their kids succeeded in life let alone themselves. You are a good man Charlie."

"Thanks Son, that means a lot to me. Now where are we going to hang out today?" He asked as Sue brought us out food.

"It's a surprise. I will show you when we get there." I said as we started to eat.

"I will be out of here as soon as Karen gets here so I can go to the house and help Bella. I have to pick Leah up on the way. Charlie, if you wanna get a ride in with the guys, I will bring you back home so there is one less car going."

"OK Sue. Thanks."We all ate and Peter threw a $50 on the table and we headed out. I smiled as I heard 'Those are good boys' as I headed out the door. I caught Peter smiling too. He must have heard her. We climbed into Nikki and headed out to the ranch. About 15 minutes later I turned onto the private drive and we headed up the long driveway. Charlie was looking around with a look of wonder on his face. "Where are we?"

"Between Port Angeles and Forks." I replied cheekily.

"Not where as in geographic, I mean where as in who's place is this?" He said smiling. His jaw hit the floor as we pulled up to the house. He ain't seen nothing yet. I drove around back and parked by the stables. I got out and swept my hands to the sides.

"Welcome to Whitlock Ranch Charlie."

"What? Where? Who? Huh?" He asked confused.

"Well the who is me. What is a ranch for the horses. Where is closer to you. And why I did it is so we could have the horses close, be closer to you and Bella's work, and I wanted a bigger house so all of you could have your own rooms when you stayed over. I really enjoy having a big family nearby. And most everyone lives in Forks so I picked somewhere closer." I said smiling as the rest of the guys showed up and parked.

"Woah. Where are we?" Em asked.

"Welcome to Whitlock Ranch guys." I said to everyone. "We will go through the house this weekend once I show Bella, and you can all pick out your rooms. We can have a painting party next weekend."

"Cool!" Em shouted.

"That sounds like fun." Jake said.

"I just hope Bella likes this place. I bought it for us to live and one day raise a family in it." All the guys' jaws dropped in shock. "Charlie can we go talk while Peter and the guys go see the horses?"

"Uh, sure Son. Show me around and we can talk." We walked into the backyard of the house and I sat with him on the back steps leading to the porch. I took a deep breath and started.

"Charlie, I know that you know I love Bella and will take care of her til the day I die. I want to ask for your permission to marry her. I know it's kind of old fashioned but I respect you and would like to know how you feel about me really joining your family."

"Well as you know I already call you Son, that is not said lightly. I never once called Edward that cause he didn't feel like he fit into our little family. You on the other hand do fit. I see the love you have for Bella shine brightly each and every time you see or talk about her. You are very attentive to her needs and make sure she has whatever she wants or needs. And no this isn't about money, although I think you can take good care of her in that department by seeing this place. I am most interested in how you feel and act towards her, than how well you can provide for her financially. I know your bar alone will sustain you there, let alone whatever else you have coming in. I don't need to know about how much money you have cause that doesn't make a difference to me. All I do care about is how you treat and take care of her. I would love nothing more than to have you in this family permanently. I am fully behind you when you are ready to marry her. I will be in your corner for whatever you may need me for. I love you Son for loving my baby girl like you do. Anytime you wish go ahead and ask her. And whenever you feel comfortable you can call me Dad if you want."

"Thanks Dad." I said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Jasper asked Charlie for permission to marry Bella. How did I to? Did you like it? What do you think of the ranch? What do you think of everyone having their own rooms? Leave me a review and let me know. Up next- The girls are cooking.**

**Remember- review = Love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse24, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Thanks Dad." I said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_~Thanksgiving morning~_

I woke up to an empty bed. I stretched my arms and legs and let out a long sigh. I wasn't use to waking up alone anymore cause I had Jasper by my side now. He was such a drastic difference from my relationship with Edward. He is sweet, caring, attentive, loving, funny and I just want to spend every waking minute with him. I wonder what the future holds. These last few months have been the best of my life. I was broken out of my musings be Char yelling she got the door when the bell rang. I better get up and throw some clothes on. I don't want all the girls together without me. God only knows how they will get along. I quickly brushed my teeth and threw on some clothes and went to where I heard voices. I walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped. There was a full breakfast sitting on the bar.

"Where did all this food come from?"

"I made it." Char replied. "I figured since we were all cooking dinner we would be hungry while we cooked." She looked at the girls. "So let's eat breakfast and get to know one another since Bella's family now." They all looked shocked at her statement.

"Yeah, and Char sure does know how to defend family." We both laughed at the memories from yesterday. "She took on Jessica in the store yesterday when she was being a bitch to me. She let her have it good. Then she told her that if she had her way I'd be her sister and a Whitlock." I looked around the room at all the shocked faces.

"I like you already Char." Rose said to her. "I have wanted to hit that girl for years." Char burst out laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I was thinking I would like to play a new game with her called whack-a-bitch. I wanted to hit her so badly I was seeing red. No one fucks with my family." We all cracked up at her.

"Whack-a-bitch! I'm so stealing that phrase! That's priceless." Rose said laughing.

"Have at it Sugar. I like to share the bitchiness whenever I can. You have no idea how many times I have had to smack my husband for being an idiot."

"We will get along just fine Char. I do that to Em too! They will never learn."

"Uh oh. I just hope we don't have a problem with all of them together today." I said. Everyone groaned. "They are all together right now. God I hope they can all stay out of jail and behave. I can just picture the 7 men getting into some kind of trouble and we will have to go bail their asses out. Which would be priceless since my dad is chief of police!" We all started giggling.

"I just can't picture your Charlie letting them get into trouble." Sue defended.

"Let's hope there isn't a way for them to get into trouble wherever they are. I still don't know where they took the horses. So I have no idea if they can get into trouble or not. God I hope the owners of the ranch where they took them is understanding and doesn't kick them out for being troublemakers. I can just picture all the men with 2 horses getting into some kind of trouble. Especially with how I know Em and Peter to act. They are two peas in a pod. Where they can find trouble they will." We all finished eating and cleaned up. I took out the turkeys cause they had to be done first. We preheated the ovens and got the birds cleaned, stuffed and into the ovens on time. Then we sat down and started to peel the potatoes and cut veggies to cook. I decided to use the kitchen in the pool house to cook the pies so they had time to cool. I sent Sue out there to put them in and set the timer in the house so we'd know when they were done. As items were done we wrapped them and put them in the fridge. We set the potatoes in a pan with water to be boiled later. We no sooner had all the prep work done and finally sat down to hang out til we heard...

"Bella!" Jasper screamed my name.

"Jasper? Where are you?" I asked.

"Uhh... outside. I need you." He screamed back.

"Why? What happened?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh." I walked to the back door to find all the men covered from head to toe in mud. I groaned.

"Girls! You have to come see this!" I yelled into the living room. They all burst out laughing at the sight of all the men in suck disarray. I looked over at them. "I told you so!" We are started cracking up cause this shit was funny!

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"You... guys... look... like... you... were... attacked...by...a...mud...monster..." I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. "How? Why? What happened?" I finally got out.

"Well we were running through the pasture trying to tackle each other, you know guys stuff, and then Peter got me. We both fell in the mud. Well everyone started to laugh at us so we threw it at them for laughing. Soon, all of us were having a mud fight. It was so much fun!" Jasper said. I just rolled my eyes and muttered 'boys'. I saw my Dad in the back covered as well.

"Dad? You too?" I asked shocked.

"Yes Bells. Me too. I haven't had this much fun in years. It feels so good to let loose and just have fun with the guys. Doing the job I do, not everyone wants to hang out with the police chief." I could see what he meant by that. Who wants to hang out with a guy who upholds the law.

"I can see where you are coming from." I replied. "Come on you mud covered freaks. Let's get you hosed off. Cause you sure as hell aren't coming in my house covered in mud." I grabbed the hose. I turned to the girls. "Please go get them towels to dry off and then they can go inside and shower."

"Thank God we are spending the night and we all have extra clothes for them." Rose said walking away for towels. I sprayed them down with the hose til they were almost clean.

"OK guys, strip! I want a pile of dirty clothes that I can toss in the wash. Get down to your underwear and put a towel around you so you can go shower. You can't touch anything til you are clean so move it."

"Yes ma'am." Peter replied walking past me grabbing a towel from Rose. Jasper walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sweetheart." He walked by grabbed a towel looking at the ground.

"Sorry Bells." Seth kissed my cheek as he walked by.

"Yeah. Sorry Bells." Em said.

"Sorry Bella." Edward said and got a towel.

"Sorry Bella." Jake said.

"Sorry Kiddo." Dad came and kissed my cheek.

"I half expected something from them, but certainly not you Dad." He looked at the ground and walked to the pool house to shower. I looked at all the women and we burst out laughing. "I told you so!"

"Oh my God Bella. Did you see their faces when you yelled at them?" Char said laughing.

"Yes, it looked like someone kicked their puppy. They were so sad." Rose squealed. "Nice job Bells! You put them in their places. I don't think they will be that stupid again."

"Oh my God. Did you all see Charlie?" Sue asked. "That was hilarious. The first time he has some fun in a long time he is busted by his daughter." We all cracked up at that.

"Who knew the police chief could have fun?" I asked.

"I did." Sue whispered then blushed.

"I don't wanna know. That's my dad. No matter my age. Nope, not gonna happen." I replied. "So who's ready to look through the ad's while the food is cooking so we have a plan of attack for tomorrow morning?" The girls all squealed at the thought of shopping. We all headed into the kitchen and spread out the ads to see how good the sales were this year. We saw the guys make their way into the TV room to watch football I assume. Over the next few hours we heard a lot of shouting from down the hall at the TV. The girls and I made out our shopping lists and finished getting the food ready. The doorbell rang with the last of our guests arriving. The five monkeys brought tons of dessert. And Alice brought bottles of sparkling cider. The women went into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the food and to get it all dished up into serving containers. Rose and I each carried a turkey into the living room where we had set up 2 long tables to accommodate everyone. I put one on my table and she did the same.

The rest of the women brought in the sides and we left the dessert in the kitchen for later. One the tables looked perfect I went to go get the men. I got to the TV room and what I saw was hilarious. There was 13 men all jumping up and down yelling at the TV. I started to laugh at the sight before me.

"Hey guys. Dinner's ready!" I shouted. They all looked at me with smiles and got up and rushed over to the tables. Well I guess they were hungry. We all took our seats with Jasper in front of a turkey and Charlie in front of the other. Jasper stood up.

" I would like to thank all of you for coming today. This is the first year I have celebrated Thanksgiving in 7 years. I feel at home with all of you and consider you all family. I want to go around each table and say what we are thankful for this year. I will start. I am thankful for my wonderful girlfriend Bella. She has brought me a new family and filled my heart and life with love." I heard a round of 'awwwwww's'. He looked at Em next.

"I am thankful for my Rosie and all of you for being my family and friends." Emmett said. Rose was up next.

"I am thankful for my Em and my crazy family right here." Rose said smiling. Alice went next.

"I am thankful for my job and Edward." She said happily. Edwards turn.

"I am thankful for Bella forgiving me and bringing me all of you." Edward looked to his right. Ben G. This ought to be good.

"I am thankful for my family and friends. All of you now fall under that category. You all make me feel welcome and like I belong here with you. Oh, and I am thankful for the music." He looked at Jerad.

"I am thankful for all of you. Jasper has given us a place to play and some extra gigs. And Bella has taken care of us even if she didn't have to. Did you know she has even stocked some of our favorite goodies for when we come over?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads no. I beamed. I sure do love those boys. Uncle went next.

"I'm grateful for all of you for very different reasons. I am the oldest person in this room right now and have never seen or been filled with so much love in my life. The way all of you are with each other shows me that there is love everywhere in this world." He finished. Jake's turn.

"I am grateful for my wonderful wife Leah and her mom and brother Seth. They treat me as their own. As for the rest of you, my life wouldn't be complete without each and every single one of you." Leah's turn.

"I am grateful for Jake and my family. That includes each one of you." Leah said quietly. Johnson was next.

"I am thankful for my family and friends. I am lucky enough to have all of you in my life that I can't find one bad thing I don't like about it. I am truly happy and content right here with all of you." Jackson was next. Oh here we go.

"I am extremely grateful for the asshole over there." He pointed to Jasper. "I sold my bar to someone who has been taking good care of it and has given me and the guys a place to call home when we are here. I am also grateful for Bella who has brought joy and love to all of us. She is an angel among us. Jasper and Bella have shown us all that true love does exist and is right in front of our eyes. To my new family here I love you all." Dammit! The asshole made me cry. Sue's turn.

"I am thankful for all of the reasons all of you are. I am very thankful to Jasper for making our Bells so happy and bringing our family together." Now it was Dad's turn.

"I want all of you to know just how much you mean to me. Even you crazy monkeys have wormed your way into my heart. I now have my baby girl back and happier than I have ever seen her. I owe you my life for that Jasper. I love you both." I lost it now. Damn sentimental assholes.

"Bella Darlin' since you are already crying I will take this time to tell you how thankful I am for you coming into my life. You have made it complete. My heart is so filled with joy and love I can't go a day without smiling cause I know my life is better because of you. It took one horrific night to turn my world upside down. You found me a broken man and have since put me back together. You have given me a family in return. And have made me let my other family back into my heart. I will always be grateful for the love you have shown me is possible in this world. I have a Dad," He looked at Dad and Dad beamed. "that I can truly call anytime if I ever need to. He will be there even if it was just to listen to me. He has treated me with more love and respect than anyone has ever shown me. And I an truly grateful to him for being a good role model for me. He has shown me what a real man can do when life gets thrown at him from all angles. He was a teenage father and showed everyone that that won't stop him from being a real man and take care of his responsibilities. He is who I truly aspire to be. If I am half the man he is at his age I will say I have been a good man. Thank you Dad for being the man you are and raising the daughter you have. She is one in a million and I won't ever take her for granted. I will love her every minute of every day. And I will treasure every second I get to be with her. I love you Darlin'. Forever and always." He leaned down and kissed me. By then there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even the men had tears in their eyes.

"I love you too." I squeaked.

"I want to go next." Peter said. "I am thankful for so many things this year. I have a beautiful wife, and my brother is back in my life. I have never seen him so happy before. I am glad Bella is in his life. She has brought the old Jasper back to life. The last 7 years he has been breathing and going through the motions but not truly living. You have given him something to live for. Love. Love is worth living and fighting for when you have it. I am so glad you have joined my family. I am also grateful that your family has accepted me into it. Seth I already knew and loved cause of Jasper. But now he has brought all these other assholes into my life and I couln't be happier with new brothers to fight with. It has always been just Jasper and I and now I have 11 other men to be my brothers, and an extra dad figure to help me keep my nose clean and call me on my shit. We had such a blast today and I can't wait to do that again." Jasper groaned.

"You just had to add the last sentence asshole. Now the girls won't let us play again by ourselves." All the women busted up laughing.

"That's so true Jasper." Rose said.

"Not unless you are wearing your play clothes." Leah added.

"My turn!" Char said bouncing in her seat. "I am thankful for my husband, brother, and most of all my best friend Bella. I owe you my life Bella. You have given me back my husband who I haven't seen this happy in years, you have given me my brother back even better than he was before and you have given me you. I have always hated the women Jasper has dated. I merely put up with them for him. But when I met you, I knew you were different. Your love shown for him in your eyes and each time you moved so did he. You were so in tune with each other I don't think you even notice you do it. I have seen the person you are on the inside and I like what I have seen. You have a pure, true heart that you love everyone with. I said this to that bitch at the store and I will say it again. If I have my way you will be a Whitlock. I love you Bella. You are truly my sister in every way that matters." I looked to find Jasper and Peter's mouths hung open and I was bawling my eyes out.

"Can I go after we eat? I can't do it now with all this crying. I am a giant mess and I don't think I can do it right now." I said. Jasper leaned down and kissed me.

"Whatever you want Darlin'." With that both Dad and Jasper started to carve the turkeys. Damn I was hungry. We all dished out the food and chowed down. I was so hungry and the food was so good that I ate two plates full. As I sit here I look around at my family and smile. This is where I want to be. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have most of Thanksgiving. What did you think? What did you think of what they are all thankful for? Up next- Bella's turn at what she is thankful for and Karaoke fun! Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Whatever you want Darlin'." With that both Dad and Jasper started to carve the turkeys. Damn I was hungry. We all dished out the food and chowed down. I was so hungry and the food was so good that I ate two plates full. As I sit here I look around at my family and smile. This is where I want to be. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING if you are a crier, GET TISSUES NOW!<br>**

**JPOV **

By the time dessert came I was wondering what Bella was going to say. I was getting nervous at how long it was taking for her to say something. God I hope she doesn't regret what has happened. I couldn't stand to lose her now just after I have found her. We sat there and ate the yummy goodness that was dessert when Bella caught my attention.

"OK everyone I think I am ready to say what I am thankful for." We all turned to look at her. "First be prepared that I might cry again. I know this is kind of morbid, but I want to thank Edward for cheating on me. If he didn't I might not be here with all of you. I wouldn't be this strong woman who was put back together by this amazing man sitting here next to me. Each and every one of you had some part in who I am right now. Alice and I work together. Leah, Jake and Seth I have known for most of my life. Sue has always been a mom to me even if I wasn't her blood. Rose and Em have been there for me since school. All you crazy Monkeys, Jay, you and the boys have given me confidence in my singing and I sure have had a blast doing that with you and definitely won't soon forget my birthday fun." She winked at them. I glared. I will admit it now when I say I was jealous of those kisses. "Dad you mean more to me than life itself. You were a teenage father and still raised me to be a good person. You showed me how to be responsible and take care of my friends and family. I love you with everything in me and you are the best parent anyone could ever ask for. Peter and Char I know we only met yesterday but I know I love you already. Peter you are crazy and have a big mouth, but I know you love Jasper. I can see the brotherly love between the two of you. The crazy antics and joking just show your personalities with each other. Char the way you stood up to Jessica yesterday showed me who you are." Edward winced at Jessica's name. "You love your family above all else. You defended me even though at the time you barely knew me. All you knew was that Jasper loved me. Since then we have had a few talks and become closer than sisters. Maybe one day what you said will come true. You never know." She winked at Char.

"Last but certainly not least is the love of my life. Jasper. When we first started talking I didn't know what to think of you. You were obviously hurt, but I didn't know you were as broken as I was. You had been hurt the way I had and it brought us closer together. We healed each other and made the other stronger. We have so much in common that we spend every waking minute together enjoying each others company. There must be someone looking out for me because they sent me you. Even when I thought I wouldn't be able to trust another man, you showed me that I could. When I was afraid to give my heart to someone again, you showed me it was okay and gave me your heart in return. You showed me what true love is and can be. I love you with my entire being. I want to be held in your arms for as long as you will have me. I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep beside you every night. I feel safe in your arms and can see the love radiating from you just looking into your eyes. You are the light of my life and the breath in my lungs. I can't live without you. Without you I would cease to exist. I love you more than my own life." I leaned over and kissed her for dear life. I put all my feelings into that kiss.

"I love you more than my own life too Darlin'." I looked around the tables and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. We all had tears in our eyes. No wonder she wanted to wait to take her turn.

We all helped clean up the dinner mess and then the girls went to get ready to shop. The sales start at 11pm and they wanted to get in line early. Us guys all went into the TV room and were gonna keep watching football. I say whatever makes em happy is fine by me.

"Hey guys?" I asked the room in general.

"Yeah Jazz?" Peter asked first.

"How about since the girls are all shopping in the morning, why don't we go out to the ranch and take care of the horses then we can play some football in the field. But this time we will take extra clothes with us just in case so Bella doesn't yell again. Then tomorrow night we can all do Karaoke at the bar. We can have another weekend here and keep the party going for the entire weekend."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett roared.

"I can call the guys on the rez and we can play against them in football. They were saying that they could use some fun." Jake offered.

"Make the call Jake. 9am at the ranch. That will give us some time to feed the horses and have us some fun while the girls are still shopping." I said excitedly. He picked up and made the call. They talked for a few minutes and hung up.

"They're in." Jake said with a smile.

"Looks like we are going to have us a good weekend." I replied. They all nodded and we went back to the game. The girls all walked in all bundled up for the cold. Bella came and gave me a kiss.

"This came for you yesterday Darlin'." I handed her an envelope addressed to her. She eyed it wearily and opened it. Her jaw hit the floor when she saw what it was. "Now that bitch can't use my name on my card against you. You now have one of your own." She just stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

"What's up Bells?" Rose asked. Bella still couldn't say a word so she just handed the black card to Rose who smiled. "Aw man. I was hoping to play whack-a-bitch with Jessica the next time she said that shit to you about Jasper's card." She whined. We all burst out laughing.

"Me too Rose, me too." Char said. "That bitch deserves a beat down for the way she acted. I was hoping to do it too." I grabbed Char and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for sticking up for my girl Char. You don't know how much that means to me." I whispered. She kissed my cheek back.

"I love her Jasper. She is the sister I never had. She means a lot to me too. I will always stick up for her." Char replied. I grabbed Bella and gave her a deep kiss than had us both moaning into it. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Sorry Dad." We both said sheepishly. Everyone laughed at us.

"Go buy whatever you want Sweetheart. I don't care how much you spend. Just enjoy the time with the girls. If you see something that you want go ahead and get that too. I know that tomorrow is the best shopping day of the year as far as sales go, so enjoy it. Just be home by dinner so we can all go out tomorrow night. We wanna do Karaoke at the bar after dinner. I figured we could just all stay here this weekend and have a 4 day party."

"Sounds good to me Cowboy." She kissed me again. I just wanted to take her to bed and not let her leave, but her and the girls have been looking forward to this for weeks.

"Go now before I don't let you out of my sight all weekend." She turned to me and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir." Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Funny Darlin', very funny."

"I thought so too!" She laughed. "Thank you Jazz. I love you."

"I love you too Darlin'. Now go have fun with the girls and call us if you need help or another car to fill with your bags."

"Bye guys." The girls chorused.

"Behave tomorrow without us." Rose warned. "Or Bella will be forced to yell at you again." The girls walked out laughing at the faces we made with the threat. We sat back and enjoyed the rest of the games all night. We finally went to bed about 11pm and knew the girls were having their fun together. The clock woke me up at 5am and I went to make sure all the guys were up. I found Peter once again in the kitchen making coffee.

"Thanks bro." I said to him.

"You're welcome." He replied smiling.

"I'm gonna go head out to the pool house to go get Dad, will you go get the guys upstairs?" I asked.

"You got it." He headed upstairs to get the guys. 30 Minutes later we were all ready and headed out in 2 cars to get breakfast at the diner. We walked into the diner 45 minutes later.

"Morning Karen." Charlie and I said as we walked in.

"Morning guys. How about we get you a table and get you some grub."

"Yes please." I said as she led us to a big table.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" She asked. There was a chorus of 'coffee and juice' heard from everyone. "Be right back while you decide what you want to eat." The bell on the door rang and the rest of the group walked in. Jackson has been here before and knew where we would be. We pulled up another table for them to join us and Karen came back with our drinks. "What can I get you gentlemen?" She asked the guys. 'same as them' was repeated around the table. She left to go get them their drinks.

"I'm glad all of you came out to have some fun with us." I said to the band.

"It sounds like fun to us." Jay said.

"I will be the ref." Uncle said.

"That's fine with me." I replied. "OK guys," I said to everyone. "I need your help with something. I want to do Karaoke tonight and have some fun with the girls, but tomorrow I want to surprise Bella with the ranch. I was thinking that all of you could go and set up lights in the trees and maybe put candles along the porch while I drive her there. I was thinking we could have like a huge camp out in the living room with sleeping bags and stuff and then on Sunday we can have a painting party and go pick out furniture for your rooms."

"That sounds like fun Jazz." Peter said.

"Hell yeah it does." Em boomed. I looked to Charlie.

"Dad the pool house is for the parents. No kids will bother you there." I winked at him and he blushed. Oh yeah. The plan worked at Halloween. I wonder if Bella knows. I will have to ask her later.

"Have you all decided what you want to order?" Karen asked us. We all went around the tables and ordered. Karen went and put the order in and we just sat back and relaxed waiting for the food. She brought out all the food 20 minutes later and we all dug in. I took the check she left and handed her my card with it. I signed the slip and we headed out the door to the ranch. We got there about 7:30am and I showed everyone around the property. They were all in awe of the space and the surrounding views. Everyone pitched in to help with the horses and then Jake's friends showed up for our little game. We walked out of the barn to meet his friends.

"Jasper, Peter, Edward, Jay, Ben, Johnson, Uncle, and Jerad, this is Quil, Embry, Billy, Paul, Ben, Eric, Dan, Colin, Brady and Travis. You all know Charlie and Seth." Jake said to all the guys. 'Hi guys' was heard all around.

"Come on to the field behind the house. Let's get going and have us some fun. We spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon playing football in the field. We all got dirty and had a blast. We all took turns in the showers in the pool house to get cleaned up. I didn't want to face the wrath of Bella again for coming home dirty. By the looks of the guys they didn't either. I think we were all still scared of her. Which is funny cause all of us were almost a foot taller than her and out weighed her by at least 50-100lbs. God that woman might be scary sometimes, but I sure did love her. We all piled back into the four cars and headed home. Hopefully the women were back and we could have some dinner before we left to go to the bar for Karaoke. We got home at 6pm and the girls weren't home yet. We decided to order in some dinner and we called the pizza place and put in a huge order. They said they would be here in 45 minutes. 30 minutes later the girls drove in. We all went outside to help then with their bags. The whole back of Nikki was loaded up full. The girls got out and were laughing at our faces.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Did you leave anything in the store?" I laughed at her face. "I'm kidding Darlin'. I told you to buy whatever and it looks like you just might have done that. I ordered dinner and it should be here soon. All you girls need to get inside and get changed to go to Karaoke. We will take care of all this." I said pointing to the bags.

"Just don't peek Cowboy." Bella warned me.

"I won't Sweetheart. I will be good. Now go get ready I wanna have some fun with my girl tonight." I smacked her ass and she gave me a dirty look. "That's a threat and a promise Sweetheart." I growled and winked at her.

"Whatever you say Jazz. Whatever you say." She smiled and walked into the house with the girls laughing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have Bella's thanks. And some manly fun. Up next- Karaoke! Remember- reviews = Love!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Whatever you say Jazz. Whatever you say." She smiled and walked into the house with the girls laughing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I won't Sweetheart. I will be good. Now go get ready I wanna have some fun with my girl tonight." He smacked my ass and I gave him a dirty look. "That's a threat and a promise Sweetheart." He growled and winked at me.

"Whatever you say Jazz. Whatever you say." I smiled and walked into the house with the girls laughing behind me.

"That was so mean Bells." Rose said laughing. "I am so proud of you for doing that to him. My baby girl is all grown up." She fake sniffed and wiped fake tears off of her eyes. We all burst out laughing.

"You wanna know what would be truly mean? I say we all grab the bags and go change into those dresses and stilettos we bought and make those men drool. We can all take over mine and Jazz' room and make them not be able to see us til we are ready to go."

"Oh yes. Let's." Char said. We all took the bags upstairs and went to go eat before we got ready. We all piled plates and sat down with the guys to eat.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes Darlin'?"

"When we are done I need you to go grab your clothes and change in the hall bathroom. The girls and I are going to use our room to go change and get ready."

"OK Sweetheart. I can do that for you." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks Baby." The girls and I ate quickly to go get ready to go. We all ran upstairs and grabbed what we would need to get ready. We all took turns doing our hair and makeup on each other and finally got our dresses and heels on. We all checked each other out to make sure we looked perfect.

"Damn Bells. We look hot! Those boys are gonna drool." Rose said to the group of us. We were all wearing matching strapless tube dresses in different colors and 5 inch stilettos.

"Yeah we do. Do you know what we should do? We need to pick a couple of songs and do them as a girl group. We can pick some sexy ones to make them get all excited, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah we do Bells." Leah said.

"I know just the ones." I said. "They won't know what to do with themselves by the time we are done with them."

"This is going to be so good." Alice squealed. I grabbed my cell and dialed Jasper.

'_Hey Sweetheart. Do you need something?'_ He asked me.

"Yeah, can you make sure all the guys are downstairs and by the staircase by the bottom. We want to have a little show."

'_You got it Darlin'. You coming now?'_

"Yep. We will be right there." We all walked to the landing and got into a line. I said in a loud voice, "Here comes Miss Alice Brandon wearing a purple dress who's date is Mr. Edward Cullen." Alice walked down the stairs to whistles. "Up next is the lovely Leah Black wearing a white dress walking to her husband Jake." Catcalls were heard all around. "Mrs. Rose McCarty is up wearing a red dress and will be accompanied by her big bear of a husband Emmett." I heard a 'holy shit or two in between whistles. "Up next is my spunky sister Mrs. Charlotte Whitlock wearing a green dress and walking with some sway in her steps."

I saw Peter lean into Jasper and ask, "Aren't those dresses a little short?" Jasper just nodded and looked up to where I was going to come out.

"And last, but certainly not least is my sister and best friend Miss Bella Swan... or should I say Bella Whitlock." Char said as I stepped onto the stairs. As I walked out all the guys mouths were opened and no sound was coming out. "She is wearing a black dress and if I do say so myself, looks smoking hot in it too." Char was snickering at the faces around her.

"Yeah she does." Em said as we all heard a smack sound. Rose hit him upside the head for him agreeing.

"I agree Sweetheart. You look amazing." Jasper said to me.

"Amazing doesn't begin to describe how she looks. She is the most beautiful woman on this planet. Nothing and no one could compare to her." Edward said. I looked at Alice and she looked like she had been punched.

"Keep your eyes off of my woman, and keep your eyes on yours." Jasper growled at him. Edward gulped at the look on his face. My Dad also was giving him a dirty look and looked like he wanted to hit him. We all went outside to find 5 taxis waiting. I looked to Jasper and he winked at me. "I didn't want us all to drink and drive so I got us a ride." I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you Jazz. You are always looking out for all of us." I said as we all climbed in and headed to the bar.

We all went inside to our reserved tables and Lauren came to bring us drinks. She ended up bringing over a bottle of Patron Silver and a stack of shot glasses. We all took shots and Sam brought over the book and a stack of papers. We all took them and started writing. I looked to all the girls and smiled as I wrote the group choices. I took another page and wrote my personal choices on them and gave them to Sam. Sam took all our papers and headed back to the mic.

"Up first is Peter." Sam announced to everyone. We all groaned when we heard the music start. This is typical Peter. I barely know him and know this song is so him. Jasper just sat and rolled his eyes.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song _

By the end of the song we were all cheering and laughing cause he was hilarious up there. He sure does know how to put on a show.

"Up next is Char." Sam said as she got up and winked at me.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're _wondering_ why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_[Chorus]_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

_(Chorus)_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh you better run for your life (2)_

"Woooohoooooooo Char! That was awesome." I screamed at her as she handed Sam back the mic.

"Up next singing a duet is Sue and Charlie." Sam said as they got up and smiled.

_Sue: They say we're young and we don't know_

_We won't find out until we grow_

_Charlie: Well I don't know if all that's true_

_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_Charlie: Babe_

_BOTH: I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_Sue: They say our love won't pay the rent_

_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

_Charlie: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_

_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_Charlie: Babe_

_BOTH: I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_Charlie: I got flowers in the spring_

_I got you to wear my ring_

_Sue: And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

_And if I get scared, you're always around_

_Sue: Don't let them say your hair's too long_

_'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

_Charlie: Then put your little hand in mine_

_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_Charlie: Babe_

_BOTH: I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_Charlie: I got you to hold my hand_

_Sue: I got you to understand_

_Charlie: I got you to walk with me_

_Sue: I got you to talk with me_

_I got you to kiss goodnight_

_I got you to hold me tight_

_I got you, I won't let go_

_I got you to love me so_

_BOTH: I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

There was screaming from all around our tables in support of our parents.

"Can I have Jasper, Edward, Seth, Jake, Jay, Peter, Jerad, Emmett, Ben, Johnson, Charlie and Uncle come to the stage?" Sam announced as the guys got up smiling like they were up to something. When the intro to the song came on all us girls got to our feet to dance for our silly men as they sang.

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt._

_It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,_

_one of those rap guys' girlfriends._

_But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*_

_They only talk to her, because,_

_she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?_

_I mean, her butt, is just so big._

_I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,_

_out there, I mean - gross. Look!_

_She's just so ... black!_

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough_

_'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Oh baby, I wanna get with you_

_And take your picture_

_My homeboys tried to warn me_

_But that butt you got makes me so horny_

_Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_

_You say you wanna get in my Benz?_

_Well, use me, use me_

_'Cause you ain't that average groupie_

_I've seen them dancin'_

_To hell with romancin'_

_She's sweat, wet,_

_Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette_

_I'm tired of magazines_

_Sayin' flat butts are the thing_

_Take the average black man and ask him that_

_She gotta pack much back_

_So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)_

_Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)_

_Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)_

_Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back!_

_(LA face with Oakland booty)_

_Baby got back!_

_I like 'em round, and big_

_And when I'm throwin' a gig_

_I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal_

_Now here's my scandal_

_I wanna get you home_

_And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh_

_I ain't talkin' bout Playboy_

_'Cause silicone parts are made for toys_

_I want 'em real thick and juicy_

_So find that juicy double_

_Mix-a-Lot's in trouble_

_Beggin' for a piece of that bubble_

_So I'm lookin' at rock videos_

_Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes_

_You can have them bimbos_

_I'll keep my women like Flo Jo_

_A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya_

_I won't cuss or hit ya_

_But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*_

_Till the break of dawn_

_Baby got it goin' on_

_A lot of simps won't like this song_

_'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it_

_And I'd rather stay and play_

_'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong_

_And I'm down to get the friction on_

_So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}_

_If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}_

_Then turn around! Stick it out!_

_Even white boys got to shout_

_Baby got back!_

_Baby got back!_

_Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'_

_to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"._

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda_

_But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda_

_My anaconda don't want none_

_Unless you've got buns, hun_

_You can do side bends or sit-ups,_

_But please don't lose that butt_

_Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role_

_And tell you that the butt ain't gold_

_So they toss it and leave it_

_And I pull up quick to retrieve it_

_So Cosmo says you're fat_

_Well I ain't down with that!_

_'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'_

_And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'_

_To the beanpole dames in the magazines:_

_You ain't it, Miss Thing!_

_Give me a sister, I can't resist her_

_Red beans and rice didn't miss her_

_Some knucklehead tried to dis_

_'Cause his girls are on my list_

_He had game but he chose to hit 'em_

_And I pull up quick to get wit 'em_

_So ladies, if the butt is round,_

_And you want a triple X throw down,_

_Dial 1-900-MIXALOT_

_And kick them nasty thoughts_

_Baby got back!_

_(Little in the middle but she got much back) [4x]_

All us girls were shaking our booties as they sang. The people watching were getting a kick out of all those guys acting like asses. Us girls were enjoying seeing our men shake their butts and having a good time.

"Now its time for Bella, Rose, Leah, Charlotte, Alice and Sue to come up on stage." Sam announced. Jasper cocked his eyebrow at me and I smiled innocently at him. We all smiled as we took our mics from Sam.

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

We were all grinding on each other and shaking it for the now screaming crowd.

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

The guys were panting and staring at us like we were water in a desert full of sand. They were actually drooling.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me! _

When we were done with the song everyone in the place was on their feet screaming for us. When we got back to the table Jasper grabbed me and kissed me like it was going to be our last kiss.

"I need to do something in the office with Peter for a minute Sweetheart. We will be right back."

"OK Jazz. I will be right here waiting for you." I said as he walked away with Peter.

"Up next is Edward." I groaned. God only knows what he is going to sing this time. Edward took the mic and sat on a stool in the middle of the stage.

_What have I got to do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to make you care_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_And I wake to find that you're not there_

_What do I do to make you want me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I say when it's all over_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_What have I got to do_

_What have I got to do_

_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

I knew who that song was for. He just doesn't give up. I mean I am living with my boyfriend and he still has the gall to sing that to me. Uggggggg. He is so lucky that Jasper isn't here to hear this.

**Charlie POV**

That whiny little bitch has the gall to sing to my baby girl when he has a girlfriend. What the hell is his problem? I mean he cheated on her. It took her forever to move on and when she did I actually love that boy like my own child. When the song was over I went over and grabbed him by the collar.

"Come with me now!" I growled. I dragged him into the back hallway and threw him against the wall. "What the fuck are you thinking Edward? I mean it's been 4 years since she left your no good ass and you are still pining for her. Get over it! She has moved on with my son and I am happy for them. She was never this happy with you. She deserves so much more than you can give her. And I am not talking about money. I am talking about love, respect, honesty, and someone that puts her first. Thinks of her always and does everything in their power to make her happy. In every sense of the word. Stay away from their relationship or you will regret what happens next. You can be her friend and support her. But fuck with her and Jasper's relationship and you might find out how it feels to be shot. Or better yet, buried alive. I am the police chief and they would never suspect me in your disappearance. Do you understand me Doucheward?" I growled the last sentence.

"Yyy...eeee...ssss..." He stuttered in reply as Jasper and Peter came out of the office. Jasper gave me a confused look as to why I had Edward's shirt in my hand and was leaning over him looking pissed.

"You OK Dad?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine Son. Don't worry about us here. Just go back to Bells and I will finish up here." Jasper and Peter exchanged a look and turned and walked away. I turned back to Edward. "Leave my daughter and son alone. They will be getting married soon. He already asked for my permission and I gave it to him so BACK THE FUCK OFF. Got it Edward?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "And keep that to yourself until they announce it. If I hear that she found out from you I will hurt you. Got it asshole?"

"I got it Charlie. Now can you let me go so I can go to the bathroom?" I started to laugh. He needed to run to the bathroom cause I scared him so bad he was going to piss his pants. I let him go and he ran for the bathroom. I got out into the bar just in time for Sam to announce it was Jasper's turn. I smiled when I heard the music start. I knew this song.

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_But how can we say forever_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

"I love you Bella. I will always be right here waiting for you." Jasper said as he came down the stairs and grabbed her and gave her a kiss. I turned to see Edward looking at them like he was kicked in his nuts. Oh well asshole. You screwed up. God I can't wait for them to get married and I will have the best son ever. I couldn't have asked for someone more perfect for my baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first half of Karaoke. What do you think of the douche move Edward tried? Did you like the girls letting loose and having some fun? Let me know what you think? Did you like Charlie's POV? Remember- Reviews = Love! Up next- second half of Karaoke!**

**Songs-**

**I'm too sexy- Right Said Fred**

**Cowboy Cassanova-** **Carrie Underwood**

**I got you Babe- Sonny and Cher**

**Baby got Back- Sir Mix Alot**

**Pour some sugar on me- Def Leppard**

**When sorry seems to be the hardest word- Elton John**

**Right here waiting- Richard Marx  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I love you Bella. I will always be right here waiting for you." Jasper said as he came down the stairs and grabbed her and gave her a kiss. I turned to see Edward looking at them like he was kicked in his nuts. Oh well asshole. You screwed up. God I can't wait for them to get married and I will have the best son ever. I couldn't have asked for someone more perfect for my baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"I love you Bella. I will always be right here waiting for you." I said coming down the stairs and grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too Jazz."

"Up next is Bella." Sam announced and Bella got up and took the mic.

"This one is for Edward." She said smiling. I was standing there wondering _what the hell _until she sang the words.

_Oh how about a round of applause?_

_Yeah standing ovation? Ooh oh yeah_

_Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_Youre so ugly when you cry_

_Please just cut it out_

_Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not_

_And baby when I know youre only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show really had me going_

_But now its time to go curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_(But its over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking 'bout Girl I love you" "Youre the one"_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please what else is on?_

_Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not_

_And baby when I know youre only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show really had me going_

_But now its time to go curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_(But its over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh and the award for the best liar goes to you_

_(Goes to you)_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?_

_A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show really had me going_

_Now its time to go curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_(But its over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

There was a round of applause. I looked over at Edward and he looked so sad._ Good!_ Asshole deserves it. She put the mic back to her mouth and said "This one is for the love of my life, Jasper.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way_

_Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away_

_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_

_Until you came_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up_

_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much_

_I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all_

_You climbed my walls_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you, off you, off you_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_And Oh, this feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

There was hooting and hollering from all around the bar. She came down and I kissed her like never before.

"Up next is Alice." Sam said. Alice went up and took the mic.

"This one is for Edward." Alice said sitting on a stool.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share_

_With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me baby _

Everyone clapped and Edward walked up to her and kissed her. "I'm sorry Alice. I will work on just being her friend." Yeah right, friend. You do that asshole.

"Up next is Jake." Sam said handing the mic to Jake.

_Easy come easy go that's just how you live_

_Oh take take take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_cause what you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_See I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.._

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm am numb_

_Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from_

_Bad women bad women that's just what you are yeah_

_You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash yes you did_

_To give me all your fucking love_

_Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Listen babe I would go through all this pain yeah_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.._

_If my body was on fire_

_Oh you would watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar_

_Cause you never ever ever did baby.._

_Cause I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Oh babe I would go through all this pain yeah_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.._

We all clapped for him. He was pretty good.

"Up now is Rose." Rose took the mic and settled herself on the stool.

_Let's go girls! Come on._

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman _

We all clapped and she just smiled and came back to us and sat down.

"Up now is Leah." Leah went to the stage and was dancing to the music that started.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_That don't matter, he said,_

_'Cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An' next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_Ow!_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me,_

_An we'll be movin' on_

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

"Back up is Jasper." Sam announced as I got us and headed to the stage.

_Hey where did we go,_

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow,_

_Playin' a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey_

_Skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl._

_Whatever happened_

_To Tuesday and so slow_

_Going down the old mine_

_With a transistor radio_

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,_

_Slipping and sliding_

_All along the water fall, with you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl._

_Do you remember when we used to sing,_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

_So hard to find my way,_

_Now that I'm all on my own._

_I saw you just the other day,_

_My how you have grown,_

_Cast my memory back there, Lord_

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout_

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium with you_

_My brown eyed girl_

_You my brown eyed girl_

_Do you remember when we used to sing_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da._

There was applause from everyone and Bella just stood there with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and smiled. "You're my brown eyed girl Sweetheart. No one elses but mine."

"Yours. Only yours. Always." She said as she kissed me slow.

"Up now is Jerad and Ben." Sam said smiling. The guys took the mics and started dancing goofy to the intro of the song.

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís_

_You know its kinda hard just to get along today_

_Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway_

_He may not have a clue, and he may not have style_

_But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake_

_The world needs wannabees_

_Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

_He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice_

_But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice_

_Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass_

_But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake_

_The world loves wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!_

_Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done_

_He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31_

_Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip_

_But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake_

_The world needs wannabes_

_The world loves Wannabes_

_Let's get some more wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do the brand new thing! _

We all were laughing at those two crazy nuts.

"Up now is the girls again. Bella, Char, Rose, Leah, Alice, and Sue back to the stage." Sam said smiling. The girls started grinding on each other and swaying their hips to the music. All the men in the place were glued to them.

_Underneath the city lights_

_There is a world few know about_

_Where rules dont apply, no_

_And you cant keep a good girl down_

_She going through the club looking for a good time_

_Gonna make that_

_Shake that_

_Money on the dime_

_Dont need a sugga daddy_

_She can work it just fine_

_Up on the table_

_She'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Babydoll just come alive_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here go the boys we gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Wont let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_This is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Wont let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_This is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice_

_She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

_Go shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_

_Give a little work, what?_

_Up on the table_

_We'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

_Everybody just come to life_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the boys wanna fall behind_

_We say_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_

_He-eh-eh-ey_

_Here go the boys we gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Wont let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_This is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_This is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Ok girls, lets show how its done_

_It ain't over till we say_

_And we've only just began_

_Lemme' hear you say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Say yeah yeah yeaah_

_Say yeaah yeah yeah_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_This is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_This is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up_

_Gotta give me your best_

_So get your ass up_

_Show me how you burlesque_

We all were screaming at the top of our lungs for them.

"Last but not least for the evening is Jackson." Sam said into the mic. Jay went and took it and started to dance just like the King.

_Bright light city gonna set my soul_

_Gonna set my soul on fire_

_Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,_

_So get those stakes up higher_

_There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there_

_And they're all livin' devil may care_

_And I'm just the devil with love to spare_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_How I wish that there were more_

_Than the twenty-four hours in the day_

_'Cause even if there were forty more_

_I wouldn't sleep a minute away_

_Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel_

_A fortune won and lost on every deal_

_All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'_

_And your one armbandits crashin'_

_All those hopes down the drain_

_Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime_

_Turnin' night into daytime_

_If you see it once_

_You'll never be the same again_

_I'm gonna keep on the run_

_I'm gonna have me some fun_

_If it costs me my very last dime_

_If I wind up broke up well_

_I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time_

_I'm gonna give it everything I've got_

_Lady luck please let the dice stay hot_

_Let me shoot a seven with every shot_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas,Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva, Viva Las Vegas_

We all applauded him and then got our stuff together and headed back to the taxis that will take us all back to our house. We arrived 10 minutes later and I waved at the men to stay behind while I paid the drivers. All the girls went into the house and I turned to them to let them know what we needed to do.

"OK guys, we have to make this fast. I need all of you to help me set up the house surprise for Bella tomorrow. We can get everything and drop it off when we go feed the horses. How about we take a few cars and you can set it up. I will keep Bella occupied and you guys can have the girls carpool out there to meet you."

"OK Jasper. We can handle that." Peter said smiling as we walked back into the house to our women. I found that all the girls had gone to their respective rooms and I went to find my girl. She was already curled up in bed and I stripped and joined her.

"Goodnight Cowboy." She whispered.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." I said as I kissed the back of her neck. I fell asleep with my girl in my arms. This is how I hope it will always be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is rest of Karaoke fun. Up next- The big reveal of the ranch. Remember- reivews = Love!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Goodnight Cowboy." She whispered.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." I said as I kissed the back of her neck. I fell asleep with my girl in my arms. This is how I hope it will always be.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

I took Char's hand and we went to our bedroom. Once the door was closed Char decided to tell me how she felt.

"I like her Peter. They seem to be good for each other."

"I agree baby. I like her too. They just seem to... fit, I guess is the right word. They seem to compliment each other." I said smiling.

"I agree. They seem to be the other half of each other. Like us." She whispered to me.

"I am so happy for him. He deserves to be happy after all the shit he was put through in Texas with Maria."

"_Maria."_ Char sneered. "That bitch deserved what she got after what she did to Jasper. Absolutely nothing." I walked over to my wife and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh baby. She is gone out of our lives. History. She can't ever hurt him again. I won't allow it. That bitch and our parents won't ever hurt him again if I have any say. He is finally happy for the first time in his life and I won't let anything ruin that. I can't wait for him to show Bella the ranch he bought for her." I said smiling.

"He bought what?" She shrieked at me. _Aw shit!_I blew it.

"Shhh baby. Please don't tell Bella. She will find out tomorrow. We are having a surprise camp out in the living room when he takes here there tomorrow." I said.

"Awww. I love that he does these things for her." She turned to look at me. "So he's not boarding the horses, he bought a ranch instead?" She asked.

"Yes. He bought this amazing ranch with stables and a huge house. We all get our own rooms there permanently." I said smiling.

"We?" She asked smiling.

"Yes baby, we. Jasper even has one for us to come and stay whenever we want." Char started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I am so glad he's back in our lives Peter. I really missed him those few years." I walked over and kissed her.

"Me too Char, me too. Just promise me that you won't tell Bella about the ranch til Jasper does. I don't care how badly you wanna say something. I will make it worth your while if you can keep this to yourself when we get home." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh you will, will you?" She put her finger on her lips in thought. "Hmmmmmm, tell Bella and ruin Jasper's surprise, or get some hot loving from my hot husband. Decisions, decisions." She just kept sitting there looking innocent tapping her lips. I grabbed her hand and threw her down on the bed climbing on top of her.

"You have to think about it Char. Really?" She burst out laughing.

"Of course I won't tell her you moron. I was just playing with you Pete. Don't you know me by now?" She asked fake exasperated. I laughed and kissed her.

"Of course I do baby. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was a surprise. I can't wait for you to see it Char. It's absolutely beautiful. There is a huge stable, a wide open pasture, and a giant 3 story house. It has a pool and pool house too." I said smiling. "He even owns 100 acres of forest too."

"I can't wait to see it." She replied smiling.

"You won't have to wait long. We are going out in the morning to feed the horses and set everything up for tomorrow night. We just need you to keep Bella busy and don't let her in on the secret til its time."

"OK Peter. I think me and the girls can handle that. I just can't wait for her to be my sister." I leaned down and kissed her.

"She will be soon if Jasper has his way. He asked her Dad for his blessing the other day. But you can't say anything to anyone about that. Let Jasper decided when he will ask her. Just know he will. I love you Char." I said softly.

"As I love you Peter." She said just as soft and ended it with a kiss. I stood up and took my clothes off and got back in bed and snuggled my wife. We fell asleep in each others arms, the way it should be.

I woke up to the god awful alarm clock at 5am. I groaned and turned and hit the damn thing to turn it off. I didn't want to wake Char so I slid out of bed as quickly and quietly as I could. I threw on some clothes and brushed my teeth, then headed downstairs to see if everyone got up and was ready to go. I got into the kitchen to find all the men dressed and looking exhausted.

"Morning." I drawled.

"Morning." Came from around the room.

"Why don't we go feed the horses and head on over to the diner and get some coffee and breakfast? My treat." I said smiling.

"OK, let's go." Jasper said. We all headed out and ended up in 3 cars since there was 13 of us. We got to the house 30 minutes later and headed inside to tend to the horses. We got them fresh water and hay and then headed to the diner. When we arrived Karen sat us down after pulling a few tables together.

"What'll it be gentlemen?" Karen asked us.

"Coffee and juice all around?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Coffee and juice it is. I will be right back." Karen replied.

"Thanks Karen. " I said. I then turned to the guys as Karen walked away. "You ready Jasper?" I asked.

"Yep. OK guys we need to get everything ready for later. I have a few things I want to do to the place to make it look nice for when the women get there."

"Name it Jasper. We will take care of it. Won't we guys?" They all nodded their heads yes as Karen came back with our drinks.

"I was thinking of hanging white lights in the trees out front and putting candles along the porch railing." Jasper said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"I know where to get all that stuff here in town." Charlie said.

"We can do that after breakfast." I said. "How about we get the girls to bring Bella out after it is all set up. I can text Char and enlist her help to get them all out there." I said smiling as my plan came to me.

"What do you mean Peter?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I can text Char and tell her to bring the girls out to come see the horses. Then when they are here they will see us in front of the house which will be all lit up with lights and candles. You can surprise her then. We can already have the living room set up for our little slumber party and maybe have a fire in the fire pit and do smores and stuff." I said.

"I like that." Jasper said smiling.

"How about we watch old movies on the wall since the walls are white and empty." Charlie suggested.

"How Charlie?" I asked.

"I have an old projector in my attic, and a few old movies. I think I even have Casablanca up there." Charlie said smiling.

"Yes and Yes." Was Jasper's reply. "I would love to see that movie again with Bella." I cocked my eyebrow at him in question. "OK Peter, I will explain." He took a deep breath. "So Bella as you know was my nurse in the hospital after my accident. Well she came in on her day off and brought me lunch. We played 20 questions to get to know one another and Casablanca was on TV. We were watching it while snuggling and we fell asleep in each others arms. It was the best first date ever." He said wistfully.

"You slept with Bella on your first date?" Charlie said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Literally slept Dad. I was too messed up from the accident to do that with her. It was a few weeks... Well never mind. Just know I didn't do that to her there." Jasper said blushing. We all burst out laughing.

"I was teasing Son." Charlie said. "Now let's get our food and get this shit done." He said.

"Did you just curse again Dad?" Jasper asked amused.

"Oh get over it Son. I am all of 43. There is a lot of stuff I do that might shock you." He mumbled the last part.

"Please stop right there if it has to do with my Mom, Charlie. I so don't need to know." Seth whisper yelled. We all laughed.

"I plead the 5th then." Charlie replied looking at Seth.

"All I have to say is Ew." Seth said from down the table. We all laughed.

"I might be older, but I am not dead." Was Charlie's retort. Karen came back and took our orders and brought us our food. We ate it quickly and headed out to get our supplies. Em, Seth and Jacob went to their houses to get blankets and pillows for sleeping on. The monkeys headed to the store to buy junk food and drinks. And Charlie, Jasper, Edward and I went to get lights, candles and whatever else we needed to decorate the house. We all decided to meet back at the house in an hour and a half. We went to the hardware store first for the lights. We cleaned them out of clear ones. Then we headed to the local CVS to pick up tea lights and holders for the porch. Once we had all that we headed over to Charlie's house to get the projector and more sleeping bags and blankets for the living room and for him to pack a bag with clothes. We walked into a cute little white house and Jasper and I were directed to the second floor to where the entrance for the attic was. We passed by a bedroom that looked girly. Ah, must be Bella's old room.

"After you guys grab the projector and movies from the attic, go ahead and grab Bells' blankets and pillows too. I will grab the sleeping bags and stuff from the garage." Charlie said to us. We pulled open the stairs to the attic, went up, grabbed what we needed, and headed back down. We put the stuff by the stairs and called for Edward to come get it while we raided Bella's room. Jasper took his time perusing her room looking at all her pictures and awards from school. He growled when he came to a picture. I wandered over to see what it was about. I looked and growled out myself.

"That was years ago Jasper. Calm down." I said pulling down the picture and laying it face down on the desk.

"I know, but he's now back in her life. I know for a fact he still wants her back." He growled to me.

"I know Jasper, but she's yours now. He fucked up and she chose you, not him. She said so herself. She doesn't want him back. No matter how hard he tries. She's yours. Don't doubt her love for you. Focus on that and that alone. I mean she's living with you. She has made up her mind. Don't let the insecurities left over from Maria cloud your judgment on what you and Bella have now. She's a good woman, and she's right for you. She clearly brings out the best in you. This is the most I've seen you smile in a while Jasper and it's all because of Bella being in your life. You two don't see how you both automatically seek each other out as if your bodies were magnetized, but others around you do. You were meant to be here with her at this time. It may have taken some heartbreak on both of your ends, but it only made you both stronger so that you could be strong enough to love one another now. You and I both know everything happens for a reason, but nothing is ever easy. Consider Edward an obstacle, annoying but easy to overcome. You just have to trust Bella, not saying that you don't already."

"I do trust her, but I don't trust him. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't around all the time."

"Then tell him to go the fuck away."

"I can't. Bella told him they could be friends and I'm not going to tell her what she can and can't do. I just have to keep my eye on him."

"I'm sure Charlie would have no problem helping you do that, especially after what we saw last night."

"Did I just hear my name boys?" Charlie said coming into the room.

"Yes Charlie." I said. "Jasper just saw a picture of Bella and Edward and he flipped his lid. I told him that you'd help him keep an eye on the sneaky fucker to keep him away from Bella."

"Yes I will Peter. That little shit is up to something. He keeps watching her. Its creepy. Not to mention what happened last night..." He trailed off.

"By the way, what exactly did happen last night?" I asked.

"Well the little shit decided to take advantage of Jasper and you being gone and decided to sing a love song to Bella. I took matters into my own hands when he was done and decided to have words with him. She is taken and he needs to realize that. Jasper and her love each other and I like them together. They make more sense than her and him ever did. Jasper treats her like gold. He loves and cares about her well being. Edward never did or he wouldn't have done what he did to her." Charlie growled.

"Thanks for putting him in his place Dad." Jasper said looking at him.

"Your welcome Son. I don't like him and I don't trust him either. I will be watching that shithead to see if he tries anything else. She is my baby girl and all I want is her happy. And you make her happy Son. That's all that matters to me. I can't wait for you to ask Bells to marry you, then the fucker will know shes off the market." He looked at us. "Come on, let's get the rest of the blankets from here and head over to the house. I want this perfect for when she gets there." Charlie said smiling.

"We are on it Dad." Jasper said back as Charlie walked out of the room. We grabbed the blankets and pillows and headed out to the truck. After Jasper left the room first I grabbed the picture and threw it in the trash. I'm sure Bella wouldn't want it anymore anyways. We climbed into the truck and headed back to the house. I pulled out my cell and texted Char.

'Have all the girls pack a bag with PJ's, clothes for tomorrow that can get dirty and bathroom stuff.' I hit send and a few seconds later I got a reply.

'_Do I want to ask why?'_

'You know what we talked about last night? Well that. I will send the address soon. Just get everyone there ready and in the car in the next 30 minutes. Love you'

'_Love you too Sugar. See you soon.'_

"It's all set guys." I said to everyone in the truck. "I texted Char and shes on it. She's getting the girls all packed up and ready for some fun. I told her I'd text her in 30 minutes with the address for them to leave. So that gives us an hour to set everything up."

"Can we make it?" Jasper asked.

"With 13 of us. Yes we can. I'm on it brother. We will make sure this is perfect for you and Bella. I can't wait for her to see the house." I said excitedly. "I can always ask Char to drive slow to get more time."

"I trust you Peter. Let's do this." Jasper said pulling up to the house. We climbed out and started to unload everything. The guys came out to help us since we were the last to arrive.

"See Jasper? I told you we can do this quickly."

"Yeah, yeah. We can do this. So let's go." Jasper said smiling. We got everything inside in one trip. Charlie grabbed the ladder he put in the bed of the truck and put it under the first of the trees to put lights in. Em and Jake helped him cause they were the tallest. The monkeys were in charge of setting up the projector and blankets. That left Jasper, Seth, Edward and I to set up the candles. We each took 2 bags to candles and holders and spread out. We put a candle holder and candle in it every few feet down the railing. Realizing I didn't text Char the address I picked up my cell and sent it. I told her to drive and be here in 30 minutes. She texted back they are on their way.

"Jasper, they are on their way. We can light these in 20 minutes so they will still be burning when they show up." I said. We hurriedly set up the rest of the candles and stood back to see our finished handiwork. With the lights lit up in the trees and the candles glowing it looked absolutely perfect. Like the cover of a magazine. God I hope she likes it. I see Bella's car coming down the drive. "They're here!" I yell. Everyone came out onto the porch and was smiling. Jasper went to the bottom of the porch steps to wait. He looked so nervous when they drove up. All the girls got out and looked around amazed. This place really was spectacular.

"Where are we? This place is beautiful." Bella asked Jasper.

"Welcome to Whitlock Ranch. Welcome home Sweetheart." Jasper said smiling to her shocked face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the first half of it. What do you think Bella's reaction will be? Did you like Peter's POV? What do you think will happen next? Find out soon! Remember- reviews = Love!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Where are we? This place is beautiful." Bella asked Jasper.

"Welcome to Whitlock Ranch. Welcome home Sweetheart." Jasper said smiling to her shocked face.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Where are we? This place is beautiful." I asked Jasper.

"Welcome to Whitlock Ranch. Welcome home Sweetheart." Jasper said smiling at me while I wore a shocked face.

"What? Huh? Where? Am I dreaming?" I whispered.

"Uh, I kinda needed a place to put the horses and I wanted us to have a bigger house now that we have this huge family." Jasper explained. "Its closer to your work and the family. I love having them around us all the time Sweetheart." He wanted to be closer to the family? Who the hell was this man? Usually people wanted to be further away from their family. He sure was one of a kind. I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open as my friends and family just stood there watching. "Please don't be mad." He whispered, scared I was mad. Was I mad? I need this to sink in some more before I figure that out.

"How about you show me around while I process this Jasper." I said.

"She called me Jasper. Uh oh. This isn't good. Come on everyone," He said looking heartbroken, defeated, and like he was going to cry. "I will show everyone around. Please follow me." We all followed him around the side of the house. It opened into a large yard that was sectioned off. There was a huge barn, and a fenced off pasture. We walked into the barn and I finally got to see Blackie and Abby. They were in their stalls swishing their tails. They looked happy to be here. They put their heads over the door for Jasper to pet them. He was so good with them. I was scared cause I had never seen a horse this close before. The girls all crowded around to pet them.

"They are cute Jasper." I said lifting my hand up tentatively to pet them. Once we were done we walked out of the barn and past the pasture to the back of the house. There was a large pool and spa fenced off. A fire pit and built in BBQ along with a giant porch. I could see us out here for holidays barbecuing. This place may be OK if I give it a chance.

"The pool house is a 2 bedroom, 2 bath with a full kitchen. I figured the parents would want to stay out here to get some peace and quiet from all of us. This will give them their space and privacy too." Then he led us through the back doors into the kitchen. My jaw hit the floor. This place was a chef's wet dream. I walked along the counters and trailed my hand along it. The girls were behind me all whispering how lucky I was to have this man. Jasper led us down the hallway to a door and led us downstairs. There was a huge finished basement. "This is the TV/Game room." He said showing us. We walked back upstairs and passed a dining room, formal living room and a bathroom. We then walked into the family room and my jaw dropped.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Well Darlin', we are having a slumber party. We have food, drinks, movies and stuff to make smores out on the fire pit. We have blankets and pillows and are going to have us some fun. I will show you the rest of the house later, but know there is 2 bedrooms down here, 5 on the second floor, and the 3rd floor is all ours. There is the master bedroom, bathroom, office/library and 2 more bedrooms for us to use as we see fit. Everyone here will have their own room permanently in this house. We will have a painting party tomorrow, but first, let's get some food and relax." Jasper said smiling.

"Jazz can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked.

"Sure Darlin'. Do you wanna go to our room and we can talk?" Jasper asked.

"OK." I said following him up the stairs. We walked into the most perfect room I had ever seen. It was just plain and simply me. He turned on the light and I saw the room in all its glory. Oh he knows me so well. Dammit, how can I stay mad at him. Let me see what he has to say for himself before I decide what to say and do. "How could you do this Jazz?" I asked quietly.

"Do what Darlin'?" He asked confused.

"Do something of this magnitude without me." I said sniffling.

"I don't understand." Jasper whispered.

"Buying a house is a huge thing Jasper. I always hoped that we would do it together. Pick it out together. Sign the paperwork together. See a common thing in all of those things?" I asked.

"Yes Sweetheart. I just needed somewhere to put the horses and found this house I thought you would love. It's big enough for the family to have their own rooms, and a couple of spares for when we have kids."

"Did you just say when we have kids?" I asked shocked since we hadn't discussed kids yet. Let alone we weren't married or even engaged for that matter.

"I did say that Baby. I plan on having a bunch of little yous running around here." He said smiling as if he could see it all now.

"Little mes? How about little yous?" I asked considering the picture he just painted. Is this what I wanted? A family with Jasper. I was lost in thought when Jasper decided to clear his throat to get my attention.

"Where'd you go Sweetheart?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was calling your name for at least 5 minutes Baby. So I will ask again, where'd you go?"

"Uh I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"And what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"The picture you just painted and if that something I want to have." I said quietly.

"And is it?" He whispered. "Please say yes, please say yes." He whispered even quieter.

"If you can promise me that you won't be making any more big purchases without me then we can discuss the rest as it comes." I said. Jasper let out a huge breath.

"I promise. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I can see where you would be mad though. I spent a small fortune on this without your input. I just wanted to do something nice for you and everyone. I love you and them so much. I just want everyone to have their own space here. I wanted you to be closer to work too. You have been driving for months back and forth. I just wanted to take some of the stress off of you. You already work 12 hour shifts. Then add in the almost hour each way and you have a 14 hour day. I know you have been getting exhausted lately with all of it. I see you coming home and are barely able to keep your eyes open, then you make dinner for us too. This way you will only be about 20 minutes from work. And I will try to help keep this place picked up."

"Yeah right." I laughed. He joined in.

"Yea I know, but I can always hire someone. What do you think Sweetheart?"

"I will think about it Jazz. I promise." Just then the doorbell rang. We went down the stairs to see who it was. Peter, Em and Jake were at the door taking in the food they had delivered. They had a stack of pizzas and assorted other bags full of stuff. They took it all to the bar in the kitchen and laid it all out. We grabbed a stack of paper plates, grabbed drinks and headed into the living room to watch whatever movie they had picked out. I sat down where Jasper steered us. It was a pile of pillows and my old comforter from dad's house. I sat back in between Jasper's legs as they began the movie. My eyes got wide when the title came on. Casablanca. I looked back at Jasper and he had a smile a mile wide.

"Did you plan this Cowboy?" I asked smiling.

"Not really. Your dad had the projector and movie so I thought we could have a second first date. Food and Casablanca." I leaned over and kissed him.

"It's perfect Jazz." I sat back against him and ate my food. I was constantly hungry. When I was done I needed to pee and I wanted to get comfortable. I grabbed my plate and went to change into my PJ's. While I was changing they stopped the movie and all changed into PJ's and started a fire in the pit outside. I walked through the kitchen and out to the patio. There were a bunch of lawn chairs set out and our friends started to file outside. We all sat down and started to roast marshmallows. I love a good s'more. Jasper was roasting marshmallows and handing them to me. I was enjoying myself so much I was just eating the marshmallows plain. After 8 Jasper started to look at me funny. I just stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it Darlin'." He sassed back. I stuck it out again at him. He leaned over the armrest and proceeded to kiss me using said tongue to its full potential. Once all the marshmallows were gone we decided to go back inside and finish the movie. We all snuggled as couples in the makeshift beds and all fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have Bella's reaction to the ranch. Did you think she was justified on how she felt? Sorry this is shorter than normal, but then ext ch should be longer than normal. I didn't want to break up the fun tomorrow. Up next- they pick out their rooms, pick out furniture, paint, and shop. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it Darlin'." He sassed back. I stuck it out again at him. He leaned over the armrest and proceeded to kiss me using said tongue to its full potential. Once all the marshmallows were gone we decided to go back inside and finish the movie. We all snuggled as couples in the makeshift beds and all fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I woke up at dawn and slowly slid out from under Bella. I looked around the living room at my crazy new family and smiled. I truly loved these bunch of crazies. Bella has brought so much into my life when she entered it. I decided to go feed the horses as long as I was up. I got out to the barn and did what I had to do to feed and water them. When I was done the sun was coming up so I sat on the porch to watch it. I heard the door open and someone come out. They sat down and put their head on my shoulder. Bella. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning Darlin'." I drawled.

"Morning Jazz." She sleepily replied.

"What are you doing up so early Baby?" I asked.

"I had to pee, then I saw you gone and figured I'd look for you."

"Well I came out here to feed the horses."

"Cool." She looked up at the sky. "It sure is beautiful out here." I looked at her.

"It sure is." I smiled at her.

"You're such a sap Jazz." She giggled.

"Is there anything wrong with that Darlin'?"

"Nope."

"Since we are up, why don't we call Karen and get breakfast for everyone. Then we can go get paint and furniture for this place?" I asked.

"I like it." We got up and went inside. I grabbed my cell and went into the kitchen to call Karen. I dialed the number.

'_Forks Diner, how may I help you?'_

"Karen?"

'_Yes. Who's this?'_

"Its Jasper. I was wondering if you could make me 20 orders of pancakes and bacon, with coffee. I will be there in 20 minutes to pick it up."

'_We'll see you then.'_ We hung up and I went to tell Bella.

"It will be ready when I get there." I said to her.

"OK Cowboy. I will stay here and make sure everyone is up in 30 minutes so we can eat and get going. Seth's flight is tonight and I want to make sure he gets his room done before he leaves for Texas." I kissed her nose.

"I love that about you Baby. Always making sure others are happy. I love you."

"I love you too Cowboy. Now go get us some grub. I'm hungry." I saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." We both laughed as I walked out to the truck. The drive to Forks didn't take long at all. I soon pulled up to the diner and went in.

"Morning Jasper." Karen said smiling.

"Morning Karen. How are you?" I asked.

"Good now that you are here." She winked at me. I blushed, causing her to laugh at me.

"I adore you Karen. You make me laugh." I said walking up to the counter to pay. There was a stack of food boxes tied up in bags along the counter. There was a couple of jugs of coffee, and 2 gallons of juice. I didn't order juice. "Karen?" I asked confused.

"Yes Jasper?"

"I didn't order juice."

"I thought you forgot and threw it in. It's on the house."

"I can't have you do that."

"Well as the owner I insist." Wait, owner?

"Owner?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. No one ever told you?"

"No. I thought you were a waitress just like Sue."

"I am, but I own this place. Sue and Charlie have been good customers and workers over the years. And you and Bella have come to mean something to me. I think of you as my kids. I see the love you have for each other and it makes me happy to see it up close. Since I have known you, you have treated everyone around you with respect and love. That is a rare thing these days and I want to encourage that. Every time you come in here you treat my staff as equals, not someone serving you so I wanted to thank you. This was one small way that I can do that." I took her hand and kissed it.

"I might be rich with money, but I am richer with good people like you in my life. Money has no meaning without good people to spend your time with." I said as I got out my card and handed it to her for the food. She swiped it and handed me the paper to sign. I signed it and left her $50 for her trouble of making this much food at once. She took the signed slip, looked at it and laughed.

"See? This is what I mean. You are a good man Jasper. Don't let anyone tell you different. By the way, I added an extra bag with cups, cream, sugars of all types, silverware, plates, butter, and 2 bottles of syrup for the food."

"You are too good to me Karen. Thank you."

"You're welcome Jasper. Now how about I help you get these to the truck. This is a lot to carry by yourself."

"OK. Thanks." We loaded up the bags into the truck and said our goodbyes. I got in and headed home thinking about what she said. She really was a good person. I'm glad she's in my life. I might have just added a new member to this crazy family of mine. I smiled all the way home. I soon pulled up to the house and found Peter waiting for me on the porch. I got out.

"What's up Jasper?" I looked up.

"The sky Peter." We both laughed.

"Smart ass."

"Yeah it is pretty smart. Now get over here and help me with all this food fucker."

"I'm coming asshole." He said chuckling walking down the stairs to help me. We each grabbed the bags and headed in to the kitchen. We called for everyone to follow us to the kitchen when we passed through the living room. We all piled the bags onto the counter and people we tearing into them to get the yummy goodness that was inside. Everyone grabbed a box of food and then got drinks.

"Why don't we all go back into the living room and eat. We can have a carpet picnic." Everyone laughed and followed me into the living room. We all sat around the blankets to eat and chat. "OK guys, we need to go through the house for you all to pick out your rooms, then we will be going and getting paint supplies to paint the rooms and the furniture store to pick out your bedroom sets. Dad and Sue, you get the pool house. Jay, Jerad, Ben's and Uncle you get the 2 bedrooms down here on the first floor. The rest of the couples have their choice on the second floor. Seth you too. The third floor is for me and Bella though." Everyone looked surprised. "Why do you all looked shocked?"

"I think you made them speechless Son because you want all of them to have their own space here."

"I want them here cause they are my family and I love them." I looked to Bella and she was crying. "It was one of the reasons I bought this place. It was closer to Bella's work and you guys. The perk was I could have the horses here too. You all mean so much to me that I wanted you all close by. I want all of you here for mine and Bella's first Christmas too." I looked to Charlie and winked. He nodded knowing what I was planning. "I looked at Seth, Peter and Char next. "That goes for you three also. I will send plane tickets if I have to." They all raised their hands in mock submission. The rest of the group laughed.

"You win Jasper." Peter said. "We will be here."

"Me too. I will request the time when I get to Texas." Seth said.

"Good. I need my whole family here for our first Christmas. Now let's clean all this up and get to picking out rooms. Then we will hit the stores." We all picked up our trash and the people that needed to went up to the second floor. I grabbed Bella's hand and followed them upstairs. Jake and Leah and Em and Rose picked the bedrooms on the right hand side of the hall with an adjoining bathroom. And Edward and Alice and Seth picked the same on the left side of the hall. Peter and Char took the bedroom at the end of the hall with its own bathroom. I went with Bella into Rose and Em's room to find the women conversing.

"I want to have brown walls." Leah said.

"I want blue." Rose said. "So we can do the bathroom in brown and blue."

"Sounds good to me." Leah said smiling.

"Well it sounds like you ladies know what you want. I am going to check on the others." I said walking across the hall to Edward and Alice and Seth.

"I want green walls." Seth said to Edward.

"I want a black accent wall." Edward said. "So green and black for the bathroom."

"Sounds good." Seth said.

"Well you guys sound like you know what you want too." I said smiling. It looks like this might be easy. I went to check on Peter and Char. I walked into their room to find Char up against the wall making out with Peter. "Oh God no. Please stop. My eyes. My poor eyes." We all laughed. "Have you guys decided on a color?"

"Uh... no." Peter mumbled.

"Well you are the last ones that need to decide. Everyone else is ready. Why don't we go to the store and you can look at the color selection." I offered.

"OK." Peter said. I walked into the hallway.

"OK everyone. Come on and let's go. We will need 4 cars to get there. We will caravan so no one gets lost. Now we will go to the hardware store in Forks and there is a furniture store next door to get the furniture." I heard 'OK's all around as we walked downstairs. Bella, Peter, Char and I got into Nikki. Charlie, Sue and Seth got into a car. The monkeys all took one car. Jake, Leah, Rose and Em took a car. And Edward and Alice took one. We all headed into town to get what we needed.

When we walked into the hardware store everyone's eyes widened. A group of about 20 in a empty store is a big thing. The employees snapped to attention as we went over to the color wall.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well we are tying to paint our new house. We need a lot of stuff to get it done. Do you want to get someone to get all the drop cloths, brushes, tape and stuff that we will need to paint 16 rooms?" I asked. "Well it's 16 to start anyways. We still haven't discussed the rest of the house." I laughed at Bella's expression. He called over some help. They got me stacks of supplies while everyone picked out the shade of paint they wanted. I walked up behind Bella who was looking through the samples. I snaked my arms around her waist and she leaned back against my chest.

"You OK Sweetheart?" I said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine, just trying to see what color I want for our room. Any suggestions?" I kissed her.

"Whatever you want is fine with me Sweetheart." I picked up a sample. "This is going to be the office color." I handed it to her.

"I like it. It's simple. A warm shade of brown is soothing." She picked up a stick of blue. "Do you like this?" She asked.

"I love it. It's perfect." I kissed her nose and walked over to the counter where everyone was trying to get gallons of their colors for their rooms. I looked at the guy mixing it. "I need 3 gallons of each color. That should be enough for a bedroom and part of a bathroom, right?"

"Yes sir." I tuned to the women. "Grab another sample of the color you want your walls so you can go pick out the bedding after we pick out furniture." They handed me their samples and headed back to grab another. I turned back to the employee.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. I handed him the samples.

"I want you to mix 3 gallons of each of these colors. I am going to take everyone next door to pick out furniture. I want you to get all of this together and I will be back after we pick it out to pay for it all. Just make sure I have everything I will need for 16 rooms. Paint, brushes, rollers, drop cloths, tape, the works."

"You got it. I will send someone next door to let you know when its all ready."

"Thanks." I turned around. "OK everyone, let's go next door and get your furniture." I said leading them next door. The same look of shock were on their faces as we all piled in. A woman came over to help us.

"I'm Shay, how can I help you?"

"Well we need to buy a bedroom set each and whatever else my girlfriend wants. We need the works. I have a very empty house to furnish." She waved her employees over.

"Help them all." She said waving them off to help the others browse. I turned to look at her.

"Grab pens and paper. I need a list of who orders what so I know which room to send the delivery guys to set it all up in." She went to her desk and did as I asked. She made me a master list as we went. I let Bella have free reign over the decisions. I didn't care as long as I had somewhere to sleep. Bella was walking around the store pointing to what she liked. She got some bar stools for the kitchen and a breakfast bar table and benches, she picked out a dining room table to seat us all, which was a feat in itself with 18 of us. Then she picked out some comfy couch sectional for the living room. We got to the reclining movie style seating and I was in heaven. My jaw hit the floor.

"Do you like these for the TV/Movie room Cowboy?" She said pointing to every mans dream chair.

"Uh... to answer you does it rain in Forks a lot?" We all laughed.

"That's a yes to these." Bella said laughing. "We need enough of them to seat 20 since we always have company."

"You got it." Shay said as we kept walking. Bella stopped in front of a bedroom set that looked perfect. There was a huge 4 poster bed that looked like you could get lost in it.

"This one." Bella said beaming.

"You do realize this bedroom set is $8000 right?" Bella looked at her.

"I don't care. I want this one." Bella said.

"Get it for her. I don't care how much it is. I told you she gets what she wants." Bella leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you Cowboy."

"You're welcome Sweetheart. What good is money if you can't spend it on the ones you love."

"That's a nice sentiment. " Shay said smiling.

"It's the reason we are here, to furnish the house I bought for us."

"You bought her a house?" Shay asked shocked.

"Yes. For us and our crazy family when they visit. They all have their own rooms too." Shay's employees came back with lists from the others of what they wanted.

"Go take these and make sure the stuff is at the warehouse for me." Shay told them. They walked over to the desk and started in on the list they had. They walked back while we were finishing up in the office section where I picked out some bookcases and a desk set.

"We have all of it. We can have it delivered tomorrow." He said to her.

"Perfect." I said. "Let's get all this ordered so we can get home and paint." Shay walked us over to the desk to get it all ordered. She made me a master list for everything before telling me the total.

"For ordering this much I am going to throw in delivery and set up at no charge." Shay said smiling.

"Thank you. Now how much is the damage?" I asked smiling knowing the number was going to freak out Bella.

"It's just short of $100,000." Bella looked like she was going to be sick. I pulled out my wallet and handed her my black card. Her eyebrow rose as she swiped it. She handed me the slip and I signed it as she printed out my copies of the receipts. We walked back over to the hardware store and paid for the supplies. Bella didn't even flinch when the total was over $1000. I guess it was a lot less than the furniture store. I pulled her to me as I kissed her. Everyone grabbed bags to help me take them to the truck to load up and go back.

"Bella baby?" I said.

"Yes Cowboy?"

"Why don't you ladies go get bedding and towels while us men go and set up for painting. Oh and feel free to buy whatever you want. If you ladies want to get clothes and bathroom stuff while you are at it for this house then go ahead." I said. They all looked giddy when I said that. Bella leaned over and kissed me. I grabbed the drop cloths and tape bags and headed over to Charlie to get a ride home while the girls shopped. We all got into the cars as the girls headed off. It was just Charlie and I as Em and Jake took Peter with them.

"Thank you Son." Charlie said driving.

"For what Dad?"

"Everything. For making Bells so happy. For loving her. For loving us. For treating us as your own family. For treating Bella right. Just... for everything. and I got your hint about Christmas. I think it will be perfect Son. You have my blessing. Just let me know if you need help with anything."

"I will Dad. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have getting supplies and furniture. Up next- Shopping with the girls and then painting. Let me know what you think. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 5 fics too! Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all! I also want to thank you for all the reviews! I have been totally failing with responding to them, but I appreciate them all. It's hard with a husband, 3 kids, school and 6 fics to keep up with. Just know that they are very much appreicated!  
><strong>

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Everything. For making Bells so happy. For loving her. For loving us. For treating us as your own family. For treating Bella right. Just... for everything. and I got your hint about Christmas. I think it will be perfect Son. You have my blessing. Just let me know if you need help with anything."

"I will Dad. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We were all sitting here in the truck as I drove to Target. They were all excited about getting stuff for their rooms. We pulled up and got out. We entered and I decided to talk to the girls.

"Why don't we each grab a cart to put our stuff in. We can start on the outside of the store and work our way inside."

"OK." They said grabbing carts. We went to the right and found the clothing. We all grabbed a few pairs of jeans, sweats, and some t-shirts and cute tops. We then headed to do the same for the guys. Shoes were next. Then we hit the middle and found all the bedding, pillows, rugs, bathroom accessories we would need. Then we hit the health and beauty section where we got soap, shampoo and all the hair stuff we would need, razors and shaving cream and deodorant. We then headed to the lingerie department to get underwear, bras and PJ's. I looked and saw all of our carts were overflowing. This bill wasn't going to be pretty. I was cringing just thinking about it. We went to the checkout and started to unload one cart at a time.

I decided to go last cause I was paying. I just kept watching the total climb. I guess after the astronomical total we just spent on the furniture this would be chump change. By the time I put my stuff up I was already at over $5,000. I didn't blink when she gave me the total. I just ran my black card and loaded up the bags. We all took different places in the truck bed to unload all out stuff so we knew who's was who's then loaded up and headed home.

Home.

Was this new house now home to me? How did I really feel about what Jasper did behind my back. At first I was mad, but now that I have seen how happy my family was with this surprise and how much it means for him to give me this, I have realized that I love the fact that he loves me that much that he would move me closer to our crazy family and give them each their own rooms. I now am in love with the idea of this new place. A fresh new start for us as a couple. A new place to make memories together. I now like the idea of having somewhere new for us to make memories. Somewhere no one else but us will ever live again. He was it for me. I was head over heels in love with this most perfect man.

I was so lost in thought that I almost missed my turn off. We parked in the driveway and all went to get out when the guys came out to help up with the stuff. We pulled out the paint first cause we needed it now. The rest could wait until the painting was done. We divided up the paint cans for each room and we all went to our rooms to paint. I started to hear music blast. I wonder where its coming from. I looked for Jasper and he was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed some paint trays, brushes, rollers and handles and got us set up to go. I poured some paint in the trays and set to work. A few minutes later warm arms came around me. I took a deep breath. Jasper. I turned around slowly and he captured my lips in a hot kiss. God do I love this man. I finally am able to breathe when he leans his forehead on mine.

"I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you too Cowboy. Where did you go?"

"I went to make sure Jay and those monkeys behave themselves. You know how they get."

"Oh yeah. They are like giant 5 year olds. You leave them alone for long periods of time and you never know what they will do. They need constant supervision."

"Yeah, its like we have 4 children. I don't count Uncle in that since he acts like a grown up. I guess they are giving me practice for when we have kids Darlin'."

"Did you just say when we have kids?" I asked curious.

"That I did. I can't wait til that day." He kissed my nose.

"You want kids with me? As in plural?" I squeaked.

"Yes Baby. Kids. Plural. Lots of them."

"And when do you want them?"

"Whenever it happens." He shrugged.

"So if I say I was pregnant right now, what would you say?" I wanted to see if he would freak out.

"I'd say hell yes and be the happiest man on the planet." He looked at me curious. "Are you?" He asked quietly.

"Not that I know of. I just wanted to know what you'd say. If you were serious." He rubbed my belly.

"I can't wait for the day you tell me we are having a baby." I looked at him surprised.

**JPOV**

"What?" I asked laughing at her surprised expression.

"Well after your last experience of being told someone was pregnant I was expecting you to want to freak out."

"I know you would never do that to me Sweetheart. I know you love me for me."

"Uh... well... of course I do. I would never stoop so low as to get myself pregnant on purpose just to trap you for your money. I want to build a life with you. Money is not on my list. I don't care about it at all. I just want you. Hell, I'd sign a pre-nup if I was ever asked to." I leaned over and held her tight.

"I know you would. But I will never ask you to. You have proven how little you care about spending my money by barely using the card I gave you."

"Why would I use it when I make and have my own money to spend. I make enough money to support myself and extra to spend how I wish. I just don't need anything more than I already have." She kissed me as she said the last part.

"You are my everything Kitten. I'd rather have you forever than one penny of my family's money."

"You won't have to see about either of those. You already have me forever." I pulled her close and kissed her showing her the depth of my love. We were interrupted by a throat clearing. I let her lips go reluctantly and turned to see who interrupted. Charlie.

"What's up Dad?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing. Just came to check on my kids and see how things are coming along up here." He looked around. "I see not much has been done in here. Want some help?" I looked to Bella. She nodded.

"Sure Dad. That way we can get one coat on before we have to take Seth to the airport. Bella and I can always do a second coat tomorrow while we wait for the furniture."

"Sue went to help Seth do his walls so he can leave for the airport on time. We can always second coat his room next weekend if we have to." Dad said. We all grabbed rollers and set to work. An hour later the first coat was done and we went to check on Sue and Seth. They had finished the first coat too and we waiting for it to dry. We walked down the hall and it seemed everyone was done with the first coat so we decided to order lunch and have it delivered while we waited. We ate and chatted while the walls dried. I looked over to Bella and saw her looking around the downstairs.

"What up Sweetheart?"

"Nothing Cowboy, just looking to see what colors to paint down here. Any suggestions?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me." I said.

"But its your house too."

"I know, but I want _you_ happy in _our_ house, I want it to be the way _you _have always dreamed of Baby. I know that I picked it out without you, but I want this to be our sanctuary. A place to relax, be in love and raise a family. I want to grow old with you here." I quietly said trailing off on the last sentence. I glanced up to see un-shed tears in her eyes.

"I love you Jazz. I want all that too." She said sniffling. By now everyone had filtered off back upstairs to put on a second coat.

"Hey Sweetheart?"

"Yes Cowboy?"

"Can we stay here tonight? Peter and Char can go to the other house and sleep. I want to spend tonight with my girl here alone." She looked at me and smiled.

"I think we can handle that." I just grinned in response. She took my hand and helped me back up off of the floor and led me back upstairs. We grabbed Charlie and put the second coat on. After we were done we went to check on everyone. They were all done as well. People looked like they were having fun with all this. There was paint splattered all over their clothes, but everyone looked too happy to care. We started to pick up all the drop cloths and pulled off the painters tape to make sure the lines were right. We checked all the rooms and everyone looked satisfied with their work.

"OK everyone, the furniture is being delivered tomorrow. I will be here to make sure it is set up right. I need all of you to tell me where you want the beds and I will make sure they go there." I went and got the list of who ordered what and then write down which wall next to the bed on the list. Everyone started to pack up their stuff to go home. Seth was making sure he had everything to go back home to Texas. I walked over to him to say goodbye.

"Hey Jasper." He said to me.

"Hey Seth. I meant what I said. I want you here for Christmas with the rest of the family. I will send a plane ticket if you need one. I just need you here. This is going to be a Christmas to remember. It means a lot to me to have you back in my life, and now that you are here, I am not letting you back out of it." He held his hands up in mock submission.

"Alright, alright. You know I'll be here. I'm so not going to miss what you are planning."

"And what may I ask is he planning Seth?" Bella asked behind me_. Shit!_ Think fast.

"I want my whole family here Sweetheart. And I am planning for it to happen, no matter what. Seth is family and I need him here with us.." She kissed my cheek.

"Yes he is. He's like the brother I never had growing up. I need him here too." She walked over to kiss his cheek too.

"I will be here Bells. And you are my sister no matter what." Seth said smiling as he grabbed his bags. Charlie and Sue walked up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Dad." Bella and I said.

"It's time to go Seth." I looked at Bella and she had tears streaming down her face. Seth grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"I promise Bells. I will be here. You can't get rid of me that easily." She started sniffing.

"OK Seth." She said through her tears. "It's only 3 weeks. I can wait that long." He held her tight then kissed her head.

"I love you Bells."

"Love you too." She squeaked. Seth handed her off to me and hugged the rest of the group.

"I will see you all in a few weeks." There was a chorus of see you then's and fly safe's. Charlie and Sue hugged us as they left. Everyone was trying to see who was going to go with whom cause there was only 4 cars left here. Everyone decided to carpool back to the house and then head home. I tossed the keys to Nikki to Peter and Char and told them to head back to the house with everyone cause I wanted to spend the first night here in this house with Bella. After they all left, I locked up and pulled her upstairs. I walked her into the bathroom and turned on our massive shower to heat up. I was so glad I told them to get all the towels and shower stuff at Target. Now I am going to get her more dirty and then clean. I slowly undressed her. She just stood there smiling at me.

"Whatcha doing Cowboy?"

"Oh nothing. Just gonna take my girl into the shower and get her dirtier."

"I think the point of a shower is to get clean Cowboy."

"Oh we will do that too. Just after I get you dirtier." She moaned at that sentence as I slowly licked her neck. I opened the shower door and slowly walked her back into it. I held her under the spray as I continued my mouth assault on her upper body.

"Oh God Jazz. That feels so good." She moaned and punctuated it by grinding her hips into my now rock hard cock. I grabbed her and picked her up, she threw her legs around my waist and I pinned her to the wall. She let out a squeak at the coolness of the tiles. I just ground back into her harder. She was breathing hard and moaning so much I thought I was going to lose it even before I entered her.

"Need to be in you now." I said picking her up so I could slide in. We both groaned when I was all the way in. "This is not going to be nice Sweetheart. I want to fuck you so hard that your screams echo off of the walls."

"Oh God Cowboy. Do you know what you do to me?" She said grabbing my shoulders to give herself the leverage she needed to ride me into next week. I picked her up and slammed her back down onto me so hard we both screamed out in ecstasy.

"I have an idea Baby." I struggled to say as she was slamming down on me.

"Not going to last long like this Cowboy."

"Not to worry Sweetheart. I plan on taking you on every surface in every room in this house."

"Oh God Jazz." She screamed. Damn she was close. She is up against the wall screaming her head off and I am standing there with the biggest grin on my face, and I hadn't even cum myself yet. I grabbed her now Jello body and slammed into her a few more times before I screamed out for her as I released hard. I stumbled back to the shower seat and sat with me still deep inside her.

"Damn Baby. That was amazing." I said kissing her hard. She was breathing hard by the time I was done with her.

"Yeah it was. Now what was this about getting clean?" We both laughed. Once we got our breaths back I slowly helped her up and we both groaned at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. I made you a promise I intend to keep." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. We both laughed. I got up and we took our time washing each other. When we had thoroughly washed each other we dried each other off and grabbed some new PJ's out of the bags.

"I'm really glad you got all the bathroom stuff and some clothes Kitten. Now we can stay here tonight and enjoy some peace and quiet after the last few days."

"I agree. It's been kind of crazy the last few weeks. We haven't had much time by ourselves." I grabbed her and held on tight. I took her hand and led her down the stairs to the living room. I set up the projector and started the movie over since we didn't finish it last night. We curled up on the blankets and settled back to relax. The last thing I remember is 'Here's looking at you kid' while snuggled up with Bella in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Know where its going? What do you hope happens next? Up next- Christmas fuckery! Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 5 fics.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I agree. It's been kind of crazy the last few weeks. We haven't had much time by ourselves." I grabbed her and held on tight. I took her hand and led her down the stairs to the living room. I set up the projector and started the movie over since we didn't finish it last night. We curled up on the blankets and settled back to relax. The last thing I remember is 'Here's looking at you kid' while snuggled up with Bella in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Here is is the day before Christmas Eve and I keep going through the last 3 weeks in my head. The day after we painted Peter and Char left us to head back to Texas and the store delivered our new furniture. That was a feat in itself. The store had to send out 4 delivery trucks cause there was so much stuff. Luckily it came with 8 men to move all of it in. Once it was where we wanted we went back to the other house and packed up the stuff we wanted to move here. We decided to keep the other house for when we had extra company or Jasper was too tired to drive home. We put up all of our Christmas decorations and got a giant tree for the living room. It was perfect.

I'm standing here in the living room thinking about the last 6 months and the turn my life has taken. I have a good family, my dad is dating, my friends are awesome, my ex is back in my life and actually seems to get that I won't take him back, I have added some new family members and have the most wonderful man in the universe to call my own. I am so nervous I am now pacing back and forth. This is going to be our first Christmas together and I am freaking out. Add to that I have been feeling like shit for a while I am flat out exhausted. I am pacing waiting for Jasper to get back with Peter and Char. I have missed them like crazy the last few weeks. I hear the truck pull up and I am out the door like a shot. I haul ass straight for the passenger door and throw it open before the truck is even in park. I yank Char out and we start jumping up and down and squealing cause we are so happy to be together again. The guys climbed out of Nikki and we staring at us.

"Can I have some Sugar too Short Stack?" I turned to him and grinned.

"Sure Petey." I said letting Char go and he picked me up and swung me around. When he put me down I groaned and grabbed my lead to stop the spinning still happening to me. He gabbed my shoulder to steady me.

"Woah Sugar. You OK?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be fine when the world stops spinning." I squeaked out. He picked me up and took me inside yelling for Jasper to get the bags. He laid me on the couch and I closed my eyes hoping the world would stop making me dizzy. I peeked at him and he grabbed my hand. He looked worried.

"You OK Sugar? Can I get you something?" He had a look of desperation on his face. He truly wanted to make me feel better.

"Water?" I said putting my arm over my face to block out the light. I hear Jasper and Char come in and felt someone sit next to me on the couch. The picked up my hand and started shushing me while rubbing my hand. Char. Peter came back in and handed me a glass of water. I sat up slowly hoping that the world stopped spinning. I slowly drank the water and started to feel better.

"Better Sugar?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks." I said sitting up but still leaning back across the couch. The sound of mine and Jasper's stomachs growling made all of us burst out laughing.

"How about I order us some food Darlin'? Jasper asked.

"Mmmmmmm pizza? Bread puffs?" We all laughed.

"Sounds good Darlin'. Is that OK Peter and Char?"

"Yep." They both replied. Jasper went into the kitchen to order and Peter followed. Char was still holding my hand and rubbing it. It was so soothing.

"That feels so nice Char. Thanks for trying to help."

"Well you had me worried." She said watching me closely. Like she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry. I just got dizzy. It happens. Must be low blood sugar."

"Mmmmhmmm." Was her reply like she didn't believe me. The guys walked back in and sat down.

"The food will be here in 30 minutes. Shall we go downstairs and watch a movie while we wait?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. We all got comfortable and the guys picked a movie. Char and I groaned when we saw the title. Star Wars. Really? We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Men! We paused the movie when the doorbell rang and Jasper went to get the food while I went and got plates and drinks. We headed back downstairs and put the food on top of the pool table. We got one with one of those wooden tops that you can use as a table. We all pulled up bar stools and passed out plates and drinks. We un-paused the movie and went to town eating. I was so hungry. I kept seeing Char watch me with a curious face. I wonder what that is all about. When the movie was done and the food was cleaned up we went back upstairs.

We settled down in the living room to relax. I checked the clock and groaned. I really needed to get to the store to finish buying the last of the food for tomorrow and Christmas day. We were going to have a house full. Everyone was coming. I groaned.

"What's up Bells?" Char asked.

"I just realized the time and still have to finish grocery shopping for the next two days."

"Why don't I come with you?" I sat up.

"OK, let's go. If we can do this fast it won't be so bad with 2 of us." I said grabbing my purse and cell phone. Char grabbed her and we both kissed our men and walked out the door. We climbed into Nikki and headed to Port Angeles since it had bigger grocery stores.

"Spill it Bella." Char said looking at me.

"Spill what Char?" I asked confused.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." She started laughing.

"Yeah right. I have noticed a few things new about you and was wondering if you noticed too."

"Go on. Cause I haven't noticed anything really different."

"Well I can tell you are always tired, when Peter spun you you got dizzy, you look like you have put on a few pounds in a good way, and your boobs are bigger. Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Not that I know of." I said as I pulled into the parking lot. We got out and grabbed 2 carts and headed inside. What was she implying to me? Could I really be and not know it? When was my last period. I will have to think about that. Wait. I am on birth control and things seemed to be normal. Or at least I think so. We started loading up the carts with tons of food and drinks for the next few days. Having 18 people in one house for a week is going to be interesting. Everyone was staying through New Years where we were going to have a huge party. I took the entire week off.

"I'm running over to the pharmacy. I need some stuff. I will be right back." Char said leaving me in the meat department to find the hams to be cooked for Christmas Day. She came back a few minutes later with a couple of bags stapled shut and put them in her purse. Once we were done filling our carts we headed to check out. We unloaded all the groceries and went to go wait to pay. Char and I both groaned when we say who was yet again checking us out. Jessica.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said.

"Hi Jessica." I was wondering what she was going to say this time.

"Have you put on some weight?" She snickered. She was the second one to ask me this today.

"I have no idea. A few pounds won't kill me to add. I don't care either way."

"You don't wanna gain too much or your boyfriend will leave you." She was laughing. "I will gladly take him when he does too." She whispered the last part.

"Oh he won't leave her even if she does put on a few pounds." Char said. " He just bought her a giant house on a ranch. You should see it. Three stories, 11 bedrooms, bathrooms, TV/game room in the basement, pool/spa, pool house, barn, pasture and 100 acres of forest. Hell he spent $100 grand just on furniture she wanted in it." Jess' eyes kept getting bigger with every word. I don't think she realized that she was done with out order she was so out of it.

"Can I have my total so I can pay and get out of here Jessica?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah sure." She stuttered. Char looked at me and we both laughed. "It will be $589.45." I pulled out my wallet and grabbed my black card. I tried to hand it to her.

"Here. Use this."

"I told you last time I can't use his card if he's not here." She said.

"It's not his. It's mine." I growled. "And you would know that if you looked at it." She took it from me and looked.

"How did you get one of these? Do you know how much you have to spend a year to even get one?" She asked.

"Well after I got home after our last run in, I came home to an envelope. Too bad I didn't have it before I left to see you before. Then I wouldn't have had the hassle like last time. And yes I know how much you have to spend. Hell, we spent that in a few hours a few weeks ago just with the furniture. Not to mention the rest of the stuff we bought." Char and I burst out laughing at the look on her face as she slid the card. I signed and she just stood there dumbfounded.

"I told you she was going to be my sister soon. This proves it. If he trusts here with this," Char pointed to the card. "then he trusts her completely. This card has unlimited credit on it. She can go out and buy houses, planes and whatever she wants with this thing, but knowing Bella like I do, she barely uses it. I bet you that after Black Friday and a few grocery trips, she hasn't used it at all." I looked at her shocked.

"How do you know that Char?" She laughed at me.

"Cause I know you Bella. You hate to spend money. I saw you when we last went shopping and you were being very frugal with what you bought for who and how much you spent."

"Yeah that's me. The responsible one." We laughed at that as Jessica handed me back the card and we headed out to unload the groceries in the truck. We piled them into the truck and headed back to the house. It was a quiet drive back to the house. When we pulled in Jasper and Peter came out to help us bring it all in. When it was all put away Char took me upstairs.

"Come on Bella. I have to show you something." She said dragging me up to my bathroom. She grabbed her purse on the way. Once inside she locked the door and looked at me.

"What?" I asked scared about what she needed to talk about up here. She pulled out the bags from the pharmacy and opened them. My eyes got huge and my jaw hit the floor when I saw what she bought. _Pregnancy tests?_ Really?

"You are going to take these right now." She demanded. "I need to know if I am right." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"But...but... Char I have still had my period. I am on birth control." I stuttered.

"I don't care. I have a feeling it didn't work. I think you are pregnant, now I will turn around and hand them to you so you have some privacy."

"Why two?" I asked.

"Cause I want no doubt with the answer." She said turning her back to me as I went to pee. She handed them to me one at a time and I peed on them wondering about the answer now myself. She looked at the clock and we waited to the time to be up.

"How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"One minute." She said smiling.

"Whatever this says you have to promise me you will keep it to yourself no matter what. Not even Peter you can tell."

"I promise Bella." We both watched the number change again and turned to look.

**JPOV**

Peter and I both jumped when we heard shrieks coming from upstairs. "Holy fuck!" They shrieked. We looked at each other and just kept on chatting.

"I wonder what they are doing up there?" Peter asked. I just shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think they are doing some kind of last minute present for Christmas. They were being secretive. I don't care, as long as they are getting along."

"Me too Bro. Me too." Peter said as we laid back on the couch and relaxed.

**BPOV**

I sent Char to get some wrapping paper for the last of my presents for Jasper. I think he will be particularly interested in this one. She comes back with a long jewelry box and some tape and paper. I wrap it up and we head back downstairs to make dinner. This will be our last night just the four of us and I want to have some fun before everyone shows up tomorrow. The girls will be here in the morning to help get all of it together for our so called dinner. We are going to make a ton of appetizers and such because we are having a big dinner on Christmas Day. Char and I went downstairs holding hands. The men looked at us and smiled to each other.

"Everything OK ladies?" Jasper asked.

"Sis and I are great Jasper." Char replied before I could. Jasper looked at me.

"We sure are." I said smiling at Char and squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have some fun and maybe a peek at what's to come. Do you think she's pregnant? Maybe she is, maybe she's not. With me you never know. Please leave me love. The second person to review will be my 800th! I am so excited for that to happen. Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 5 fics. Thanks. Love you all. Kim**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Everything OK ladies?" Jasper asked.

"Sis and I are great Jasper." Char replied before I could. Jasper looked at me.

"We sure are." I said smiling at Char and squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Bella and Char have been acting weird since last night. I went out to feed the horses to try and clear my head. I didn't even hear Peter come up behind me to help.

"Woah Jazz. You OK?" He said when I jumped from hearing him behind me.

"You called me Jazz, Peter."

"Well I got it from Bella. Is that OK?"

"Yep. Now why you following me?"

"I wanted to help you with the horses and see if you were OK. You seem to be concerned. What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous for tonight. I'm afraid she will say no."

"Trust me, she won't." He replied.

"But what if she does." I all but sobbed. He grabbed my hand and led me over to sit on a bale of hay.

"She won't Jazz. She loves you more than anything. I have only seen one other person look at someone like she looks at you. And that woman is Char."

"Are you sure Peter? I just don't think I could handle it if she left me. Ever." He grabbed me and pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"I'm so sure, I'd be my trust fund on it." He replied cheekily. I had to laugh at him. He sure did know how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Pete. I know I have been out of your life for the last few years, but I want you to know I truly missed you. I am so glad you are back in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you right now. Thank you for being here for me when I need you the most."

"I know you'd do the same Jazz."

"I would. Thanks. And if she says yes, I want you to be my best man." I said.

"_When_ she says yes, my answer will also be yes to be your best man."

"Thanks Pete. Now let's get these horses fed and watered and go get us some grub. I'm hungry."

"Let's do this Jazz." He said helping me up smiling. We got the horses fresh hay and water then Peter and I mucked out the stalls. Yeah the least fun part of owning an animal. But as they say, shit happens. When we finished we headed inside and found the most delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He followed the smell with our noses and found Char in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"What smells so good Char?" She went up to him to give him a kiss and stepped back.

"Certainly not you. Now go shower the both of you or no breakfast." She demanded. Pete and I backed up with our hands in mock submission and headed upstairs to get cleaned up. Peter stopped on the 2nd floor while I kept going to the 3rd. I walked in to find my soon-to-be fiance sound asleep all bunched up in the covers. She looked so peaceful that I figure I'd let her sleep for a bit longer. I looked at the clock knowing the girls would be here by 9am and saw that it was barely 7:30 so I let her sleep while I showered. I jumped when a pair of arms came around me and held on.

"Char, we better hurry before Bella wakes up. What do you think she'd say if she found you in here with me?" I hissed playfully.

"I'd say, is there room for one more?" She said sassily. We both burst out laughing. I pulled her around to the front of me under the spray and hosed her off. I pulled her to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"God I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you too Cowboy." She said grinning at me. "Now how about we get dirty before we get clean?" She winked at me. I groaned at that. She is a naughty little minx this morning. Not like I'm about to complain. I pinned her to the wall and bent down to pick up her legs. I threw them over my forearms and slid into her hot, wet, tight pussy. I am such a lucky fucker that she is all mine. I slowly lick, suck and nibble my way up and down her neck and jaw.

"Oh God Sweetheart. Feels so good." I panted.

"Oh geez Jazz. So good. Feels so good." She breathed. I was sliding in and out of her at a snails pace. I wanted to enjoy myself. This was after all going to be the last time I made love to her as only my girlfriend. Hopefully tonight I would be making love to her as my fiance.

"Oh Sweetheart. You feel so good wrapped around me." I groaned.

"Faster Jazz. I need more."

"You got it Sweetheart." I said speeding up. Soon we were going so fast I couldn't catch my breath and she was practically screaming out in pleasure on each stroke.

"So close." I panted.

"Me too." She breathed. I reached over as best as I could since I was holding her up with my arms. I used my body and held her to the wall with my upper body while I snaked my arms down and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh God Bella." I screamed.

"Oh my God Jasper." She clamped down on me and that was it. We both lost it screaming out each others names. When I finally got my breathing under control I held on to her tight and sat down on the bench with her draped over my lap.

"Holy Shit Sweetheart. That was intense."

"Yes it was. Now do you see what I mean about getting dirty before getting clean." She grinned at me.

"Oh yeah. Now that we are all hot, sticky and sweaty we can just rinse off and wash each other off." I said standing Bella up and grabbing the shampoo to wash her hair. Once we washed each other we dried off and threw some clothes on. We had to do the food prep and last minute Christmas decoration disasters or whatever came up. We would change before tonight. We went downstairs and ended up by the front door as the bell rang. Good timing. She opened the door and found Leah, Jake, Em and Rose on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Jasper."

"Merry Christmas." I said helping them with all their bags of packages.

"Merry Christmas." They said in return.

"What smells good?" Em asked.

"Well that would be the breakfast Char made. We were on our way int here now to eat. Wanna come?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask my twice." Em said heading for the kitchen. The rest of the group just laughed at his retreating form.

"Come on guys. Let's all go into the kitchen." Bella said. We all followed. We entered to find Em already sat down at the table with a plate piled high with food.

"We might run out of food if he keeps eating like this Bella." Char said. We all burst out laughing at the look on Em's face.

"Don't worry Em. I bought enough food. Don't worry." Bella said soothingly as she piled a plate of her own. Char just cocked an eyebrow at her in response. Bella grinned at her and Char smiled in response. I wonder what's going on between those two.

**BPOV**

We all sat around the kitchen and chatted while we ate. We were going to get dinner stuff chopped up and ready to go when we were done with breakfast. Once breakfast was cleaned up the guys went to do guy things while we waited for the rest of the group to show up. Jasper was put on door duty while we handled the kitchen. Crock pots were pulled out and everything was put into them to cook or heat up. I liked the fact that we weren't doing anything huge, but small appetizer like dinner, that meant we could hang out and enjoy each other's company.

The doorbell rang and I was joined by Sue. Not too long after Sue, Alice showed up. We were just lounging around the kitchen enjoying ourselves. We decided to watch a movie once the Monkeys showed up with guitars in hand. We chose the traditional Christmas movies, Home Alone, National Lampoon's Christmas, and enjoyed ourselves. We brought down all the fixings for sandwiches and chips for lunch and made them on the pool table top. I was nervous for tonight, when I would give him a gift that I hope showed him he was mine and how much I loved him.

**JPOV**

I was so nervous for tonight. Throughout the day Charlie and Peter kept trying to tell me she will say yes and to stop stressing, but I just couldn't. I was afraid. Yes I admit it. I was very afraid she was going to say no. I just need to keep repeating my new mantra. _She loves me, she will say yes. She loves me, she will say yes._

Afternoon turned into early evening and we all headed up to our rooms to change for our dinner party. We all decided to dress up and enjoy ourselves. Bella was still getting dressed when I was done so I headed back to the living room to wait. Everyone made it back and I was getting worried about Bella. She was taking a while. We all heard her on the stairs and turned our heads. My jaw hit the floor. Damn she looked good. She was in a flowing black dress that showed off her very delectable breasts. She was wearing the heart I gave her for her birthday. She looked simply amazing.

"Damn Bells. Where did all those boobs come from?" Em said. Then we all heard a resounding smack across the back of his head and started laughing. Bella turned 10 shades of red at that.

"Shut it Em. I've always had boobs. Just never felt like I could show them off a little." She retorted. I grabbed her and kissed her.

"That's my girl." I whispered to her trying hard to control the lust in my voice.

"Why yes I am." She whispered back and winked. We all went into the dining room and our eyes got wide as we took in all the different varieties of food. There was numerous crock pots keeping food hot, finger sandwiches, veggies and dips, deviled eggs. More food that I thought possible was placed on the table. There were plates, silverware and napkins on one end and drinks were on the other with cups. There was even a wide variety of drinks. They thought of everything. God I love my woman.

There were murmurs of approval coming from all around the room as we waited in line to get our plates and fill them up with yummy goodness. We all headed back into the living room and sat and ate leisurely while chatting with each other. When we were done we all took our plates and trash into the kitchen. We could start the dishwasher later. I just wanted to get to the presents. I can't wait for her to see what I got her. We all settled back into the living room when I decided to speak up.

"I think all of us couples should give each of our significant others one gift tonight."

"I like that idea Son." Charlie said to me. And there were nods all around. I went with the guys to the tree and grabbed the gifts for our girls and then the girls all did the same. We all settled back and handed them to each other. Bella handed me a wrapped long jewelry box and I handed her a small wrapped box.

"You first." She said smiling. I opened the wrapping paper and box to find an exquisite watch inside. "Turn it over Cowboy." I turned it over and it read, _Time is irrelevant when you have a love like ours._ I leaned over and kissed her.

"I feel the exact same way Darlin'." I now have no doubts whatsoever. With those words engraved, I knew she was mine forever. I slid the watch on and smiled at the way it held onto my wrist, a physical reminder of our love. She unwrapped her box and her breathing hitched when she saw it was a jewelry box. She opened it slowly and she held her breath. She let it out in one long gust when she saw it.

"They are beautiful Jasper. Thank you." She said smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you Bella." I said as she got up to put in the 2 carat heart shaped diamond studs I bought her. I took full advantage when she turned around to look in the mirror to put them in. I dropped to one knee and pulled out her real present. The one that would make her mine forever. Once they were in her ears she turned around and saw me down on one knee. She took a sharp intake of breath when she realized what was going on.

"What...huh?" She mumbled shocked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are my world. I love you more than life itself. You have brought me back to the man I used to be. You have made me whole. I can't live another day with just calling you my girlfriend. I want to make you mine in every way. You are my light in the dark. When I am with you I am truly home. Please do me the honor or becoming my wife?" I said looking up at her with all the hope in the world. She was standing there with quiet tears streaming down her face. Then next thing I know the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Rose said walking to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"You can get out of my way." I know that voice. "Don't you dare say yes. He's mine!" She screeched. Bella turned around.

"And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Bella snapped back.

"He's my fiance!" She screamed.

"Oh Fuck No!" I shouted. "I am your EX-fiance!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hides behind Monkey. So there you have it. All hell has now broken loose. Do you think she came alone? Stay tuned to find out if she did. And what answer is Bella going to give Jasper? Remember- Reviews = Love! Please check out my other 5 fics. Love you all.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"You can get out of my way." I know that voice. "Don't you dare say yes. He's mine!" She screeched. Bella turned around.

"And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Bella snapped back.

"He's my fiance!" She screamed.

"Oh Fuck No!" I shouted. "I am your EX-fiance!"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do?" I snapped.

"He's my fiance!" She screamed.

"Oh Fuck No!" Jasper shouted. "I am your EX-fiance!" Well Fuck! I know who this bitch is. _Maria_. Oh great! How the fuck did she find him? I put my hands on his shoulders to steady him from launching himself at her. He was livid. He was going off on her so hard that he didn't notice a man and woman come in behind her.

"Jasper Alexander Whitlock!" The woman screamed. "You don't talk to a lady like that." He burst out laughing.

"She is no lady Rebecca." He sneered.

"Don't you dare call me Rebecca, Jasper. I am your mother!" She screamed. His mother. This just keeps getting better.

"Alright. Calm down everyone." Dad shouted.

"And who the hell are you to tell us to calm down?" Rebecca screamed.

"I am Jasper and Bella's Dad." He said smiling.

"No John is his dad." Rebecca said.

"On the contrary Rebecca. Charlie is my dad. The only one who matters to me." Jasper said. I put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. "How the hell did you find me anyways?"

"We hired a private investigator. We didn't like not knowing where you lived because Peter and Char wouldn't tell us anything." Rebecca said.

"Well I asked them not to. You are no longer my parents and you are not welcome here with my family." He said.

"But Jasper. You are my fiance." Maria whined.

"No Maria. You fucked that up 7 years ago when you tried to screw me over. What we had back then wasn't love. It was going to be a marriage of convenience for you. For you to have access to my money to help your family. I love Bella. She is it for me. She makes me feel so much more than when I was with you. You don't know what love is. I do now that I have loved Bella." I held onto him tight.

"I love you too my soon-to-be-husband." I whispered into his ear. He spun around so fast I thought his neck was going to snap. He grabbed me up and spun me around.

"Do you mean it Baby?" He said grinning.

"Yes. Now can you please put me down before I puke." He set me down and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. He let me go and started to jump up and down like a little kid.

"She said yes!" He screamed. All our friends and family came up and started hugging us. When a lone voice ruined a good moment.

"She will never become a Whitlock. Not if I have anything to say about it." Maria said snidely.

"Well too bad your opinion doesn't matter then Maria." Jasper said menacingly.

"Well I happen to agree with Maria, Jasper. I don't want her in this family either." Rebecca said.

"Too bad your vote doesn't count either then." Jasper said back.

"She's not good enough for this family." Rebecca said.

"And how do you know?" Jasper asked shocked.

"She's a nurse for Christ's sakes. She works. She's just middle class trash."

"Look her Rebecca." Dad said seething. "She is a good woman. She does work, in a very noble profession. She takes care of the sick and injured. Did you know Jasper almost died in a car accident and Bella nursed him back to health. So we are all middle class. Jasper doesn't care about that. You should see this man that I have grown to love and call Son. If you only knew the man he is on the inside like I do, you might be surprised. He works very hard. He owns his own business and still takes care of Bella in all the ways that matter. He is there for her every day as a shoulder to lean of if she needs it. She is there for him also. They have both been through very bad relationships to come out the other side better off for it. There are not 2 more deserving people of love than those two. They do indeed love each other with all their hearts. I am glad to have them in my life."

"Here, here." The rest of our group said cheering.

"Now I don't like that you came to my and Bella's house on Christmas Eve, none the less and tried to ruin it for us. I want all 3 of you to leave my property. I don't want you in my life, or Bella's. If/when we have kids they will only know this family." He said sweeping his hand out to the living room. "I want nothing to do with you ever again if this is who you are. And how you are going to act. Please leave my property." Jasper said vehemently.

"So help me God I will cut off your trust fund Jasper." Rebecca said.

"I don't need your money. I work for a living and pay my bills. Plus you can't touch Grandpa's trust fund that he set up for me. It's set up so no one but me can touch it now that I am over 25." He said laughing. "Not like I need it anyways. My business makes enough for us to live. Hell Bella doesn't even have to work if she didn't want to. Not like I'd ever ask her to give up what she wanted to do. We have a give and take relationship. We both contribute equally. It's called a partnership for a reason. We take care of each other. It's what will make our marriage strong. Now as I said before. Please get off my property or I will have to notify the police." Jasper said looking at Dad and winked.

"We aren't leaving til you realize that she is nothing and you belong back with Maria in Texas." Rebecca said.

"Dad." Jasper said smirking.

"On it Son." Dad said picking up his cell and dialing while putting it on speaker phone.

"What's up Chief?"

"Deputy Aaron. Jasper and Bella have some people who refuse to leave their property and I need you to come escort them off of the premises."

"We are on our way Chief." Dad hung up smirking. "Are you sure you don't want to leave before my men get here? You will be arrested on sight if your still here. I am the Chief of Police and I will make sure charges are pressed." The three of them looked shocked.

"Fine, we will leave, but know this is not over. There will be no wedding. She is not good enough to be in this family." Rebecca said walking out the door with the others following. Jasper turned around and held me in his arms. I didn't realize that I was crying. He was holding me tight shushing me.

"It'll be OK Bella. I am here and I have no plans otherwise. I love you, only you." He said to me. He turned to the rest of the family. "Now you see why I cut them out of my life. They mean nothing to me. You are my everything Sweetheart." He said kissing me. I kissed him back and held onto him for dear life. I never want to let him go.

"As you are mine Jasper." He took my hand.

"Now I think I have something to put on here Sweetheart." He said taking the box and showing me the ring. _Damn _that thing is huge. He slid it onto my finger and kissed it.

"It's too much Cowboy." I said looking at it.

"I don't care. I want everyone to know you are taken." He said.

"They will be able to see her from a mile away with that thing." Rose said picking up my hand to look at it. We all burst out laughing.

"It's only a 3 carat heart shaped diamond. It matches your earrings Darlin'." He said grinning.

"It's still too much, but I love you for it." I looked over at Char. She nodded at me and winked. "I have something else for you too Cowboy. Why don't we all go and sit back down and I will give it to you." We all took our seats again and I pulled out another long jewelry box and handed it to him. He cocked his eyebrow at me and I just smiled. He unwrapped it slowly. I wanted to take it from him and just rip it open to show him what was inside, but I kept my restraint. I wanted to see the look on his face when he realized what was inside. He pulled off the lid and looked at it confused for a minute. He picked it up and read it then jumped off the couch shrieking.

"I'm gonna be a Dad! I'm gonna be a Dad!" He grabbed me and swung me around in circles. All of the family was squealing and jumping up and down too.

"Jasper. Dizzy. Gonna puke." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I am just so happy. This is the best Christmas ever! I am getting a wife and a baby! Nothing will ever top this Christmas." He said setting me back down on the couch. "Do you need some water Sweetheart?" He asked looking concerned at my still closed eyes.

"I'll be fine Cowboy. I just need a minute to come back to reality. This night has been a little crazy. A proposal, meeting the ex and in-laws and then telling you you are going to be a Dad is a lot to handle in a short amount of time. I know we weren't planning this to happen all at once. I hope you don't regret anything that happened tonight." I said quietly.

"Why would you say that Sweetheart?" He asked me just as quiet.

"Because we got pregnant on accident. And I know what happened the last time someone told you they were pregnant." He took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"That was a completely different situation Bella. I love you and I know it's mine. You would never hurt me like that. We love each other. And I can't tell you how happy I am that you are having my baby. Our baby. And to top it off you are going to be my wife." He said grinning to me. I didn't notice my Dad walked up to us.

"Son, if I didn't know for the last month you were going to propose, I would be kicking your ass for getting her pregnant first. I'm just so happy that I'm gonna be a Grandpa I can't be mad at you." I looked at them shocked.

"What?" I asked. "A month?"

"I uh... kind of asked him in advance. I wanted his blessing to marry you Sweetheart." I looked around the room. They all looked guilty. Like they all knew.

"Who knew about this?" I asked looking around the room. Everyone put up their hands.

"Even you knew Edward?" I asked shocked.

"Yes Bella. Even me." He said sadly. I guess he's taking it so well cause he already knew. This works out well for me cause I already had enough drama for the day. I'm getting so tired. It's getting late. I yawned.

"OK I am really tired. I think I'm gonna go up to bed." I said standing up.

"It's late everyone. We will see you in the morning. Merry Christmas everyone." Jasper said.

"Merry Christmas Jasper and Bella." They all said as we walked upstairs hand in hand. We walked up to our room and collapsed into bed. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me long and slow. I was left breathless by the end of it.

"I love you Darlin'. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth tonight."

"You're welcome Cowboy. I love you too." I said looking at the ring on my finger. It really is beautiful. "This is too much Jazz. You know that right?" He started laughing.

"I don't know one woman but you who would argue about the size of a diamond. You know they say diamonds are a girls best friend." I laughed.

"I know, but I am not most girls. I am happy with a simple life. Friends and family are all that matter in this world. Love and life. It's all that matters." He rolled me over and kissed me. He slowly helped me out of my dress. When it was off he leaned down and kissed my belly. He looked up at me shocked.

"Bella Baby. You do know you have a tiny hard bump here right?" He asked concerned. I shouldn't be showing yet. I hope nothing is wrong.

"No I don't, but now that I see it I will be calling and getting an appointment ASAP with my OB. I want to make sure everything is fine. Just keep this to yourself for a few days OK Cowboy?"

"As long as you say so Sweetheart. I just wanna know you and our baby are OK. I love you both so much." He said kissing my stomach again and then my lips.

"We are fine Jazz. Now let's cuddle up and go to sleep so we can see what Santa has brought us." He laughed at me.

"He already brought me you and our baby. It's all I will ever need. I love you Sweetheart. Goodnight." He said kissing us both again and snuggling me into his arms.

"Goodnight Jazz. I love you." I mumbled then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you don't kill me for the last chapter but it had to be done. I got a lot of threats and such so I knocked this out for you all. So what do you think of everything? What do you think is going to happen with the ex and in-laws? Is this the last we will see of them? Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 5 fics. Love you all. Kim**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"We are fine Jazz. Now let's cuddle up and go to sleep so we can see what Santa has brought us." He laughed at me.

"He already brought me you and our baby. It's all I will ever need. I love you Sweetheart. Goodnight." He said kissing us both again and snuggling me into his arms.

"Goodnight Jazz. I love you." I mumbled then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I woke up to the doorbell. It was still dark out. Who the hell could be here now? I slid out from beneath my pregnant fiance and headed to the door. On the way down, I checked on the others to make sure they were still asleep. There wasn't a peep out of them so I kept going down the stairs. I was shocked when I opened the door to find my dad on the other side.

"What do you want?" I said short.

"Can I please come in and talk to you Jasper?" He asked quietly.

"Everyone is still asleep and it is Christmas morning."

"I know. I want to talk to you. I miss you Son." I huffed in annoyance.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. The girls are at the hotel sleeping. I need to fix this. I miss you."

"Fine." I huffed and let him him. "You don't have long, I have to feed the horses and I have a house full of family here for the holiday." He winced on the word family.

"I know you do Son. I just need to fix this." He said sitting on the couch.

"I will warn you now, one word against my fiance and mother of my child, and you are gone. Do not pass go, do not collect $200." I demanded.

"So I see she said yes." He said quietly.

"Yeah, no thanks to all of you." I snapped.

"Wait? Did you say mother of your child too?" I just grinned.

"Yep. After you left she gave me a test wrapped up. I am so happy. I finally get my happily ever after."

"You really are happy and in love aren't you?" He asked me.

"More than I ever thought possible."

"How do you know she didn't do what Maria did all those years ago?"

"Bella is not that type of woman. She hates spending money." I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Just as I said. She hates it. It's like pulling teeth to get her to buy something new. She's a simple woman. She's just happy staying home and watching a movie rather than going out to one. She refuses to pay full price for anything and doesn't care about name brand anything either. If you go look in our pantry and stuff its generic not name brand. It's the same anyways. Hell, she even said the ring was too big." He looked at me shocked.

"Too big?" He asked stunned. "I thought women liked diamonds."

"Well not mine. She said she would have preferred something smaller. Simple were her exact words. I told her I wanted everyone to know that she was taken and wanted her to have something that told men to back off." We both laughed.

"She is a pretty little thing." He drawled.

"If you think her outside is pretty, you should see her insides. She is amazing, smart, caring, funny, beautiful inside and out. She is going to be the best wife I could ever ask for, and I can't even tell you about how good of a mother she will be because she takes such good care of all of us in this house. She is so nurturing and loving that everyone can't help but love her. After my accident she nursed me back to health. She completes me like I have never known. I know it's cheesy to say but she is my other half."

"As you are mine Jasper." We heard. We both turned our heads and found Bella standing at the entrance to the living room smiling.

"Come here Baby. I want to introduce you to my Dad John." She walked over and held out her hand to shake his. He stood up and grabbed her into a hug.

"I hear welcome to the family and congratulations are in order?" Dad said. Bella blushed.

"Yes Sir." She said trying to sit next to me. I pulled her into my lap and put my arms around her with my hands resting on her tiny bump. Dad sat there watching me for a minute and smiled.

"My name is not Sir, Bella. You can call me John or Dad. You are family now, no matter what. I will be here for all of you from now on. No matter what Rebecca or Maria say I am here to stay. You and Jasper obviously love each other. I have never seen him this happy and I plan to keep him that way. He deserves love after what he's been through." Dad said to her. I looked at Bella and she was wearing an identical shocked look to what mine must have looked like.

"John, really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Bella, really." He said taking her hand. "Now let me see what I can do about your mother Jasper. She needs to realize you have made your decision and she won't be changing your mind." He ran his finger over her ring. "Tell me Bella, did you really tell Jasper that this was too big?" He laughed pointing to her ring.

"Yes John I did. I don't like tons of expensive things. I like it simple. As long as I have Jasper and our baby, I want for nothing else. A house, money, a car or possessions don't make you happy. Love and family do. As long as you have love and family, you have everything you will ever need." She said vehemently.

"I see what you say Jasper. She seems to be one in a million." Dad said.

"More like one in the entire planet Dad. I love her more than life itself. Her and our baby are everything to me. They are all I will ever need." I said kissing her neck.

"And you are all we will ever need too Jazz." She said kissing me back. "Even if you didn't have one penny to your name I would love you just as I do now. We would make it work being broke. Love is all I need, and you are it for me Cowboy. I am yours body, mind and soul." She whispered to me.

"As I am yours my love." I said giving her Eskimo kisses.

"Awwwwwww." We hard from the doorway. We all looked to find Peter and Char standing holding hands.

"What are you doing here John?" Peter asked.

"_Dad_ came to tell us he is on our side and to apologize Pete." I said stressing the first word. "He even said he'd talk to Rebecca and Maria about backing off."

"I can see how they feel about each other now Peter. I am behind them, Bella is family now."

"Damn straight she is." Char said smiling. "I love my sister." Dad looked at her shocked.

"Sister?" He asked.

"Yep. I knew from the first time I met her we were going to be sisters. I never liked Maria for a reason. And now you all know it. She was a bitch. Bella on the other hand is not. She is kind, caring, loving, smart and funny. She completes Jasper like his other half of his soul. They are like 2 puzzle pieces, a perfect fit." She told Dad.

"I see that now Char Baby. I don't know why your mother has a problem with Bella. She doesn't even know her." He said.

"She knows Maria and doesn't care what she did to Jasper all those years ago Dad." Peter said. "Do you know Bella is the first one Jasper has dated in 7 years?" He asked.

"No, why?" Dad asked me.

"Cause I was afraid someone else would do what she did to me. Bella was also hurt by a man just like I was Maria and we helped heal each other. We have so much in common it should be illegal." We all laughed. "Her friends and family embraced me as one of their own when they met me. I now have a huge family and I am happy for the first time in years. None of them care if I have money or not. Hell Bella didn't even know I had any when we were first dating. Seth let it slip months later. Not like it mattered to her. By then we were both so far gone that if it did matter, we would have worked through it."

"Yes we would have Cowboy. I make my own money, I don't need yours. I have always worked hard for what I want. Having money doesn't change that for me. I will always work unless I am told that I can't by a doctor. I enjoy what I do. I like helping others. It gives me a sense of pride when I take care of someone and then they can go home to their friends and family."

"You should have seen her when I told her I was going home alone. She refused to let me go and then took a week off of work to help me get around. She was my personal nurse, and chauffeur for the week. She gave up her life to help me with mine." I said.

"Yeah, and I would do it again in a heartbeat for anyone I loved."

"I know you would Sweetheart." She leaned back into my arms and snuggled into me. She proceeded to yawn and close her eyes. It is still after all only 6am. "Why don't you go back to bed Sweetheart? You are still tired."

"I am always tired now a days, and I am perfectly comfy right here." She said showing us all by snuggling closer to me. We all laughed at her.

"I know you are Baby." I said rubbing her belly.

"You guys are too cute." Char said.

"We are, aren't we." I said grinning.

"Ummm Jasper, How does Bella already have a tiny belly?" She asked eyeing her stomach and my hands.

"We noticed it last night and we will find out hopefully tomorrow. Bella said she was gonna call her OB to find out whats going on." I said.

"Its probably nothing Sis." Bella said quietly. "As you can tell from my size I am tiny to begin with. Some small women show early." She said. "Or... there is more than one baby." She whispered. "We will see soon."

"More than one." I whispered to her.

"It's known to happen Jazz. I will call her service in a few hours and see if she can get me in tomorrow."

"OK Baby. I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'm gonna go start come coffee." Peter said and walked into the kitchen.

"And I need to go take care of the horses." I said.

"But I don't wanna move yet." Bella said. "I'm comfy." We all laughed.

"Well I'm sorry Darlin'. They need to be taken care of so we can be with the family this morning." She huffed.

"Fine." She wiggled off my lap and snuggled next to the armrest. Char walked over and grabbed a throw and sat next to Bella and they snuggled.

"I don't wanna get up either Sis. Let's snuggle til everyone gets up."

"Mkay." She said putting her arms around Char and closing her eyes.

"Well I have to get back to the hotel before they wake up." Dad said.

"OK." I said.

"I will talk to them Jasper. I promise."

"OK Dad. Give me your cell and I will give you my number if you need anything." I said taking it and putting in my cell number.

"Thanks Jasper. I will talk to you later. I promise. And Merry Christmas all."

"Merry Christmas." They all replied as he walked out the door. I turned around and saw Char and Bella all cuddled up all cute so I went and grabbed a camera and took a picture. I love that my sister and my soon-to-be wife loved each other. After that I went to see what Peter was up to so I went to the kitchen. He was standing at the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"You have to go see our girls Pete. They are snuggled up on the couch with each other sleeping."

"You have got to be kidding me man." He said.

"Nope. I took a picture it was so cute."

"Be right back." He said walking into the living room. He came back a few minutes later grinning. "How cute are they?"

"I know. I'm going to run upstairs and throw on some clothes so I can tend to the horses."

"I will join you." He said headed upstairs with me. I threw on some jeans and a shirt with my converse, grabbed my cell and wallet and headed out to the barn. When I got into the barn I pulled up Mike's number. I know its early and Christmas morning but I needed to buy one last gift. I need to make sure my baby and soon-to-be wife are safe.

'_Hello?'_

"Mike, it's Jasper. I need a favor from you."

'_What can I do for you Jasper?'_

"I need a SUV to be delivered ASAP."

'_What kind?'_

"How about the new Ford Edge?"

'_I have one of those in red. Automatic, fully loaded.'_

"Done, call me from the dealership and I will give you my credit card info and then you can drive it here for Bella."

'_You're buying Bella another car?'_

"Well she won't be able to drive the baby in Stephanie."

'_Wait, baby?'_

"Yes. I don't want my fiance and mother of my child driving in her mustang. I want them in a SUV with airbags safe from all the idiot drivers out there."

'_I'm up and headed to the dealership now. Dad is coming with me so we can come back home after we bring it to you.'_

"I appreciate it. I owe you one. You know what?" I asked

'_What?'_

"How about you come to my bar tomorrow and have drinks with me and our family while we do Karaoke?"

'_I'd love that. I miss Bella and I like you already. I will be there.'_

"I will give you details when you get here with the truck."

_'I'm already at the dealership. Give me your card info and we will be on our way. By the way, it's $36,000 sticker.'_

"I will pay that if you throw in the tax and license since you are doing this for me on Christmas taking you away from your family."

'_Thanks Jasper. Dad says no problem. All I need is your credit card and we will be on our way.'_

"Oh and we moved. Here's the new address too. 632 E. Hwy 14, Forks, WA. My credit card is 987-654-321-123-456-789. I will sign the slip when you get here."

'_We are on our way. We will be there in 20 minutes.'_

"Thanks Mike, see you then." We hung up and I turned around to find Peter standing there grinning.

"You know she's going to kill you, don't you?" Peter said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said nonchalantly.

"You just bought her another car. I heard you."

"No I didn't. I bought her a Christmas present." He groaned at me.

"She will kill you and I will laugh and tell you I told you so when she does." We both laughed and finished up with the horses. We went outside as Mike and his dad were pulling in. He got out of the truck and stuck a red bow on the hood. I walked over and shook his hand.

"Thanks Mike. I so owe you for this."

"It's OK Jasper. I'm glad you want Bella and the baby safe. I am glad I could help you with this. Here's all the paperwork." He handed me a stack of papers to sign. I signed them all and thought about something.

"Mike, I'm gonna get Bella and give it to her. I want her to sign since it's hers but I need you to hide the price from her. She will freak if she knew."

"I can do that. She only needs to sign the paper for the DMV anyways." He said taking the signed papers from me. I walked up the porch and opened the door.

"Bella Baby, Santa left you something here outside." I said walking over to the couch.

"What...huh?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I was outside and Santa left you something out there. Come on Sweetheart and see what he brought you." I said picking her up with the blanket and walking her outside. I set her down once we reached the porch and she turned and saw the truck. Her eyes bugged out and she squealed.

"He got me a SUV?"

"Yep. He wanted my wife and baby safe. Meet Candy, your new SUV." She laughed at me and came over to hug me. She leaned over and kissed me then whispered in my ear.

"Remind me to properly thank him later. And I like her name." She winked at me then she licked my ear. I growled at her.

"That can be arranged Darlin'." I said swatting her butt as she walked past to go check it out. Mike held out the keys for her.

"Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome Bells. I hear congratulations are in order." He said taking her hand and checking out the ring. His jaw hit the floor when he saw the size of it. "Damn Bells, are you sure you can hold that thing up on your tiny hand?" We all laughed.

"Yep. I am so happy. I got a fiance and a baby for Christmas. And now a new SUV." She said taking the keys.

"I need you to sign for the DMV registration and then dad and I are heading home. We just came to deliver this cause Jasper asked me to."

"Mike, meet us at Barrel of Monkeys in Port Angeles tomorrow at 6pm. We will have the front roped off for VIP. And thanks again for doing this for us." I said shaking his hand.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said walking over to his dad and he got in and they drove home. I stood there and watched Bella check out her new car smiling the entire time. Peter walked over to me.

"I was really hoping to get to say I told you so." He pouted.

"I know you did bro, but look at her. She looks so happy. I would have been OK with I told you so if it meant her being happy and safe."

"You are so whipped." He said making a wa-poosh sound.

"Like you aren't?" I sassed back.

"Touche." We both burst out laughing as Bella walked up.

"What's so funny boys?" She asked.

"Nothing." We chimed in.

"Nothing my ass." She sassed us. I turned her around and checked out her ass.

"No your ass is not nothing. It's perfect." I said swatting it.

"Watch it Jazz or you might regret your actions." She said sassily.

"Whatever you say Sweetheart." I drawled. We all laughed. "Come on, it's cold and you are pregnant. We have to get you inside and warmed up." Her stomach growled. "And fed it sounds like too. Let's go feed our little peanut." We all laughed as I grabbed her hand and led her inside with Peter following us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have part of Christmas morning. What do you think of what his dad had to say? Do you think they should have forgiven him? How about him calling Mike? And her present? Up next- Christmas morning. Remember- Reviews = Love! Please check out my other 5 fics. Love you all. Kim**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Watch it Jazz or you might regret your actions." She said sassily.

"Whatever you say Sweetheart." I drawled. We all laughed. "Come on, it's cold and you are pregnant. We have to get you inside and warmed up." Her stomach growled. "And fed it sounds like too. Let's go feed our little peanut." We all laughed as I grabbed her hand and led her inside with Peter following us.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I can't believe my Jasper Santa bought me a SUV for Christmas. I thought the earrings were enough, then he had to go and propose and make it absolutely perfect for me. He is the best fiance and soon to be the best husband in the universe. I was so worried about how he would react about us being pregnant too, but I guess he had been hinting for a while that he wanted to have kids with me. Maybe I should have listened better. He really wanted to keep me forever.

We walked back into the house and smelled the most delicious smells coming from the kitchen. I followed my nose to the smells and was rewarded with my stomach growling and my mouth watering. My jaw hit the floor when I saw all the food that was being put onto plates and bowls by Sue and Dad.

"You didn't have to make breakfast Dad and Sue." I said.

"But we wanted to." Sue replied. I looked around the room and smiled. Everyone I loved was here for our first Christmas together.

"Guess what Santa brought me?" I squealed.

"What?" I heard from various people. I held up the keys and shook them.

"A new SUV." Dad looked at Jasper and rolled his eyes.

"What Dad?" He said. "I'm sure Santa wanted my wife and baby safe in a car with airbags." Everyone burst our laughing. Dad shook his head.

"I bet that's exactly what Santa wanted Son." Everyone laughed again as Jasper pouted.

"Jasper? Can the girls and I talk to you for a minute?" Rose asked.

"Uh sure. Where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Well the pool house is empty." She said.

"OK, let's go." He said following her out the back door. The rest of the women followed. I grabbed a plate and piled it with food. The guys just watched me smirking.

"What? I'm eating for two." We all laughed.

**JPOV**

The girls wanted to talk to me alone? I wonder what's up. I think as I follow them out to the pool house. Rose started to speak as the door is closed.

"Jasper, you have been very good to us over the last few months, and you love Bella like she should be loved. We know you have tons of money and can buy whatever you want so we wanted to do something for you as your Christmas gift."

"OK." I said hesitantly.

"We want to throw you and Bella a surprise wedding. We will take care of everything. With Bella being pregnant she doesn't need the extra stress of planning it, and we can make it a present for her too."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We were thinking cause she's pregnant that it should be sooner rather than later. We were going to take Bella out to the spa for Valentine's Day and the guys can set up a small ceremony here. She doesn't like a big affair for things and we thought this would be a nice way to show you both we care. We will tell her we are taking her out for a dress for you to take her out for Valentine's Day and when she gets back it will be her wedding dress. She doesn't really like the whole big white poufy dresses anyways."

"But how will we get her to sign for the marriage license?"

"We can recruit Charlie to help us with that. He can say he's setting up a bank account for the baby and it needs her signature or something." I stood there shocked.

"You want to throw me and Bella a wedding for my Christmas present?" I kind of liked the idea of her not having to stress about all this and just enjoy showing up.

"With it being Valentine's Day the color scheme would be red and white. And we can have dinner catered and a cake. We can either get a DJ, use an iPod or ask the Monkeys to play for music. Our friend Angela's dad is a minister. We have it all planned out. All the guys can wear black suits and red ties. And the women can be in red dresses. And we could get Bella a white non-wedding dress to wear." Well they seemed like they had it pretty much covered.

"I love this idea. I think it's perfect. Let's do it. You have 6 weeks. Let me know whatever you need and I will pay for it." I heard a throat clear behind me and saw Charlie in the doorway.

"No you won't, Son. This is all mine." He pulled out a credit card and handed it to Rose. "Pay for the flowers and get a caterer, Rosie. I am her dad and will be paying for this. My baby girl is only getting married once and I want it to be everything she ever wanted." I walked over to the girls and gave them hugs and kisses.

"This really is the best Christmas ever." They all laughed at me and we went back inside. I was shocked when we entered the kitchen and all the men were watching Bella eat with their jaws on the floor. "What's going on in here?"

"Bella loaded up her plate a mile high and is going to town." Em said. "I think she's eating more than me." He sounded awed.

"Shut it Em. I'm eating for two!" She snapped at him.

"Don't poke the bear." Em mumbled. We both looked at each other and snickered.

"Leave my future wife alone Em. She feeding my baby." I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "You feed our baby Sweetheart. You eat as much as you want."

"Thanks Jazz. I just walked in here and it all looked so good that I had to have some of each." I laughed.

"No biggie Baby. I have plenty of money for more food. Eat as much as you want." I said kissing the top of her head and grabbed a plate of my own. I looked to see if the girls had followed me back into the kitchen and realized they had. I looked to find Sue. "Thank you for cooking Sue. You really didn't have to do all this." I said sweeping out my hands at all the food.

"I know I didn't Jasper. I wanted to. You treat everyone here so well it was the least I could do for you." She said winking at me. I knew what she meant by that. This sure was going to be an interesting few months. I sat down next to Bella as everyone else went to grab food. We were all scattered around eating and chatting and enjoying each others company. When we were all done eating we loaded up and started the dishwasher and headed into the living room to open gifts. I noticed some new things on the fireplace and went to look at them. Bella must have done this when I was in the barn this morning. There were stockings all hung up under the mantle with each couples names on them. I looked over to her and she blushed and shook her head yes. I just grinned at her. God I love this woman. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Everyone. I think Santa left each couple a stocking. Jazz and I will pass them out and we can all open them." Bella and I loaded up our arms full and handed them to each couple. When we got to the Monkeys, she handed them a giant one. I guess it was bigger cause there was 5 of them. They all said thank you and grinned at her. Bella and I sat together and started pulling stuff out. I pulled out 2 iPod touches, then iTunes cards, a gift card for Olive Garden, with assorted chocolate and in the bottom I had to laugh. A matchbox car. I looked around and all the couples had matching stuff. But when I got to Jay and the guys then pulled out guitar strings, picks and other music stuff to go with their instruments. There were shrieks of enjoyment as things were pulled out of everyone's stockings. Em turned to Bella and I as grinned.

"Santa rocks." Em said. We all laughed.

"Yes he does. Hence the music." Bella retorted. We laughed harder. She sure had a smart mouth when she wanted to. After we all made piles of our goodies we passed out the rest of the presents. I sat back and watched everyone as they opened their gifts. I didn't need any presents since Bella had already given me everything I would ever need. She had agreed to be my wife and the mother of my child. That was all I would need. Halfway through Bella went into the kitchen to start the hams. She came back and kept opening her presents. She seemed to get anything and everything she could ever want and need. It showed me just how much they love her. I put my hands behind my head as I sat back and watched everything unfold. Bella looked over at me and smiled.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Why haven't you opened your presents yet?"

"I was enjoying watching all of you open yours. I already have everything I could ever want because of you." I said leaning over and kissing her.

"Me too Jazz. I love you and can't wait to be your wife."

"You will be Sweetheart. Soon." She just smiled at me.

"I hope so. I don't wanna be huge and pregnant walking down the aisle." We both laughed.

"We will make sure you get your wish Baby." I said kissing her nose. She went back to opening the last of her presents and watched the others open theirs. When everyone was done the men got trash bags and picked up the trash as the girls went to work on lunch. We all sat back on the couch when we were done with the mess as the girls cooked. Peter looked at me.

"Jazz. Bella is one in a million. Did you see what she did for all of us for Christmas? She made us all stockings and bought us cool presents. She is the best sister in the world."

"She even thought to get us music stuff." Jay added as Bella walked into the living room.

"I did no such thing Jay." She said innocently. We all laughed.

"Sure Bells. Sure." He said winking at her. She blushed crimson and laughed.

"Love you too Jay." It was his turn to blush. The guys just burst out laughing.

"You made him speechless Bells. That's never happened before." Ben laughed. "And I have known him for over 10 years too." Bella laughed and turned to Jay.

"Really Jay?" He blushed a even deeper shade of red.

"Yes Bells." He said looking at her. "And just so you know, I love you too. You are like an extra sister to me. And I already have 4 of them scattered the US. But now with you here, I have 5. Damn. I'm so outnumbered." He said shaking his head. We all laughed. "You are now a Rathbone Bells. Feel free to call me your brother." She ran over to him and gave him a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Bro." We all laughed and I took a picture of her on his lap.

"I mean how could I not love you? You treat me like I'm a regular guy and not some celeb or rock star. You treat me as me."

"But you are you. A pain in my ass." His jaw hit the floor as he huffed. She laughed at him and kissed his cheek. "You know I didn't mean that Jay. You know I love you for you and not what you could get me. Hell I can't believe you would even talk to little ol' me being such a big movie star. I am just a simple girl and not some LA fake."

"That's exactly it Bella. You aren't some fake LA girl. You are real and love with your whole heart. I see it in everything you do and say." She had tears streaming down her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas Sis. Love you."

"Merry Christmas Bro. Love you too." She whispered and them climbed into my lap. I wrapped her into my arms and let her cry it out.

"Hey!" Ben cried out. "What about us Bells? Can we be your brothers too?" She looked up and smiled nodding.

"I love you all too. Just like Jay you can be my brothers. I have been an only child all my life and now I have brothers and sisters that I love dearly. This is the best Christmas ever." She was wiping at the tears streaming down her face. I leaned over and kissed them away.

"I'm so happy you are happy Sweetheart." Soon the food was done and we were all seated around our huge table for dinner. There was food everywhere. It was a hungry person's wet dream to have all this food to choose from. Bella looked to be in heaven as she piled the food on her plate and ate happily. I just laughed at how cute she was making all her mmmmm's and yummmm's. We all gathered back in the living room and Jay and the Monkeys pulled out guitars to sing some Christmas carols. They started with Baby it's cold outside then moved to All I want for Christmas, Jungle Bells, Here comes Santa Claus, Rocking around the Christmas tree, and ended with White Christmas. We sang til it was late and we really didn't want to go to bed but Bella was yawning and I needed to put her to bed. She was pregnant and needed her sleep. I was going to make damn sure that happened so I picked her up off of the couch and said goodnight to everyone and carried her up to our room. I stood her by our bed and slowly undressed her kissing every inch of skin I uncovered.

She was moaning and groaning until I saw her yawn. I guess this could wait. She was tired and I was going to make sure she got some sleep. I got her naked and tucked her in while I got undressed and then got in bed and held her to me tight. I put my hands on her tiny bump and kissed her neck.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you. Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight Cowboy. I love you too. Merry Christmas and thanks for the best Christmas ever." She whispered to me as we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's Christmas. Did you like Santa Jasper? Up next- The day after... There might be more fun and games. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 5 fics. Love you all. Kim**

**PS. I have been nom'd in Jasper's Darlin's for 4 Everything's Bigger in Texas awards. Please feel free to vote at jaspersdarlins (.) blogspot (.) com**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Cosmic Ann Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclipse1, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you. Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight Cowboy. I love you too. Merry Christmas and thanks for the best Christmas ever." She whispered to me as we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up and smiled. These last few days have been the best of my life. Not only was I going to marry the man of my dreams, but I was also going to be a mom. The best thing I was going to do was make said man of my dreams a dad. He had been saying for weeks he could picture us here in this house with a family of our own. I was a little hesitant about it at first, but seeing his reaction to the stick, I knew we would be fine. I looked down at my fiance. Fiance. I can't get over how happy I get knowing he's mine, and will be forever. He was sleeping so peacefully. His face was so serene, face relaxed and a tiny smile on his face. I looked down and saw his hand resting on my belly. I instantly smiled. He was wrapped around me and looked like he was protecting me from something. I slowly and gently picked up his arm and slid out from underneath it. I really had to pee. Not like this was anything unusual.

I went and did what I had to do and threw on some yoga pants and a t-shirt and went to find some coffee. I went into the kitchen and saw Peter and Char up and trying to find some as well.

"Morning Sis." Char said smiling.

"Morning." I replied. Peter was looking in all the cupboards and couldn't find what he was looking for. "What are you doing Petey?" I snickered at his nickname.

"Looking for coffee short stuff." He retorted. "I know we finished a can yesterday but I was hoping you had a spare."

"I thought we did, but maybe that was the spare."

"Where's Jasper?" He asked me.

"Sleeping."

"Then I will go take care of the horses. He has done a lot for all of us lately and he deserves a break."

"Thanks Petey. Now I think I will go to the store and get some coffee."

"Can I come too Sis?" Char asked getting up.

"Sure. Let's roll. I want to take my new SUV. I haven't gotten to drive it yet." I said grabbing the keys and heading out the back door. She followed me and soon we were at the store. The parking lot was empty cause of how early it was so we grabbed a cart and headed in.

"What do we need?" Char asked.

"Coffee definitely. How about we just walk up and down the aisles and see what we want."

"Sounds good to me." We got the coffee and other assorted items then headed to check out. We put up all the items and walked around to pay. Char and I looked at each other when we saw who was working. _Jessica_. Aw fuck. Here we go.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here so early?" She snickered.

"Just ran out of coffee and figured I would grab some while most everyone is still sleeping. We went through a lot of it the last few days with 18 people in my new house."

"New house?" She squeaked. Char and I laughed.

"Yes. He bought her a house." Char retorted. "And that's not all." I leaned over and playfully smacked Char's arm.

"Char!" I hissed. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Jessica and realized which hand I smacked Char with. My left. I turned around and smirked at her.

"You're engaged?"

"Yep." I popped the p for emphasis.

"And they are going to have a baby." Char said triumphantly. Jessica's jaw hit the floor.

"Well no wonder he proposed. He felt guilty about knocking you up." She hissed.

"Actually he didn't know I was pregnant when he proposed. But he found out a few minutes later when he opened the wrapped up positive test. And according to my dad, Jasper asked him over a month ago for his blessing. So this has been in the works for a while." She gabbed my hand and stared at the ring.

"That thing is huge." She sighed.

"That's what I told him. I think it's too big."

"With diamonds, nothing it too big." She said practically drooling. "Wish I got to him sooner. He'd be mine. I would have made sure of it." She whispered so low she thought we didn't hear her.

"You would never have gotten him." Char retorted. "We would have never let you into our family."

"He would have married me when I got pregnant." Jessica hissed back.

"Like that worked the last time." Char sneered.

"I swear if I wasn't working I would hit you." Jessica said to Char.

"Well take a break and meet me outside. I will gladly play my new favorite game of whack-a-bitch with you, you bitch. I told you the last time we were here that she would be my sister, and now she will be very soon." The manager heard their raised voices and came over.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked.

"Yes. You can fire this woman for threatening my family." Char said to him.

"What did she do?" He asked shocked. "Jessica did you threaten them?" He turned to her. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, she has the man I want." She mumbled.

"What did you say Jessica?" He asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Char and I laughed.

"Sure you didn't." Char snorted. "Every time we come in here, you say things you shouldn't, and I live in Texas, so that says you do it a lot. I know for a fact that you do it when it's just Bella or Jasper too. Get over the fact that she has the man you want. You already took one from her in the past. You only want him for his money and looks anyways. Bella doesn't. She didn't even know who he was for a while." The managers jaw dropped. He looked at me.

"So you knew her from before and she's been saying things?" He asked me.

"Yes, it has been going on for months. She keep making references to me not keeping my old boyfriend whom she slept with in my bed, said she was pregnant with said ex-boyfriend's baby, how hot my fiance is, how could he want me when I'm nothing compared to her, that I was only with my fiance for his money cause she recognized his last name on his credit card to be Whitlock, then she tried to refuse me the use of said black credit card to pay for groceries cause he wasn't here, when my sister who is a Whitlock said I had permission. And this is not all of it too, this has been in the last 6 months." I said. He looked shocked.

"Do you like working here Jessica?" He asked her.

"Yes. I need this job to feed my baby since his father is not in the picture." She said quietly.

"Go figure, you say one man is the father and its someone else just cause one of them has money. I know that Edward took care of you while you were pregnant cause you said it was his and it was someone else's. You just want a man so he can take care of you. I know your MO. You saw the last name on my brother's black credit card and knew who he was and where he came from. You are nothing but a gold digger, you don't deserve to work with the poor unsuspecting public." Char snorted.

"Jessica, this is your last warning, one more time of me hearing these things I will fire you so fast your head will spin. One more snide comment, one more sexual innuendo, one more comment about anything other than groceries or asking a customer how they are and that will be your last. Especially if it is to this family. You really need to learn to treat people with respect. This isn't the first time you have said something to a customer, but it will be your last. This is it Jessica. Last chance. Do you understand me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good. Now apologize to them. You better be sincere, because if you can't that will be the last thing you say working for me." I looked at her and she looked like she didn't want to do it. She had such a look of defiance on her face. "We're waiting Jessica." He said tapping his foot impatiently. Her face looked anguished. Like she really didn't want to apologize at all. She turned to us and huffed.

"Look Bella. I'm...aw hell I can't do this. She doesn't deserve an apology." She snapped.

"Come on Jessica your job is on the line." He warned. "If I don't hear those words in five seconds you can kiss this job goodbye."

"Bella, I'm sorry, you're just a plain Jane and I don't see what he sees in you. I'm so much better. You couldn't even keep Edward satisfied." She sneered.

"Well then you're fired, hang up your apron." He said.

"But what about the times I've slept with you?"

"I never slept with you." he scoffed. "I said you're fired. Now leave before I call the cops." She turned to me and screeched.

"This all your fault, you bitch." She lunged for me. Char stepped in front and punched her square in the nose. I stood there in shock. Jessica grabbed her nose which was now dripping blood.

"You bitch!" She yelled.

"I warned you, if you kept talking shit to my sister I was going to play whack a bitch with you. I was protecting my pregnant sister."

"She's pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." Char said. I was still standing there with my jaw on the floor. She tried to physically attack me. I started crying hysterically. Char turned around and grabbed me. I stood there and was shaking so hard. The manager turned to her.

"You have 2 minutes to get out of here before I call the cops to have you arrested for trespassing and assault on a customer." He said yelling. I was so caught up that I didn't notice what Char was doing til I heard her on the phone.

"Jasper. You need to get to Port Angeles right now and come get your fiance to calm down. She's hysterical cause Jessica tried to attack her." She said. "See you in 20 minutes." She was holding me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. Rocking me back and forth shushing me. I saw Jessica take off her apron and head to the back of the store to get her purse I assume. I was still crying hard when Jasper, Peter, Edward and my dad ran in. Jasper pulled me into his arms trying to shush me.

"It's OK Sweetheart. I'm here now. No one will hurt you." He soothed. He turned to Char. "What happened Char?"

"We came to get coffee and a few other things, then Jessica started talking shit when she saw Bella's ring. When we told her that she was pregnant, she went off saying that of course you proposed cause she was pregnant. We told her you asked her before you knew about the baby. It was not pretty. The manager came over when he heard the yelling and asked what was going on so we told him. Jessica went off and he fired her so she lunged at Bella. I stepped in front of her to protect my sister and niece or nephew and punched her. I think that about covers it." I was cradled in Jasper's arms still crying.

"She tried to attack Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Char said.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"She got her stuff and left a few minutes ago." Char said.

"I'm gonna go make sure she left." He was seething and walked outside. Dad followed him leaving. He turned back to us.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her." He said stepping out the door.

"Shhhhh Baby. It's OK. She can't hurt you now." He soothed me. Peter came over and hugged me too.

"He's right Short Stack. She can't hurt you now." Peter said rubbing my back.

"She said I got pregnant to trap Jasper." I sobbed. " I didn't mean to."

"It's OK Sweetheart. I know you didn't. But I am happy you are. I want this with you. I love you and the baby. We will be OK." I was feeling lightheaded.

"I don't feel good Jasper." I whispered. He pulled away and looked at me.

"You look pale Baby. Let's take you to Urgent Care so they can check you out." He said trying to lead me out the door.

"Wait. The groceries." I said.

"I'll get em Short Stack." Peter said walking to the register and pulling out his wallet.

"No." The manager said. "They are on me for the hassle." He said handing the bags to Peter. We walked out to shouting in the parking lot.

"How dare you say that stuff about Bella Jessica!" Edward was trying to get to her, dad was holding him back.

"Calm down Edward." He warned. Dad saw us come out. "They are coming Edward. Just leave her alone. She's not worth it."

"I'm not worth it?" She screeched. "How could you say that when your own daughter couldn't even keep her boyfriend. He came to me cause she couldn't satisfy him." Dad's jaw dropped.

"That wasn't the case Jessica and you know it." Edward yelled. "I was drunk, then you said you were pregnant and it was mine. I believed you so I let you deceive me for all those months. Hurting Bella was the worst thing I have ever done in my entire life. I wish I never met you. If you didn't do this to me I would be the one marrying her and she'd be having my baby." He shouted. All of us were stunned. "But you did do those things. And I am paying the price that now she is happy and in love with someone else. I just thank God every day that she has let me back into her life even as her friend. You Jessica, are nothing more than a common whore." He sneered and turned to walk away. Dad let him go so he could come to us when, she decided to open her mouth.

"You stupid Bitch." She yelled and tried to run for me again. Dad grabbed her and held her arms behind her back.

"Son, please call PAPD at 555-0101 and ask for Chief Edwards." Jasper grabbed his cell and dialed.

"Chief Edwards please. This is Jasper Whitlock. I am calling on behalf of Chief Swan of Forks PD. We are at Piggly Wiggly and he has someone who tried to attack my fiance, his daughter, he has them in custody. Thank you. See you then." He turned to Dad.

"He's on his way Dad."

"Thanks Son." We waited and heard sirens minutes later. Two cars pulled in and 4 officers came to us. One who looked older went over to Dad.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" He asked.

"Well Bren, this woman here tried to attack my pregnant daughter in the store so my other daughter stepped in and defended her sister, then the manager fired her and told her to leave the premises. We were called to come calm Bella down cause of the attack on her and the baby. Edward came outside to make sure she was gone and they were yelling at each other and she tried to lunge at Bella a second time so I grabbed her and asked my son to call you. I want to press charges on her for harassment and I need a emergency restraining order done today." Bren walked over and cuffed Jessica.

"I'll take care of it Charlie." Bren said leading her to a cruiser while reading her her rights.

"Come on Sweetheart. I will drive us home." He said taking the keys and putting me in the passenger seat. He tossed Dad the keys and pointed to Nikki. Dad and Edward went to Nikki and Peter and Char climbed in the back and we headed out to urgent care. I still felt like shit. We pulled into Forks General and I got out with Jasper's help. We walked in and checked me in. My vitals were taken and I was put in a room. Jasper sat in the chair and held my hand. Dr. Kim walked in.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Well I went to the store for coffee cause I have a house full of people and was verbally and physically attacked." She looked at me shocked. "I found out a few days ago I am pregnant and my fiance wanted to make sure I'm OK." She walked over and checked my eyes, throat, and ears then handed me a cup. "Pee in this. I wanna run a test real quick and make sure you are. Then we will see from there." I took it and Jasper helped me into the bathroom. I peed and handed it back to the nurse. She pulled out a test and dropped what she needed and smiled when she saw the result. "Looks like you are. How about we go see how far along you are cause I see you have a tiny bump." We followed her to ultrasound and she set it up. She pulled up my shirt and put the gel on. The screen lit up as she moved the wand. She had this look on her face that made me worry.

"I know you Kim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella. Do you see this?" She said pointing.

"Yes." I said.

"That's a baby. Now do you see this?" She said pointing.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"That's your other baby." I laid there shocked.

"Twins?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

"Twins." Kim replied smiling.

"Holy Fuck!" Jasper yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have your explanation of her belly. And Char got to play whack-a-bitch. so now everyone should be happy. Up next- Telling everyone. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 6 fics. Love you. Kim**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Nothing Bella. Do you see this?" She said pointing.

"Yes." I said.

"That's a baby. Now do you see this?" She said pointing.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"That's your other baby." I laid there shocked.

"Twins?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

"Twins." Kim replied smiling.

"Holy Fuck!" Jasper yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Nothing Bella. Do you see this?" She said pointing.

"Yes." Bella said.

"That's a baby. Now do you see this?" She said pointing.

"Yes." Bella squeaked.

"That's your other baby." Bella laid there shocked.

"Twins?" I asked in a whisper.

"Twins." Kim replied smiling.

"Holy Fuck!" I yelled. Kim and Bella just laughed at me. I was so happy.

"Looks like you are almost 8 weeks. Let's see if we can find heartbeats." She said as she moved the wand. She zoomed in on the little blobs and I was transfixed. There on the screen was a little light that was flashing. She turned up the sound and you could hear it. I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Sweetheart. And these babies." I whispered in her ear as Kim did what she needed on the screen. I heard a sound like a printer and then she pulled the wand away from my future wife and cleaned her up.

"Here." Kim said handing Bella and I something. I looked at it.

"Are these pictures of the babies?" I asked.

"Yes Jasper." Kim answered. She turned to Bella. "As you know I'm an OB. I want you to come see me in 4 weeks. I will give you a prescription for vitamins. You have to be careful with multiples so I will give you a note for here at the hospital to warn them that if you feel any pain to come see me. I don't want to take the chance of you miscarrying. Do you understand me Bella? I know how hard you work. I see you here almost every day and you never take a break. I need you to take breaks and ask for help if you need it. I don't want you lifting more than 10lbs too. There will be no unnecessary risk taken. If you do, I will put you on bed rest for your remaining time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kim." She answered as Kim handed her a note and her prescriptions.

"I won't let her do anything Kim. Her and these babies are my life. Whatever you say goes. I will hire someone to cook and clean if I have to." Kim turned and smiled at me.

"I'm glad I have you on my side. We have to stick together to make sure these babies are healthy. It might be hard at times cause Bella is so tiny. It's why she's showing already. The babies will have limited room to grow. We will be extra cautious for a while. I'm glad you have someone who loves you this much, Bella. I can see why you said yes." She said winking at me. I blushed. Bella saw and laughed.

"I love you too Sweetheart." I said playfully.

"I know you do, Cowboy." She said sitting up. I helped her up as she took the papers from Kim an fixed her clothes.

"Thanks, Kim." Bella said. "I will see you in 4 weeks." She grabbed my hand.

"Thanks, Kim. See you soon." I said being dragged out of the room. We walked to find Peter and Char swinging our hands. I was so blissed out happy. We found them in the waiting room pacing. They ran over to us but stopped short when they saw me smiling. I squeezed Bella's hand and grinned at her. I let it go and walked up to them. I pulled out a picture and showed them.

"Here's a picture of our baby." They both took it and smiled. I looked back at Bella and winked. "And here's the picture of our other baby." Their jaws dropped.

"T...tt..twins?" Peter stuttered. Char looked at Bella.

"Twins?" Bella shook her head and Char launched herself at Bella. They were squealing and jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Char shrieked.

"Thanks, Sis." Bella said. "And thanks for hitting that bitch and protecting me and the babies."

"You're welcome, Sis. You know you can always count on me." She said hugging her.

"Let's go home and tell the family." I said happily. We all went back out to the SUV and piled in. We drove home happily singing along to the radio. "Peter and Char, can you please round everyone up and send them to the living room?" I asked. "I wanna do this once. And yes I wanna tease them about the babies like I did you." I snorted.

"You got it, bro." Peter said smiling. We walked in and I settled Bella on the couch while we waited for the rest of everyone. Everyone trickled in knowing what happened at the store cause Edward and Dad came home. Once everyone came in I stood up and took Bella's hand.

"OK everyone, I know you know what happened but not after Dad and Edward left, so I will fill you all in. I took Bella to Forks General to get checked out out cause she wasn't feeling good. We found out why." I pulled out a pic. "This is a picture of our baby." There were shrieks from around the room. People sounded happy. I took out the other picture. "And this is our other baby!" People shut their mouths in shock. It was funny to see the looks on 14 peoples faces.

"Twins?" Dad asked shocked.

"Yes Grandpa. Twins." I said sarcastically. He came over and grabbed me up in a hug before leaning down and kissing Bella's forehead.

"I love you baby girl. I'm gonna be a Grandpa."

"Yes you are, Dad." She said happily. Everyone took their turns with us congratulating us and our babies. Rose and the girls crowded around me.

"We still on for our plan?" She whispered.

"Yes, now more than ever. We have to do this soon cause she's already showing." I said quietly.

"We are on it, Jasper. We won't let you down."

"Thanks girls. I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Dr. Kim warned us about multiples and how small Bella is. She can't lift more than 10lbs and nothing strenuous. I will hire someone to take care of this house if its too much for her. I will take care of everything."

"You're gonna be a good husband, Jasper. We love you for it." Rose said. I hugged her.

"Thanks, Rose. I will do my best for Bella and the babies. I love them more than I could ever say."

"We know Jazz. Now what can we do to help right now?"

"We need to feed Bella and the babies. She didn't eat before she left for the store."

"Leave breakfast to us." Leah said. All the girls followed her and soon yummy smells were coming from the kitchen. I walked back over to Bella and Emmett was sitting next to her.

"I can't wait for these babies to get here, Bells." We all laughed.

"I know, Em. You need kids your own age to play with." Bella retorted. We all were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Rose came in to tell us breakfast was ready.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Em said he couldn't wait for Bella to have the babies and then Bella said she knows cause then he will have kids his own age to play with." Rose then lost it too.

"That's the funniest thing I have heard in a long time." She was now laughing to hard she was doubled over holding her stomach. I got up and took Bella's hand to help her up. She gave me a dirty look.

"I can get up by myself."

"I know, Sweetheart, but I wanted to help. You need to get used to it. You are going to need it at some point." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"I will not." She said defiantly.

"OK, Sweetheart. Whatever you say. Just know if and when you do I will be here for you." I said leaning down and kissed her. "I love you, Baby."

"Love you too." I took her hand.

"I know you are hungry cause you're cranky. Luckily, we got coffee so we can caffinate the crank out of you."

"I am not cranky." She spat. I leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Of course you aren't, Baby." I said walking into the kitchen behind her. She was promptly handed coffee and a plate piled with food. She leaned over and kissed Leah's cheek.

"Thanks, Leah."

"Welcome, Bells. We need to fatten up those babies. Eat up." Bella stuck out her tongue at her in reply. We all laughed.

"I'm barely 7 weeks and I'm already showing, what more do you want?" She snapped. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You are perfect, Sweetheart. Don't let anyone tell you any differently."

"Thanks, Cowboy." She said and started eating. I grabbed some coffee and food too and dug in. This was so good. I was moaning I was enjoying it so much. I heard snickers from around me. I looked up.

"What? It's good." Bella leaned over and kissed me.

"Those are my noises, no one else's." She whispered.

"Oh really?" I cocked my eyebrow at her in defiance.

"Really, don't do it again or you won't like what happens." She smirked at me. She wouldn't. Not like I was going to take the risk and find out. I leaned over and kissed the hell out of her.

"Love you too, Sweetheart. Now how about we go upstairs and celebrate." I nipped her earlobe. She leaned back and yawned.

"I'm tired. I need a nap." She said as soon as she took her last bite. I stretched.

"I'm still tired from being abruptly woken up because of the bitch." I got up and put my plate in the dishwasher. Bella followed. I held out my hand for her and she took it. "We are going to go take a nap. Hopefully we can get another few hours sleep. We'll see you then. If we aren't up by lunch go ahead and order from the pizza place and use my card. It's in my wallet by the front door." I looked around the room. Dad spoke up.

"I'll take care of it Son. Thanks. Have a good nap."

"Night, Dad." Bella and I said walking out of the kitchen. She giggled when we hit the stairs and continued to giggle all the way up to our room. This is my chance to see where her head is about the wedding and babies. We got into our room and got into bed since we were in comfy clothes from this morning. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I gave her a long, deep kiss showing her the depth of my love.

"I love you, Sweetheart. Thank you for agreeing to marry me and giving us these babies."

"I still can't believe all this is happening, let alone so quickly." I leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Do you regret any of it? Is this not what you want?" I asked scared about the answer. She leaned over and kissed me.

"No, Cowboy. But I have to admit its all happening a little quickly. But I wouldn't change my mind if I could. I really do wanna marry you and have these babies. Maybe we didn't plan them just yet, but they are a gift and I love them already." I put my hand on her tiny belly, leaned down and kissed it.

"This is your Daddy. I love you babies very much. I can't wait for you to get here. And most of all, I love your Mommy." I looked up at Bella and saw her smiling with tears streaming down her face. She pulled me up to her and kissed me.

"And I love your Daddy, babies." She whispered.

"So how and when would you like to get married Sweetheart?" I asked wondering if what the women were planning would work.

"I want something small, just this crazy family of ours and in the next few months if we can swing it. I don't wanna get married when I'm huge since we are having twins and I'm already showing."

"I think we can handle that. How about March or April? A spring wedding?"_ I need to play this off. I need to play this off._ Was my new mantra. I knew I should be OK since I kept the proposal secret for over a month.

"I will talk to the girls and see if they will help me." I kissed her nose.

"You do that Baby. Now are you actually tired and want a nap or can I show you the depth of my love by ravaging you?" I asked cockily. She leaned back and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Nap please. You can ravage me tonight after we do Karaoke." She said snuggling into my arms.

"OK Sweetheart. I will just lay here and enjoy you in my arms. My future wife and babies." I kissed her. "Do you know you are the best thing that has ever happened to me? I thank God every day for that deer causing me to have a wreck and met you in the process."

"I'm just as lucky. You complete me like no one has before. You are my heart, Jasper. My life. My love. I am eternally yours." She said falling asleep seconds later. I put my hands on her tiny belly and rubbed it soothingly. All too soon she turned on her back and I was able to slide out and rest my head on her stomach. I wanted to lay there and have a little chat with the babies.

"Alright my babies we need to talk. I want you to know how much I love your mommy and both of you. I will do my best to take care of you all and love you with all my heart and soul. I will be here for you no matter what and I can't wait to marry your mom. Little does she know it's all handled too. She doesn't have to worry about a thing. I am so happy that I can't contain myself. I want to shout it from the rooftops and skyscrapers that your mommy and you guys are mine. I am so happy I could die right now and still say I had the best life possible. I might be money rich, but this family makes me the richest man in the world cause I am rich in love." I said rubbing small circles on her stomach. I must have drifted off to sleep cause the next thing I remember was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I said loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough for her to stay asleep. The door opened and Char's head poked in.

"Awwwwwww. What are you doing on her stomach?"

"I was having a talk with my babies but I must have dozed off too."

"Well I came to tell you food's here if you want some." Just then Bella's stomach growled. We both laughed. "I think I'm gonna wake up Miss Hungry so we can feed her and the babies. Then I know that your girls are gonna wanna get dressed for Karaoke." I turned over and started kissing Bella's face everywhere. "Sweetheart, please wake up. We need to get lunch, Baby. I know you are hungry." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Why did you wake me up, Jazz?" She said quietly.

"Well Char came to tell us lunch was here and then we heard your stomach growl so we knew you were hungry. We need to keep your strength up if you wanna be awake for Karaoke tonight. And trust me, you wanna be there. I have something special for you."

"You don't have to do anything else for me. You have done enough. I need and want for nothing Jazz. You and these babies are it for me. You know I'm not about material things. From the heart is what I am all about."

"I know, Baby. Trust me when I say you will love this. And it's from the heart so I have done as you asked." She leaned over and kissed me.

"OK, Cowboy. I will take your word for it. Now that you woke me up, I do see I am hungry so let's go eat." I took her hand and led her downstairs into the living room where every one was eating.

"Nice nap, Jazz?" Em asked air quoting nap.

"As a matter of fact yes. Char woke me up to tell me there was food."

"It was so cute too. When Jazz asked me to come in I saw Bella asleep and Jasper's head was on her belly. He said he must have fallen asleep talking to the babies." There were collective 'awwwwwww's' coming from around the room. We piled our plates with food and dug in. When we were done we hung out and watched a movie before it was time to get ready to go. My cell beeped with a text.

'_I talked to Mom. She wants to talk to you. Can we meet you somewhere?'_

'I have plans with my family.'

'_Can we come?'_

'Can you all behave? We are going to have some fun tonight.'

'_We can. When and where?'_

'Tell them if they are out of line at all they will be thrown out. My bar in Port Angeles. Barrel of Monkeys. 6pm. We have reserved tables in front of the stage. Up for some Karaoke?'

'_I warned them. We will be there. And Hell Yes!'_

I didn't want to tell Bella in case she freaked out. I had my bouncers if someone tries to start shit. We all went to our rooms and got dressed. I picked out jeans, a t-shirt and chucks cause I wanted to be comfy. Bella came out of the bathroom as I was finishing and she looked amazing. She was in some low rise jeans, her tiny belly was poking out the top, a pink baby doll band t and her matching chucks. Her hair was loose and she had no make up on. She looked perfect. I walked over and took her into my arms, dipping her with a most fuckhot kiss.

"You look perfect Sweetheart. Every woman will be so jealous of your beauty."

"I'm not under dressed?"

"Nope. You are perfect." I kissed her nose and took her hand leading her out. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the rest of the babies talk, the big reveals, Jasper's Dad, and Bella and Jasper talking about wedding and babies. Up next- Karaoke. Remember- Reviews = Love! Please check out my other 6 fics. Love you all. Kim**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilightmum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

I didn't want to tell Bella in case she freaked out. I had my bouncers if someone tries to start shit. We all went to our rooms and got dressed. I picked out jeans, a t-shirt and chucks cause I wanted to be comfy. Bella came out of the bathroom as I was finishing and she looked amazing. She was in some low rise jeans, her tiny belly was poking out the top, a pink baby doll band t and her matching chucks. Her hair was loose and she had no make up on. She looked perfect. I walked over and took her into my arms, dipping her with a most fuckhot kiss.

"You look perfect Sweetheart. Every woman will be so jealous of your beauty."

"I'm not under dressed?"

"Nope. You are perfect." I kissed her nose and took her hand leading her out. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We got into the cabs Jasper called and headed over to the bar. Even though I was pregnant he called them so I wasn't the only one driving. He was so thoughtful. I loved him with all of me. I still can't get over the fact that this most perfect man was going to be my husband soon. He was kind and generous. Not like I ever asked for anything more than his love. That is all I would ever need.

We arrived at the bar and headed inside. We took up our usual tables up front and were getting settled when someone came up and hugged me from behind.

"So did you enjoy that big present I delivered yesterday morning?" A deep voice asked.

"Santa?" I whispered before we both burst out laughing.

"No Bella. But I can Ho Ho Ho for you if you want." I turned around and smacked his arm.

"You are a Ho Ho Ho, Mike." We laughed.

"I am not. I am not the teenager I used to be. I have grown up and am looking for a good woman like you."

"Well you can't have her cause she's mine." Jasper said walking up and shaking Mike's hand.

"Thanks for joining us, Mike."

"Thanks for inviting me, Jasper. I have missed Bella and this sounds like it could be fun." We all sat down in our usual groups as Lauren came up to take our drink orders.

"What can I get you, Boss?" She asked.

"I want some Patron as usual, Bella will have..."

"Water please."

"And Mike?"

"Patron works for me too." He said winking at her. I smiled. Lauren seemed nice. Maybe they would hit it off. She walked away and brought back our orders quickly. When she put down Mike's she winked at him as she brushed his arm. I looked at Jasper and winked. He saw what I did and winked back. He knew I was up to something.

"Hey Lauren. Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked curious.

"Nope. I haven't found someone worth my time." She shrugged. "Maybe someday." She walked off to finish giving the family their drinks. Jasper got up and winked at me as he pulled out his cell and dialed.

"Hey Kelly. I need you to come in right now to cover for Lauren. OK thanks. See you in a few." I knew what he was up to, he is perfect for me in every way. We sat there making small talk as Sam set up Karaoke. Jasper went over to him and was whispering to him. He took the mic and went up to the stage. I looked to the family confused. They all looked at me and shrugged.

"What's going on, Bells?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea. But I guess we are about to find out."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Jasper Whitlock the owner of Barrel of Monkeys. I want all of us to raise our glasses and toast to my new fiance and mother of my babies, Bella Swan. I love you, Sweetheart." He held up his glass. "To Bella, the love of my life. May we always be as happy as we are today forever." I had tears streaming down my face. I heard 'To Bella' from all around the bar. I was crying so hard Mike grabbed me so I didn't fall off the stool I was sitting on.

"Woah Bells, I've got you." Mike soothed as Jasper came off the stage and wrapped me in his embrace.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Darlin'. I'm sorry." He was running his hands up and down my back shushing me.

"I love you, Cowboy. More than I could ever say." Jasper's grip on me tightened and I wondered why so I turned around to find John, Rebecca and Maria standing behind me.

"Dad, Rebecca, Maria. Nice of you to come." Well he isn't surprised they are here. God I hope they don't start shit. "I hope everyone has a good time and behaves themselves. I do have bouncers who will not hesitate to throw you out if you don't. Do you understand?" He said with authority.

"They understand, Son. So how is my future-daughter-in-law feeling?"

"Tired. We had a longgggg day." I answered. "I had to deal with a money grubbing, man stealing ho this morning." I said looking at Maria.

"Do I even wanna ask, Son?"

"Nope. Remember yesterday I told you about her ex? Well he's right there." Jasper said pointing to Edward. "Well the Ho works at the grocery store and tried to attack Bella. Char protected Bella and the babies and called me to come calm her down. Edward went off on the ex and she tried to attack her again so she was arrested. As you know Bella's dad is Chief of police so he knew the chief here in PA. It was a crazy morning. After all that drama Bella felt bad so I took her to urgent care and we found out the best news ever."

"And that would be?" He asked. Jasper pulled out one picture.

"Meet Peanut." He said pointing to the picture. He pulled out the other one and pointed.

"And Sweet Pea." I looked at their faces and it was priceless. All three of their jaws were on the floor.

"Twins?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep." He said proudly.

"I'm gonna be a Grandma?" She whispered.

"Not unless you pull your head out of your ass, Rebecca; and start treating my soon-to-be wife and the mother of my children with love and respect. You have no idea what we both have been through in our separate lives. We have both been through Hell to come out the other side stronger for it. We have healed each other's dark pasts, and have shown each other what true love is all about. This is your only warning. Bad mouth Bella in any way and you will be out of our lives forever. I will not tolerate your negative attitude towards the woman I love. And you will never see my kids if you squander this chance. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand. Your father told Maria and I to behave or he would send us home alone and he would stay here with you." Rebecca said. I smiled, I like John already. He put his foot down and stood up for us. I leaned over to give him a hug.

"Thanks, John." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome baby girl."

"Up first is our gracious owner, Jasper." Sam announced. There was applause coming from around the bar as he went back on stage.

"Bella Baby. I need you to come up here and help me with this one." I got up and sat on his knee as the music started. I laughed when I heard the opening.

_[Jasper:]_  
><em>Havin' my babies What a lovely way of sayin'<em>  
><em>How much you love me Havin' my babies What a lovely way of sayin'<em>  
><em>What you're thinkin' of me I can see it, face is glowin'<em>  
><em>I can see in your eyes I'm happy you know it<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>That you're havin' my babies<em>

_[Jasper:]_  
><em>You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Havin' my babies<em>

_[Jasper:]_  
><em>You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya<em>

_[Jasper:]_  
><em>The need inside you I see it showin'<em>  
><em>Whoa, the seed inside ya Baby, do you feel it growin'<em>  
><em>Are you happy you know it That you're<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Havin' my babies<em>

_[Bella:]_  
><em>I'm a woman in love And I love what it's doin' to me<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Havin' my babies<em>

_[Bella:]_  
><em>I'm a woman in love And I love what's goin' through me<em>

_[Jasper:]_  
><em>Didn't have to keep it Wouldn't put ya through it You could have swept it from you life But you wouldn't do it No, you wouldn't do it<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>And you're havin' my babies<em>

_[Bella:]_  
><em>I'm a woman in love And I love what it's doin' to me<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Havin' my babies<em>

_[Bella:]_  
><em>I'm a woman in love And I love what's goin' through me<em>

_[Jasper:]_  
><em>Havin' my babies (havin' my babies)<em>  
><em>What a lovely way of sayin'<em>  
><em>How much you love me<em>

_[Jasper:]_  
><em>Havin' my babies (havin' my babies)<em>

_[Bella:]_  
><em>I'm a woman in love And I love what's goin' through me<em>

There was applause coming from all around and I was beaming as he leaned over and kissed my belly.

"I love you and our babies, Darlin'."

"I love you too, Cowboy." We went back to the table and everyone was smiling.

"You used to tell me you hated Karaoke, Jasper." Maria said sadly.

"Well I love it now. Bella brings out the best in me, she completes me like no other. We are two puzzle pieces, a perfect fit." Maria got up looking sad and went over to Sam. Jasper looked at me and shrugged. Rebecca turned to me.

"So how about you show me your ring, Bella?" I stuck out my hand. She took it and looked at it closely.

"It's too big. But its pretty." I said.

"Too big? That isn't possible." I laughed.

"It is for me. I like things simple. Money doesn't matter to me."

"So If Jasper asked you to sign a prenup?" Jasper growled and went to get up. I held up my hand to him to stop him.

"I would ask for a pen and sign. No questions asked. I don't want his money. Just him. I work hard for what I have. I don't need his money." We all turned to the stage when Sam announced Maria.

"Jasper, this is for you."

_I guess now it's time,_  
><em>for me to give up,<em>  
><em>I feel it's time,<em>  
><em>got a picture of you beside me,<em>  
><em>got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup,<em>  
><em>oh yeah,<em>  
><em>got a fist of pure emotion,<em>  
><em>got a head of shattered dreams,<em>  
><em>gotta leave it,<em>  
><em>gotta leave it all behind now,<em>

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it,_  
><em>I just want you back for good,<em>  
><em>(want you back, want you back, want you back for good)<em>  
><em>whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it,<em>  
><em>you'll be right and understood,<em>  
><em>(want you back, want you back)<em>  
><em>I want you back for good,<em>

_Unaware but underlined,_  
><em>I figured out the story,<em>  
><em>(no no)<em>  
><em>it wasn't good,<em>  
><em>(no no)<em>  
><em>but in the corner of my mind,<em>  
><em>(corner of my mind)<em>  
><em>I celebrated glory,<em>  
><em>but that was not to be,<em>  
><em>in the twist of separation,<em>  
><em>you excelled at being free,<em>  
><em>can't you find,<em>  
><em>(can't you find)<em>  
><em>a little room inside for me,<em>

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it I just want you back for good,_  
><em>(want you back, want you back)<em>  
><em>you see I want you back for good,<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it,<em>  
><em>You'll be right and understood,<em>  
><em>(want you back, want you back)<em>  
><em>I want you back for good,<em>

_And we'll be together,_  
><em>this time is forever,<em>  
><em>(forever)<em>  
><em>We'll be fighting and forever we will be,<em>  
><em>So complete in our love We will never be uncovered again,<em>

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it,_  
><em>I just want you back for good,<em>  
><em>(want you back, want you back, want you back for good)<em>  
><em>whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it,<em>  
><em>you'll be right and understood,<em>  
><em>(want you back, want you back)<em>  
><em>you see I want you back for good,<em>  
><em>whenever I'm wrong I'll tell you,<em>  
><em>want you back, I want you back for good,<em>  
><em>whenever I'm wrong I'll tell you,<em>  
><em>want you back, want you back,<em>  
><em>you see I want you back for good,<em>

_Oh yeah,_  
><em>I guess {that} now it's time,<em>  
><em>that you came back for good...<em>

I sat there stock still and stared at Jasper. He was pissed. She came over and if looks could kill she'd have been dead.

"Maria," Jasper hissed. "I warned you didn't I?" I leaned over and kissed him to distract him from exploding. I noticed John go to her and whisper in her ear. She nodded and sat down.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I'll try to be good. I just miss you Jasper." Jasper went to open his mouth but Rebecca cut him off.

"So Bella, John tells me you are a nurse?"

"I work at Forks General. It's where Jasper and I met. He was in a horrific car accident and I was his nurse."

"She was the best nurse too. You should have seen her when I told her I was going home alone. She refused to let me go and then took a week off of work to help me get around. She was my personal nurse, and chauffeur for the week. She gave up her life to help me with mine." Jasper said beaming.

"Oh really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, and she couldn't care about the money so I would never ask her for a prenup. She hates spending money."

"You don't like shopping?" I shook my head.

"She hates it. It's like pulling teeth to get her to buy something new. She's a simple woman. She's just happy staying home and watching a movie rather than going out to one. She refuses to pay full price for anything and doesn't care about name brand anything either. If you go look in our pantry and stuff its generic not name brand. It's the same anyways." Jasper shrugged. "I don't mind. It's just annoying sometimes when I want to buy her a present and she gives me a dirty look or yells at me that she doesn't need anything."

"Yeah you should have seen his face when Santa brought her a SUV for her and the babies. I bet that she was going to kill him but she surprised me and was happy." Peter butted in.

"You thought I was gonna yell, Petey?"

"Sure did, Short Stack. But maybe now that you have your belly I'm gonna call you Fluffy Short Stack. Cause now you have an extra layer." I made to get up and Jasper grabbed me.

"I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass, Petey."

"I wanna see you try, Fluffy Short Stack." I growled.

"Char!" She came over.

"Yes, Sis?" I noticed Rebecca and Maria looked shocked at the term of endearment.

"Petey called me Fluffy Short Stack cause, now that I have a belly I am fluffy." She reached up and smacked him upside the head.

"Leave Sis alone, or you will be cut off. And remember I never said how. That is a threat and a promise. Do you understand?" He shook his head. "Better, Sis?"

"Thanks." John got up and went to Sam. He flipped through the book and pointed.

"Up next is Jasper's dad, John." We all laughed when we heard the beginning play.

_Six o'clock on Friday evening Momma doesn' t know she's leaving 'Til she hears the screen door slamming Rubber squealin', gears a-jamming Local country station just a blaring on the radio Pick him up at seven and they're headin' to the rodeo Momma's on the front porch screamin' out her warning Girl you better get your red head Back in bed before the morning_

_Nine o'clock the show is ending But the fun is just beginning She knows he's anticipating But she's gonna keep him waiting Grab a bite to eat And then they're heading to the honkey tonk But loud crowds and line dancing Just ain't what they really want Drive out to the boondocks and park down by the creek And where it's George Strait 'til real late And dancing cheek to cheek_

_Ain't going down 'til the sun comes up Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough Going 'round the world in a pickup truck Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ten 'til twelve is wine and dancing Midnight starts the hard romancing One o'clock that truck is rocking Two is coming, still no stopping Break to check the clock at three They're right on where they want to be Four o'clock get up and going Five o'clock that rooster's crowing_

_Ain't going down 'til the sun comes up Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough Going 'round the world in a pickup truck Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

_Six o'clock on Saturday Her folks don't know he's on his way The stalls are clean, the horses fed They say she's grounded 'til she's dead Well here he comes around the bend Slowing down, she's jumping in Hey mom, you're daughter's gone And there they go again_

_Ain't going down 'til the sun comes up Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough Going 'round the world in a pickup truck Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

He came back to us all clapping like idiots. "I like that one, John."

"Thanks, Bella." He blushed. Well now I see where Jasper gets it.

"If you want country, Darlin', you will get country. Peter?" Jasper said.

"Yeah Jazz."

"Let's go to my office for a sec and then show her how we do country."

"Let's do it Bro." He said following Jasper to Sam and then the office.

"I wonder what they are up to, Bells?" Char said.

"No good I bet. You know how they are, Sis."

"That I do." We heard the beginning of a song and Char and I jumped up and headed to the front of the stage to dance.

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

_Well, I walk into the room Passing out hundred dollar bills And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill And I buy the bar a double round of crown And everybody's getting down An' this town ain't never gonna be the same._

_Cause I saddle up my horse And I ride into the city I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway On my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy._  
><em>Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy<em>

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing I'm singing and Bling- Blanging While the girls are drinking Long necks down!_  
><em>And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade Or your freak parade I'm the only John Wayne left in this town<em>

_And I saddle up my horse And I ride into the city I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway On my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy._  
><em>Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy<em>

_I'm a thourough-bred That's what she said In the back of my truck bed As I was gettin' buzzed on suds Out on some back country road._  
><em>We where flying high Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.<em>  
><em>But her evaluation Of my cowboy reputation Had me begging for salvation All night long So I took her out giggin frogs Introduced her to my old bird dog And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of<em>

_And we made love And I saddle up my horse And I ride into the city I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway On my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy._  
><em>Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy<em>

_What? What?_  
><em>Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy Everybody says Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.<em>

Every time they said 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' we would sing it with them. "Ye haw Cowboy!" I shrieked as he put his hat on my head. Peter and Jazz jumped off stage and grabbed us girls into their arms and started 2 stepping with us. This was the most fun I have had in a while. We were spinning. He had his hands round my back and I was leaning back with my hair spinning around us as they finished the song. The bar erupted in applause and the whole family was cheering. I swayed when we stopped spinning and Jasper walked me to sit down.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I know you get dizzy easily now." He said kissing my cheek. He waved Lauren over and got me more water. I drank it and felt better.

"Thanks, Cowboy. I had fun though so it's OK." Just then a blond came over.

"Kelly, this is my fiance Bella. Bella, this is Kelly." He said as Lauren came back over. "Lauren, hand your stuff to Kelly. I am giving you the night off to hang out with us. You have been taking care of us for months and thought you could use some fun."  
>"Are you serious, boss?" He looked at Mike and winked at him.<p>

"Dead serious. Now do as I say or you're fired." He said laughing. She huffed and put her hand on her hips taking on a serious, mad pose. Then she lost it by laughing.

"Thanks, Jasper." She said handing over the drinks and orders to Kelly.

"Can I get you guys refills?" Kelly asked the table.

"Coke please." I asked. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you don't know it yet but Bella and I are engaged and having twins." Kelly's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations. Just think, 6 months ago you were alone and miserable, now you have a soon-to-be wife and kids? I am so happy for you Jasper."

"Thanks, Kell." He looked to the table. "Is everyone up for some shots?" They all nodded. "Just bring glasses and a bottle at this point."

"On it, Jasper. Be right back." She came back with my coke and a bottle of Patron. We poured everyone a shot. Jasper picked his up.

"To health, happiness, and love!" He said.

"To health, happiness, and love." We all said raising our glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So there is some bar fun and a tiny bit of drama. I wonder if Rebecca will let it go with Bella saying she'd sign a prenup. Maria got in a song and how silly is John? Jasper and Peter were awesome as usual and Peter deserved to get smacked. I love how our little Char did it for Bella. Up next- The rest of Karaoke. Maybe a surprise or two. Remember- Reviews = Love! Please check out my other 6 fics. Love you all. Kim**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"To health, happiness, and love!" He said.

"To health, happiness, and love." We all said raising our glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"To health, happiness, and love!" I said.

"To health, happiness, and love." We all said raising our glasses. I threw my shot back with everyone and smiled. I looked around the room at all the people I loved and saw how happy everyone was. Well except for Maria and Rebecca. What do they have against Bella. She is an amazing woman, if they only got to know her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"I love you, Darlin'."

"I love you, too, Cowboy." I nuzzled her neck.

"Up next is Mama Bella." She walked up to the stage grabbing the mic and scowling at Sam.

"Jasper. I need you up here for this one." I got up and joined her on the stools. The music started and I smiled.

_Jasper:_

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here,_

_nothing can harm you -_

_my words will_

_warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you..._

_Bella:_

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_turn my head with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me with you now and always..._

_Promise me that all you say is true -_

_that's all I ask of you..._

_Jasper:_

_Let me be your shelter,_

_let me be your light._

_You're safe:_

_No-one will find you -_

_your fears are far behind you..._

_Bella:_

_All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night..._

_and you, always beside me,_

_to hold me and to hide me..._

_Jasper:_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_anywhere you go, let me go too -_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you..._

_Bella:_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_say the word and I will follow you..._

_Both:_

_Share each day with me,_

_each night,_

_each morning..._

_Bella:_

_Say you love me..._

_Jasper:_

_You know I do..._

_Both:_

_Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too..._

_Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

_Sam:_

_I gave you my music..._

_made your song take wing..._

_and now how you've repaid me:_

_denied me and betrayed me..._

_He was bound to love you when he heard you sing..._

_Christine..._

_Christine..._

_Both:_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_say the word and I will follow you..._

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..._

_Sam:_

_You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you...!_

We finished with a huge round of applause. I went to get up and tried to take Bella's hand to help her off stage when she stopped me.

"I have the next song too, Cowboy." She said waving me off stage. The music started and we all jumped up and started dancing to the beat. Bella stood up and started bouncing all over the stage and sang.

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

_Everybody gather 'round now_

_Let your body feel the heat_

_Don't you worry if you can't dance;_

_Let the music move your feet_

We all got in line behind her when she jumped off the stage and did a full conga line. I looked behind me and the whole bar was in it.

_It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet_

_If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat_

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

_Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away_

'_cause tonight were gonna party, 'til we see the break of day_

_Better get yourself together, and hold on to what you've got_

_Once the music hits your system, there's no way your gonna stop_

_(repeat 3x's) come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga _

By the time the song was over we were all laughing and dancing like idiots. This is one hell of a woman I have. It looked like everyone was having a good time. Even Maria and Rebecca seemed to have small smiles on their faces.

"Char. You are up." Sam announced. Char got up and took the mic.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_Tonight _

I looked at Bella and she had tears streaming down her face. She really did love my sister like her own. She gave Char a huge hug and walked over to Sam. He handed her the mic and loaded something. The music started and she sang with feeling.

_Well I've been around here for way too long_

_It's really time to go_

_But there's reasons for my madness_

_Though it doesn't show_

_I sit and wait and contemplate what am I gonna say_

_When the telephone rings I hear her voice_

_She speaks that special way_

_Alright now, little sister_

_Wait all night for the call_

_She's alright with me_

_She's so hot, she's on fire_

_Oo little sister_

_Fills me up with desire_

_Oo little sister_

_Sun goes down when she gets up_

_I don't think I can get enough_

_Little sister, little sister_

_Little sister, little sister_

_Something's flowing through my veins_

_What it is I don't know_

_It's a three alarm fire in my heart_

_Hope it doesn't show_

_Call the doctor, call the judge_

_Justice of the peace_

_Pluck this flower in full bloom_

_This relative's no niece_

_Alright now, little sister_

_Wait all night for the call_

_She's alright with me_

_She's so hot, she's on fire_

_Oo little sister_

_Fills me up with desire_

_Oo little sister_

_Sun goes down when she gets up_

_I don't think I can get enough_

_Little sister, little sister_

_Little sister, little sister_

_I'm at the crossroads waiting for a call_

_Back against the wall again_

_But I'm not just expecting anyone_

_When I get the call that says it all_

_She says yeah (robin, I'll be right over)_

_She's so hot, she's on fire_

_Oo little sister_

_Fills me up with desire_

_Oo little sister_

_Sun goes down when she gets up_

_I don't think I can get enough_

_Little sister, little sister_

_Little sister, little sister_

_Oo, I like it when you talk dirty to me_

_She's so hot, she's on fire_

_Oo little sister_

_Fills me up with desire_

_Oo little sister_

_Sun goes down when she gets up_

_I don't think I can get enough_

_Little sister, little sister_

_Little sister, little sister_

Now it was Char's turn to cry. God I love these women.

"Ben G come on down." Sam said into the mic. Ben got up and took the mic.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's real fool with the big afro_

_They like bruce lee rock at the club_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them off_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)_

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

We were all hooting and hollering for Ben. He sure knew how to work a crowd.

"Up next is Peter." Sam announced. Peter went up the stairs to the stage grinning. He was bouncing around when the music started.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_

_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_

_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano_

_I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_

_We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_

_On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

_Shufflin', shufflin'_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

_One more shot for us, another round_

_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_

_We just wanna see you shake it now_

_Now you wanna be, you're naked now_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_(Put your hands up)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

We were all jumping up and down with him having a good time. Sam took the mic and announced Maria next. I wonder what she's gonna sing now. Maybe she will get a clue and realize that she can't have me back. Maria walked up on stage and sat down looking sad. The music started and my jaw hit the floor.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

_The scars of your love, remind me of us._

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love, remind you of us._

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it_

_With a beating_

_Throw your soul threw every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it,_

_You played it,_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat_

Listening to the word as she sang I wonder if she really believes them. Only time will tell for me.

"Up next is Edward." Edward got up and said something to Sam, Sam nodded and Edward took the stage.

"This one's for you Jessica." Jessica? What. The. Fuck! I looked at Edward and he shook his head in the direction of the bar. Aw FUCK! The music started and I laughed.

_She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene_

_I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One_

_Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

_She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

_She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene_

_Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One_

_Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

_People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do_

_And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts_

_And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love_

_And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One_

_But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_For Forty Days And Forty Nights_

_The Law was on her Side_

_But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand_

_Her Schemes And Plans_

_'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round_

_So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice_

_Do think Twice_

_She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Till Three_

_Then She Looked At Me_

_She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying_

_His Eyes Looked Like Mine_

_Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby_

_People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do_

_And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts_

_She Came And Stood Right By Me_

_Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume_

_This Happened Much Too Soon_

_She Called Me To Her Room_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One_

_But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One_

_But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One_

_But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son_

_She Says I Am The One_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover _

There was applause coming from around the bar. I looked to the bar and she was scowling. I got up quietly and walked over to the bar and waved over at Dem and Felix. They came over and met me by the bar.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" I hissed.

**RosePOV**

I saw Jasper walk over to the bar waving at his bouncers. I was wondering what was going on when I saw who he was walking to. _OH HELL NO!_ It's time the bitch heard what is going to happen. I got up and walked up behind Jasper.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" He hissed.

"I came to get a drink." She snapped. "I've had a shitty day. What are you doing here?"

"I own this place. Now I will ask you again. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I didn't know this was your bar. I just needed a drink."

"Well I want you out of here." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper, go back to Bella and the family. I will handle her." I said smiling.

"OK Rose. But, Dem and Felix will be right here for when you are done chatting to escort her out." Jasper said kissing my cheek. I turned to her when he walked away.

"Now listen here bitch. You will leave here and never look back. You will not come here or anywhere that either one of them are at. Because of you Bella had to go to the hospital to be checked out because of stress. I will not put up with some home wrecking whore trying to wreck another home. You did this to her once, you will not do this to her again. She deserves to be happy. You on the other hand do not." I hissed. "You deserve everything you got 4 years ago. Absolutely nothing. If you don't get out of here fast I will pick up where Char left off and kick your ass so bad no one will be able to recognize you. I have wanted to play whack-a-bitch with you for 4 years, and now it looks like I have my chance." She blanched when I glared at her. "I will gladly take pleasure in your pain. Not to mention that Charlie asked Chief Edwards for a restraining order against you. That means you are violating it right now. "

"Uhhhhh. I think I will leave." She stammered trying to step back. I looked to Dem and Felix and saw them trying not to laugh.

"What? You don't want me to call the police to come back and arrest you for trespassing and ignoring a protective order?" I said sarcastically.

"No. I will go and not come back." She said quietly walking towards the door. I chanced a peek at the guys again and we all burst out laughing.

"Damn, Rose. Remind me not to piss you off." Dem said.

"No shit. Me too." Felix said in awe. "Maybe you should work here with us."

"Yeah she should. She would make a kick ass bouncer. Beautiful and deadly." Dem said smiling. I giggled.

"No thanks guys. I am happy getting dirty under cars. But I appreciate the compliments." I said patting their arms. "I am going back to the tables. I will see you boys later." I walked over to Jasper and kissed his cheek.

"All handled, Rose?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Once scheming bitch down, one to go." I said eyeing Maria. "Your boys said I need to work here. They called me beautiful and deadly." I smiled. He laughed.

"You are, Rose. If you ever wanna work here you can. I could always use you as an undercover agent." He winked conspiratorial as we both laughed.

"Hey. What are you two over there laughing about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, Dear." Jasper drawled trying to sound innocent. The whole table burst out laughing.

"And so it begins." John said cracking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have part 2 of Karaoke fun. Up next- part 3. A few surprises might be in store for our little group. Please check out my other 6 fics. Remember- Reviews = Love! Love you all. Kim**

**Music- **

**All I ask of You- Phantom of the Opera**

**Conga- Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine**

**Hey Soul Sister- Train**

**Little Sister- Cheap Trick**

**Sexy and I know It- LMFAO**

**Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO**

**Rolling in the Deep- Adelle**

**Billie Jean- Michael Jackson**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Hey. What are you two over there laughing about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing Dear." Jasper drawled trying to sound innocent. The whole table burst out laughing.

"And so it begins." John said cracking up.

* * *

><p><strong>RebeccaPOV<strong>

"And so it begins." John said cracking up. That's my husband. I thought as we all laughed. I really need to see what is so special about this girl that Jasper would refuse for her to sign a pre-nup. I have an idea. I grabbed my purse and stood up.

"I need to make a phone call, Jasper could I possibly use your office for some privacy?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Uh- sure. Follow me." He said leaning down and kissing Bella's cheek. He led me to his office and gave me a look as he opened the door. I turned to him.

"Thanks, Jasper. I won't be too long."

"Uh- OK. Just lock the door behind you when you're done." He said hesitantly.

"I will. I just need to check on something and I will be right back out."

"OK. See you in a few minutes then." He said as he walked back out. I closed and locked the door behind him and dialed the number I needed. I slowly walked around the office looking around as it rang.

'_What can I do for you Mrs. Whitlock?'_

"I need you to get on the jet and fly to me, Jenks. I need you to draw up a fake pre-nup for me on the plane."

'_A fake pre-nup? Please explain this to me.'_

"Well, Jasper proposed to a woman, and she is pregnant with his babies supposedly. I need to know if she is telling the truth when she says that she wants nothing to do with his money. I need this for my piece of mind."

'_OK, I can do that. Now why do you want it to be fake?'_

"This is a test of her character. She said if she was presented with one, she would sign it no questions asked. I need to know she is telling the truth. I asked for a fake one because Jasper said if I asked her to sign one he would never speak to me again. I want it to look real on the first few pages, but then in the middle have one that says this is a test and not a real document. Have the last page for her to sign. If she reads it, then we will know she didn't mean what she said. If she just asks for a pen and signs, no questions asked, then I have my answer. She is telling the truth and really loves him."

'_Is this a good idea? I know Jasper has been missing for over 7 years.'_ I took a deep breath.

"Maybe not, but I need to know."

'_Where am I going?'_

"Fly into Port Angeles. We are here. I am staying at the Cherry Hotel on Main Street. I will book you a room. I am going to ask her to breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. Meet us there at 10am."

'_I will see you then.'_ He said as I hung up. I slowly walked around the room and took a good look. There were pictures all around the office. Jasper and Bella in different backdrops. It seemed there was a particular one that stood out, it looks like her birthday. His arms were around her and their foreheads were touching. They had goofy smiles on their faces and looked like they were caught, unawares by the person who was taking the picture. They looked in love. I smiled and ran my finger over the picture. We would find out for sure tomorrow. I took a deep breath and walked back out to the table. I peeked to the stage and saw Bella about to sing something.

"Jasper, this is for you my love."

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry_

_I don't want to learn the hard way_

_Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye_

_But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky..._

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this-_

_It's centrifical motion_

_It's pertpetual bliss._

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's Impossible_

_This Kiss, This Kiss_

_(Unstoppable)_

_This Kiss, This Kiss_

_Cinderella said to Snow White_

_How does love get so off course?_

_All I wanted was a white knight_

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse._

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby, I'm forever yours_

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this-_

_It's centrifical motion_

_It's perpetual bliss._

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's Unthinkable_

_This Kiss, This kKss_

_(Unsinkable)_

_This Kiss This Kiss_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_On the rooftop under the sky_

_You can kiss me with the windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring inside_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_

_Let's let every thing slide_

_You got me floating, You got me flying_

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this-_

_It's centrifical motion_

_It's perpetual bliss._

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's Subliminal_

_This Kiss, This Kiss_

_(It's Criminal)_

_This Kiss, This Kiss_

The crowd applauded when she finished. She walked over and gave him one hell of a kiss. There were catcalls coming from around the bar when they noticed what she was doing. When she was done they both had smiles a mile wide on their faces.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Would you meet me for breakfast at my hotel tomorrow? I'd like to get to know you."

"Uh- I don't know." She said hesitantly.

"I just want to talk." She looked at Jasper wearily.

"Should I, Jazz?"

"That's up to you Darlin', I will support whatever you decide." He turned to look at me. "But if you agree, no _stress_." He glared at me at the word stress. I held up my hands in defeat.

"I will try to behave, Jasper. I just want to get to know her." He looked at her.

"OK, Darlin'. If this is what you want, we can stay at the house here and go home after breakfast."

"There's no we in breakfast, Jasper. This is for me and Bella only. Just the two of us." He huffed. She put her hands on his arms.

"It will be OK, Cowboy, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Just know I love you, no matter what she says or does." She kissed his nose. We will see about that tomorrow. She leaned back and yawned. Jasper looked at her concerned.

"Let me take you home, Darlin', you're tired." He looked to the rest of the tables. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna take Bella to the house here, do you all wanna come or stay here for a while?" They all looked at each other.

"I think we are coming with you, Son." Charlie said.

"OK." Jasper said helping Bella stand up. He turned to Mike and Lauren. "Feel free to stay, Mike. I will tell Kelly that your drinks are on me." He turned to Lauren and winked.

"Thanks, Boss." Lauren smiled at him.

"Just make sure you take a cab. You can leave your cars in the back lot and come get them tomorrow. Let Dem or Felix put them in back. I don't want you driving tonight. Got it?" Lauren saluted him.

"Boss, yes, Boss." We all laughed. It looks like he cares about his friends and employees. Mike stood up and shook Jasper's hand.

"Thanks, again, for delivering Bella's Christmas present on Christmas morning, Mike."

"No problem, Jasper. I am so happy that she likes it. I have to agree with why you got it for her. It's not safe to drive a baby in her Mustang." Jasper smiled.

"Uh- I guess we haven't told you yet." He reached into his pocket and took out the pictures. He laid one down. "Meet Peanut," He laid out the other. "and Sweet Pea." Mike's jaw hit the floor.

"Twins?" Mike asked.

"Twins." Bella squealed. Mike grabbed her and hugged her hard.

"I'm so happy for you and Jasper, Bells." Bella looked at him shyly.

"Thanks, Mike."

"You so deserve it after what happened in the past." Mike said looking at Edward. I wonder what that is all about.

"I appreciate it Mike, but that's the past. I have forgiven him, but will never forget." Edward heard what was said and walked over to them.

"I am sorry, Bella, truly. I see now what I did back then hurt you deeply and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for hurting you so bad. But I am glad you have found Jasper and I know he loves you very much. He's a better man than I." Bella grabbed his face to look at her.

"Edward, you deserve love too. I see you are not the man you used to be. You are a good man. Alice seems to make you happy. I also see that you make her happy. Just take things slow and see what happens. I will always be your friend." He hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Bells. I do like Alice. I will always regret what happened with us. But I am grateful that you forgave me, and gave me the chance to be your friend again. Plus, you gave me a family again. And for that I will be eternally grateful." She kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Edward." He kissed her cheek back.

"Love you, too, Bells." Jasper grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"You are an amazing woman, Sweetheart. Even after everything that has happened in the past, you have forgiven him for all the fucked up things he did."

"I think everyone deserves a second chance, Jazz." Maybe she will get Jasper to give me another chance. I now see what she means about the past staying in the past. I wonder if he will forgive Maria for what she did. Jasper looked at Maria.

"We'll see, Darlin', I'm not quite as forgiving as you are, but I will work on that. People need to grow daily or they stay the same, we need to be ever changing. Life would be boring if life stayed the same." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I agree, Cowboy. But I think you need to think about your past and see if you can fix it like I did. I'm willing to give them a chance to explain themselves and go from there." She looked at me. " I will see you at breakfast, Mrs. Whitlock."

"9:30am, Bella. I will see you then." They all left to get cabs. Maria, John and I walked out to get a cab to go back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel and in our room John gave me this look.

"What are you up to, Rebecca?" He asked with a tense voice.

"Nothing, John." I tried to sound innocent.

"I don't believe you. I know you have an angle. What is it?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to her and see if she means what she says."

"If you do anything wrong to screw this up. I will be sending you home and staying here with Jasper and Bella."

"I know, John. This is for my piece of mind." He huffed at me.

"OK, Rebecca, I will give you the benefit of the doubt." He said as he walked to the bathroom to change. I picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

'_Front desk.'_

"I need a room under the name Jenks added to my bill for tonight."

'_You got it, Mrs. Whitlock.'_

"Thanks." I said and hung up.

"What are you doing, Rebecca?" I jumped when John started talking.

"Just trying to figure out how to get a wake-up call. I called the front desk and she told me how."

"OK." He said walking over and kissing me goodnight. "Goodnight, Rebecca. See you in the morning."

"See you then." I said walking to change for bed. I hope all goes according to plan tomorrow. I climbed into bed and hoped for a good morning when I woke up.

**~The Next Morning~**

I woke up at 8am and started to get ready for breakfast. John ordered in room service cause it was only Bella and I going to eat in the restaurant. I arrived a few minutes before 9:30 and she was already seated. She is punctual. One point for her. I walked up smiling.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Mrs. Whitlock." She said shyly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Just hungry." We laughed.

"Well you are eating for three." I said as I picked up my menu.

"That I am. I still can't believe it." I laughed.

"Well I have to admit that you make one adorable pregnant woman." She looked at me and blushed.

"I just have no clue how I will be able to fit into anything if I keep blowing up at the rate I already am." She put her hand on her tiny belly.

"Just go with it. I'm sure you will look good in anything." The waitress came and took our orders. I was watching the clock to see when Jenks would get here. It was a few minutes to 10 and I saw him walk in. He looked around and came over to us.

**CharPOV**

I was thinking my dear, sweet mother-in-law was up to something. And I was damn sure going to find out. I took a cab behind Bella so she wasn't sent into the shark tank alone. I kept out of sight to keep an eye on things. I'm so glad I did. Once I saw Jenks show up I knew something was up. I picked up my cell and dialed Jasper.

'_Hello?'_

"Jasper, get to the hotel now! Jenks is here!" I shrieked.

'_Fuck! I'm on my way.'_ He shouted before the line went dead.

**RebeccaPOV**

I stood up. "Bella, this is Jenks." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jenks."

"He came to bring me something." I said as he handed me the document.

"OK." She said reluctantly. I handed it to her.

"This is for my peace of mind. You said you would sign this if you were handed it." She looked at the first page.

"I did. Please hand me a pen." I looked at Jenks and smiled. She really does love him. She didn't bother to read it. She just asked for a pen. I now know my answer. He took the document and flipped it to the last page as he handed her a pen. She signed it and looked up at me and smiled.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Jasper screamed when he saw Jenks here. _Aw fuck!_ How am I going to explain this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am running and hiding. Please don't kill me. So there you have some fuckery. Did you approve of what she did? What do you think of her? Did she do the right thing? Do you understand where she is coming from? Up next- the blow out. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 7 fics!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I did. Please hand me a pen." I looked at Jenks and smiled. She really does love him. She didn't bother to read it. She just asked for a pen. I now know my answer. He took the document and flipped it to the last page as he handed her a pen. She signed it and looked up at me and smiled.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Jasper screamed when he saw Jenks here. _Aw fuck!_ How am I going to explain this?

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I jumped into Bella's old truck and high tailed it to the hotel. I had wondered why Char followed Bella to the hotel. But now that she told me what was up, I'm glad she did. I pulled up to the valet and threw him the keys. I flew into the hotel and didn't stop til I entered the restaurant and found my fiance. I saw my parents' lawyer at the table.

"What the fuck is going on here!" I screamed. I looked to Rebecca and she had a guilty look on her face.

"That's what I am wondering too, Jazz." Char said from behind me.

"It's fine, Cowboy." Bella said.

"It's not fine, Darlin'." I said pissed. "What is my parents' lawyer doing here?" I looked at Rebecca and she just sat there fidgeting.

"I...uh... needed to do something for my peace of mind, Jasper." She stuttered.

"I will say this again, what did you do? Why is Jenks here?" I whisper yelled.

"Please sit down and I will explain." Rebecca said as she pointed to the empty chairs. I sat down next to Bella and grabbed her hand.

"This better be good cause I saw you have Bella sign something." Char said. I looked at Bella.

"You signed something?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"What did you sign?"

"A pre-nup."

"A What?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I jumped up on my feet and looked at Rebecca.

"Sit down, Jasper. I have a few things to say." Rebecca said to me. She looked desperate. I sat down.

"You better get this out quickly and say goodbye. Cause this will be the last time I will ever see and speak to you." I spat. "I warned you last night that if you asked her to sign one it would be the last time you ever saw Bella, me, and the kids." Rebecca looked at Jenks.

"Jenks, please flip to page 3 and show Jasper what it says please." Rebecca whispered. Jenks flipped the pages and handed it to me. I looked at the page and my jaw dropped. I turned it for Bella to read.

"But this says that this is fake and not legally binding. How? Why?" I asked exasperated.

"Well, I needed to know if what she said was true and if her feelings were real. She said if she was given a pre-nup she would gladly sign it no questions asked. I gave it to her and she didn't bother to read it. She just signed it." Rebecca said in a rush.

"What does this mean?" I asked shocked.

"It means that she really does love you and is not after your money." She said smiling.

"So now you believe her?" I asked shocked.

"I do, Son. I see that you have found an honest, caring, loving woman. I will be proud to call her daughter." Rebecca said beaming.

"Wait." Char said as she looked at Rebecca. "You did all this to make sure Jasper was marrying someone who truly loved him for him and not his money, yet you came here with the intention of breaking him and Bella up, for him to go back to that gold digging whore Maria?" She asked.

"Yes, Char. I love my Son. Even though you think I don't. I only want what's best for him. In the beginning I thought that was Maria. Now, I see him and Bella together and see that he is truly in love and happy for the first time I think ever. I have never seen him like this."

"That's because I have never been in love before. It was puppy love, not true love. I love Bella and these babies so much it hurts." I said rubbing Bella's belly. "They are my everything. They are my forever." I whispered. I chanced a look at Bella and she had tears streaming down her face. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, too, Cowboy. More than you will ever know. It's why I signed what I was handed without reading it. I knew your mother only had your best interest at heart, and I don't need your money. I only need you. So I asked for a pen and signed. No questions asked." I looked at the amazing woman in my arms and thanked God for him sending her to me.

"Jenks," Rebecca said looking at him. "Go ahead and rip that up and head home. I got my answer and don't need you for anything else." Jenks grabbed the fake pre-nup and shredded it. Rebecca looked at Bella. "I hope you aren't mad at me Bella. I just had to know for sure. Jasper left for 7 years over something like this. I just had to make sure you were telling the truth."

"I'm not mad, Mrs. Whitlock. I would do the same thing to protect my child as well. I meant what I said last night. I love Jasper with everything that I am, and want nothing to do with his money. I hope I proved it to you now." Bella smiled.

"You more than proved it, Bella. And I meant what I said before. I will be proud to call you my daughter. And the name is not Mrs. Whitlock. It's Rebecca or Mom if you are so inclined." I looked at her shocked. Did she just tell my fiance she could call her Mom? She never told Maria that. Holy Shit! She meant all of it. My anger kept receding with every word she spoke to my girl. She seemed like she truly meant it. I looked at Char, she looked shocked as well.

"Thanks, Rebecca." She said shyly.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked shocked. The table looked at me and laughed.

"Nothing, Cowboy. Everything is fine here." Bella cooed. "I have just added another member to our ever growing family." She said looking at my Mom with tears in her eyes.

"Why is Fluffy Short Stack crying?" I heard from behind me. I turned to find Peter behind me.

"I'm fine, Petey. We will explain later." Bella laugh cried. She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Cowboy. Let's get John and all go back to the house and watch a movie. I need a family movie night." She yanked my hand to get me up. I just sat there in shock. "Maria can come too if she can promise to behave."

"I will make sure she does." Rebecca said as she got up. "Let's go upstairs and get them, and then we can head over to the house."

"I wanna go back to the Forks house, not the one here." She said to me.

"Whatever you want, Darlin'." I mumbled as we headed to the elevators. I still had no idea what the fuck just happened. We got off the elevator and followed my mom to her room. She swiped her card and we followed her in. I looked around and saw dad looked shocked to see us all.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here? I thought you were having breakfast with only Bella." Dad asked.

"You better tell him Mom, before one of us do." I warned. She started fidgeting and pacing.

"What's going on Rebecca?" He asked again.

"Uh...I..." She trailed off. "." She rushed out.

"You what?" He yelled.

"I kinda had Jenks come here last night and bring me a fake pre-nup for Bella to sign to see if she was telling the truth." She whispered.

"And?" He asked seething. I don't think I have ever seen him this mad.

"John, it's OK." Bella said walking over to him.

"It's not OK Bella." He said to her.

"It is. I signed it, no questions asked. I didn't even bother to read it."

"You what?" He shrieked.

"I did. I would have done the same for my child for my own peace of mind. Little did I know it was fake." She left the last word hanging.

"Fake? I don't understand."

"The first and last page looked real. Little did I know there was a page in the middle that said this was a fake document. She just wanted to know if I would do as I said last night and sign it no questions asked. I really love Jasper and don't want or need his money so I signed it. Only after Jasper showed up did we get the whole story. She just wanted to make sure I was in it for love, or his money. She was protecting her son. I get it. I'm not even mad about it." She trailed off.

"How could you Rebecca?" He asked sounding hurt."I already told you I knew they were in love and she didn't want his money. If you would have listened to me you would have known." She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I know John. I should have listened. But I needed to know for myself. I really am sorry I didn't listen before. I just didn't want to lose him again if this was a repeat of last time. I can't take losing him for another 7 years." She cried. Bella walked over to them and hugged them both.

"You won't lose him Rebecca. I won't let him go another 7 years without calling or you seeing him. Seeing us. We need to leave the past in the past from here on out. You need to work on your relationship with him. It will take some time since he doesn't trust easily, but I know you can do it. You need to learn to listen to each other and to build the trust he lost in you all those years ago. I will help any way I can. I am in this for the long haul. I love Jasper with everything I am and only want to see him happy. I know he missed you, even though he can be stubborn and say he didn't. I know he did. Everyone needs their Mom." She was full out bawling by the time she said mom. I pulled out my cell and dialed the house.

'_Hello?'_

"Sue?"

'_Yes. Who's this?'_

"Jasper. I need you to talk to Bella. She is crying for her Mom. I know you are like one to her, can I give her the phone?"

'_Yes Jasper. I will calm her down.'_ I walked over to her and held the phone out.

"Here Darlin'. Sue is on the phone for you. I know she is as close to a Mom as you have right now." She took it and gave me a small smile as she walked over to sit on the couch. I looked at my parents.

"I really was only trying to look out for you Jasper." Mom whispered.

"I know." I huffed. "But you need to trust me when I told you I know her. She is the most kind, loving, giving, kind hearted woman in the world. She has been hurt in the past like me. We have a deep connection. This is a once in a lifetime thing. People only wish for what Bella and I have." I said chancing a peek at her. Char was on one side of her holding onto her for dear life, and Peter was on the other side rubbing her shoulders and back. I looked back at my parents and pointed to the couch. "See? That is the real Bella. What you see is what you get with her. She is the most honest person I have ever met. The most loving and caring too. We have this deep emotional bond. We healed each others deep scars from the past. She is my life. My love. My heart." I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"As you are mine." She whispered to me. She looked up at my parents. "Now how about that movie?" She said smiling.

"What movie?" Dad asked.

"I want to have a family movie night."

"With us?" He asked.

"Yes. You and Rebecca are family too. Now get your stuff and we can go back to the Forks house. I already told Sue to get everyone back, she is calling cabs as we speak." There was a knock on the door. Peter opened it since he was closest.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Peter Daniel Whitlock." Mom yelled. "Let her in." Peter huffed and stepped back.

"I was coming to find out what was going on." Maria asked.

"My new daughter invited all of us over for family movie night." Mom said smiling at Bella. "She said you can come as long as you behave." She said pointedly.

"Your new daughter?" She asked.

"Yep. I know Bella loves him for him and not his money." Mom said beaming. Maria winced at the word money. She looked at the ground.

"Can I just go home?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Jenks is taking the plane home in a bit, do you wanna go back with him?" Mom asked.

"Yes please. I see now that you are on _her_ side." She sneered the word her. "I still don't see what's so special about her. She is just plain." That is where I draw the line.

"She is anything but plain Maria." I said. "She is beautiful inside and out. That is something you know nothing of. You are ugly inside and out Maria." I hissed.

"I am beautiful and you know it Jasper."

"No Maria, you only think you are beautiful. We all know better. You are nothing but an ugly, gold digging whore." Peter said. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I look at Bella and see so much more than what you are. She has so much to offer someone. She is beautiful on the outside. But more importantly she is beautiful on the inside. I will be proud to call her my sister. She is kind and caring. She is smart and beautiful. She is loving and forgiving. And most of all, she is the perfect woman for Jasper. They have something special. Something so rare that people spend their entire lives looking for it. True love."

"Petey." Bella said crying.

"Come here Fluffy Short Stack." He said holding his arms open for her. She ran into them with tears streaming down her face.

"Love you Petey." She said hugging him tight.

"Love you too Fluffy Short Stack." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Do I wanna know why he calls you that Bella?" Mom asked.

"Well...uh..." Peter stuttered. "It started out with a few references to her height. So it was short stuff and short stack cause she likes pancakes. Then I added the fluffy when her belly popped the other day. Dad started laughing.

"That sounds mean Peter." Mom said.

"It's OK Rebecca. I know he doesn't mean it in a bad way. It's why I call him Petey. The only time he did hurt my feelings Sis took care of it for me." Bella winked at Char.

"I sure did. I smacked him upside the head. No one talks to Sis like that. Especially when I am around. My husband is not excluded from hurting my Sister."

"Sister?" Mom asked.

"Yep. I told her she was my sister the first day we met. I knew that they were meant to be and in love. I even stood up to her ex-bestfriend who tried to hurt her." Char said smiling.

"Damn straight you did." Peter said proudly. "She punched the bitch when she went after Fluffy Short Stack yesterday."

"Someone tried to attack you?" Dad asked pissed.

"Yep. Twice. Char got her the first time, and Edward got her the second. Dad had Jasper call the Chief of Police here in PA cause they are friends. She was arrested yesterday." Bella said.

"Yeah, and I had her thrown out of my bar last night when she showed up. Well she was taken out after Rose was done with her." I said.

"Uh... you left her alone with Rose?" Bella asked.

"Yep." I popped the p and smiled.

"Are you sure she is still alive?" We all laughed.

"Yeah. Dem and Felix showed her out and Rose came back to us after saying a few words to her."

"Good. I know how Rose can be. She has wanted a piece of Jessica for years. I always stopped her."

"Well she got whatever she wanted off her chest now. We will have no more problems from her. I told Dem and Felix she was never allowed into my bar again." I said kissing her head.

"Thanks Cowboy. I love you." She said and kissed my lips.

"I love you too." I kissed her again and deepened it. I stopped when a throat cleared. "What?" I asked mad. Everyone laughed.

"I guess I will go pack. Bye everyone." Maria said quietly.

"Bye." We all said. Mom walked over to the phone and called Jenks telling him Maria was going to meet him in the lobby and head home with him. Mom and Dad grabbed their stuff to head out with us.

"Peter and Char can come with us." Dad said.

"OK. I will drive Bella and I home in her old truck. Follow us." I said grabbing her hand to go. "Let's go home Darlin'. I love you." I said kissing her.

"I love you too Cowboy. Let's go have us some fun. I need a family movie night with some awesome pizza."

"Whatever you want Sweetheart. It is yours." I said as the elevator closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Do you think they should have forgiven so easily? Do you think John had every right to be pissed? What do you think of Maria's exit? Do you think she got the dressing down she deserved? What do you think of what Peter said? Are you shocked he feels this way? Up next- Movie night. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 7 fics. Love you. Kim.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

Previously...

"Let's go home, Darlin'. I love you." I said kissing her.

"I love you, too, Cowboy. Let's go have us some fun. I need a family movie night with some awesome pizza."

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart. It is yours." I said as the elevator closed.

**BPOV**

Rebecca, John, Peter and Char followed us to the Forks house for some family fun. I just needed for the drama to be out of our lives. I was getting sick of the shit that we had been going through lately. It was all I could do to not go crazy. Not only did I have to deal with Jessica this week, I had to deal with Jasper's crazy ex Maria as well. I was on the fence with Rebecca as well this week. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about her, or how I felt.

I know she said and did some fucked up things this week. But after her explanations, I gave her the benefit of the doubt. She was just trying to protect her son, and I had to admit, that I would have done the same thing for my child. Who knows, I might have to do that in the future one day. I would have to take this one day at a time, and see where things went from here. Soon we pulled up to the house and saw the rest of the family getting out of the cabs as we pulled in.

The girls seemed to be watching us as we got out of the cars and walked towards them. Rose took one look at us and cocked her eyebrow in question. I didn't know quite how to reply to that. I must have had a confused look on my face because she stalked over, grabbed me by the elbow, and dragged me back to the house with the rest of the women following. We ended up in the kitchen.

"What the fuck happened?" Rose whisper yelled.

"Uh-" I stammered. How do I explain this fucked up situation. Char decided to cut in and explain.

"Well, I followed Bella to the hotel. I saw Rebecca and her lawyer Jenks there in the restaurant handing Bella something so I called Jazz." She said. Rose turned to me.

"What was it, Bella?" She asked impatiently.

"It was a... pre-nup." I said quietly.

"A what?" Rose yelled.

"Shhhhh." "I said. "You don't know the whole story."

"Well, I would if you told me." She snapped.

"Guys." I said looking around. "It was nothing." Rose went to cut in but I held my hand up to stop her. "She asked me last night about my opinion on a pre-nup. I told her I'd happily sign one to show that I am not after his money. She called her lawyer and had one drawn up. Little did I know that it was fake when I signed it."

"Fake how?" Rose asked.

"Well, when we talked about it last night, I told her I'd sign it, no questions asked. When she asked, I took it and signed it without reading it. All of you know I don't want his money. Well then Jasper showed up and Jenks flipped to the page that said it was fake. Rebecca had it drawn up to see if I would read it, or just sign it like I said. I just signed it. After Jasper showed up and we were shown it was fake, I forgave her. She was just trying to protect her son." I finished off grabbing the phone and proceeded to call the pizza place and make a huge order. I ignored the girls in the background chatting away behind me. I turned back around when I was done and looked at my friends. They made me feel so loved that they cared about what was going on in my fucked up, perfect life. I decided to see what my fiance was up to. _Fiance._ I don't think I will get over saying that. I found the guys down in the TV/game room. I walked up and wrapped my arms around my fiance. He turned his head and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Cowboy."

"How are my three babies?" He asked grinning.

"We are fine." I smiled. I saw John watching us smiling.

"Hi, John." I said shyly.

"Hi, Bella." He said winking. "How are my grandbabies?"

"Fine. How is their Grandpa with all this information coming out in the last few days?" I asked truly worried about where his head was at.

"I'm still trying to figure all this out, Bella. I am more worried about you, and what my wife tried to pull on you today." He sounded so concerned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's fine, John. I'm not mad. I see where she was coming from. She was just trying to protect her son. I could never be mad about that." I took a deep breath. "Think about it this way, she already lost him once due to a woman trying to trap him. She doesn't know me well enough to know that I'd never do that to him. Money doesn't mean anything to me. Signing that paper showed her that. Yes, I do know that signing something without reading it was stupid, but I would do anything for Jasper. Anything. If it means signing away all rights to his money, I will gladly do it. It's not why I'm with him. He means more to me than all the money on this earth."

"And I would gladly give you every cent I have to repay your love, Sweetheart." I leaned over and kissed him.

"That's not necessary." I said smiling. "I only need your love. Nothing else."

"Now I see why you love her, Jasper." Rebecca said quietly. We didn't see or hear her walk up. Jasper looked at her and grinned.

"I told you so, Mom. You just need to be around her for five minutes to see what kind of person she is."

"Yes you did, Jasper, and now I believe you. She seems like a good woman. I would like to get to know my future daughter-in-law more. Can you forgive me enough to give me that chance, Bella?" She asked me shyly.

"We can do that, Rebecca. And there is nothing to forgive. You were only trying to protect your son." I said rubbing my tiny belly. "I would die for these babies already, so I see where you were coming from." She smiled at me.

"Have you two set a date for the wedding?" She asked.

"Uh... I wanna do it soon." I said pointing to my tiny belly. "I don't wanna be huge and waddling down the aisle." We all laughed.

"You are funny, Bella." John laughed.

"Sometimes." I said dryly. Everyone laughed again. I stuck my tongue out at Jasper. "Oh bite me, Cowboy."

"Don't temp me, Sweetheart." He said snapping his teeth at me.

"Hey! No biting my sis." Em shouted from the pool table.

"And just what are you going to do about it if I do, Em?" Jasper retorted.

"I'll hold you down and let her choose how to retaliate." He deadpanned. The room erupted into laughter.

"I think you are outnumbered, Son." Dad said chuckling.

"Is anyone on my side?" Everyone laughed again at Jasper's question. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, Cowboy. I think you are quite alone out on that limb." The doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Jasper said turning to go get the food.

"I'll come with you, Bro." Em said.

"Of course you will, Em." I said. "You want to be the first one to get to the food."

"Well duh, Bells. If I don't, you might eat it all." He deadpanned.

"Well fuck you very much." I retorted.

"Love you, too, Bells." Em said sticking his tongue out on his way upstairs.

"Well everyone seems to have a very interesting relationship here." John surmised.

"We are one big dysfunctional, fucked up, lovable family. We all love each other unconditionally."

"It's nice to see Jasper happy." John said smiling.

"Well we all love him. How could he not be happy with this many people showing him love daily."

"I agree, Bella. How could he not be happy indeed." John said wistfully as Em and Jas came back down the stairs with the food. Seth, Jake and Edward put the top back on the pool table for us to make our plates. We filled our plates while Jas picked out a movie for us all to watch. I smiled when the title came up. _The Italian Job. _ It was one of the first movies we had watched together.

"What's this movie about?" Rebecca leaned over and asked me.

"It's about a gold heist and getting the money back from a crooked partner. It has action, drama and some romance. It's a good movie. I bet you will like it. It's one of my favorites." I whispered to her smiling as I ate some bread puffs.

"Well, I'll give it a shot." She replied and began to eat her food. After the movie I looked over to Rebecca to see if she enjoyed it and I caught her grinning like a fool.

"What's with the smile, Rebecca?"

"Wasn't that that Marky Mark guy from that Funky Bunch group?" She said looking at Jasper.

"Uh yeah." He squeaked out and turned beet red.

"I thought I recognized him." She said snickering.

"Mom don't!" He shouted.

"Don't what?" I asked him smiling. I have a feeling he's trying to hide something. He looked at me and groaned.

"Oh Jasper just had this tiny obsession with him and his music growing up." Rebecca said nonchalantly.

"Oh he did, did he?" I laughed.

"Yep. And he used to dress like him and everything. Baggy jeans down til you can see his boxers, baggy t-s and sideways hats." Jasper just groaned louder while the rest of us busted up laughing.

"Dammit, Mom!" He shouted. "I am never gonna live this one down." He grumbled. It just made all of us laugh harder.

"Marky...Mark..." Em guffawed. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Sorry, Cowboy. It's just..." I said before I laughed again. "I so can't picture that." I laughed.

"I have pictures." Rebecca said smiling at me.

"Oh I so have to see this." Rose said laughing.

"Me too." Leah said.

"I will make sure you girls get to see them soon." Rebecca replied to them.

"Got any other embarrassing stories, Rebecca?" I asked as I winked at Jasper.

"Oh yeah I do." She said happily. Jasper jumped up.

"That's it!" He shouted. "I'm going to see the horses." And bolted from the room.

"I'll go after him." Peter said as he winked at me.

"Thanks, P.I.M.A." I said as he walked up the stairs to go after him.

"Whatever you say short stack." He replied halfway up them.

"P.I.M.A.?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea, pain in my ass." I said sweetly. She just laughed.

"Yea, that's about it." Char said through her laughter.

"Hey, lay off the kid. I like him." Dad said to us. "He's a good man, just like my Son."

"I know he is, Dad, I just like teasing him cause he makes fun of my size." I said to him. "I don't like being called names, so if he calls me one, I call him one back. It's just cause I love him and I know he loves me in return. It's all in fun."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled and went upstairs. I turned back to Rebecca and the girls as soon as Dad went up John, Seth, Jake, Em and Edward followed him.

"Now what do you mean I will see them soon?" I said excitedly.

"Well I was hoping you and Jasper will come visit us soon in Texas. I'd love to introduce my new daughter to all of our friends there." I took in a sharp breath as soon as she said the word daughter as tears formed in my eyes.

"Do you mean that, Rebecca?" I sobbed.

"I do. You have proven to me how you really feel about him, and I can see the love you have for each other. And the name is Mom if and when you ever want to use it." That made me cry harder. I looked over to the rest of the girls and they all had their mouths open in shock. She reached for my hand and held it. I squeezed hers back. She slowly stood up and pulled me up too and gave me a soft hug. I just held on for dear life bawling my eyes out.

"Shhhh, Bella. It's OK. It's all OK." She said softly in my ear.

"Need... Cowboy." I sobbed.

"Why don't you go to the stable and find him." Rose said to me smiling, patting my back.

"OK." I sobbed letting Rebecca go. I ran up the stairs and out the door towards the man I love.

**RPOV**

I watched Bella run up the stairs to go find Jasper and I turned to Rebecca.

"Did you mean that?" I asked her.

"Every word." Rebecca replied. I looked to the other girls and they nodded.

"Would you like to help us with Bella and Jasper's surprise wedding?" I asked checking the stairs that Bella didn't come back down. "Well let me rephrase that, Jasper knows, it's Bella that doesn't. The girls and I wanted to do something for Jasper since he does nice things for all of us all the time. It was one gift we could give him that didn't cost money. We all love him and want to see him happy."

"What can I do? Do you need money? Do you have ideas?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"Well, Charlie said he'd pay for the food and decorations. We are having it here. It will be friends and family only. We want to do it on Valentines Day." I giggled. "The colors are red and white as per Jasper and the holiday."

"Then I will book a hotel room for the weekend." She said smiling. "I would like to help you all decorate and stuff."

"How about you stay in one of the spare bedrooms in the guest house with me and Charlie." Sue suggested.

"Won't that be cramped?" She asked.

"Nope. We have 4 bedrooms out there. There is plenty of room. The rest of them have rooms here in the main house." Sue smiled.

"OK. We would love to join you. Everyone has a room?" She asked.

"We do. That's what I said about him doing things for us. We all have rooms so when we drink and stuff we can stay, or if we are too tired to drive. He took us all to pick out our furniture and stuff too. He is the most generous man we know." Leah said smiling.

"He is. It's how he was raised. Now what can I help with." She said bouncing in her seat.

"Well since it is going to be small, we were thinking of not doing invitations." I said. She frowned.

"I don't care if everyone already knows. I want to do them anyways so they have a keepsake of this. Even if Bella doesn't know. We do simple. Cause I think that she likes things simple by way of how things are decorated around here. She doesn't seem like the flashy type to me." She said to me. I snorted laughing.

"Did you hear what she said about her ring?" I laughed full out now.

"Did she really say that? That it was too big." She asked looking shocked.

"She did. Bella isn't about money or things. She's all about family, friends and love." I replied.

"I can see that now. Now let's get this planned out while she is gone." Rebecca said looking at the stairs.

"Alright ladies. Let's do it." I said rubbing my hands together grinning.

**A/N: So there you have some good stuff. Sorry for the delay posting. I was going to school and am now working doing taxes. As you all here in the states know, its tax season. I will be writing as much as I can and posting as soon as they are done. I will write when I don't have clients. Up next- Jasper reacting to what Bella says. Please feel free to check out my other 9 stories. Love you all. Kim**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

Previously...

"She did. Bella isn't about money or things. She's all about family, friends and love." I replied.

"I can see that now. Now let's get this planned out while she is gone." Rebecca said looking at the stairs.

"Alright ladies. Let's do it." I said rubbing my hands together grinning.

**JPOV**

I left the TV room in a huff and walked out to the stables. I can't believe my Mom, my flesh and blood brought up Marky Mark and my teenage obsession with him. I heard all the guys voices coming closer soon after I entered the barn. I sat down on some bails of hay and put my head in my hands.

"Marky Mark, really?" Emmett guffawed as he entered. I groaned. I really didn't wanna hear this from him.

"It's out. Can we now put it behind us?" I begged. The rest of them just laughed.

"Sure, Son." Charlie said smiling. "Too bad Bella didn't tell you about her Britney Spears phase."

"Oh no, Charlie. I hope Bella doesn't find out you told all of them about that or she will kill you." Jacob said shaking his head.

"What Britney Spears obsession?" Peter asked. Charlie didn't have time to answer because we all heard someone sobbing and the sound was getting closer. Bella ran in and flew into my arms. The second I held onto her tight she let loose with sobs so hard she shook us both with the force of them.

"Shhhhhh, Sweetheart, it's OK, Baby." I said rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. "What happened Bella? Are the babies OK? Are you OK?" I asked worriedly trying to check her over to see if she was hurt.

"Not...me...babies...OK...Re-...beccaaaaaaaaa." She bawled. I growled.

"What did she do?" I seethed and gripped her tighter.

"Ow!" She screeched. "Too tight."

"Did she hurt you? What did she say?" Dad asked. "I will divorce her if she has hurt you Bella." I have never heard Dad this pissed.

"Not... hurt..." She sobbed and buried her head back in my chest.

"Take deep breaths Bells. Try to explain before one of us goes and tracks her down for some answers." Charlie said rubbing her back and trying to help me calm her down. I sat back on the bails of hay and rocked her back and forth rubbing her back trying to get her calm.

"Can you tell us what happened, Sweetheart?" I asked as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. She was still crying so hard she was sobbing.

"Wants...us... Texas... called...daughter...meet... friends..." She sobbed out. "Said...call...Mom..." I took a sharp breath in and thought about what she was trying to say.

"Let me see if I can put this together. My mom wants us to go to Texas for her friends to meet you and she told you to call her Mom?" She nodded her head and buried it back into my chest still sobbing. "That's not something to cry about, Sweetheart. She can't help but love you and want to show you off now that she sees what a wonderful woman you are."

"I guess I can't kill her now. Aw shucks." Dad stomped his foot and mock pouted. Bella looked up at his words and gave him a small smile. "And here I was thinking I could steal you away from Jasper once she was gone." Her small smile turned into a grin at hearing that.

"Hey!" I shouted. "She's mine!" Bella looked at me and giggled.

"Aw, Cowboy, you really do love me." She cooed and leaned her head into my neck.

"Haven't I been telling you that for months, Sweetheart?" I leaned down and kissed her. "You are mine, and no one will be taking you from me. I would fight to the death for you my love."

"Jasper's right, Bella. He would fight to the death for you. He even threatened me a few times for looking at you the wrong way." Edward said making her smile again.

"And what way would that be?" Dad asked looking at Edward like he wanted to kill him.

"Uh...well you see..." He stuttered.

"Edward is Bella's college boyfriend who broke her heart." Charlie filled in. "But don't worry John, I already had words with him about staying out of their relationship. Didn't I Edward?"

"Sure did, Charlie, and I am only her friend. I have Alice now." He got out before Bella burst out laughing at his face all freaked out. Charlie looked over at me and winked.

"There's my beautiful fiance. She looks happy now at threats of harm coming out of her father's mouth." I said smiling and kissing her nose.

"Yeah, I like it when the men in my life show each other who's boss." She said. I saw something out of the corner of my eye before I heard a crash.

"Hey!" Jake shouted. "What was that for Em?" He asked trying to get up from under Emmett.

"Well I just showed you who's boss." Em said laughing.

"Doesn't count if I don't know its coming." Jake retorted.

"Wrestling in the field?" Em asked. "It will make our little Bella happy to see us all make fools of each other." He said cocking his eyebrow at all of the guys. Bella started to nod her head emphatically in agreement. I looked around and they all shook their head yes. Bella was beaming and hopped up off of my lap. I was really enjoying her there all nestled against me.

"You guys go get ready, I know the girls won't want to miss this. She said before darting out of the barn to go get the women. We all started laughing at her running away like a kid at Christmas.

"Let's go make my woman happy men." I said heading out of the barn and into the pasture for some man fun.

**BPOV**

I ran out of that barn so fast that I almost tripped. I was so excited that they all wanted to see me happy that I had to go tell the women what fools we were all involved with. I ran down the stairs and almost collided with the pool table when I slowed down.

"What's the rush, Bells?" Rose asked.

"Men... wrestling... pasture..." I panted out.

"Are our men being dumbasses again, Bells?" Leah asked. I nodded my head while trying to catch my breath.

"I was crying so hard that Em took Jake down and held him down to make me laugh. Then he asked all the guys if they wanted to wrestle. I giggled and they all agreed. Now come on. I wanna see our men make asses out of themselves. Best entertainment ever." I laughed. They all jumped up, grabbed jackets and ran out with me into the pasture. We all ran to the fence and sat in between the bars to be able to see all the action.

"We're here." Rose sang out.

"Good, now watch as I kick all their butts babe." Em said smirking at her.

"You wish Em." Jake shouted. I just smiled at Jas. I knew he could take em all. He was my man after all.

"I think we got all the pairs handled." Jasper said. "Up first is Seth and Peter." He said stepping next to me and taking my hand. The rest of the men came and stood with us as Peter and Seth went at it. Char leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Watch Peter, he's so flexible that I bet he can take down Seth quickly." I snorted and covered my mouth.

"I so don't wanna know how flexible he is. Ew." I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head.

"Come on and win, Baby, then I can show you how flexible I can be in bed." Char screamed out. It distracted Peter and Seth made a move to pin him. Seth got him down, but Peter countered the move and got Seth on his back and his arms behind him in seconds. Em counted him out and Peter stood up victorious. Peter stalked over to Char with a look of a predator at her last statement.

"Now how about we head off to our room, Sugar, and you can show me just how flexible you are." He growled.

"You can molest my sister tonight." Jasper said. "We still have the semi-finals after all this. So you can't leave. Just sit there with Char and you can ravage her later." Peter looked at him and huffed. He crossed his arms and watched as Jas and Edward went at it.

"Wooohoooo. Go Cowboy. Show him what's up with being a Texan, and all it entails." I yelled. It took him about 30 seconds to have Edward pinned and counted out. He jumped up and sauntered over to me grabbing me in a big hug and kissed the hell out of me.

"How'd I do, Darlin'?" He drawled.

"That's my Cowboy. You showed him why you own my heart." I heard the women all 'awwwww' around us. Jake and Em were next with Em winning his round. The Dad's decided to get into the action too and took each other on. All I could do was yell 'go Dad' since they were both now my dad. I giggled to myself after every time I said it. Jas kept looking at me funny every time I would say it, I would just wink at him.

"Charlie wins." Em shouted after he took John down and held him for 3 seconds.

"How about you boys rest and Bella and I will go grab drinks for all of you before the next round." Rose said looking at me. She had a funny look on her face so I agreed to find out what's going on. We walked inside and she spun around to look at me. She had a scared lok on her face.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked concerned.

"Do you happen to have any more of those pregnancy tests laying around." She asked before leaning over the sink and throwing up.

"They are up in my bathroom. Come on. Let's go take one." I said taking her hand and leading her up to my bedroom. It's took a while to get up 3 flights of stairs and into my bathroom. I opened the drawer and found the unopened boxes. I handed her one and led her to the toilet. I opened the box and handed her the stick.

"Thanks." She said meekly.

"It will be OK Rose." I said patting her hand. "Now go find out if I am going to be an Aunt." I demanded. She laughed and closed the door. I started pacing now knowing if she was going to be happy about the news. The door opened and I stopped pacing. I was dying to know the answer.

"Hello Auntie Bella." She said smiling holding out the test for me to see. I squealed. Now I wouldn't be doing this alone.

"We are going to be pregnant together? I'm not in this alone anymore?" I asked shocked.

"I guess not according to this test." She retorted.

"Yay!" I shrieked. "How are going to tell Em?" I asked. She got this evil look on her face.

"I know just how to do it too." She smirked. I know that smirk. She's gonna freak him the hell out.

"Oh, now I can't wait to see it." I said taking her hand and leading her back down to the kitchen. I didn't realize how long we had been gone. We hurriedly grabbed the drinks and ran back outside.

"Where have you two been?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"The pregnant girl had to pee." I said peeking at Rose and winked. She snickered and handed out the drinks.

"Peter and Jasper are up against each other next." Em shouted. Jas kissed my cheek and went at his brother like he was looking forward to it. Come to think about it, he probably was. Jasper easily won and smirked at his brother.

"That's my Cowboy. You show that PIMA who's boss." I said kissing his cheek.

"Shut it, Short Stack." He growled.

"No growling at my woman Pete. Or I will do a whole lot more than wrestle you. I will hurt you." Char just smacked him upside the head.

"Leave my sister alone, or that's exactly how you will be sleeping tonight. Alone. Get it?" She yelled.

"I got it woman, geez." He said looking down.

"Its you and I up Charlie. You ready for me?" Em asked.

"Uh. No. I'd like to see my grandbabies be born, so I will have to say you are the winner." Dad said looking at me and smiling at the word grandbabies.

"Well then that means that Jasper and I are in the finals." Em said beaming.

"Sorry big guy. I happen to agree with Dad. You can win." He said taking my hand.

"Does anyone want to wrestle me?" He asked looking around.

"I will." Rose said winking at me. I busted up laughing. Only Rose would think of this. "And I bet I can have you pinned in 10 seconds flat." She smirked at the look on his face.

"Yeah right Rosie. I'd like to see you try." Em said cockily.

"I'll bet you $100 she can do it." I said to Em. Jasper look at me like I was crazy. I just smiled at him and winked.

"You're on Bells." He said grinning and shaking my hand. rose and Em walked a few feet away and Jasper ready, set, go'd them. Em went to lunge for Rose's waist and she screamed at him.

"Just don't hurt the baby!" He looked at her and froze. She swept out her leg and took his feet from under him and pinned him by sitting on his chest. He just laid there with a shocked face. We all just busted up laughing at his face. Rose just sat there with a giant smile on her face.

"Baby?" He finally asked. "How?"

"Yes. Well it usually happens when a man loves a woman. Shall I go on?" She smirked at him.

"But weren't you on the pill?" He asked.

"Well I guess they didn't work. Or you just have super sperm." She retorted. He got up and twirled her around in his arms.

"I've got super sperm." He yelled. He put her down when he noticed she turned a shade of green and she ran to the bushes and threw up.

"I want a baby." Char said.

"Me too." Leah commented. Peter grabbed Char and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go work on that then." He said running for the house.

"That's gonna be a lot of grandbabies." Sue said.

"Oh well. I will love em all." Dad said grinning.

"If Peter and Char have one, and Jasper and Bella have their two, that will be three babies. that's a lot more than your two with Bella." Rebecca said.

"Nope. We think of all of 'em as our kids. That will be a minimum of six babies." Dad said grinning. "Now I can't wait til next Christmas to spoil them all."

"It's getting kind of cold out here for the pregnant ones." Jasper said. "How about we all go back in and watch another movie?" He took my hand to help me up from the fence and gave me a kiss.

"I'm hungry now." Rose said rubbing her stomach.

"Welcome to the joys of morning sickness Rose." I said grinning.

"But it's not morning." She pouted. I rubbed her back.

"I know honey, but you now need to eat enough for two, and find things that won't make you puke."

"I want popcorn."

"OK Rose. Lets go make some for everyone if we are gonna go watch a movie." We all went to walk into the house. Rose and I headed to the kitchen and everyone else went down to the game room.

"I'm gonna be brave and go upstairs to tell the horny ones where we will all be." He said kissing my cheek and walking to the staircase. Rose and I grabbed a few boxes of popcorn and started to pop it in the microwave. We had an assembly line worked out, she put it in, took it out and handed it to me to open and dump into bowls. After 5 bags I was sick of it.

"I wish we had one of those popcorn carts and a mini fridge in there so we don't have to keep taking all this food and drinks down there, It's tiring and annoying with this many people." I said whining.

"I will take care of that for you Darlin'." Jasper said from behind me. I jumped about a foot into the air.

"Stop sneaking up on me Cowboy." I shrieked and smacked him on his arm.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I'm gonna grab my laptop and find one for you." He said walking to go back upstairs to his office to grab it.

"Fuck I love that man." Rose said. I smacked her arm.

"Back off bitch, He's mine." She just looked at me and laughed.

"Thank you, but I have my own baby daddy now." She said rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Yeah, and you need to take care of it too. Auntie Bella wants that baby healthy." I said picking up my cell and dialing.

"Who you calling?" She asked.

"Dr. Kim?" I asked as she answered. "I have a friend who needs to come see you to confirm her pregnancy. Yes... She's one of my best friends... Yes I will bring her. Thanks." I said. "Bye. See you then." I looked at Roses' shocked face. "She's meeting us tomorrow at her office."

"But it's Sunday." She said.

"Yeah, so? She's doing this for me. Now you don't have to wait."

"But I would have." She whined.

"No buts. I will be taking you to see her tomorrow. I bet she will even do what she did for me and give you an ultrasound so you can see it for yourself."

"Yes oh mighty Bella. I will go with you tomorrow." Rose said complying.

"Where are you going tomorrow Darlin'?" Jasper asked coming back in with his laptop.

"I called Dr. Kim and she's gonna see Rose tomorrow, and yes I know it's Sunday." I said when he looked at me confused. I smacked his ass. "Now go find me a popcorn cart and mini fridge for the game room now mister." I demanded.

"Whatever you want Darlin'." He answered with a kiss.

"How about we talk about whatever I want later." I winked at him. "Thanks Cowboy. I love you." I said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Can you help me train Em like that?" She said smirking at me.

"I can't help you there. I did nothing to train him. He came to me already like that." I grinned.

"Lucky bitch." He mumbled.

"Yep. I sure am." I said grabbing the bowls full of popcorn as she got a tray and put a ton of drinks on it. I turned to go down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I stopped and wondered who was at the door.

"Who can that be?" Rose asked.

"I don't know but go take those drinks downstairs and I will go find out. I turned to go towards the door when I hear someone yell.

"Honey, I'm home."

**A/N: HAHA I know I'm a bitch to leave it there. But I know you will love me anyways, and stay tuned for who it is. Any guesses? Who loved evil Rose? I did! LOL Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 9 fics. Much love, Kim**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

Previously...

"Honey, I'm home."

**JacksonPOV**

It has been 2 days since we were out at Jasper and Bella's place and I was wondering what was going on. There sure was a lot that came out Christmas Eve and morning with all their family drama. I am so happy for them that they are getting married and having babies. I pulled up to the house and got out. We have carte blanche in this house so I walk right on in.

"Honey, I'm home." Ben yells out as I open the door. I see Bella standing in the doorway to the kitchen and she starts laughing.

"Oh my silly monkey, how I love you so." She ran and give him a hug. She came over and gave me one when she was done with Ben.

"How's my little preggo back up singer feeling?"

"Better now that you and Ben are here. It's been a couple of crazy fucked up days here."

"Care to elaborate on that, Darlin'?" I asked looking her over worriedly. She looked fine. Except... I put my hands on her belly. "Are you OK, Darlin'? Cause this doesn't look right." She looked up at my concerned face and started laughing.

"I'm fine, Jay. I went to see the doctor yesterday. Well I was forced to by Jasper because of the fight."

"Woah, what fight?" Ben interrupted. She grabbed both our hands and led us to the couch to sit down.

"Sit and I will explain all the fun you missed." She said holding our hands. We sat on the couch. I sure as hell wanted to know what upset my little Darlin'. She took a deep breath.

"Take your time, little Darlin'. We are listening."

"OK, so after the night of Karaoke I met Jasper's mom at her hotel and she gave me a pre-nup to sign."

"She what?" I shouted.

"Calm down, Jay. There's more." I took a deep breath. There is no way this amazing woman needs this shit when she's pregnant. "So Jasper came and rescued me and had it out with his mother. It got kinda ugly there for a bit when his Dad told his mother he was gonna send her back to Texas if she didn't accept me and these babies."

"What?" Ben asked scared.

"It's OK now, she sees how much we love each other and the pre-nup was a test." I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"All this after the drama with Jessica at the store too? How much shit can you deal with little, Darlin'?"

"Don't worry about us, Jay, we are fine."

"Well then where did this little Washington apple come from?" I asked rubbing her belly.

"It popped out the other night after you left, Jasper noticed it." She said blushing.

"I'm so not asking when he noticed it, by your blush, I don't wanna know the answer to that question." She just blushed deeper.

"I so know the answer to that question just by looking at her." Ben said. I turned and smacked his arm.

"Stop it G. Leave her alone." I turned back to her and smiled. "Please say she is treating you better now." Bella looked at me as tears streaked down her face. I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"She said she now sees the love we have for each other, and she called me her daughter." She cried.

"Anything else crazy happen since we left?" I asked curiously. I get the feeling there's more.

"Uh...well... Rose is kinda pregnant too. You just missed when she told Em. The boys were trying to make me feel better by wrestling in the pasture, and Rose took a test. Then in the finals she told him she'd wrestle him. Then when he went for her middle, she yelled 'don't hurt the baby'. He froze and she took him down. It was classic. The look on his face was priceless. Now we were all going to watch another movie." 

"What did you watch without us?" I asked.

"The Italian Job."

"I love that movie." I said smiling. "Mark's a great actor."

"Oh God! You have to hear this. You will never guess what Rebecca told all of us about Jasper."

"What?" I asked.

"Apparently Jasper had a Marky Mark phase and she has the pictures to prove it." Ben and I busted up laughing.

"Oh man. That's funny to picture. Jasper in baggy clothes and hats." Oh I am so gonna use this against him at some point. Oh I have an idea. I so have to make some phone calls. I have the perfect wedding present. I'm so happy that the girls pulled me aside and told me the plan for the wedding. Me and the guys are so happy to do the music. And this present will be perfect if I can convince him and his friends to do what I have cooked up in my devious head. Oh he will be so freaked out if I can pull this off. _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"I know, right?" She giggled.

"This is just too funny. I can't picture Jasper dressed up as Marky Mark." Ben laughed.

"I just can't wait to see the pictures." Bella said laughing.

"Oh can we be there too?" I asked. "I wanna see. This will be epic."

"I will ask Rebecca to bring them the next time they visit." Bella said smiling.

"Yes please." I smiled in return.

"Now all of us are downstairs planning to watch a movie. You wanna come down with us?" She asked.

"I will be down in a minute. I have to make a phone call. But Ben will go with you now Bella." She got up and took Ben by the hand and went downstairs. I took out my cell and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Mark, its Jackson."

"_What's up J? How's it going in... Washington was it?"_

"Yeah that's where I am right now. The band and I have some gigs at my old bar and I am hanging out with him and his family for the holidays."

"_Cool. So what's up?"_

"I need a favor."

"_Name it and its yours. You know I like to help my friends out."_

"Well the guy who bought the bar is a huge fan of you. Your music and acting. I was just told a story that when he was a teen he used to dress like you and dance to your music. Apparently there are pictures of it. He's doing a surprise wedding for his pregnant fiance on Valentines Day. I was hoping I could fly you out here and surprise him during a routine I am going to get the guys to do to one of your songs. I know you are married and have the kids, and its Valentines Day and all, but this would mean so much to me, to them." I was practically begging now. I really want to do this for them. I think it would be hilarious too. Added bonus.

"_Can we make it same day turn around? I can fly to you in the morning, and fly home that night?"_ He asked.

"There's a small airport 20 minutes from the house, so yes we can do that. The wedding is in the later afternoon too. So we can have you home by 9 or 10." I said hopefully.

"_Tell me about them first. What's their story?"_ He asked.

"Well Jasper was in a car accident and she was his nurse. They both had some bad relationships and healed each other. they just got engaged on Christmas, and found out they are pregnant the same night. She was attacked by an ex of her ex, and found out they are having twins. They have that story book love that everyone aspires to. Both of their exes have tried to break them up and didn't succeed. This surprise wedding is a gift from her friends to Jasper for how well he treats everyone, how much he loves everyone. They wanted to give him something that meant something. To show him how much he means to them."

"_They sound like good people. I will be glad to do this for them, for you. Just make sure you have someone video tape this routine and me showing up. I want them to have this for the rest of their lives. They sound so in love. I want this to be special for them. So email me everything and I will be there."_

"Thanks man. I will email you all the info when I get home. I can't do it right now in case I get caught."

"_Talk to you later, J."_

"You will. Call me if you have any questions."

"_I will J. Thanks. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and went down to see what everyone was watching. All the seats were filled and Bella saw me come in.

"Come take my seat, Jay. I wanna snuggle with Jasper." She said getting up and sitting in his lap. His hands automatically went to her stomach and he was rubbing it gently. I looked up at the screen and grinned. They were about to watch my favorite movie. I leaned over to Bella.

"Bella, Casablanca is my favorite movie." I whispered as it started. Bella looked at Jasper and smiled.

"This was the first thing we watched together. We curled up on his hospital bed and watched it. We fell asleep during it and cuddled in each other's arms til it was over." Rebecca overheard us talking.

"That has to be one of the most romantic things I have ever heard." Rebecca said smiling. Jasper turned to her.

"That's not even the half of it Mom. She made me this picnic lunch of all finger foods and baked me goodies and brought them to me on her day off. This movie was on TV and we cuddled and talked til we both fell asleep. It was one of the best days of my life." Jasper said lightly rubbing Bella's belly. Bella turned her head and kissed him

"It's one of mine, too. Next on my list was the night you proposed."

"And the same night you gave me the gift of our children." He kissed her tenderly.

"There are two more days I'm looking forward to. Our wedding day, and the day our babies come into this world." Bella said looking deep into his eyes with her forehead resting on his.

"I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." He said grinning.

"Who said I was going to be a Whitlock? Who said I can't stay a Swan?" She teased.

"Well I would like for you to be a Whitlock, Darlin'. But I can't force you to." He looked so sad saying this. She started laughing at his sad face.

"I'm just teasing, Cowboy. Nothing would make me happier than being a Whitlock." He beamed at her.

"Thank you, Darlin'. You don't know what that means to me."

"Yes I do. I can't wait to be Mrs. Whitlock too you know."

"Good. Now how about after the New Year, we go get the marriage license out of the way so we can plan our wedding." Oh he is good. He looked at me and winked. I guess the girls filled him in that I know what's up.

"Sounds good, Cowboy. Do you have any idea when you would like to do the ceremony? I don't want to look like a beached whale at our wedding." She said rubbing her belly.

"How about April? The weather might be nice by then. And you won't be too big yet."

"We hope." She muttered under her breath.

"You are beautiful no matter what, Darlin'. I don't care what you weigh, or look like. As long as you say I do, I will love you no matter what."

"You two remind me of my parents back in Texas. They love each other with their whole selves. That is rare to find these days." I said smiling at them.

"You're right, Jackson. It is rare. I am glad I get to witness such love." Rebecca said smiling putting her hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mom." Jasper said leaning back and pecking her cheek. Now to put my plan into action.

"I know its about time to feed the horses. Can all of us men go out to the barn and do it together. I need to talk to you all about something." I asked. Jasper looked at all the guys and they nodded their agreement. We all got up and headed upstairs and out to the barn. Time for the kill.

**A/N: So there you have some fun. What do you think Jackson's gonna talk to the guys about? Up next- The barn and proposition. Feel free to check out my other 9 fics and the one posted for my birthday! Remember- reviews = love! Love you all, Kim**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

Previously...

"I know its about time to feed the horses. Can all of us men go out to the barn and do it together. I need to talk to you all about something." I asked. Jasper looked at all the guys and they nodded their agreement. We all got up and headed upstairs and out to the barn. Time for the kill.

**JPOV**

We all followed Jackson out to the barn. I wonder what he needs from us. Once inside he checked to see if the women followed us.

"What's up, Jay? You look like your up to something." I asked.

"Well, I kind of am. I have an idea for your wedding. Something to make Bella smile and laugh." He now had my attention.

"Spill." I said grinning.

"OK, when Ben and I came here tonight she told me about the last few days. She told me something that lit up her face that happened today and it gave me an idea." I have a feeling I am not going to like his suggestion.

"OK." I said hesitantly.

"She told me about your Marky Mark phase." I groaned and the rest of the guys laughed.

"What does that have to do with the rest of us?" Em asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could change all of you into those baggy clothes and make up a dance routine to perform at the reception to one of his songs. I think the girls would love it." I looked around and all the guys faces were lit up. I think they liked this idea. "I even want the Dads involved." He said looking at the Dad's. Charlie and my dad gulped nervously.

"Uh, leave us out of this please. But we will help you set everything up." Charlie volunteered.

"But what about me and Seth? We live out of state." Peter said.

"We can use Skype and you can dance with us to practice. We only have maybe 6 weeks to pull this off." Jay said looking around at all of us. "Who's in?"

"I'm so in." Em said grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too." Peter said practically bouncing in place in excitement.

"Sounds like fun." Jacob said.

"Anything to make Bella smile." Edward said. I shot him a 'don't even fucking think of it' look. He cowered under my stare.

"I've known Bella most of her life, she has been my best friend practically since diapers, I am so in." Seth grinned. They all turned to look at me. I was the deciding vote. Could I stand a little humiliation to make my bride smile. Thinking of her smile made up my mind.

"Hell. Fucking. Yes!" I shouted and gave all the guys high 5's. They were all grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. I will make up a routine and we can all get together places to rehearse til the wedding. We can pick times Bella's working, or out with the girls shopping or something."

"We'll work it out. I have a laptop that has wireless and we can take it anywhere to Skype with Seth and Peter. We can even practice at the bar." I suggested.

"We can use the guise of 'guys night'." Emmett suggested.

"Perfect. That means the girls could do a 'girls night' and be none the wiser." Jake piped in.

"This could so work." I laughed thinking of her face when she saw us.

"I will talk to the girls and tell them we need a dance floor. Since we are doing the music I don't think she will suspect something." Jay said.

"What about Char seeing me on the computer Skyping with you guys?" Peter asked.

"You can say you are coming over to see me and we can do it together." Seth piqued up.

"Sounds like a plan gentlemen. I will get the music and think of something to show you guys this week." Jackson said giving us his crooked smile.

"Let's grab hay and water and get the horses fed and get back to our women." Peter said going for the water buckets. I went for the hay and got the horses taken care of. Some time while we were feeding the horses Jay slipped out of the barn. My guess he was going to talk to one of the girls about a dance floor. Can I really do this? Can I humiliate myself like this? I looked around at all the men who agreed to do this with me and realized I wasn't alone in this. All of my friends and family agreed to help with this for Bella. They all loved her and wanted to see her happy.

**Jackson POV**

I snuck out of the barn as the men were taking care of the horses and went to find the girls. I went back downstairs and found them all still watching Casablanca.

"Rose? Leah?" I whispered to them from behind. They didn't hear me coming because the next thing I knew they were screeching. Rose turned on me and hit me.

"Dammit, Jay! You scared the shit out of me." She hissed.

"Yeah and I don't wanna scare the baby out of you. Sorry."

"Who? How?" She looked confused.

"Bella told me when we got her." I grabbed her into a hug. "I am so happy for you and Em."

"Thanks, Jay, now what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you and Leah upstairs for a second. I have something to ask of you."

"OK, come on, Leah. I need a drink." Rose said winking at me. "Bella, do you need anything? I'm going to the kitchen."

"No thanks, Rose. Do you want me to go get it?" She asked,.

"No, Jay and Leah are gonna come with me. But thanks." Rose said heading for the stairs with me and Leah following. Rose turned to me when she hit the kitchen.

"Let's go to into the living room, we need to talk about the wedding real quick." I said, they smiled at me and went into the living room.

"OK Jay, what's up? What do you need?" Leah asked.

"I need a dance floor for the reception."

"Why? We were going to have it in the living room." Rose said.

"Well, the guys and I were going to play, and we thought people would like to dance. How about we move it to the backyard and put on out there?" I asked giving them my smile.

"Well if we did that, we would have to do the whole thing out there." Leah stated.

"What about the weather?" Rose asked.

"What about a tent? We could do the ceremony and reception outside. We could get those heaters and stuff so we don't freeze." Leah suggested.

"How about we cover the pool with plexi-glass and make that the dance floor and they can say their vows on it. We could put floating flowers in the pool then it will be pretty under them." Rose said staring off into la-la land as she talked.

"But what about Charlie? He's paying for all this." Leah asked me.

"I bet he will say whatever you think works. He will agree. Just do it and I will talk to him." I said. I already knew he would. He said whatever we needed so he didn't have to participate in the dance.

"You think he will be OK with it?" Leah asked.

"I know he will. I am gonna go talk to him now. You girls go get drinks and go back downstairs so Bella doesn't come back up." I said heading out the door and back to the barn.

**JohnPOV**

I am so glad that Charlie got us older men out of the song and dance. I will be forever grateful. If the younger men wanted to make fools of themselves I am all for it, but not me. Jackson came strolling back into the barn 10 minutes later wearing a grin.

"What's up, Jackson?" I asked.

"Well, the girls are all in for the floor. But they were worried about the price of adding a floor, heaters, and a tent so we can pull this off since Charlie is paying. They know he is a single father and don't want to put him out of all this money."

"Well that's easy to fix." I said walking out of the barn and into the house to find the girls. They were in the kitchen getting some drinks and stuff to head back downstairs.

"Girls wait." I said. They turned around and I pulled out my wallet. I pulled out a black Amex and handed it to Rose. "Use this for whatever else you need girls. Money's no object."

"But Charlie is paying for the wedding." Leah said looking confused.

"Well Jasper is my son, and I want to help. Use this for the stuff we just added to the list, and let him pay for what he was already going to pay for. I have a feeling that come the wedding, my wife is going to want to pay for other stuff too."

"Well she is more than welcome to come with us the morning of to help us get Bella out of the house, and to the spa to get pampered. And then to pick out a dress."Rose said smiling.

"Done. Now call me if you need anything, or if they won't let you use the card. Spend to your heart's content for this wedding. I want it perfect for them. I know Charlie is a single Dad and works for everything he has. I want to help with this. I love Jasper and Bella, and want them to have the perfect wedding. That card will allow that for them." Rose and Leah looked at each other.

"Thank you John. You have no idea what this will mean to them." I looked at them.

"Yes I do. I can see how happy they make each other and I want to see them have no worries about this wedding. They will only do this once, I know this for a fact. They are it for each other. And I like it that way. Bella is an amazing woman, I know this because she persevered over my over bearing wife and lived to tell the tale. She stood up for what she believed in. Love. I admire that more than anything."

"You're a good man John. I like you." Rose said leaning over and kissing my cheek. "You can see people for who they are and that means a lot to me."

"Thank you Rose and Leah, for being there for my son. I will be forever grateful for you accepting him into your lives and making him so happy."

.

**BPOV**

I was wondering what the hell was taking so long for the girls to come back down with drinks. So I figured I'd go find out. I stood up.

"Where you going Bella?" Rebecca asked.

"To go grab a drink, the girls are taking too long." I said going up the stairs. I was walking to the kitchen when I overheard voices talking.

"You're a good man John. I like you. You can see people for who they are and that means a lot to me." Rose said to John.

"Thank you Rose and Leah, for being there for my son. I will be forever grateful for you accepting him into your lives and making him so happy." Well I guess Rose has been won over. And she is a hard sale too. This makes me love Jasper's family all the more. I stepped in through the doorway.

"What's taking so long girls? I'm thirsty." I asked. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Rose said. "We were just having a chat with John about you and Jasper."

"Oh really. And what was that all about?" I wanted to see if they would tell me what they were just talking about.

"John was thanking us for taking care of you and Jasper for him since they weren't around. That we showed him the love and attention that he needed. That we were his family when he had none." She said with a tear coming down her face. Seeing her cry made me cry. I walked over and took her into my arms.

"Damn beautiful words and hormones." I sobbed. The door outside swung open and the men stopped dead in their tracks. Jasper took one look at me and ran for me. He grabbed me into his arms as Em ran and got to Rose.

"What's wrong Darlin'? Did someone make you cry? Are you hurt?"

"Your Dad..." Was all I could croak out.

"What did he do?" He growled.

"Said nice words..." Rose cried. "About you and Bella." She hiccuped. I held onto him for dear life.

"Love... Cowboy." I cried into his shirt.

"Love you too Darlin'. More than you will ever know." He whispered in my ear. "How about we go to bed Darlin'? I could use some cuddle time." I nodded my head yes. He looked at the rest of the group. "How about everyone spend some time with their spouses tonight? I'm gonna take Bella to bed, she needs to rest."

"Well I will take your Mom back to the hotel then." John said.

"Why don't you go get your stuff and come back and stay with me and Sue in the pool house?" Dad suggested.

"Why don't you stay with us for a few days til New Years, then you can go home to Texas." Jasper suggested.

"Sounds perfect Son. Let me go get your Mom, and we will be back."

"Sue and I will be up for a while so you won't wake us when you came back." Dad said.

"Thanks Charlie. We will be back soon." John said going down to get Rebecca. Jasper led me to the stairs and picked me up at the bottom bridal style and walked us up to our floor. We closed the door and he gently laid me down on the bed. Then he carefully took off my clothes like I was made of the most breakable glass, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he went. I have never felt more special and loved as I do right now. He pulled one of his t-shirts over my head and tucked me in. He then stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep on his bare chest feeling like the only person in this world who was loved as much as I am.

The next few days flew by and soon it was New Years Eve Day. I woke up to Jasper snuggled into my side and my head on his perfect chest. There was a light knock on the door. I looked at Jasper and he was still asleep. I got up to get it. As soon as I opened the door I heard.

"Bella, I need your help."

**A/N: So there you have another part of the story. What did you think? Who do you think is at the door? What do you think they need her help with? Up next- find out. New Years Eve. Remeber- reviews = love! Please check out my other 9 fics. And the new one posted for my birthday on my profile. Love, Kim**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and heartofdarkess.**

**SM owns the characters...**

Previously...

The next few days flew by and soon it was New Years Eve Day. I woke up to Jasper snuggled into my side and my head on his perfect chest. There was a light knock on the door. I looked at Jasper and he was still asleep. I got up to get it. As soon as I opened the door I heard.

"Bella, I need your help."

**JPOV**

I woke up to an unfamiliar feeling. One of being alone. The cold sheets telling me I had been alone for a while. I wonder where Bella could be. I went and used the restroom and threw on some PJ bottoms sans shirt and went to find my girl. On the way down the stairs I heard voices in the kitchen and followed those til I saw most everyone congregating there with coffee and a shit ton of food.

"Come sit and eat Jas," Peter said pulling out a seat.

"Who did all this?" I asked as I looked at all the food laid out.

"Your mom and I did," Sue said grinning. My jaw dropped.

"Uh, I think you confused her with someone else, Sue. She doesn't cook."

"Oh yes I do, Jasper," I heard from the back door. I turned to look and saw my Mom standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at me.

"Well, then you never _used_ to," I amended. She had a sad, pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry for not being a better mother to you and Peter, Jasper. I'm sorry I put myself before the both of you. I have learned from my mistakes and I am here now trying to be the mother you deserve. Tomorrow is a New Year. That means everyone has a clean slate. A do over. A fresh start, and I am going to use mine for good. I'm going to repair my relationships with my boys, and try to be a better person, in general."

"Sounds good to me, now how about you come sit next to your boys and eat with us?" I asked grinning. She grinned in return and came and sat between us. Now this woman I wouldn't mind being around from now on. I looked across the table and winked at Bella who was eating like there was no tomorrow. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked. "I've been up for hours and I'm starving. What's your excuse for sleeping in?"

"Yeah, Jas. Did you know I went out and took care of the horses for you since you slept in?" Peter said as he winked at Bella.

"Are you taking my woman's side before your own flesh and blood?" I asked in mock horror.

"Damn straight I am, shes my sister too. So yes, I will be taking her side," I looked at Bella and she just smirked at me.

"Do you have everyone here wrapped around your little finger?" I asked. She looked around.

"Yep, pretty much," she grinned.

"I do too," Rose cut in. "I think they just wanna take care of us preggos," Rose said stuffing another sausage in her mouth. "cause you sure as hell don't wanna piss off a hormonal pregnant woman. You might not walk away from that alive," she said sternly.

"Whatever my Rosie wants, my Rosie gets," Em said smiling at his wife.

"Damn straight I do, Baby," she winked at him. He just handed her another sausage from his plate.

"_You_ are sharing food?" I asked him shocked.

"I need to fatten my son up," he said patting her still flat belly.

"We won't know what it is for a while, Em. I'm only going to see Bella's doctor because she called her."

"Yeah, and we need to leave in 10 minutes too, Rose," Bella said eating the rest of her food.

"Am I invited too?" I asked giving the puppy dog eyes at the girls.

"Yeah, you can wait with me in the waiting room. Dr. Kim is only coming in for Rose, that's it," Bella said.

"Its so nice to know them in person. You get to call to make an appointment, and get them saying they will come in on their day off, on a holiday no less just for you," Rose said smiling.

"It helps that I have helped her a few times when she's needed a nurse too. I go out of my way for her, so this is her returning the favor for me."

"And I'm so happy about it too," she said. "now let's go get dressed so we can head out." She said putting her dish in the sink and heading to her room to change. Bella and I followed suit and headed up to our room to get dressed to leave. We all met back by the front door and headed out to Bella's SUV. We all piled in and headed to Forks.

"How much did this cost _Santa_, Jasper?"

"I have no idea Em," I played like I didn't know.

"Now that Rosie's pregnant, I don't think that old, two door will work for her anymore. It has a lot of miles on it too," Em sounded worried. I know I was when I found our Bella was pregnant too.

"How about we talk later, Em. Let's get this appointment out of the way, then we can talk about anything you want," I said as we pulled into the employee parking lot.

"OK," he said as we climbed out and headed inside. Bella led us to a nurses station and Dr. Kim was waiting.

"Hey Bella, is this Rose?" she asked looking at Rose.

"It for doing this, Dr. Kim. I don't think any of us could wait to see how all this turns out."

"Me either. Now come with me Rose and we will run the test, if it's positive, then we can do an ultrasound to see how far you are." Dr. Kim said coming around the corner and leading Rose away. She looked at us. "We'll be right back, then we can see about all this." Bella, Em and I sat down in the chairs to wait for the test to be done. I turned to Bella.

"Babe, will you go get Em and I a couple of drinks? I'm thirsty," she looked at me curiously. "Don't worry, Em and I need to have a man talk," I said as she got up and walked towards the cafeteria. I turned towards Emmett. "OK Em, the truck was $36,000," he turned a horrible shade of green.

"$36,000? For a truck? Oh God," he started to hyperventilate. "How am I going to pay for one of those on my teacher's salary? We barely make it as it is now," I have an idea.

"What would you say to me buying it and you working off the debt to me at the bar on weekends?" I asked. "I could always use another bouncer on my busy nights."

"You would do that?" He asked with tears.

"Yep." Was my answer as Bella walked back to us. She saw Em's face and she looked worried.

"You OK, Em?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Bells. Do you know what am amazing man you have here?" he asked her.

"I sure do," she said kissing my cheek. "Its why I'm marrying him." Rose came up a second later grinning.

"Yes!" she screamed. We all smiled. "Now come on Em, Dr. Kim is going to let us see it," he jumped up and looked at me.

"Yes, Jas," he said shaking his head as the tears were let loose.

"Yes what, Em?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, Rosie, I just agreed to help Jas out at the bar on weekends. He needs some extra help with some muscle. And as you see, I have tons to spare," he said flexing said muscles. Rose just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"I think that would be nice," she said looking at Jasper.

"Thanks, Jasper. We could use the money."

"Don't worry about it Rose, we'll work something out," I said smiling at her as they walked away.

"OK, spill," Bella said as soon as we were alone. I took a deep breath.

"OK, But you have to keep this from Rose for now," I said eyeing her.

"The only thing I'd ever not keep is if he was cheating on her. But I don't think that would ever happen," she said.

"You're right, he wouldn't. He asked me about the truck and how much it was. When I told him he was so freaked out that he couldn't afford to replace Rose's too small car for her to accommodate a baby. So I figured I'd buy it and he can work for me until the baby gets here on the weekends to pay for it. I want her and the baby safe, she's my sister too," I finished off. I looked at Bella and she had tears streaming down her face.

"You really feel that way?" she asked through her tears.

"Of course I do, Darlin'. I love them all. They are my family," I finished off. "I'd rather employ family, than a stranger."

"What family are you employing?" Em asked as I jumped. Everyone just laughed at me.

"My brother," I stated.

"Peter?" he asked.

"No, you," I said smiling. "So?" I asked.

"It looks like its one baby. And I am only 5 weeks," Rose said smiling.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle. Uncle Jas. I like the sound of that!" I smiled at them. You could see the love they have for each other.

"That means I'm Aunt Bella, and these," she said rubbing her belly, "will be its cousins."

"You know you have always been our sister, Bella," Em said, "now we have Jasper as our brother too. He completes our family." Aw fuck, he's trying to make me cry. I stood up and gave him a bear hug.

"I love you, too, brother," I said as the tears made their way down my face. I leaned over and whispered, "Now let's get our women home cause we have an errand to run," I looked at him and winked.

"Oh yes, yes we do. I almost forgot..." he trailed off.

"What did you forget, Emmie?" Rose asked.

"Jas and I have to run an errand after we take you girls to the house."

"We need something from the bar," I said looking at Rose. Bella got up from her seat for us to get back home. She walked slowly behind Em and Rose with me. She grabbed my arm.

"Your gonna take him you know where, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Darlin'. Is that OK?"

"Its _your_ money. You can do with it as you please..." she trailed off. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No Darlin'. Nu uh. This is _our_ money, not mine. What's mine is yours. Or it will be soon," I said holding her hand.

"Cowboy, I don't need or want it. You can do with it as you please, I am just glad you are doing this for them."

"I would do anything for them. They are my family," I stated as a fact as we walked back out to Bella's truck. We all got in and drove home. We were met with everyone outside as we pulled in. I wonder how they knew we were coming back. Bella parked as everyone crowded around to find out the news.

"Well? Am I gonna have another Grandbaby?" Charlie asked.

"I'm gonna be a Mom!" Rose shouted. There were congratulations all around. The men seemed to all stand together, and the women did the same too.

"Son, Edward and a few of us guys need some stuff from the store. We were wondering if you and Em wanted to run into town with us?" Charlie asked.

"Em and I have an errand to run in town also," I said. "Let's all pile into a few cars and head out."

"I'll take Ben, Jake and Edward," Jay said.

"Thanks Jay, I can take the rest. My truck seats six," I looked at Bella.

"The girls and I are going to make dinner. Go run your errands and hurry home to me," she said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Darlin'. I love you," I kissed her.

"I love you, too, Cowboy," she said lovingly as all of us guys climbed into the trucks and headed out.

"OK, so what's really going on?" Peter asked as we drove into Port Angeles.

"I need to make sure my newest employee has reliable transportation to work," I said as we pulled into the dealership. We all got out as Mike walked up to us.

"What's up, Jasper?" he asked.

"I need another Edge, just like Bella's in black, do you have one?"

"Yes we do. Fully loaded, just like Bella's. And I'm willing to deal on the price seeing as how you bought two trucks from us in the last month or so, and paid sticker for Bella's." he said walking us into the showroom. He went and got his dad who came over and shook all of our hands.

"Hey, Jasper, how's Bella?" he asked.

"Perfect, as always," I said grinning.

"And how's she feeling?"

"Good," I replied.

"So what are you here for today?" he asked.

"I need another Edge," I said as Mike came back with the paperwork.

"Whose name on the paperwork Jasper?" Mike asked.

"Emmett and Rose McCarty," I answered as he wrote it all up. Mike looked at his dad.

"I hope you don't mind Dad, I wrote it up for $1000 over cost since Jasper has been good to us in the last few months," he said to him.

"I don't mind, call it the family discount," he said to me. "You have treated Mike as a friend and been loyal. I am all for taking care of friends and family like that."

"I believe in loyalty. You take care of me, I take care of you," I said as I handed over my credit card. "This is for my future niece or nephew anyways. And that's family. I take care of family."

"Someone else is pregnant?" Mike asked.

"My Rosie is," Em said grinning, "I'm gonna work for Jasper to pay it off. I need my wife and child safe, and if Jasper says this is safe, then I trust my brother's opinion," he stated proudly.

"As I've said before, you are a good man Jasper."

"Thanks, Mr. Newton," I said signing the paperwork. "I love my family, and I'd do anything for them."

"We all love you, too, Son," Dad sad smiling as I finished the paperwork. Mike handed Em the keys and we were off to finish what we started. We hit Target and a few smaller stores when I was pulled aside to help with a surprise for the night. We caught up to the rest of the guys and sent them to the bar while we made one last stop. We then met them at the bar. I grabbed a few bottles out of the storage area and we headed home to the girls. We pulled up and Em honked and got out of the truck and stuck a bow on it.

The girls all came out to see what the honking was about. Rose saw Em leaning on the truck and ran at him.

"What? How?" she asked. Em looked over at me and smiled.

"His or her Uncle wanted you both to be safe..." he trailed off. Rose looked at me and burst into tears. She looked at Bella who nodded as Rose launched herself at me. I held her tight as she cried. She looked over at Bella.

"Are you OK with this? This is a lot of money, Bells," she said through sobbing into my shirt.

"If Jas isn't worried about it, then I'm not either. We wanted to do this for you. You know how he was when he found out about us," she said, "well, he loves you just as much too and wants you to be safe. Plus that car you own is tiny. You wouldn't be able to fit a baby in there. Now I'm hungry, let's go eat and celebrate the new year," she said rubbing her stomach.

"I'm hungry too, and that lasagna smelled so good when we came out here too," Rose said letting me go. She kissed my cheek. "Thanks bro."

"You're welcome, sis." She turned to Em.

"Is this why you are working for him? So you could buy us a new car?" she asked.

"Yup. Jas said he needed help and would pay for it, so I said yes."

"My Son is a good man." Charlie said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad. I just love my family, and I want to see them happy and safe," I said looking at Bella. "Now let's go eat. I love Bella's lasagna," we all went in and ate. The rest of the band showed up mid-dinner and stuffed their faces as soon as they came in. We then went downstairs and played some pool and watched movies til it was about midnight. We all got our drink of choice ready. I had grabbed some sparking cider for the preggos at the bar. We turned on the TV to watch the countdown in Times Square. I grabbed Bella and pulled her close.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

_It's almost time!_ I thought excitedly.

3

2

1

"Happy New Year!" we all shouted.

"Marry me?" a man asked.

"I'm pregnant!" a woman shouted.

**A/N: And there you have most of New Years. What did you think so far? Who's getting married? A & E? C & S? And who's pregnant? Char? Leah? Sue? Rebecca? Alice? Stay tuned to find out those answers. Remember- revews = Love! Please check out my other 11 fics. Love you all, Kim**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and HeartOfDarkess.**

**Thanks to Texasbella for betaing**

**SM owns the characters...**

_Previously..._

"Happy New Year!" we all shouted.

"Marry me?" a man asked.

"I'm pregnant!" a woman shouted.

**JPOV**

"Happy New Year!" we all shouted.

"Marry me?" a man asked.

"I'm pregnant!" a woman shouted. I looked to Bella with shock on my face, I knew about one of those things that were shouted, but never expected the last one.

"Yes," a woman answered.

"Really?" a man asked. I pulled out my cell and sent a text as I turned around to see who was who with all the shouting.

'_Can you send the silver, blue, white and orange Edges and a black Expedition to me first thing in the morning? I will pay extra to cover overtime on the holiday for your workers to have them delivered,'_' I typed out and sent.

'Sure thing,' was the reply I got.

'_Thanks man, I owe you one.'_

'No thanks needed, you are a good customer, and friend, Jas.'

'_Thanks Mike, see you at ?'_

'We'll be there by 8. See you then Jas.' I read before putting my cell in my pocket, grinning at what I saw in front of me. Everyone was taking turns hugging and congratulating everyone. I truly had the best family. Ever. Bella had tears in her eyes as she walked over to her Dad and Sue. They both pulled her into a hug as she let the tears spill over. Sue was looking at her ring lovingly as they let Bella go.

Charlie turned his attention to me. "Thanks for your help, Son. It was nice to have the help of a man who did this recently and knew how to pick out something just right." Bella looked at me in shock.

"You helped him and didn't tell me?" She cocked an eyebrow at me with a scowl. _Uh oh._

"Sorry Darlin', I was asked by Dad for help and I gave it to him. I won't apologize for it either. I wanted everything to go just the way he wanted. I was not going to ruin the surprise. He's my Dad too, and I want him just as happy as we are." There was a collective 'awwwww' from around the room as Leah and Seth came up.

"You're gonna really be this baby's Aunt!" Leah said excitedly.

"And Jasper will now be my brother in real life," Seth said, smiling.

"Holy crap!" Sue shouted. "I'm gonna be a grandma and getting married this year." We all laughed.

"Sounds like a good year to me," I said, wrapping Bella up in my arms and rubbing my babies. Bella yawned and looked back at me.

"Take me to bed, or lose me forever, Cowboy," she mumbled into my neck. I busted up laughing.

"Top Gun, really Darlin'?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean I get to be Maverick?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Nope, you are Goose, the dork," she deadpanned.

"Me? A dork? Nooooo," I said with feigned shock. At that, she busted up laughing. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She shrieked as I turned to the group. "Goodnight all. I'm taking my soon-to-be-wife-to bed. She needs her rest."

"Goodnight," they all replied.

"Congratulations to Dad and Sue, and Leah and Jake," I said as I walked to the stairs.

"Thanks for the help, Son."

"My pleasure, Dad. I would do it again in a heartbeat to see you as happy as I am."

"Night. Love you all," Bella said, giggling from my shoulder as we went the rest of the way up the stairs. I tossed her on the bed and she giggled as she bounced. She proceeded to take off all her clothes except for her underwear, then stripped me next. When she took off my t-shirt, she put it on and then fell back and snuggled under the covers. I just stood there dumbfounded as she giggled at the look on my face. I gave her a growl as I jumped on top of her and she squealed in delight.

"Are you trying to tell me something with being clothed, Darlin'?"

"It's 12:30am, Jazz," she said as she yawned.

"Alright," I grumbled, turning over, "I will see you in the morning then. Love you." She turned over and put her arms around me.

"Love you too, Cowboy." She snuggled into me and I heard her breathing even out before I pulled my phone off the side table and set the alarm. I needed to get up in a few hours and feed the horses while I waited for Mike to show up. I put my hands over hers on my stomach and fall asleep.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz.._. I heard from my sleep. _Aw fuck! It's time to get up already_, I thought as I rolled over and tried to stop the buzzing before it woke Bella up. I shut it off and hopped in the shower, washing and drying in record time. I noted that Mike would be here in an hour, and I still had to go feed the horses. I dressed as quick as I could and headed down to make some coffee. The way I felt, I would need a whole pot to myself. I looked around as I headed into the kitchen to find everything and everyone quiet. _Guess I am the only one crazy enough to be up this early_, I thought to myself as I grabbed the pot and started the rich yummy goodness.

After I drank one cup, I grabbed a travel mug and made myself another to drink in the barn. I took care of the horses and checked my watch when I was done._ 7:45am. Nice timing, go me,_ I thought as I walked to the porch and took a seat to wait for Mike to show up with the trucks. A few minutes later, six trucks pulled in and parked in front of the house in a row. All the drivers hopped out as I walked over to Mike.

"Happy New Year, Mike," I said cheerfully, shaking his hand and giving him a half hug.

"Happy New Year, Jasper. Now why do you need so many SUV's?" he asked, cutting straight to the point.

"A lot happened here last night," I offered as an answer, grinning when I thought about just how much had happened in the last week.

"Oh really?" he asked curiously.

"Really. Why don't you send everyone else home, and you can stay and have breakfast. One of us can take you back later. We still have to fill out the paperwork for the five trucks and I will fill you in while we do it." He walked over to the sixth truck and said something to his dad, he nodded his head and then walked back to me with a smile on his face.

"Alright, it's taken care of. Now, let's sit on the porch and fill out all this paperwork while you fill me in on what happened," he said as we walked to the porch and started in on the paperwork. He looked over the paperwork to see which is which. "Which do we start with?" he asked.

"The blue one."

"OK, who gets it?"

"Make it out to Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater," I stated. "It's their engagement present."

"Nice," he laughed as he began filling in the paperwork. "The white one?"

"Jacob and Leah Black."

"Details?"

"I will say my children will have a lot of cousins."

"Another baby added to the family, nice," he said, filling in the blanks.

"The orange one?"

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Just cause I'm sick of driving them places when they visit." Mike laughed while writing.

"And the last two?"

"Are for here. God only knows with all these babies and family always here, it will be good to have a spare or two." He finished filling in the DMV paperwork and handed me the credit card slip. I checked out the total and signed. It was about the price of a house, but I just bought five trucks. I knew Mike and his dad gave me a huge discount on them. It should have been like twice what it was if I remembered the sticker price of the Edge's. I handed him the slip back and cocked my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked, avoiding my eyes.

"That slip looks a little low."

"Nope, thats what they cost," he said, still avoiding looking me in the eye.

"I don't buy that bull you're trying to sell."

"Too bad, cause it's the truth."

"You're lying, but I guess I have to accept that for now."

"Yep, you sure do since I already ran the card for this amount, and you signed it," he snickered, putting it in his pocket.

"You win, for now," I said, thinking of ways to pay him more back.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Still in bed, but I have an idea..." I trailed off.

"Do tell."

"Let's put the bows on the blue and white ones, then use the keys and set off all five of the alarms. I own all the surrounding land so it won't wake any neighbors up."

"You are one evil man, Mr. Whitlock."

"Yep, so stay on my good side." I winked at him and we both laughed. We walked over to the vehicles and put bows on the blue and white Edge's and then we each took three keys to hit the alarm buttons. The trucks all lit up and the horns blared. They stopped and no one had come out yet, so we went for round two. We made them blare again and the door flew open, people starting to file out in their PJ's.

"Dude!" Em shouted. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked as everyone came out to the porch.

"Mike was just delivering me something. I guess we accidentally set off the alarms," I said, looking around like I didn't do it on purpose.

"Cut the crap, Son," Dad said. "We all know you are up to something."

"If by 'something', you mean your engagement present, then I guess I am up to something," I said as his jaw dropped while he took in the blue truck I was standing next to, holding out the keys.

"If that's for Sue and I, why are there four more, and one more with a bow on top?"

"Well Dad, that one is for Jake and Leah, for my new niece or nephew," I said as Jake and Leah's mouths dropped as they walked over.

"Dude," Jake whispered, "I can't afford to pay for this."

"It's already paid for."

"But I can't take this from you without some sort of payment."

"Come to the bar next week, we will work something out."

"Thanks man," he said, picking up Leah and swinging her around. I really should have stopped him from doing that as soon as I saw Leah's face turn white. _Too late,_ I thought as she put her hand over her mouth and tried to wiggle free of him.

"Put her down before she blows," I said as she was trying not to puke on her husband.

"Aw fuck," he said, putting her down and watching her run into the house. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I learned that the hard way, too, dude." I looked over at Em. "No spinning the preggos around. They get pukey."

"Point taken Jazz," Em said. I tossed the keys to the orange SUV to Peter.

"That's so my woman and I don't have to drive you and Char places. It's for you to use when you come," I explained as Bella came up and wrapped her arms around me. I looked at her. "The last two are for here. We never know when we will need an extra car, or a bigger one," I said, pointing to the Expedition. "That holds eight, so plenty of room when we have more kids."

"Let's get married and have the two already cooking for now please," Bella said, putting my hand on her tiny belly.

"For now..." I trailed off.

"We'll talk about it when the time comes."

"Why don't we all go inside and make some New Year's breakfast?" Sue asked.

"I hope you don't mind Sue, but I asked Mike to join us since he brought us the trucks on New Years."

"The more, the merrier," she said, smiling and walking over to us. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Jasper."

"Anytime Sue," I said honestly.

"That's Mom to you, Son." I felt my soon-to-be-wife start shaking. I knew she was crying. Sue saw it and grabbed her into a hug. "It's Mom to you too, baby girl."

"I've always thought of you that way, and now I can actually say it," she sobbed. I pulled her into my arms.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's go feed the munchkins."

"K," she said, walking in the house with the women.

"Don't we need to take care of the horses?" Peter asked.

"Nope, already done while I waited for Mike."

"How about you show me around?" Mike said, looking around in awe.

"You've never seen more than the driveway, have you?" Pete asked.

"Nope."

"Well I guess its time to show you around then." I turned to the rest of the guys. "Feel free to tag along if you want, even though you all know what's here."

"We'll go help the ladies with breakfast, son," Dad said.

"See you in there soon," I turned towards the barn and Mike followed. I showed him the barn, pasture, backyard and then we went into the house through the kitchen.

"This place is nice."

"Thanks, wait til after breakfast and I will show you the basement."

"What's down there?"

"Oh you'll see, it's my favorite room in the house." Bella gave me a dirty look.

"Oh really?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me. I audibly gulped and turned back to Mike.

"Make that my second favorite room," I quickly corrected myself and everyone in the room laughed. "What?" I asked. "I don't wanna sleep in said second favorite room cause she kicks me out of my big comfy bed."

"You know me so well," she deadpanned, then leaned over and kissed me while handing me a plate of food.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I looked around to see everyone grabbing plates and loading up on food. "Hey!" I shouted and everyone stopped. "Preggos first. They need the food more than we do."

"Speak for yourself," Em said, trying to load up his plate.

"Back off, Em."

"Nope."

"Just remember who now owns your ass," I said cockily and then the realization of what I just said hit him and he put the spoon down and backed up.

"After you ladies," he mumbled. I just smiled in victory as I watched Bella, Leah and Rose load up and start to pack it away. I sat down next to my woman and smiled as I saw her happily eating. I wanted her to fatten up those babies so she needed to eat. We all cleaned up and started the dishwasher, then headed down to the basement for some fun. We all took turns playing pool and darts, while movies played in the background. Around lunchtime the Monkeys came back with enough food for an army and we all dug in and enjoyed a flick and food.

**A/N: Sorry it so long to update but I got depressed for a bit, then got hit with another story to start. I know this one is a tiny bit short, but I wanted to get it to you guys ASAP. Thanks for hanging in there with me. What do you think of New Years? What's gonna happen next? Find out soon. Please check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and HeartOfDarkess.**

**My beta is busy with something else, so all mistakes are my own.**

**SM owns the characters...**

_Previously..._

"Back off, Em."

"Nope."

"Just remember who now owns your ass," I said cockily and then the realization of what I just said hit him and he put the spoon down and backed up.

"After you ladies," he mumbled. I just smiled in victory as I watched Bella, Leah and Rose load up and start to pack it away. I sat down next to my woman and smiled as I saw her happily eating. I wanted her to fatten up those babies so she needed to eat. We all cleaned up and started the dishwasher, then headed down to the basement for some fun. We all took turns playing pool and darts, while movies played in the background. Around lunchtime the Monkeys came back with enough food for an army and we all dug in and enjoyed a flick and food.

~Ch 48~

**BPOV**

I don't think life could get any better than this. Here it is February already and life just keeps getting better. Everyone has flown back in for Valentine's weekend, and us ladies are going to go to the spa to get all buffed, waxed and primped for our men. Speaking of our men, they are up to something. I haven't figured out what yet, but I will.

The girls get me up at the asscrack of dawn to get ready to leave, and breakfast. I feel sorry for the poor early stage preggers who still have morning sickness, I am so glad to be done with that. All I am now though is, hungry. I already look like I have swallowed a small basketball. _Gotta love twins_, I think sarcastically as I throw on some sweats, one of Jazz' tee shirts, and throw my hair in a ponytail. I know that they are going to get me to get it done while at the spa anyways, so might as well not waste time doing it.

We head out to Port Angeles in the new Expedition. I swear we now have more cars, than people in our household. We pull up at the spa, which is named,_ Bliss_. I was rubbed, buffed, waxed, polished, highlighted, cut, styled, teased, and tweezed to within an inch of my life. What a girl doesn't do to look good for her man. Especially, a fuckhot one like my fiancee.

Once we are all dolled up we head to a dress store the girls said has the most beautiful dresses. _From Now, Til Forever_. We headed inside to see what they have.

"Now, don't be mad Bells, but Char, Leah and I have already picked out the dresses for everyone. We found the style we loved, and then picked out different shades of it for each of us. All Valentine's colors." Rose says smiling.

"Uh, OK. Show me." I say trying to see what they thought I would like. They went and got the sales lady who brought out a hanging rack with the dresses on it. They pulled off a empire waisted dress, with thick spaghetti straps, in red, with a crocheted shrug.

"Leah, Char, and I will be in red, Alice has pink, Rebecca and Sue have burgundy, and we picked out white for you. We think you will look amazing in it."

"I'll try it on, doesn't hurt. And I trust your judgement." I go to the dressing room, and put it on. It looked good on. The empire waist hid more of the baby bump. Not like I was ashamed of it. I love those babies more than anything, or anyone. I walk back into the main shop to show them.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart." Sue says starting to cry.

"Thanks, its not too much wearing white? Isn't white only for brides?" I ask the sales lady.

"Not for Valentine's Day," she winks at me.

"Alright then."

"Why don't we all change here, so we are ready for when we get back to the house?" Char offers.

"We still need shoes."

"Nope, taken care of." Leah says handing me a box, I open it to find silver flats.

"Love them, now I won't break my neck and hurt the babies."

"No you won't, we all have matching shoes."

"Let me cut all the tags off the dresses so you can put them on," the saleslady suggests.

"Thanks, I will pay you when I'm done changing."

"Too late Bells, Jasper already took care of it. Now put these on under your dress," Rose says handing me a bag from Victoria Secret.

"It's Valentine's Bells, you have to have lacy undies. It's a rule," Alice pipes in.

"Let's all go change, I want to go surprise my soon-to-be husband," Sue smiles at her choice of words.

"Did you set a date?"

"June 19th, day before Father's Day."

"Nice, I will be as big as a house, but I will be there." We all change and head back to the house. My dad was all dressed up and waiting on the porch.

"You ladies look beautiful," Dad says walking over to us smiling.

"Don't you look dashing," I say as Dad blushes.

"Why don't the rest of you go inside and get your men, I need to talk to Bells here on the porch for a few minutes."

"OK,Charlie, see you inside," Sue kisses him on the cheek as we walk up to the porch and sit down on the swing.

"I have a few things for you Bella. First, these are from Jasper," he says handing me a small box. I open it to find my diamond heart studs and a matching necklace. "That's your something old and new," he hands me another box and I open it to find a hair comb littered with sapphires. "And your borrowed and blue. This was your Grandma Swans. You will get it when I die." My head snapped up when I realized what his words meant.

"What? Huh? How? When?"

"I'm about to walk you down that aisle to Jasper. The girls have been planning this since Christmas for you and Jasper. Yes he knew, but they wanted to do this for both of you. Now come on, I want to walk you down that aisle to your future."

"I did want to do it before I got too big, this is the solution. So let's do it," I get up and hold out my arm for him to walk me into the house. Dad takes my arm, as we walk into the house the entryway is full of people, all the girls are lined up with their guys holding flowers. Char hands me a bouquet of red and white roses as the music starts. They all take turns walking into the living room, soon it was just Dad and I.

"You ready, Bells?"

"More than anything," I say as we start to walk. I see Jasper at the end of the aisle softly crying, and know I'm doing the right thing. I turn to see Reverend Webber standing in front of me.

"We are gathered here to celebrate love. Jasper repeat after me...'Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." _

"Bella repeat after me...'Jasper Aaron Whitlock, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life'."

_"Jasper Aaron Whitlock, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." _

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked. Peter handed them to him. "Rings are a circle. They have no beginning and no end. Love is the same. It is eternal, just like a circle." He turns to me. "Jasper take the ring for Bella and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," he says as he slides it onto my finger.

"Bella, take the ring for Jasper and repeat after me." I grab the ring. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." I say as I slide on his ring. We both had tears running down our faces.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said as Jasper pulled me in for a passionate kiss to show me how he felt. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." He says to applause, hooting and hollering. Everyone grabbed us both and gave us giant hugs and kisses to my cheek. The photographer walked over to us.

"Can I take some more pictures of the two of you before we head back down?" She asked.

"Yes please." I answered. We took every combination possible, and ended with Jasper dipping me in a deep kiss.

"Perfect. Just perfect." She says as she looks at the camera screen. She turned it around to show us and our jaws dropped. It was perfect.

"Thank you, please take as many candid and posed pictures as you can today. I want millions of pictures of our friends and family."

"You've got it, what the bride wants, the bride gets."

"That's what a girl likes to hear," I laugh out.

"Whatever my wife wants, my wife gets," Jasper winks at me.

"I guess I just found one better." We all laughed.

"Now let's go be with our family. I wanna dance with my wife," he says taking my hand and pulling me to the back door, it led to a white tent set up with tables, and a dance floor.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," the DJ says, while starting our first song.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Oh yeah_

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_Look into your heart, baby_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

_Everything I do, darling_

_And we'll see it through_

_Oh we'll see it through_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah!_

_Look into your heart_

_You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for_

_Oh yeah_

_I'll be there, yeah_

_I'll walk the wire_

_Oh, yeah_

_I'm going all the way, all the way, yeah_

I look into my husband's eyes, and see all the love there shining for me.

"Are you happy, Darlin'?"

"Very, Cowboy."

"Would you like a honeymoon now, or later?"

"Can we go somewhere sunny after?"

"Wherever you want, whenever you want."

"Thanks Jazz."

"For what, Bella?"

"Letting the girls do this for us."

"They said they wanted to because they wanted to give me something money couldn't buy, for everything I have done for them. I couldn't think of anything better right now, that this wedding."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because now you are my wife. I get to keep you forever."

"Why yes, yes you do. And whatever are you going to do with me?" this earns a growl from him.

"Oh, I plan on showing you many times over tonight." I fake and yawn and smile.

"I seem to be tired now. Care to take me to bed?"

"Oh God, you are going to be the death of my Mrs. Whitlock. But oh, what a way to go," he adds. I stop dancing as I feel something weird happening in my stomach.

"I need to sit down."

"Are you OK?"

"My stomach feels weird."

"OK, let's sit you down," he walks me over to the table and we sit. I put my hand on my belly, and feel it again. It's like a finger dragging across my skin on the inside.

"It feels weird, Jasper," he leans over and puts his hand under mine. A few seconds later we both jump.

"Holy shit! Did you feel that? It was like a light tapping."

"It's the babies, I guess they wanted to let us know they were here," I say putting my hand back over my belly.

"Well today just got better, not only did I marry the love of my life, but I got to feel my babies for the first time."

"It was the perfect Valentine's. Now how about some food?" Jasper just laughs. I am always hungry now.

"I think that can be arranged," he goes and finds the food and makes up two plates, one for each of us. Everyone else follows and we enjoy the food. I look around the tent to see everyone eating and talking. We dance some more, feeling the babies as we do. I think they like their daddy this close. We do the traditional cake feeding, with the smashing of the cake in each others faces. I laughed the whole time. The party finally wound down around midnight with everyone going to their rooms to sleep. Jasper carried me over the threshold and up the three flights of stairs to our room. Someone while we were at the reception, decided to come up here and light a million candles, and fill the jacuzzi tub with bubbles, and lit candles in there too.

"The perfect end, to the perfect day," I say leaning over and kissing Jasper.

"It is. I love you Isabella Marie Whitlock."

"And I you, Jasper Aaron Whitlock."

**A/N: There you have the wedding. Was it as good as you imagined? Up next- doctors and another wedding. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! And please remember to sign in to review! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and HeartOfDarkess.**

**My beta is busy with something else, so all mistakes are my own.**

**SM owns the characters...**

_Previously..._

"Holy shit! Did you feel that? It was like a light tapping."

"It's the babies, I guess they wanted to let us know they were here," I say putting my hand back over my belly.

"Well today just got better, not only did I marry the love of my life, but I got to feel my babies for the first time."

"It was the perfect Valentine's. Now how about some food?" Jasper just laughs. I am always hungry now.

"I think that can be arranged," he goes and finds the food and makes up two plates, one for each of us. Everyone else follows and we enjoy the food. I look around the tent to see everyone eating and talking. We dance some more, feeling the babies as we do. I think they like their daddy this close. We do the traditional cake feeding, with the smashing of the cake in each others faces. I laughed the whole time. The party finally wound down around midnight with everyone going to their rooms to sleep. Jasper carried me over the threshold and up the three flights of stairs to our room. Someone while we were at the reception, decided to come up here and light a million candles, and fill the jacuzzi tub with bubbles, and lit candles in there too.

"The perfect end, to the perfect day," I say leaning over and kissing Jasper.

"It is. I love you Isabella Marie Whitlock."

"And I you, Jasper Aaron Whitlock."

~Ch 49~

**JPOV**

I think about yesterday as I lay here, watching my wife sleep. _Wife_. I don't think I will ever get sick of hearing, or saying that. I lay my hand on her belly where my babies are, and I feel a light tapping._ I guess one or both of them are awake_. I lean down and kiss the spot, whispering sweet nothings to them. I can't help but laugh remembering the guys and my surprise at the reception.

_**~Flashback~**_

I am so nervous. The guys and I have slipped out of the tent to go change for our little performance. I saw Jackson give me the signal that Mark was here, and to get our butts upstairs to change. I get the attention of the others as we make up something to get away from our current conversations.

We haul upstairs and change into our baggy clothes and hats. I see Jackson hand the DJ a CD, and take a wireless mic from him walking towards us in the kitchen. He hands it to Mark who is standing by me and winks. He turns to the DJ signaling to start the music as Mark makes his way into the tent.

_Yeah_

_Can you feel it baby_

_I can too_

"Holy Shit!" Bella yells out. "That's Mark Wahlberg." We all run out and start to shake it. "And my fuckhot husband shaking it." I just laugh and keep dancing.

_Ooh_

_Come on swing it_

_C-C-Come on swing it_

_Ooh_

_Come on swing it_

_C-C-Come on swing it_

_1-2-3 - Now we come to the pay off_

"Wooooohoooo," Char shouts out. "Shake it my baby daddy!" I just look at Peter who has stopped dancing in what appears to be shock. I guess he didn't know. I keep up with the steps as Peter falls back in line with a smile so wide, I think his face is going to split.

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Yo! It's about that time_

_To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme_

_I'm a get mine so get yours_

_I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores_

_On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this_

_Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this_

_Bringing this to the entire nation_

_Black, white, red, brown_

_Feel the vibration_

_Come on come on_

_Feel it feel it_

_Feel the vibration_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Vibrations good like Sunkist_

_Many wanna know who done this_

_Marky Mark and I'm here to move you_

_Rhymes will groove you_

_And I'm here to prove to you_

_That we can party on the positive side_

_And pump positive vibes_

_So come along for the ride_

_Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation_

_So feel the vibration_

_Come on come on_

_Feel it feel it_

_Feel the vibration_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Donnie D break it down_

_Donnie D's on the back up_

_Drug free, so put the crack up_

_No need for speed_

_I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my_

_Body is healthy_

_My rhymes make me wealthy_

_And the Funky Bunch helps me_

_To bring you a show with no intoxication_

_Come on feel the vibration_

_Yeah_

_Can you feel it baby_

_I can too_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Now the time has come for you to get up_

_The rest had you fed up but Yo, I won't let up_

_On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to_

_Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to_

_Pure Hip Hop, no sell out_

_If you ain't in it to win it_

_Then get the hell out_

_I command you to dance_

_I wanna see motivation_

_Come on now feel the vibration_

_(Piano solo)_

_It's such a good vibration_

_Come on come on come on_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Feel it feel it_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_(Piano - out)_

_It's such a good vibration_

_Come on come on come on_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_Feel it feel it_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_(Piano - out)_

We stop dancing as the song ends and the girls all rush the floor and jump into our arms.

"How did you get Mark Wahlberg to our wedding?" Bella asks.

"Ask Jackson, he did it."

"It's my wedding present to you Darlin," he says, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Jay." Mark walks over to us grinning.

"Congratulations guys."

"Thanks Mark, how are you here on Valentines day?" my wife asks him.

"Right after a few pictures, I am heading straight to the airport," he answers as the photographer comes over. She snaps a picture of all of us and smiles.

"Go home to your wife," she says grinning.

"Do you want anything signed?"

"I'd say you can sign The Italian Job DVD, but it's black so it won't show."

"I've got your address now, I will send you something."

"You don't have to, but thanks. This was more than enough." Mark turns to Jackson.

"You told me she'd say something like that."

"Cause she did it to me and the guys before. She is one of the most selfless people I've met," Jay told him. "Oh, and she's a nurse too, so she helps people daily."

"She takes care of all of us when we are here too," Jay adds. "Makes sure our fav drinks and snacks are stocked for when we visit. We even have our own rooms here."

"She's all that, and carrying my two babies," I add in to the mix of compliments.

"You are a lucky man Jasper," Mark says grinning at my wife.

"Don't I know it, it's why I married her. She's amazing, loving, kind, smart and funny. I knew what I had, and figured out how to keep it." I leaned down and kiss her.

"I love you, Cowboy."

"Love you too, Darlin'." Bella turns to Mark.

"Feel free to visit anytime Mark, feel free to bring your wife and kids too. We have a couple of horses for them to check out."

"We just might have to, thanks for the invite Bella."

"Anytime Mark, now go home to your wife and kids. Tell her we all say Happy Valentines Day to her too."

"I will," Mark leans over and kisses her cheek. "Congratulations again. See you soon," he says as he walks in the back door to head to the airport.

_**~End Flashback~**_

I see her eyes flutter. She must be finally waking up. I lean over and kiss her.

"Good morning my beautiful wife."

"It sure is my fuckhot husband," she purrs. My cock seeming to like the tone of her voice has decided to stand at attention for her. She looks down at the sheet in the form of a tent and giggles. "I see someone didn't get enough last night." I think back to last night and groan remembering all we did.

"He did, trust me," I say as my stomach growls. She gets up and throws on some pajamas and hold her hand out to me.

"Let's go feed the monster in your belly." I let her pull me out of bed, then she runs to the bathroom to do her morning stuff as I grab some pajamas and throw them on. When she comes out I run in and do my stuff. We go down together to the most amazing smells coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning!" everyone shouts as we enter.

"Morning," I say heading for the coffee and Bella heads for the food. I grab her some orange juice and kiss her as I hand it to her.

"Thanks Cowboy."

"Welcome Darlin'." I load up my plate and dig in. "Thanks to everyone who cooked." I shovel the food in my mouth as the rumbles slowly stop.

"I can't believe that both my boys are having babies," Mom says to the room.

"That's only three babies, I have more than that coming," Sue replies.

"Nope, I'm adopting the rest of them as well. I'm going to have five as well," Mom proudly states to the room.

"Babies can never have too many people to love them," Bella grins.

"It's gonna be a busy year. Now that our wedding is over, it's time to concentrate on what you are having and Sue and Charlie's wedding." Alice says. I turn to my wife and smile.

"Just the wedding, Bella and I decided we don't want to know what we are having. Just buy green and yellow, or wait for them to get here then buy stuff for them."

"Em and I talked, and we don't want to either," Rose adds.

"Jake and I, too," Leah replies. I see Char look at Peter who shakes his head no.

"Add Peter and me to that list too."

"That's a lot of surprises in one year," Charlie says.

"You can handle it, be patient. Remember, patience is a virtue," I scold everyone. The kitchen erupts into laughter.

"I've decided to move back home," Seth says. "I don't want to miss my nieces and nephews growing up. I just need to find a job."

"You can work at the bar with all of us. Just tell me when you can start," I reply.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Anything for my brother."

"Us too," Peter grins. "We bought the neighboring property, another 100 acres. We will be packing up the ranch and moving the horses here." I turn to him.

"When did you do this?"

"When we found out we were going to be Aunt's and Uncle's."

"Awesome!" I yell out.

"So everyone will be here but us?" Mom asks Dad.

"We'll find something too. I don't want to miss seeing my grandkids grow up." I turn to Bella and see her thinking face on.

"What you thinking Darlin'?"

"Have your parents move into the PA house. I'm sure if anyone is too tired to drive home, they can still stay there." I turn to my parents.

"The house is paid for, will that work?"

"Thanks Bella, that was a good idea," Mom says, grinning at her.

"There's no point in wasting good money where there is an empty house paid for."

"We'll take care of the utilities and make sure there are keys for everyone so they don't have to drive if they are too tired, or have been drinking."

"That was exactly why we kept it, Mom."

"I know all about the dangers of drinking and driving. I make sure my patrons at the bar don't do it. I never want to be responsible for anyone's actions. I cut them off if they've had too much."

"That's you being a responsible business owner."

"I guess," I shrug as I finish my food. "How about we have a moviefest?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Sounds fun." Everyone agreed and we go into the basement and load up the DVD player. We spend the day lazing around watching movies and playing games. Ordering take out for lunch and dinner. It was the perfect way to spend out non-honeymoon. I just can't wait to take her for a real one after the babies come.

**A/N: I know this is shorter than usual. I need to end it here to start the next ch where I want. Time jump coming up. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces. **

category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and HeartOfDarkess.**

**My beta is busy with something else, so all mistakes are my own.**

**SM owns the characters...**

_Previously..._

"I guess," I shrug as I finish my food. "How about we have a moviefest?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Sounds fun." Everyone agreed and we go into the basement and load up the DVD player. We spend the day lazing around watching movies and playing games. Ordering take out for lunch and dinner. It was the perfect way to spend out non-honeymoon. I just can't wait to take her for a real one after the babies come.

~Ch 50~

**BPOV**

The last few months have flown by. It's now the night before my Dad and Sue's wedding, and I am as big as a house. I'm not the only one too, all the girls are in different stages of baby belly, me being the biggest since I'm having twins. Dr. Kim has taken on all of my sisters pregnancies, and I couldn't be happier. This last week at the hospital was my last. I am now officially on maternity leave. I was sent off with a bunch of green and yellow matching outfits for the babies, and a green double stroller with matching car seats.

We are all at my house getting ready to go out for Sue's last night of fun. We are all headed to Jasper's bar for some karaoke. I know he keeps telling me now that we're married what's his is now mine too, but I just can't think that way. I love him, not his money.

I throw on my heart studs to go with my purple halter dress when Jasper walks in, stopping dead in his tracks with a muttered _'fuck'_. I turn and raise my eyebrow at him.

"Something wrong Mr. Whitlock?" I asked, as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Fuck no, you look hot," he growled out as I laughed at him.

"Hot! Yeah right! I look like a beached whale." He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"You do, so hot I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"Get real Jasper. I'm a knocked up woman, with twins no less. No one is going to be looking at me like that. Plus, I am wearing at least six carats on my finger and ears. There's no way they won't know I'm taken."

"But you keep getting hotter. I don't want those other fuckers to look at you, you are mine," he growled out the last part of his sentence. I turn and kiss him.

"Yes, yours. Only yours." He placed his hands on my ever expanding belly and rubbed the spots he was just kicked.

"You're mine too, right guys?" Ever since we found out I was pregnant, he's been convinced they are boys. I on the other hand, and not convinced either way, which makes me think it's one of each since there is two sacs. He just gets kicked some more in response.

"Bella?" I heard come from the hall. I turn and opened the door.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"We're ready. Are you?" I look at her, seeing her in full bloom too, wearing a similar dress to mine, but in turquoise, showing off her bump and bright blond hair. Rose and Lean look like that have swallowed small basketballs, Char is barely showing still, but I look like a swallowed a whole watermelon. I am sticking out straight in front of me, and don't know how I am going to last another month of this.

"Yeah, let's go." We walk down the stairs as the limo pulls in. I see Char in a cute cowl neck, little black dress with her tiny bump showing and Leah in a hot pink, thin spaghetti strapped dress. Alice was there looking slightly frazzled, and Sue and Rebecca looking impeccable. _I wonder what's up with Alice?_ We all pile into the limo and head for PA. I see Alice just sit there in the limo, not saying anything. I need to take her aside and see what's wrong. We pull up to Barrel of Monkeys, and Dem and Felix walked over to help us out.

"Thanks guys," I said getting out.

"You're welcome Mrs. Whitlock," Dem answered me.

"I thought we went over this, Rebecca is Mrs. Whitlock. I am Bella." I turned to see Rebecca burst into laughter.

"You will never get used to being Mrs. Whitlock, will you Bella?"

"Nope, the name means nothing, the man on the other hand, does. He is my everything. Well, him and these babies." I rub my hand over my enormous stomach lovingly.

"And that right there, is why I am proud you are a Whitlock. You do justice to the name," she said as we walk into the bar. We find the section reserved for us and sit. Lauren comes over and takes our orders. It looks like the moms are the only ones drinking.

"Alright ladies, time to do some karaoke," I said, walking over to Sam, and grabbed books, pens and papers and headed back to the table. "Since this is Sue's last night as a single woman, I think we need to do wedding songs." We all take turns flipping through the book, and pick our songs. As the girls head up to see Sam, I scoot near Alice. She doesn't look like herself.

"Hi Bella," she mumbled.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I don't know what to do," she cried.

"With?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know how Edward is going to take it." I winced at her words, knowing what happened last time.

"Fuck, Alice. You need to tell him."

"He's been pulling away from me over the last little bit, and I don't know if he even wants me anymore." I pull out my cell and fire off a text.

'Get to the bar NOW!'

'_You OK? Do I need to call Jasper?'_

'No! Just get here, how long?'

'_See you in 10'_

I take Alice's hand in mine to wait for him to get here, as the others all sing their songs. Rose took on White Wedding by Billy Idol, while Leah sang From this Moment On by Shania Twain to her mom. I see Edward walk into the bar and scan for us. I catch his eye and her walked over to us.

"Alice, go with Edward into Jasper's office. You both need to talk." Edward gave me a confused look, but I hope I gave him a reassuring smile as they walked off.

**EPOV**

Ever since I got the texts from Bella, I didn't know what to think. She sounded so frantic for me to come meet them, when I was supposed to leave for the house to get ready for the wedding.

I take Alice's hand from Bella, and walk her to the office. I open the door and lead her to the couch.

"What's wrong Alice? Why did Bella ask me to come here?" I'd noticed the last few weeks her behavior had changed. She was distancing herself from me, so I did the same feeling rejected.

"Ummmm, well you see... I... uh," she murmured.

"Spit it out," I growled out in frustration.

"I'm pregnant," she squeaked out. I let go of her hand and grab hold of my hair, not knowing what to say to her.

"Shit!" I hissed out. "Not again," I growled.

"I don't even think you want to be with me anymore, you've been distancing yourself from me lately. Is there someone else?" she whispered to me.

"How did this happen?" I pull my hair harder, not knowing what to think or say.

"I was working all those hours before the wedding, and I forgot to get my shot. It's my fault," she cried out. "You don't want us," she bawls out in body wracking sobs. _Do I?_

"I've been through this before. Is this a play to get my money?" Her head snapped up fast than I thought possible and she had a menacing look on her face.

"I don't want, nor need your fucking money!" she shouted out. She stood up, rubbing her belly and walked out the door, not waiting for me to talk.

I throw my hands in my hair and pull hard. "FUCK!" I shouted out in anger as the door slammed behind her retreating form. I jumped when the door burst open.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED EDWARD?!" Bella yelled at me. "Why did Alice just run out of here crying, and not looking back? Where did she go?"

"She left. She told me she was pregnant and I asked her if she was after my money." I don't see her move, but feel the sting of her slap as it echoes off the walls of the office.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"You are an insensitive asshole! Do you know the kind of courage it took her to come tell you in the first place?" I just laughed in response to her question.

"Courage? How do I know she didn't do this on purpose?"

"Asshole, she has been with you and only you for a year!" she yelled at me.

"How do you know?" I shouted back.

"Because when she wasn't with you, she was with me working. We've been on the same shift for almost a year! We liked working together, so we asked for them to do it."

"How do I know she's not another Jessica?"

"Because she told you herself. She was so nervous about telling you, and now I can see why. Do you know what your and Jessica's actions did to me?" I winced at the thought. "Now times that when someone you love tell you you only got pregnant for money."

"How do I know she didn't?"

"Did she ask you for any?" I think back to what she said.

"She said she didn't want any."

"Well there you go dumbass. I take it when she was working all those extra hours for me at the hospital near the wedding was when it happened. Am I right?"

"How do you know?"

"Cause she said she had to cancel her doctor appointment to cover my shift."

"Shit!" I hissed. "I didn't even tell you what she said, and you corroborate it."

"You really are a stupid fuck, Cullen." She pulls out her cell and dials.

"Jasper, I need you and the boys to come to PA and help me find Alice. Edward fucked up, and she ran. Yes leave Seth there in case she comes back. Yes you have my permission to kick Edward's ass too. She's pregnant and told him. He freaked out and accused her of doing it for his money. Yep, you really can hit him. Oh, the rest of them want a hit in also. I think we can manage that." I winced at the thought of all the pissed off men coming for my ass. "I think I might know where she is, but check the hospital, her apartment, and our house here. I will take the limo and see if she's where I think. The rest of the group I will leave here. See you soon. Love you." She turns to me and smirked. "Your ass is grass Edward. Jasper is so pissed you hurt Alice."

"But how do I know?"

"You need to get over the past Edward. I had to when I came here, only to find you working for my boyfriend. Do you know how many tears I cried that day here in this very office? I was devastated that you were here, once again fucking my life up. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you told me your story. It took time, but I forgave you. You really need to get over it, it happened so long ago. You need to grow up, and move on.," she said, rubbing her belly.

"I don't know how," I mumbled out.

"Then see someone, talk to someone. A professional. I don't care, you just need to get the fuck over it. If I can, so can you. Do you know how much it hurt to see you with Jessica like that? To see you lose the love of your life, and your best friend?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"Well you should. Now I am going to find your girlfriend now. So you have a lot to think about. I don't want you to come to the house tonight, but you can still come tomorrow if you pull your head out of your ass by then. I will find her, and make sure she's OK. Now go home. I will lock up here." I head for the door when her words permeate my brain. I stop and turned towards her.

"For what it's worth now Bella. I really am sorry."

"I know you are Edward. But it's time to move on. Alice is a good woman, who wants nothing more than to be with you and the baby. I just hope she doesn't do something rash, like have an abortion."

"Fuck!" I hissed out. "I never thought of it that way. Please find her and tell her I want to talk to her tomorrow. Please make sure she doesn't do something stupid. I don't want to be the cause of my child's death." She followed me out of the office, and locked up with her key as I exited the back door and walked to my car. I needed to go home, and think things through for everyone.

**BPOV**

I watched Edward walk out the back door, with his head bowed. I could see the sorrow, pain, and worry on him. I walk back into the bar to see the girls still having a good time.

"I have to run outside for a minute. I will be right back."

"You OK Bells?" Rose asked.

"I will be in a minute. I will see you soon." I grab my purse and head out the front and down the street to the ice cream parlor. I looked in the window to see Alice sitting at a table with a big sundae. I opened the door, and Alice's head snapped up when the bell dinged.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am here to make sure you are OK."

"I'm fine."

"I know you're not, but I will pretend for now."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yep, and I laid into his ass for it. I yelled at the top of my lungs and defended you. I told him when I guessed this happened, and he confirmed that I was right. I also told him you both need to talk, and that you aren't Jessica, who is only after his money. He needs to talk to someone, a professional. This shit is old, and he need to get the fuck over it. If I could do it, so can he." She leans over, with tears in her eyes and hugs me.

"Thanks Bella."

"You're welcome, Alice. Now I need to know you really are?" I pull out my cell and text the boys I found her and she's OK, and tell them to go back home.

"Little one and I will be fine, with or without him." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You will cause you have Jas and I, and the rest of the crazy group. Do you realize with the exception of the moms, all us girls are pregnant at the same time?"

"How in the hell did that happen?" I just cock my eyebrow at her as our laughter takes over the small, desolate shop. She picked up another spoon and handed it to me. I dug in with her and soon finished the sundae.

"Come on, let's go back to the bar and grab the girls. I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow. Oh," I pause. "Edward's not coming tonight, I told him to stay here in PA, so you can have your room all to yourself to think."

"Thanks Bella." We walked back to the bar, hand in hand and grabbed the rest of the group and headed home. We all fell into bed when we got there. I snuggled into my husbands arms and fell asleep anticipating tomorrow.

**A/N: So there you have some drama. What will happen tomorrow at the wedding? find out next time. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces.**

category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and HeartOfDarkess.**

**My beta is busy with something else, so all mistakes are my own. Thanks to flamingpen18 for pre-reading.**

**SM owns the characters...**

_Previously..._

"Little one and I will be fine, with or without him." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You will cause you have Jas and I, and the rest of the crazy group. Do you realize with the exception of the moms, all us girls are pregnant at the same time?"

"How in the hell did that happen?" I just cock my eyebrow at her as our laughter takes over the small, desolate shop. She picked up another spoon and handed it to me. I dug in with her and soon finished the sundae.

"Come on, let's go back to the bar and grab the girls. I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow. Oh," I pause. "Edward's not coming tonight, I told him to stay here in PA, so you can have your room all to yourself to think."

"Thanks Bella." We walked back to the bar, hand in hand and grabbed the rest of the group and headed home. We all fell into bed when we got there. I snuggled into my husbands arms and fell asleep anticipating tomorrow.

~Ch 51~

**JPOV**

I woke up to a flurry of activity. The caterers, florists and tent people had shown up early to set up for the ceremony. A lot has happened in the last few months, it seemed like the whole family has moved here to Washington.

Peter and Char left their foreman in charge of the ranch and boarders, and brought their personal horses to their new farm, which happened to me next door to us. I didn't even know the property was up for sale. Mom and Dad moved into my house in Port Angeles and locked up their Texas house, keeping it to visit. Seth even came back and is now working for me at the bar, just like the rest of my brothers. _Speaking of asstard brothers_... I pick up my cell and send off a text, heading out to the barn to wait for said asstard. I feed and water the horses, and am just finishing as I heard someone walking towards me.

"Jazz?" he yells out.

"Hey asstard, what did you do to my little sister last night?" I could see him visibly gulp.

"I guess Bella told you what happened huh?"

"Of course she did, she's my wife. We tell eachother everything. Now what happened?" He looked down at his feet as he played with his toe in the dirt.

"I accused her of being like Jessica, and trying to trap me by getting pregnant for my money," he whispered.

"The fuck?"

"I know, Jazz. After Bella went off on me, I thought about it, and I know that she didn't do it on purpose. Bella corroborated her story without knowing she did. I thought we were breaking up because she had been pulling away from me for a while. I didn't think this was the reason she was so out of it."

"Now that you've had time to think, what are you going to do about it?"

"We are going to sit down and figure all this out. I want to be in their lives, even though she says she doesn't need me."

"I'm sure she did say that, I would have too if I'd have been accused of what you accused her of."

"How bad is she, Jazz?"

"Edward, you so need to fix this. If you fuck up, then I will be the one helping her. She deserves someone who loves her and that baby. If it's you, good. If it's not, then we will figure it all out. She was so hurt that you said that to her, I don't know if 'I'm sorry' is going to be enough this time. You said some fucked up shit to her last night. Do you know my wife found her at the ice cream parlor stuffing herself with a sundae for comfort, as she cried?"

"No I didn't, Jazz. I only said what I said without thinking because of the painful memories it brought up. Do you know how bad it felt the last time this happened?"

"If you think you felt bad, think about what my wife went through."

"I seriously fucked it all up, Jazz. First with Bella, now with Alice. What do I do?"

"Talk to Alice, tell her you're sorry and then spend the rest of your days making it up to her. Just show her you love them both, and she will forgive you in time."

"Thanks for the talk Jasper. I'm glad I have you in my life."

"You're welcome, Edward." He turns to leave when I stop him. "Edward, bring her back here, there's a blanket in the tack room you can use to make sure she stays warm, and there are bales of hay to sit on in here."

"Thanks, Jasper. I will go get her now, then we can get ready for the wedding."

"I'll head back to the house and check on everyone."

"See you later." He walks out of the barn, and I follow, heading up to our room to check on my wife. I walk in and see her exiting the bathroom clad only in a towel. Which I will say looks fuckhot on her with her watermelon shaped belly sticking out. I stalk up to her, licking my lips like she was the last drop of water on Earth. I pull her into my arms, and kiss her like it was our last.

"What was that for, Cowboy?"

"You look all hot, wet and naked," I growled out.

"I look like I swallowed a whole watermelon," she pouted.

"Those are my babies in there, there is nothing sexier than my fuckhot wife, pregnant with my babies."

"I look like a whale. Just wait til I put my dress on, it's blue. I bet I will look like a huge blue whale," she sobbed out. "Leah only looks like she swallowed a basketball," she wailed. I grabbed her and held her to me tight.

"You look amazing for someone carrying twins, my love. You head Dr. Kim at our last appointment. She said you've gained the right amount of weight, and that's why she let you work til the end." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Jasper. I needed to hear that. I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"It's OK, Sweetheart, I understand." I leaned over and kissed her again. "I love you my wife."

"I love you too." I let her go so I could shower to get ready for the ceremony. I walk into my room, clad in only a towel, and my head snapped up when I heard catcalls.

"Damn Bells, no wonder you're pregnant with twins. I would be all over that too," Rose winked at me.

"Shit! I thought I had more time to shower before you all got here to get ready," I hissed.

"Throw on some basketball shorts and head over to the pool house to get ready, Jazz." I grab some boxers and a pair of shorts and headed back into the bathroom. I walked out and grabbed my clothes, giving my wife a kiss and headed out to check on the rest of the men.

A few hours later we were all assembled in pairs to walk down the aisle. Leah and Jake, Bella and I, and Seth was walking Sue down the aisle in my backyard, which was decorated with flowers.

I leaned over and kissed my wife, "You look beautiful, my Bella. That dress only enhances your beauty."

"I still say Leah looks better in it."

"No even a competition, you win hands down."

"Smooth talker," she got out before we began to walk. Everyone stood when Seth walked Sue down the aisle in her Champagne gown, and her raven hair in a knot at the base of her neck. Seth leaned over and kissed her cheek, then walked over and stood beside Charlie, Jake, and me.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate love. Love is an amazing gift and should be shared with the ones we love the most." He turned to Charlie. "Repeat after me Charlie. I, Charles David Swan, take you, Susan Leah Clearwater, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"_I, Charles David Swan, take you, Susan Leah Clearwater, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_ He turns to Sue.

"Repeat after me Susan. I, Susan Leah Clearwater, take you, Charles David Swan, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

" _I, Susan Leah Clearwater, take you, Charles David Swan, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

"May I have the rings?" the minister asks and Seth hands them to him. "Rings are a circle. They have no beginning and no end. Love is the same. It is eternal, just like a circle." He turns to Charlie. "Charles take the ring for Susan and repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said as he slid it onto Sue's finger.

"Susan, take the ring for Charles and repeat after me." She grabs the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid on Charlie's ring.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Washington. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Charlie takes Sue in his arms and laid a good one on her to whistles and catcalls from all around. "May I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Swan." Everyone stood clapping as they walked back down the aisle. The rest of the wedding party followed.

We all went into the tent where everyone paired up, and got read for food and dancing. We all salivated at our salad, steak and baked potatoes. But it was topped when they brought out a cupcake tower instead of a cake. Charlie took one and cut it in half, and delicately fed Sue her half. She did the same for him, the rest were passed around.

The crazy Monkeys decided to be the music entertainment and played for all of us. Towards the end of the night, I noticed that Bella kept rubbing her back. I guess one of the babies is sitting in the wrong place. My poor wife. I love her so much, I just wish that she didn't have to be in all this pain carrying my babies. She stood up to stretch and winced, grabbing her belly.

"Shit!" she hissed out. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to her.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" I ask as a stream of water soaked her dress. She looked around the tent frantically.

"Hospital, now!" she yells. The room got eerily quiet at the word hospital.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I think we will have a few more guests coming who weren't invited." That snapped everyone out of their daze. We all stopped what we were doing and grabbed purses, bags and headed out to all the cars to head to the hospital.

**A/N: So there you have a brother talk, the wedding, and some unexpected guests wanting to show up. Up next- the hospital. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Pics of the dresses are in my FB group! Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and HeartOfDarkess.**

**Chapter beta'd by EmmaLee Rose. Thanks to flamingpen18, Nicci W, hapakids for pre-reading.**

**SM owns the characters...**

_Previously..._

The crazy Monkeys decided to be the music entertainment and played for all of us. Towards the end of the night, I noticed that Bella kept rubbing her back. I guess one of the babies is sitting in the wrong place. My poor wife. I love her so much, I just wish that she didn't have to be in all this pain carrying my babies. She stood up to stretch and winced, grabbing her belly.

"Shit!" she hissed out. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to her.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" I ask as a stream of water soaked her dress. She looked around the tent frantically.

"Hospital, now!" she yells. The room got eerily quiet at the word hospital.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I think we will have a few more guests coming who weren't invited." That snapped everyone out of their daze. We all stopped what we were doing and grabbed purses, bags and headed out to all the cars to head to the hospital.

~Ch 51~

**BPOV**

To say I was in pain would be an understatement. By the time we hit the hospital I knew why the women in labor and delivery always whined, cried, screamed, and threatened their men's vital parts.

I peeked behind us to see a line of cars following us. I hate the fact that I ruined the reception for Dad and Sue. I hope they aren't mad at me for this. We soon pull up to Forks General to see Dr. Kim waiting for us at the emergency doors with a team of people. Jasper opened my door to help me out when Dr. Kim walked over to help.

"Good evening, Jasper and Bella."

"Good evening, Dr. Kim," we replied.

"So what's this I hear about babies wanting out?"

"Apparently they were mad they missed the wedding, and decided to join the reception," Dad answered her.

"Well then, I guess we should get you inside so they can join the party." I was loaded into a wheelchair and taken into labor and delivery where I was undressed and hooked up to two sets of monitors. Once I'm settled Jasper brought a chair to sit next to me and took my hand.

"Are you OK, Darlin'?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Jazz, women have been having babies for thousands of years."

"But you're my wife and I love you more than anything."

"I know you do, I love you too." Dr. Kim walks back in and sees me all situated and came to check me out. I wince as a contraction hit as she checked me.

"It's about 9:30pm and you are 7cm dilated. I'd say they could be here before the night is over."

"How am I 7cm already?"

"Have you been having contractions?"

"No."

"But you were having back pain earlier, Sweetheart."

"It was back labor, Bella."

"You'd think as a nurse I would have known."

"Labor's different for everyone, and every pregnancy. Since you are 7cm, you know the rules, no epidural since it's now too late."

"This is gonna suck," I grumbled.

"We can always give you something to take the edge off."

"I will if it gets to be too much. I can do this." Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Of course you can, you are a Whitlock." I winced again as a huge contraction hit.

A few hours, and a sprained hand for Jasper later I was fully dilated.

"All right Bella, let's get these little ones here. On the next contraction I want you to push," Kim said getting into position between my legs as Jasper helped support my upper body. On the next contraction I pushed, and pushed hard.

"Good job, Darlin'. You can do this. I can't wait to meet them."

"I can see the head," Kim said from between my legs.

"Then let's get them out," I growled out as the next contraction hit and I pushed with everything in me.

"Head's out, now don't push so I can turn them," Kim instructed me. I feel movement as the baby is turned and suddenly feel empty as I hear a cry. "It's a boy, do you want to cut the cord Jasper, while I check on the other baby?" Jasper let go of my hand and walked over to the now wailing baby. He took the scissors and cut where he was instructed, grinning down at the little guy. The nurse wrapped him up and handed him to Jasper, he walked over to me and leaned over so I could see him.

"Hello baby boy." I kissed his small cheek as he yawned, and another contraction hit breaking my water again. Jasper handed our son to a nurse and took my hand again to help.

"They baby still needs to drop into position," Kim said, as she smiled at us. "Do you have a name for the little guy?"

"I do, but you won't find out til everyone else," I teased her.

"You know the rules Bella, only two people allowed."

"Oh please. You know how big our family is. If you let them in you will be my favorite doctor!"

"Let's get the other baby here first, then I will think about it."

"Fine," I huffed as she checked me again.

"Head's at zero station, let's get them out." On the next contraction I push with all my might again. "The baby's crowning. Next one, push hard and get them here." Another one hit and I pushed with all the strength I had left in me. "Good job Bella, let me turn it and then they will be here." I felt some tugging and a woosh as they started crying. "It's a girl," Kim said to us, handing the scissors back to Jasper to cut the cord. "Shit!" Kim yelled out scaring the babies making them cry out.

"What?" I ask scared.

"I am so sorry Bella!"

"What?" I repeated.

"You're not done. I didn't know."

"What?!" I shouted, as she put her hands on my stomach.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jasper yelled.

"There's another baby, and they are sideways!" Kim started to use her hands to turn the baby. I just laid there in shock. _Three babies? Three? What. The. Fuck?!_

"Well get them out!" I shriek.

"This is gonna hurt Bella."

"I don't give a fuck! Get them out now!" I yelled as searing pain went through my body as she turned the baby. "Fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

"I think we are OK now, now let's get them here to make sure." I felt another contraction and pushed like my life depended on it, 'cause let's face it, it did. If anything happened to this baby I don't know what I would do.

"It's OK Darlin', they will be fine, don't worry. Let's just get them here," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"But I am so tired."

"I know you are baby. But you need to get the baby here, then you can rest all you want. Whitlocks never give up, no matter what!" I tighten my grip on his hand as another contraction hit and I pushed like there was no tomorrow.

"I see the head. One more and it will be out. You can do this Bella. I have faith in you."

"You better be right Kim, I am exhausted." Another contraction hit and I pushed with borrowed strength from Jasper. He was holding onto me for dear life.

"I have their head, one more and they will be here. You can do this!" I hear the other babies start crying and peek over at them. Seeing them gives me the strength to get their brother or sister here and I give one last push and I hear another cry fill the room. This one louder than the others. "She's a fighter. Good job Bella."

"Thanks, Kim." I laid back as Jasper cut the cord and walked over to make sure all the babies were OK as Kim delivered the afterbirths. "I feel like I just lost 50 pounds."

"I bet you are close in that number. Three babies and two placentas weigh a lot," Kim said as Jasper and a nurse brought me the babies. "What are their names?"

"Let the family in and I will tell you," I said as Jasper handed me the girls and he took the boy from the nurse.

"I am so only bending the rules because you work here, and they can only stay for 5 minutes."

"Thanks, Kim." She went to get everyone and came back with them filing behind her.

"Why does there seem to be an extra baby in Bells' arms?" Em asked, as Rose smacked him upside the head.

"Triplets," Jasper said, grinning.

"Holy shit!" Em replied.

"I'm just glad Jasper and I chose two sets of name for each sex 'cause we now need both girls names."

"So what are they?" Em asked impatiently.

"Damn Em, chill and I will tell you," I huffed. "Jasper has Ryder Peter Whitlock, named after his godparents" I said as Peter's face lit up the the fourth of July. "On my left is Reagan Rose Whitlock, after her godparents, and my right is Riley Leah Whitlock for her godparents. Little Riley was hiding behind her sister. She's a sneaky little thing like her godmother," I teased my new sister, who burst into tears. I looked around to find everyone crying.

"Ryder was born at 11:45pm on the 19th, Reagan was born on the 20th at 12:03am, and Riley the stubborn got here at 12:35am. The girls share a birthday and Ryder has his own." Kim filled in. "For triplets they are also a good size and I don't see why they can't go home in a few days."

"Actually Kim, Ryder shares our wedding anniversary," Dad said.

"And the girls share my birthday," Edward added.

"Not to mention it's Father's Day, so Happy Father's Day to all of you men," The nurse added.

"The best wedding, birthday and Father's Day ever!" Jasper shouted out, scaring the babies, making them cry again.

A lot can happen in one year. You can meet a man who is as broken as you, and you heal each other with unending love and support. You can go from having almost no family to one so big you don't where to put everyone, and three babies that you love more than life itself. I wonder what the next year will bring.

**A/N: So there you have the babies arrival. Were you surprised? I'm winding this story down now, one more ch then maybe a few futuretakes. Thanks for being on this journey with me. I love and appreciate you all for reading and reviewing. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I want to thank all who alerted and faved me for this story! It means the world to me all who reviewed and said how much they like it too! I don't want to make any promises but I will get each chapter out as quickly as possible. Love you all!**

**I own nothing except a dirty mind, a kinky Jasper and a naughty Bella! LOL**

**This is dedicated to my friend, Monkey! He knows who he is!**

**I wanna thank all my friends for their help with this: cullen818, mouse555, twilight mum69, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kell-An Dial, Laurie Whitlock, KareBear1965, LunarEclispe1, luvintwilight143, wyrmie07, and HeartOfDarkess.**

**Chapter beta'd by EmmaLee Rose. Thanks to Starchick7003 for pre-reading.**

**SM owns the characters...**

_Previously..._

A lot can happen in one year. You can meet a man who is as broken as you, and you heal each other with unending love and support. You can go from having almost no family to one so big you don't where to put everyone, and three babies that you love more than life itself. I wonder what the next year will bring.

~Ch 53~

**BPOV**

**~One Year Later~**

One year. One year taking care of three babies. One long year, taking care of three babies. I don't think in the last year, Jasper and I had had more than three or four hours of sleep in a row. I don't know how we are both still standing.

Luckily we have had help from both sets of grandparents, and all the sets of aunts and uncles around.

Seth, Peter and Char all moved to be with us and sold the ranch in Texas. Little did we know that the property next to us was for sale. They bought it and brought all of the horses with them.

Alice and Edward talked through their shit and now have a daughter, Kylie Esme Cullen. The got married right after she was born. The poor baby looks just like her father. Alice is going to have her hands full with the boys after her.

Peter and Char got a shock when they found out they were having twins. Robert Jonathan Whitlock and Natasha Isabella Whitlock were born on my birthday in September.

Em and Rose had a little girl, Natasha Lily McCarty in August, along with Leah and Jake having Samuel William Black, who were born within minutes of each other.

Today is the triplets first birthday, and everyone is coming over for a huge BBQ party. We have a houseful as the party progresses. We have games, food, family and fun. It was the perfect day.

Who knew that all these lives could change after One Stormy Night.

**A/N: So there you have it. I wanted to end it in a happy place and the triplets birthday seems to be the right place. I will write some futuretakes in the future. In the meantime, I am marking it complete. I want to thank everyone who have been with me in the beginning. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**PS- I have a teaser of my new fic up on my blog! Go check it out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


End file.
